


Discord: New Message

by AlphaPockets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Characters, Asexual Characters, Bromance, Disabled Character, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fjord has his old accent, Flirting, Gen, Group chat, Hockey Player Fjord, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Ships to come, Multi, POV Multiple, Please Hydrate If You Binge This, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexting, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Start of Beau/Yasha, Strangers to Lovers, Streamer Jester, Supportive Friend Groups, Trans Female Character, Trans Keg, mute character, selective mute character, text fic, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPockets/pseuds/AlphaPockets
Summary: BeauJust say 15 dollars like a real person with actual currency that mattersMollyin this economy? I’m about to start using euros as my form of currencyNottDidn’t the UK leave the EUMollyaye and I am Irish so your argument is invalidBeauyou grew up in essexMollySussexBeauWHATEVERCalebPerhaps not that much changed after all.***or***Caleb decided to play Siege with randoms one night because Eodwulf was busy and got dragged into the chaotic group of friends and their active group chat. Fjord attempts to keep Caleb from being overwhelmed, not realizing that this may be exactly what the shy junior needs as his own friendships are struggling.
Relationships: Calianna/Jester Lavorre, Essek Thelyss/Astrid/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 552
Kudos: 580





	1. Friend Request Pending

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Hi guys. I'm back into the Critter fic community? This one will be sparse as I am almost done with my grad school, but I hope y'all enjoy! I'll update the chat names as they mess with each other more in the future. No one but Fjord and Caleb are decided, so we shall see how they develop. Enjoy and I love y'all!  
> Obvious: FjordTough- Fjord. Widogast- Caleb. MissJester- Jester. NottListening- Nott (Veth)  
> Others: MT- Molly. SleevesRBS- Beau. GreenTea- Cad. ItsYaBoi- Bryce. DarkAngel- Yasha

Caleb looked at his discord in shock. He blinked a few times, but it was a message from someone other than Astrid of Wulf. It was a request from someone who had a name that looked vaguely familiar. As he rarely forgot something, the man figured that meant he knew this person on another platform and gave out his discord or someone he knew had. So, he clicked accept on FjordTough and went to shower after work. It had been a long shift of stocking the bookshelves with his work mom and rare friend. The odd moment slipped his mind until he came back and there was a message from this person and an invite to a group chat. He froze, concerned, and clicked the message.

**FjordTough** hey, we played siege for a few hours the other week and you said to reach out again. hope this isn’t weird.

_Well,_ Caleb thought to himself. He did remember saying that, but he had not actually expected someone to respond. They had been a randomly matched team online and had used team speak more than anything, as they were not friends on any platform. Their fifth had to drop out and he happened to have been ditched by his friends from work. They did well and somehow fell into a solid rhythm by the end of it all.

**FjordTough** the guys were wondering if you wanted to hop in our gaming chat so we can play again some time.  
**FjordTough** maybe not siege. They’re on an among us kick like everyone else on the planet

Caleb looked at the block text with the bright green “accept invite” button to a server with three people online and a few others offline. They had all been nice. And it looked like a gaming chat, as it was named “Game Hoes.” He sighed. If this is not optimal, he could leave and block them all, at least.

**Widogast** Yeah, sure. Didn’t think you would actually message me.

He had just clicked over to the new server that popped up and saw FjordTough, who he thought went by the name Fjord, but he was not sure, online as well as MT and SleevesRBS online. And by the looks of the conversation, the latter two were in the middle of what could have been an argument or a strange form of showing affection. It was hard to tell.

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** intruder alert.  
**FjordTough** relax, it’s the guy we played with a few days ago.  
**SleevesRBS** fucking bitching. we need someone who actually fucking shows up.  
**SleevesRBS** unlike some hoe.  
**MT** are you talking about me?  
**MT** sorry I have a job

Caleb swallowed and was already debating on leaving when he got a private message from Fjord.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** don’t worry about them. They use each other to work out frustrations  
**Widogast** That sounds healthy  
**FjordTough** would you be shocked to know it is  
**FjordTough** they’re harmless

Caleb sighed and flipped back over to Game Hoes.

**GAME HOES**  
**Widogast** Fjord invited me, and I figured it would be okay? We did work well together.  
**SleevesRBS** youre the one who kept playing Valkyrie right  
**Widogast** Yes  
**SleevesRBS** he can stay  
**SleevesRBS** so whats up  
**MissJester** WE HAVE A NEW FRIEND?!  
**MissJester** That’s wonderful! Hello, I am Jester or Jes, or Jessy. I haven’t been around that much recently so I must have missed playing with you :((((  
**Widogast** I’m Caleb. And it’s okay, I just met everyone once, really.  
**MissJester** I hope you had a good time! It’s so rare that Fjord actually tries to make new friends. He usually ends up with them on accident  
**FjordTough:** Thanks a lot  
**MissJester** <3  
**MissJester** Tell us about yourself!  
**MissJester** If you’re comfortable of course~  
**MissJester** I wouldn’t want you to open up if you’re not ready  
**SleevesRBS** jes, not everyone is a butterfly like you let the kid breathe  
**MissJester** :( sorry  
**Widogast** No it is fine. There is not much to really say. I work at a bookstore and I have a cat  
**MissJester** A CAT?!?!?!?!  
**MT** here we go  
**MissJester** Shut up Molly.  
**SleevesRBS** get reckt  
**Widogast** Yes. He is old, I have had him for quite some time  
**MissJester** Oh, I think this means we need to be spammed with pictures!!!!!  
**Widogast** I can do that another time.  
**Widogast** I actually have to get to bed as I have class in the morning  
**MT** mood  
**SleevesRBS** mood  
**NottListening** Just skip  
**MissJester** NOTT!  
**FjordTough** Don’t skip. Nott, hi and shut up  
**NottListening** You’re not my real dad  
**NottListening** Also, I’m older than you so fuck off  
**MT** ooooooooooo  
**SleevesRBS** oooooooooo  
**NottListening** Also, hi again, Caleb. I see Fjord actually was a big boy and added you  
**FjordTough** Nott  
**Widogast** I have a feeling you are all rather teasing in nature with each other  
**MT** Makes it easier to accept it now so you don’t get booty tickled later  
**SleevesRBS** ^  
**SleevesRBS** in our defense  
**SleevesRBS** fjord makes it really fucking easy  
**FjordTough** On that note I’m going to bed  
**SleevesRBS** bitch  
**MissJester** Night Fjord! <3!!!  
**Widogast** Good night  
**FjordTough** G’night everyone but Beau and Molly  
**SleevesRBS** bitchx2

Caleb had put the group chat on silence halfway through that night when the number of alerts that came through began to drain his battery. He had forgotten about it for a few days. Between school and class, he did not have time to look at more than the personal messages he received, or used to receive, from his friends. When he looked at the chat again, it was not shocking to realize he had missed hundreds of messages. It also seemed that they were awake and active at every time of the day without stop. Caleb humored himself as he waited for his coffee to brew by scrolling through the conversations. He noted in passing the fierce and almost aggressive friendship between Molly and Beau. That Jester seemed to flirt with everyone but had an inkling for Beau and Fjord. That Nott was the oldest, or at least acted like the oldest at times, and had a son. A few names that he did not know appeared briefly, all of which were quiet and rarely spoke. Or they at least were not as prolific as the others were.

Caleb smirked and decided maybe it would be nice to pop back in after all. Astrid and Wulf had rarely messaged him, and his therapist had been asking him to reach out more to friends, after all.

**GAME HOES**  
**Widogast** I see that it is dangerous to leave this chat for too long, lest you want to end up lost at sea  
**MT** they live!  
**MT** shit, caleb, we thought you were scared off by some of us after the first night  
**MT** Also, that means someone owes be ten quid  
**SleevesRBS** Just say 15 dollars like a real person with actual currency that matters  
**MT** in this economy? I’m about to start using euros as my form of currency  
**NottListening** Didn’t the UK leave the EU  
**MT** aye and I am Irish so your argument is invalid  
**SleevesRBS** you grew up in essex  
**MT** Sussex  
**SleevesRBS** WHATEVER  
**Widogast** Perhaps not that much changed after all.  
**GreenTea** Oh, well you must be the new friend they were talking about. Hello. I’m Cad.  
**NottListening** Resident grandpa friend  
**Widogast** Nice to meet you, Cad. Were you roped into this from meeting them online as well?  
**GreenTea** Oh, not at all. I’m Molly’s brother  
**MT** adopted  
**GreenTea** And he introduced me to Fjord a few years ago.  
**Widogast** Wait. Do you all know each other in person?  
**MT** eh.  
**NottListening** Jes is in New York. I know her and Yasha.  
**MT** and Yasha is my main bitch  
**Widogast** …  
**DarkAngel** And by that he means the only person willing to put up with him through his emo phase in high school, complete with ripped jeggings. Hi, I’m Yasha.  
**NottListening** JEGGINGS?  
**MT** they were not  
**DarkAngel** I have photographic evidence  
**GreenTea** I have physical evidence  
**SleevesRBS** damn dude  
**SleevesRBS** fjord and I are friends. we go to college with Yasha and Jeggings  
**MT** they’re tight, stretchy jeans  
**MissJester** They have a word for those, Molly. Jeggings  
**MT** I have a paper to write  
**Widogast** Is he going to be mad about this?  
**SleevesRBS** nah  
**FjordTough** Why is Molly sulking and drinking milk?  
**SleevesRBS** okay maybe he’ll be annoyed  
**Widogast** Why is the milk important to mention?  
**GreenTea** He’s A1 sensitive.  
**NottListening** He’s just sensitive to begin with.  
**GreenTea** Oh. Goodness, I noticed he used they for you, Caleb. Do you go by they? I have been using he this whole time. I apologize  
**Widogast** What?  
**Widogast** Oh. No, I guess he was being polite. I hadn’t noticed. I use he if it’s that important for everyone to know  
**GreenTea** For some of us, yes. Bryce whenever they show up is one such person. But they’re busy with grad school  
**SleevesRBS** fucking nerd  
**FjordTough** Caleb, welcome back. How is school, then?  
**Widogast** School is not terrible, I suppose? I do not mind it that much.  
**SleevesRBS** nerd  
**NottListening** You’re a history major, shut up  
**SleevesRBS** I never said I wasn’t a nerd  
**DarkAngel** Nerd  
**FjordTough** Nerd  
**NottListening** nerd  
**ItsYaBoi** Nerd.  
**FjordTough** BRYCE!  
**ItsYaBoi** Don’t get too excited, I’m about to dip out again. Hi-bye new friend.  
**Widogast** Uh. Hi-bye?  
**MT** Heh, more like hi, bi  
**ItsYaBoi** go blow up a toilet, Tealeaf.  
**MT** love you too, pookiebear

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** Hey I just met you  
**NottListening** And this iS CRAZY  
**MissJester** But here’s my number  
**Widogast** … So call me maybe?  
**MissJester** CALEB~!  
**NottListening** CALEB!

Caleb smiled at the shocked reaction from the girls when he jumped in on their little game. He was sitting at the café at his job with Astrid scrolling through her own phone and promptly ignoring him. They had been like this for a year now, still not quite through the breakup but also “friends, of course we can be,” as she had said herself. She came to visit, yes, and they spoke often, but it all felt as though she had done it out of solemn purpose than desire to stay close. They had been all far too close as children, the pair and Wulf. The breakup had strained what had always been their main friendship. Caleb had been the one to ask if they could go back to how things were before dating when he knew things were starting to fall apart. It wasn’t bad, exactly, it was simply clear they had reached the highest point they would, and it would go downhill from there. It was safer to turn back. Or that had been what Caleb hoped at the time. It seemed he miscalculated. Still, she was trying.

He must have huffed a humored breath or two from his nose louder than he intended as she looked up with her face pinched with confusion. Caleb offered a small shrug.

“Shenanigans,” he explained with a light wave of his phone.

“Your group chat or whatever,” she asked slowly. She watched as he nodded in response. “You seem to get along with them well.”

“It is… interesting. Not something I thought I would enjoy this much.” Caleb was shocked at his own honesty, but the man also knew he had become quite fond of them in the days since he joined.

“Have you played with them again, or has it dissolved into…” in lack of further explanation, she motioned at the phone with a limp gesture.

“Ah, no we played Fall Guys yesterday.”

“I thought you were terrible at that game.”

“Oh, no I am. It was still fun to play with a group.” Caleb shrugged and went back to the group but could feel her eyes on him.

He did not feel bad that he had a new set of friends. Not at all. He liked them, even if he had never met them and never would. There was something comforting in the anonymity that came with their lives being behind screens. There was no expectation from him other than to play when he could and show up in chat here and there so the group knew he was okay. After the first disappearance, Caleb realized belated through private messages from Nott that they had all been concerned. None of them knew him well enough to contact him outside of Discord, after all, and the sudden silence could have been anything. He promised the woman, whom he gathered was the official mom friend of the chat, that should he need to vanish again, he would at least let herself know ahead of time so they would not worry about him as much. It was strange to have these people concerned for no other reason than he played games with them and talked for a few minutes a night. It always felt too good to be real until, like now, the purple LED light glowed saying he was pinged directly on the app.

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** @Widogast way to cocktease us with the song and then ditch again

He snorted at Beau’s usual tactless demeanor and ignored Astrid’s arched eyebrow. He just shook his head.

**Widogast** Apologies. I am out with a friend at the moment and do not want to be rude to her.  
**SleevesRBS** oooh. she hot?  
**Widogast** She is pretty, yes. But this is not going where I think you are pushing it  
**SleevesRBS** more for me

Caleb laughed out loud to that and acquiesced to the long stare Astrid was giving him. She was pretty. Caleb had felt as though he had somehow dated well out of his league when they had been together. The dark roots were just peeking out of her bleached, ashy blonde hair. The eyebrow that was quirked had two stylistic lines shaved into it and highlighted with her makeup. Today was a basic day as she was not working, but the man knew that her simple look somehow took longer than when she went all out. He had watched many times as she painstakingly hid away all of the “flaws” she had just to paint an exact but even replica of her features. The only outstanding difference was her love of matte, dark lip stain.

“One of the girls wanted to know if you were hot and was delighted that I was not staking my claim,” he explained simply. Astrid seemed to consider this for a moment then shrugged.

“Is she hot,” Astrid asked. Caleb blushed as red as his hair and stammered he was not sure.

And if he should bother asking. Why not?

**Widogast** She asked if you were hot, Beau.  
**SleevesRBS** fuck yeah I’m hot  
**MissJester** fact  
**FjordTough** fact  
**MT** debatable  
**SleevesRBS** fuck off jeggings  
**SleevesRBS** [[image sent]](https://i.imgur.com/BqAy5mA.jpg)

Caleb rubbed his chest like it itched, hopping to push away the strange pang he felt at seeing that Fjord thought Beau was hot. It seemed to be the general assumption, after all. And as Molly refused to admit it, he had confirmed its truth. He was about to look up and inform Astrid that his friend was, indeed, attractive when he saw his phone light up and an image was sent through the chat. In it was who Caleb assumed was Beau, as it was a tall, strong woman flexing in the mirror at a gym by the weight set. She was a smokey tan skin with muscles that made him instinctively flex his own out of self-conscious jealousy, and her undercut tied up. The picture was too far away to tell what her eyes were, but it seemed the chat was correct. He showed Astrid who whistled.

“I need to get into video games again,” she replied evenly as Caleb laughed. He looked back to the chat and noticed belatedly what everyone pointed out. That there was someone bent over in the picture.

**MT** mmmm dat Texan ass  
**MT** daddy more  
**FjordTough** Molly I will smother you in your sleep tonight  
**MT** harder  
**GreenTea** Molly, be nice to Fjord. He doesn’t need you harassing him with new friends around.  
**MT** fine dad  
**Widogast** In Molly’s defense, I would not have known that was someone Beau knew had he not so eloquently called my attention to it. Also, I am hardly one to question how they show their affection  
**FjordTough** ?  
**FjordTough** Oh, we are roommates  
**MT** oh my god, we’re roommates  
**FjordTough** Stop.

“Now what,” Astrid asked. “You’re blushing.”

“Two of them are harassing each other because one of them is the man bending over in the picture.”

“I really need to get into video games,” she reiterated with clear appreciation, then laughed as Caleb grumbled. “Here, let’s send a picture back to them and be on even ground.”

“Suddenly you’re fine with me knowing strangers on the internet,” Caleb asked hotly and suddenly aware of how unprepared he was for a picture to be taken.

The long silence told him he had no say in the matter. The man huffed and took off his beanie, undid his hair, then loosely finger-combed it back into a low ponytail. It was automatic to hand Astrid the phone as she was the one who both had a major Instagram following and could always make him look at least decent in pictures. She took it and fussed with the timer settings for a moment, pouted at his bean that was slipped on slowly, and yanked it off. Her fingers played with his fringe a bit and then tugged him in. The third picture was the one she chose and sent for him before he could snatch the phone away.

**Widogast** [[image sent]](https://i.imgur.com/6gsUcez.jpg)  
**Widogast** Astrid (Caleb’s friend)- because he’s too shy to send it himself ;)  
**MT** he would be a ginger  
**MT** also hey girl what’s up  
**GreenTea** You are both lovely. Molly, leave to poor lass alone  
**SleevesRBS** and I think that was for _me_ thanks  
**SleevesRBS** sup girl  
**Widogast** well hello both ofhnm4 32rh2w hwyg  
**Widogast** iuh3e n  
**MT** busted  
**Widogast** I am deleting that  
**MissJester** IS THAT YOU CALEB? YOU ARE SO HANDSOME~  
**MT** delete it. we’ve all saved it  
**MissJester** Is that your 𝖌𝖎𝖗𝖑𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖉  
**Widogast** No, we are just friends. She is visiting me before my shift.  
**MT** Damn dude either you’ve been friendzoned hard or you’re gay af  
**Widogast** Ah, no we dated previously but it did not work out. We are better as friends  
**MT** sorry  
**Widogast** It’s fine.  
**MT** Didn’t say you’re not gay though (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
**GreenTea** Molly.  
**Widogast** You’re correct. I didn’t.  
**Widogast** Oh, look at the time. It’s almost work.  
**MT** NO YOU DON’T CALEB. NO ONE LIKES A COCKTEASE  
**MT** !!!!

Molly laughed as he saw the reaction of the :joy: emoji pop up under his comment from Caleb. He chucked to himself and stepped out into the hall, where he saw Fjord showing up with the bag slung over his shoulder. He looked up, puzzled for a moment at the laughter on his roommate’s face. Fjord was always so alarmingly expressive for someone who tried to stay so mild and reserved. His amber eyes glowed with distrust and confusion as Molly held the door open for him.

“Group chat got interesting after you left,” Molly explained brightly.

“With you not in class, that’s not shocking,” Fjord replied as he dumped his gym bag onto the floor by the door. “What happened now? Nott and Jester start talking about dildos again?”

“Nah,” Molly purred. “Our mystery friend was forced into a selfie from his friend that I guess Beau was hitting on.”

Fjord pouted slightly in confusion then took the phone out of his pocket. He groaned seeing all the missed messages and scrolled up idly. He found the picture and clicked it, curious despite himself. The picture opened on a blonde woman with honey skin and a stylishly cut side-shave that was combed over to the side. She was gorgeous and had a lot in common with Jester with the rounded off features and full mouth. Next to her was, who he assumed, was Caleb and he blinked. The man was almost tan with the freckles that dusted his face with strong bone structure, ruddy hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. _Oh no,_ a mocking voice in his head said and sounded so alarmingly like Molly he almost thought that was who said it, _he’s hot._

He needed to stop living on the internet.


	2. Discord: 217 New Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moments, character background, and Molly being dramatic.
> 
> New/Changed names:  
> HeySailor: Darrow. SoullessWonder: Caleb

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** small world  
**Widogast** I’m sorry?  
**NottListening** the name threw me, but you haven’t really aged that much.  
**NottListening** sorry, it’s Veth. we met a few years ago.  
**Widogast** Oh?  
**Widogast** _Oh!_  
**Widogast** Small world, indeed. But it is not a new name, simply my middle name that I prefer now.  
**NottListening** fair enough. how have you been? better, I’m assuming as you’re in college?  
**Widogast** Yes. No sense in being subtle about it, but yes. Things improved finally.  
**NottListening** good, I’m glad. I was worried when I was transferred out of the juvenile treatment  
**Widogast** I was released not long after. They would not give me your contact, however.  
**NottListening** for the best, really. It was rough. but you look so well!  
**NottListening** the long hair suits you.  
**Widogast** Thanks. Mom hates it, but I think she has given up.  
**Widogast** Why do you go by Nott?  
**NottListening** I promised Yeza I’d not use my real name with new friends online. it was a joke at first but it stuck  
**Widogast** Molly?  
**NottListening** he’s funnier than you think once you get used to him.  
**Widogast** I don’t mind him. He is just.  
**Widogast** A lot.  
**Widogast** Who is Yeza?  
**NottListening** my husband. we got married a few years ago.  
**Widogast** Oh, congrats I guess.  
**NottListening** It was a shotgun wedding but it’s worked out for the best.  
**NottListening** he helped me get over a lot so I am better for it.  
**Widogast** Does that mean you also have a child now?  
**NottListening** I do. he’s five.  
**Widogast** Oh, wow.  
**NottListening** yeah. I was barely out of the clinic when I got pregnant.  
**NottListening** but it really was for the best in this case  
**Widogast** Well that’s good. What’s his name?  
**NottListening** Lucas. he goes by Luc.  
**Widogast** I like it. Have you told the others that you know me?  
**NottListening** no.  
**NottListening** Jester knows about my time at the hospital, so she would infer too much. I figure that’s not my story to tell.  
**Widogast** Thanks. I’m not embarrassed but  
**NottListening** I know.  
**NottListening** not something you want brought up so soon.  
**Widogast** Exactly. Where are you now?  
**NottListening** I moved south a bit. everyone else is not far from you if you’re still local.  
**Widogast** Really?  
**NottListening** well, mostly. Bryce, Jester, and Fjord’s friend Darrow are further away but everyone else is within an hour thirty minutes. I’m about three hours way.  
**Widogast** Maybe we can catch up some time soon?  
**NottListening** I’d really like that  


Caleb smiled to himself and put his phone down for a moment to strip his work clothes off for a shower. He had not seen Veth since he was a teenager and hospitalized after his stint in the mental health facility where she had also been sent. For him, it was self-harm and a dive into a breakdown after the fact that his parents had died. It was an old wound, even then, and he had been raised by his loving grandparents whom he called mom and dad. They had passed when he was still in his single digits, after all, and that was why he had come over from Germany in the first place. But it had collided with him a few years after it had happened and after bullying from the children around him. He had been with in-patient for two months in the summer and had met Veth there, who was older by a few years. She was in for habitual crime and potential mania. They knew each other for only three weeks, but she had been the first person who had been gentle and soothing toward him in the country. When she turned 18, she was pulled to a different ward and was discharged not long after.

He had only been 15 and would start sophomore year that autumn. He would meet Eodwulf, who had also been born in Germany, and later Astrid. They would help him throughout the worst of high school and even into college. Veth, however, would be his first real friend in the country. Finding her again had a strange effect on him now. Like he could breathe knowing what happened to her finally. And she was so close. It made his tired face pull into a soft smile.

After his shower, he huffed through his nose. Surprising no one except Frumpkin, perhaps, there were messages from the chats.  


** DM: FjordTough and Widogast **  
**FjordTough** hey you’ve been gone all day so in case we’re muted we may do some Jackbox tonight  
**FjordTough** also Yasha is looking for someone to watch some documentaries on Netflix with again. Something about armor?  
**Widogast** both sound great actually  


**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** I just want to stream with everyone  
**GreenTea** The last time you streamed, Beau was almost blocked from her Xbox account because they thought you two were dating and she got reported  
**MissJester** Yes, but I told them to stop doing that. It will be fine~!  
**DarkAngel** I wouldn’t mind but I’d rather not have our names in your descriptions.  
**DarkAngel** That way people don’t look for people like Beau and Fjord out of jealousy  
**SleevesRBS** why did no one get up your ass  
**DarkAngel** Because like a smart person, I am private on everything and have been removed from searching on all platforms.  
**Widogast** I am almost unsure I want to know what this is even about.  
**MT** online harassment because darling Jester is mildly popular for being too cute and friendly.  
**MT** and whenever we stream with her, one of us gets attacked because we’re too flirty  
**ItsYaBoi** At least none of y’all’ve been doxed.  
**GreenTea** I am sorry that even happened  
**FjordTough** okay, why can Bryce use a y’all term just fine but I get mocked when I do  
**ItsYaBoi** Because I’m real southern and you’re Texan.  
**FjordTough** whatever. If we’re streaming, I’m off call again  
**MissJester** :( is it really that bad?  
**NottListening** …  
**SleevesRBS** no?  


**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**Widogast** Is it really that bad?  
**FjordTough** For you? Probably not.  
**Widogast** For me?  
**FjordTough** That came out worse than I meant it.  
**FjordTough** Some of us actually stream on our own or used to. I doubt you do, so you’d just be a faceless voice on her channel  
**Widogast** I see. I take it you are one of the people who used to stream  
**FjordTough** Still do but... now if she wants to, I usually don’t speak on the call and use my secondary gamer tag  
**Widogast** Does she always do this?  
**FjordTough** no. I think she is just bored and misses her community. They’re mostly nice. But there are some who can be  
**FjordTough** …. yeah  
**FjordTough** It’s not her fault though. She’s popular because she’s so darn friendly and pretty. But she is also a bit too open about her life and it makes people get overly attached.  
**Widogast** Ah. The real person shippers and stalkers.  
**FjordTough** pretty much  
**FjordTough** Molly and I were the usual suspects until she admitted she was fluid in who she was into. Then Beau got slammed. And because Yasha has been in Molly and my group jackbox stream, she was hit as well but only in chats she’s visible in  
**Widogast** Well I suppose it is a good thing I have zero online presence  
**FjordTough** I wasn’t going to say it but you really do  
**Widogast** Did you really search me?  
**FjordTough** … shit  
**FjordTough** sorry. Molly and I argued about your accent and Yasha said just look it up because you were working  
**FjordTough** not even an old Facebook page  
**FjordTough** Caleb?  
**Widogast** I’m here. Sorry, I am also attempting to cook food and not just order takeout. I don’t have much, but much like Yasha, I am off search options.  
**FjordTough** sorry I forget not everyone is as open about their lives  
**Widogast** Nothing to apologize for. But you could say I have a German accent.  
**FjordTough** You’re from Germany?  
**Widogast** I grew up there, yes. But I was born in Poland. I came over here when I was nine. The accent stayed because of my grandparents.  
**FjordTough** so you’re fluent  
**Widogast** Yes. And I still required a second language in high school and college.  
**FjordTough** that’s a mood. I had to do that for Spanish. So I took German  
**Widogast** Oh dear.  
**FjordTough** it was painful  
**FjordTough** why are your words so long  
**Widogast** Lol  


**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** @Widogast @FjordTough the fuck boiz  
**SleevesRBS** waiting on u  
**FjordTough** sorry I was harassing Caleb while he was cooking  
**MT** Fjord, we’re getting a divorce, I want Caleb now  
**FjordTough** I COOKED FOR YOU TWO NIGHTS AGO  
**MT** that was cooking?  
**FjordTough** we live in a dorm. TF do you expect? sous vide?  
**Widogast** I’m mildly impressed you spelled that correctly.  
**FjordTough** you’re the wurst  
**Widogast** You know, Molly, I do believe I’ll accept that proposal.  
**FjordTough** !!  
**MT** suck it, Tex  
**MT** we qec  
**MT** HE JUST THREW A PILLOW AT ME!  


**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** don’t replace me :(  
**Widogast** ;)  
**FjordTough** :((((  


Fjord and Molly got noise complains that night from their neighbors for laughing too loud that night.  


**GAME HOES**  
**HeySailor** anyone up  
**ItsYaBoi** Oh _shit_!!!  
**ItsYaBoi** @FjordTough  
**FjordTough** oh shit. Darrow! Where are you?  
**HeySailor** hypothetically speaking…  
**FjordTough** gotcha.  
**HeySailor** ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)  
**HeySailor** im in the mediterranean  
**SleevesRBS** why tf are you guys blowing up chat at 5am  
**FjordTough** sorry, Darrow’s at port  
**FjordTough** I was getting up to work out  
**HeySailor** dude ur in the 1st civdiv, ytf r u working out at ass crack oclock  
**SleevesRBS** because he’s fucking satan  
**ItsYaBoi** How long do we have you? :o  
**HeySailor** the weekend, we’re on our way home so ill be back in a few weeks  
**HeySailor** reminds me anyone want shit from spain or france we get shore leave at both and maybe england  
**FjordTough** nah man just pictures and stories  
**FjordTough** are you still coming up on your post leave?  
**HeySailor** if molls wont bitch about it  
**GreenTea** Oh, Darrow. Good afternoon for you.  
**HeySailor** sup cad  
**GreenTea** You can crash here still. I thought you accepted that before you left?  
**HeySailor** gramps if thats still on then fuck yeah. just didnt want to subject u to drunken shenanigans  
**GreenTea** Oh. Well. You’ve met my brother.  
**MT** Okay, one  
**MT** R U D E  
**MT** two? Fair  
**ItsYaBoi** I think I can still go up for the weekend when you’re there. :D  
**MT** Party?  
**HeySailor** Party?  
**ItsYaBoi** Party?  
**FjordTough** my liver weeps…  


**DM: HeySailor and FjordTough**  
**HeySailor** my dude my guy my sweet summer dream  
**FjordTough** I’m glad you’re okay dude I’ve been worried with how quiet you’ve been  
**HeySailor** yeah sorry about that. I just know we get to bsing and then could risk opsec as this is a white line I’m on  
**FjordTough** nah man, I get it. Been there.  
**HeySailor** picked up a thing for u though. cuz u said ur cousin kept the other scarf  
**FjordTough** thanks. Pretty sure I know where you’re at right now but I’ll stay quiet. Let me know when you leave England so I can request time off  
**FjordTough** also congrats on picking up. Finally  
**HeySailor** in my defense  
**FjordTough** uh huh  
**HeySailor** fuck the test system  
**FjordTough** lol  


**GAME HOES**  
**Widogast** Was ist los?  
**MT** ???  
**MT** bro you good?  
**Widogast** Ja, ich bin okay  
**Widogast** jhnmqd ,wdjq ??  
**MT** …  
**SleevesRBS** …  
**MT** hey @HeySailor I think Caleb was saying hi  
**ItsYaBoi** Was he texting in German? So cute.  
**MT** omg I think Caleb was sleep texting  
**SleevesRBS** lolol  
**MT** don’t feel abandoned, soulless wonder, saying hi to Darrow once he and Fjord start talking is pointless  
**MT** it’d be gay if Darrow wasn’t so straight  
**ItsYaBoi** I’ve watched them grab each others’ dicks full on. It’s fucking gay.  
**MT** they did what now?  
**ItsYaBoi** I think Darrow stopped doing this by now, but he used to drive a stick shift and grab the dick of whomever sat next to him if they were ignoring the conversation  
**FjordTough** can confirm but he also has laid in a towel on my barracks room bed while I was showering in an attempt to out-gay me  
**MT** and no pictures?!  
**HeySailor** Fjord was too busy wheezing like a vacuum sucking up pennies  
**FjordTough** he was in a care bear beach towel!  
**SleevesRBS** I have so many questions  
**SoullessWonder** Who changed my name?  
**HeySailor** ¯\\_( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯  


**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** yo its fucking quiet without darrow hitting on fjord  
**SleevesRBS** when is he back  
**FjordTough** you know he can’t tell us until he’s at port  
**SleevesRBS** bullshit  
**MT** can confirm but at least Fjord has been in a better mood  
**SoullessWonder** You two seemed close.  
**FjordTough** he was a senior when I was in. We stayed pretty close after  
**Widogast** Oh, I was not aware of that. He appears very fond of you  
**FjordTough** He can be  
**MT** I feel bad for Bryce though. They’ve been doing this for how long?  
**ItsYaBoi** Almost 8 years. You get used to it.  
**ItsYaBoi** I grew up with him, so it feels wrong to ditch him now.  


A part of Fjord realized that Caleb was slowly trying to understand who everyone was to the others without being invasive. It was awkward to say the least, but he understood. The crew had been together for almost four years in some places. Cad and Molly had known each other for a long time as brothers, obviously. Bryce and Darrow had grown up together and he had met Bryce through Darrow when he was new to the fleet. Some of the others met each other separately, such as Yasha, Jester, and Nott. But it was clear they were all close and he was the new member. He had latched to Nott, which Fjord found both fitting as she was the actual mom friend of the group and endearing as she seemed the most patient with his moods and shyness. Over the last few weeks, he seemed to have warmed to Beau and Molly, despite how much they made him uncomfortable. And, naturally, Jester was overly fond of the new friend and trying her best to get him comfortable. A part of him was glad that they were all becoming friends, but a small part also hated that he seemed to not need Fjord specifically to navigate anymore. A jealous side he was not sure how to handle. 

So, he didn’t. Physical attraction was nothing and easy to ignore. He had suffered it (and suffered he did) with both Molly and Cad, but he never felt jealous for all of the attention both gave elsewhere. He tossed it up to the idea that he had been the first friend and just feared being replaced instead. After all, he barely knew Caleb and it was entirely over the phone. 

“You look like you’re unsure if that was a fart or not,” Molly purred in his ear as the lankier man draped himself over Fjord’s shoulder. 

They were at a bar where Fjord claimed to be watching a football game, but was actually glaring at the bottom left corner of the screen that was glowing red. He snorted at his friend’s comment and hardly shifted as Molly slid off him and into the seat next to him. He was used to the constant contact the man seemed to give naturally. Soft touches. Arms around shoulders. He couldn’t count the number of times Molly sat on his lap or stretched with his legs across his own. The first few times it had been strange, as Darrow and his shipmates were the only ones who were that close. On ship, it was the stir-crazy mentality while crammed into a floating tin can for months on end which caused the glaring disregard for personal space. For Molly, it was compulsive from being with an enormous family. Now, it was a comfort to have that constant affection that ensured he was never touch-starved. 

“Just tired,” Fjord lied. 

And the hum Molly gave told him the man knew it was a lie but also knew not to press it. He, instead, ordered them a round and leaned back in his chair and watched for the door. The sides of Molly’s mohawk were growing out enough to look like peach fuzz and stand out nearly black against his colorful hair. His eyes, unnaturally colored thanks to contacts, watched for Beau to join them with Yasha after their evening class together. Why did he need to be jealous? He had the best friends he could ask for, both here and somewhere in the Mediterranean on his way home. The idea made the ghost of a smile tug at his lips. The man pulled out his phone and unlock it, as he had a Discord notification. As he always seemed to.  


**New Message**  
**Widogast** Hope your tests went well. I may be gone much of the week because of a sale we have. I already told Nott so you two don’t worry about me.  
**Widogast** Perhaps we can go over your public speaking notes when I return?  


He sighed and typed back a quick response before tucking his phone away before Molly noticed who he was messaging. He always saw too much and was too ready to comment. And Fjord was not sure he was ready for that.  


** GAME HOES **  
**MT** can I voice a complaint  
**SleevesRBS** if we say no would it stop you  
**MT** nope  
**SleevesRBS** worth a shot  
**MT** fuck you  
**MT** why do people get so fucking pissed when they flirt with someone and then the person flirts back?  
**DarkAngel** Work?  
**MT** not even! Beer garden downtown, the bartender was clearly doing the queer bait and fishing for tips now that I look back but boy was cute and his jeans nice and tight  
**MT** The moment I return the flirting fully he got all offended and pissed. Had to get another server to finish my order there  
**DarkAngel** Got it. Standard het man mad when the game was repeated.  
**MissJester** Did you still tip? :(((  
**MT** of course I did. I’m annoyed not a heathen  
**SleevesRBS** that’s shit dude. straight boys be whack. wtf is up with them  
**SleevesRBS** Caleb?  
**MT** why are you asking Caleb?  
**SleevesRBS** straight until proven queer my guy  
**MT** puuuuuh lease he’s too sassy to be straight, right dude?  
**MT** we can just send the Fjord test  
**ItsYaBoi** I’ve seen plenty of very heterosexual men make passes at Fjord during Fleet Week in his uniform. That test is not an accurate depiction  
**SleevesRBS** No shit, just last week someone told him they’d bottom for him in tribute of Veteran’s Day  
**SoullessWonder** That’s one way to support the troops.  
**MT** CALEB! EITHER EXPLAIN STRAIGHT BOYS OR ADMIT IT  
**SoullessWonder** You seem very invested in this answer. It would be a shame to ruin your excitement.  
**MT** I’M INVASIVELY NOSY AND A GOSSIP! PLEASE!!!  
**SoullessWonder** I have schoolwork. Good night everyone.  
**NottListening** Night Caleb  
**DarkAngel** Night  
**MT** CALEB I SWEAR TO ODIN HIMSELF  
**MT** IT’S A FRIDAY NIGHT WHO EVEN DOES HOMEWORK ON A FRIDAY NIGHT!!!!!!!!  


**DM: SleevesRBS and Widogast**  
**SleevesRBS** having fun  
**Widogast** Indeed. He is easy to rile up.  
**Widogast** And with the benefit of hiding behind a screen, I seem to be more comfortable in teasing along with the rest of you.  
**SleevesRBS** I’ve noticed  
**SleevesRBS** it’s been pretty dope  
**SleevesRBS** what are you actually doing  
**Widogast** Reading if you’d like to know. An old favorite that I always found hauntingly fascinating.  
**SleevesRBS** oh dope, I love to read  
**SleevesRBS** what book? I just finished some ya trash because I’m trash  
**Widogast** Ah, Orwell’s 1984.  
**SleevesRBS** _UGH_ I had to read that book a year ago I think I would have liked it better if I read it willingly  
**Widogast** It is a rather dense read. But it is also a great character study on hive mentality.  
**SleevesRBS** oh fucking dope there is a free audiobook version may snag that  
**SleevesRBS** can I ask and feel free to say “fuck off Beau that’s private”  
**Widogast** Ah, yes.  
**Widogast** I am, as you specifically would say, bi as fuck.  
**SleevesRBS** omfg I think I read that in your voice XD  
**SleevesRBS** I won’t tell him but this just got way more fun for me  
**Widogast** Knowledge is a powerful gift. Use it wisely.  
**SleevesRBS** Yes, sir.  


**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** :)  
**MT** why are you smiling  
**SleevesRBS** :))))  
**MT** YOU KNOW?!  
**SleevesRBS** :)  
**NottListening** :)  
**DarkAngel** :)  
**GreenTea** :)  
**MT** I HATE ALL OF YOU  
_ >MT has left the server_

**Widogast** That was dramatic  
**DarkAngel** He does that here and there. It’s how he slams the door online and storms off  
**DarkAngel** All of our chats have a pinned permanent link to the chat.  
**DarkAngel** Give him an hour maybe.  
**GreenTea** Can someone explain to me why I was told to just smile in chat?  
**SleevesRBS** to fuck with your brother  
**GreenTea** I see this. 

_ >TeaLeaf has joined the server_  
**SleevesRBS** aaaaand he’s back. 47 minutes is a new record  
**MT** Look.  
**SleevesRBS** look  
**DarkAngel** l o o k  
**MissJester** 𝕷𝖔𝖔𝖐  
**NottListening** ᴸᵒᵒᵏ  
**ItsYaBoi** ʞoo˥  
_ >MT has left the server_

**FjordTough** …  
**FjordTough** Anyone know why Molly is blasting Hilary Duff and drinking White Claws on the floor? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This apparently is my new therapy fic so there may be more posts than I thought. But y'all...
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Y'ALL *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Over 200 reads in under 48 hours? My heart <3 Thank you _already_ for the comments and kudos! It has made me really happy this weekend and I hope you enjoy the ride with me <3
> 
> ***Also: military experiences are based off of my personal stories and the guys I lived in the barracks with. OPSEC= operational security. White Line= not a based DOD internet source, meaning Darrow was messaging with an international data plan.


	3. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Fjord's neighbor continues to hate them, as do all who go grocery shopping with them. But it's Halloween time and Caleb is realizing he may not be hung up on his old crush thanks to a voice over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, I want to thank you all. Everyone who has read, given kudos here or on the other stories. Especially those who comment.
> 
> I'm posting this 20 days after I suddenly lost my father. I was taking a break from writing for this fandom because of the pace I work at with this type of fic, but there is no place more loving than among Critters. And the overwhelming support for this fic shows me I made the right choice to return and use this as a form of therapy. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank-you. You have helped this stranger on the internet more than y'all know.
> 
> xoxo Pockets
> 
> Edit: for all the love you've given, here are the [Game Hoes](http://imgur.com/a/FsHg1ai) (minus Bryce and Darrow)

“I am not scared. Not scared at all. Nope, I am okay. I am okay and we’re doing this. I’ve got the camera ready and… I’m cool. Totally and completely cool.”

Molly knew Fjord was actually talking to himself and not trying to reassure anyone else. Not that anyone, aside from Caleb who had never witnessed the brave and mighty Fjord play a horror game, would believe him. 

The high notes he hits would give Mariah Carey a run for her not inconsiderable amount of money. He had one of his ear pods is and could hear the standard overlap of information from the rest of the group. Caleb’s breathy accent. Beau’s deeper and harsh tone. The bright tone of Jester and her own sharp accent that contrasted the others. It was not uncommon that when it’s a four-player game, others hop onto the voice chat muted to hear the shenanigans. In fact, he knew Nott did it constantly when closing up at work. Tonight was Phasmophobia, and it was going pretty well.

“I think I saw- (“was that a door”) is someone on cameras?”

“Guys, activity is picking up (“I’m waiting. I got the-)”

Then screaming as hands grabbed around Fjord’s view in game. Screaming from Caleb, who was in the room when it happened. Screaming from Beau, who was watching it on camera. Jester, who seemed to be screaming because they startled her into screaming. A chorus, or cacophony, of “Oh god!” “Run, run, run!” “Where did it go?!” shrieked through the headset intermingled with the nervous and giddy giggles of the four playing.

Molly was _crying_.

“DON’T LEAVE ME,” Jester was wailing as she apparently ran out of the room while Caleb ran back to grab the camera and the notebook for ghost writing, promising to avenge his death.

More screaming ensued as the door was locked and Caleb and Jester were trapped inside. Fjord was laughing, now, begging them to join him in the afterlife. Beau was yelling to get back with the evidence when Molly took out the headphones to make something to eat and go to the bathroom. Jester had stepped away as activity was slow in the game to get some water when Molly returned to the call, but Fjord was cackling and apparently chasing Beau around the map with Caleb. 

“Smooches, Beau,” he heard Fjord tell her while she swore at him to go away. “Give your bro some smooches.”

Caleb ran in circled around her so she couldn’t escape. They were in the middle of harassing each other, except for Jester that had gone off with the spirit box when Caleb sucked in a breath.

“Why is Jester so quiet.”

“… Guys we just hand an EMF spike.”

“My flashlight is flickeriaAAAAAA-“ And then the screaming happened again as something materialized in the dark corner of the video game’s room. 

Molly was laughing again until a knock came at the door. He groaned and knew what it was before he even got up. Not bothering with a shirt, he walked to the door and pulled it open, glaring up at one of their neighbors. He was one of the athletes like Fjord, maybe on lacrosse or something equally as lame. The man hated Molly and made it no secret. At parties he was the most likely to harass him while also slinging gay slurs any chance he got. And whenever they were a bit loud, despite the man playing his shitty music and playing action movies at 3am too loud, he stormed over and knocked on the door. Molly just watched as Fjord continued to holler in the background as if Satan himself was now the one asking for smooches.

“Is it really necessary to scream,” the guy asked in a flat tone.

“He seems to think so,” Molly replied patiently. Beautifully punctuated by the background shriek of _”NO SATAN BAD TOUCH”_ from Fjord.

“You’re disturbing the dorms,” the guy pressed.

Molly made a show of leaning onto the hall and noting that the two or three who walked by were snickering at the noise coming from within.

“See, I don’t believe you. I think you’re just jealous that I’m the one with someone having a good time in my dorm unlike anyone who sees your walls.” Molly was going to get his ass kicked one of these days. And this was probably that day.

As the guy’s face crumpled with anger, he heard the soft throat clearing of Fjord and looked over his shoulder. Molly was tall, but lithe. He was all long muscles and limbs. He was not weak by any means, but the man paled in comparison to his roommate. Fjord was towering, broad and built. He carried himself tall and proud and often with a scowl when their shitty neighbors swung by. Right now, his amber eyes were glaring, and his dark arms were crossed over his chest.

“I have an idea. Let’s be adults about this as intelligence is out of the question, and maybe we can come to a logical conclusion. If you don’t want me telling the RA about the weed you’ve been smoking out your window every night, I think it’s time you stop being a fucking nuisance.” There was not an ounce of kindness or attempt at being passive in his voice, yet there was something to the tone that made people want to yield.

Molly’s father always called it the Irish Diplomacy: the ability to tell a man to go to hell so that he looks forward to the journey.

After a few more moments of staring each other down, Enzo turned and headed back to his room and the wall shook as he slammed the door.

 _”Fjord,”_ Caleb’s voice came over the headset drooped around Fjord’s neck. _“Is everything alright?”_

“Nothing to worry about,” he promised as he slid the headphones back on. “Just the fucking piece of shit neighbor again.”

A part of Molly liked how protective Fjord got over his best friend far too much sometimes. He knew he was damn lucky.

** DM: SleevesRBS and TeaLeaf **  
**SleevesRBS** enzo?  
**TeaLeaf** who else would it be  
**TeaLeaf** such a fucking prick  
**TeaLeaf** its gotten to the point where im like 90% sure hes waiting to fuck us up in the parking lot if we so much as sneeze at him  
**SleevesRBS** wtf did you do to piss him off so bad  
**TeaLeaf** usually I know but right now I have no fucking clue  
**TeaLeaf** pretty sure he just hates gays and can tell Fjord is though bitch aint really out yet  
**SleevesRBS** I fucking can’t wait for fjord and darrow to knock him out  
**SleevesRBS** only I get to bully your useless ass  
**TeaLeaf** <3  
**SleevesRBS** <3 

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** CALEB~!!  
**SoullessWonder** Yes, meine Liebe.  
**MissJester** UwU what does that mean?!  
**SoullessWonder** It is a term of endearment for a friend.  
**MissJester** Aw! And I was about to say happy monthiversary!  
**SoullessWonder** Oh?  
**MissJester** You have been with us for a whole month!!! And we haven’t scared you off!!!  
**SoullessWonder** Has it been that long already?  
**SoullessWonder** Wow.  
**MissJester** Is that a good wow?  
**SoullessWonder** Of course it is. I just had not realized how much time had passed.  
**SoullessWonder** Maybe it is strange to say, but it has felt like this is not that new either.  
**MissJester** <3! I am so, so glad you joined us! You fit in so well =3  
**MissJester** Maybe we can all do a voice chat someday. Like when Darrow is back in country~! He’ll be with Fjord and Molly, so it will be, like, super easy to get them on a call.  
**MissJester** They won’t be sober, but they’re funny drunk. Molly is so rowdy. Fjord is just so sweet.  
**MissJester** He seems like a cuddly drunk.  
**DarkAngel** He is.  
**MissJester** !!!!  
**DarkAngel** He has fallen asleep on all three of us because he won’t stop hugging us when drunk off his ass. Which you'd think takes a lot because he is a tank…  
**MissJester** Do you drink?  
**SoullessWonder** Not much, but more because I don’t have time and prefer to spend my money elsewhere.  
**DarkAngel** Same.  
**MissJester** That is so smart! I don’t drink, but I also grew up around bars and would always, like, see people get super drunk and gross. And don’t want to be like that, so I just stay the DD~  
**SoullessWonder** Grew up around bars?  
**MissJester** OH! Wow, that sounded, like soooooo bad. My parents didn’t _take_ me to the bar or anything. They just owned one and lived next to it. So, like. I was always there and always saw the drunks stumbling around. Getting into fights and arguing. Throwing up in our front lawn.  
**SleevesRBS** gross  
**MissJester** Oh, totally! So, I decided when I was little, I would never be like that. And people have been like, super pressuring but I haven’t cracked yet!  
**SleevesRBS** helps now that Nott is sober, and Cad also doesn’t drink  
**MissJester** Exactly! Ugh, Cad has been like, super helpful in guiding me through politely being like “noooo, nooo, I don’t want to drink.” But, like, not so passively.  
**MissJester** But it’s hard in New York. People are mean :(  
**MissJester** But!!! You can totally drunk text me, Caleb. You are probably so much fun to talk to like that~!  
**SoullessWonder** If I ever get drunk, I will attempt to remember to annoy you with my foolishness.  
**SleevesRBS** literally anything would be better than what is happening right now  
**MissJester** Where are you all?  
**SleevesRBS** trying to get groceries but the disasters are being fucking stupid  
**SleevesRBS** having a married couple argument in the next isle over  
**SleevesRBS** Yasha and I left them because it was getting embarrassing  
**DarkAngel** Normally, I defend them but it was ridiculous.  
**SoullessWonder** Dare I ask?  
**SleevesRBS** UUUUUUUUUUUUGH  
**DarkAngel** It’s over ply count on toilet paper.  
**SoullessWonder** …  
**SleevesRBS** I wish this was not normal but this is a thing  
**SleevesRBS** last time it was over the weight amounts against price on what was a better deal  
**SleevesRBS** or how cleaning products cant be off brand because they suck but food can be except certain foods  
**MissJester** omg lol  
**SleevesRBS** or the fact that Molly hates the squeak of the cart’s wheel  
**DarkAngel** It’s constant. The room isn’t much better. But they’ve been living together for almost 3 years in a matchbox of a space. I guess it is expected.  
**SleevesRBS** its fucking annoying  
**SleevesRBS** I love them both but some days I want to slam dunk them into the nearest trash bin  
**MT** awe, I love you too <3 

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** sulky kitty meow meow  
**FjordTough** I’m not sulking  
**FjordTough** STOP PLAYING HOOKED ON A FEELING

**DM: DarkAngel and SleevesRBS**  
**SleevesRBS** if you love me, promise to kill me if I start acting like Romeo over there  
**DarkAngel** I’ll even pinky promise. 

**GAME HOES**  
**ItsYaBoi** Happy Halloween, everyone.  
**MissJester** ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING FUNNN~!  
**ItsYaBoi** Studying.  
**MissJester** :(  
**MissJester** We are having a party! I am being a kitty =^.^=  
**MT** wicked cute Jessy  
**MT** Fjord is being lame as fuck and wont dress up  
**MissJester** Why not?! That’s literally the _point_ of Halloween!  
**MT** he hates dress up  
**FjordTough** no I don’t. Just don’t feel like busting out a costume for a half-assed frat party because you want to get laid.  
**MissJester** But Fjorrrrrrrrrd!!!! I wanted to exchange pictures this year! :(  
**FjordTough** you still can. We both know if I dressed up you wouldn’t see my face anyway  
**MT** which I swear is why someone is against it this year  
**NottListening** ?  
**SleevesRBS** no mask rule or at least not all the time so people cant do anything fucked up and not be identified  
**MissJester** Well that makes sense but wow…  
**SleevesRBS** eh its fucked no matter what  
**SleevesRBS** and fjord doesn’t want makeup and shit so he said no but is going as body guard for one of the cheerleaders who uses him like an anxiety anchor  
**NottListening** That worked?  
**DarkAngel** Her boyfriend is one of the main guys in the frat, so I’m sure anything she says goes.  
**NottListening** Touché. Jester, I can send you pictures of Luc to make up for it  
**MissJester** !!!!!!!!!!  
**MissJester** OMG YES PLZ THAT WOULD BE THE BEST  
**MissJester** Fjord, you’re still lame. :(  
**FjordTough** at least I don’t look like an idiot like Molly. 

**DM: Fjord Tough and SleevesRBS**  
**SleevesRBS** ooooh so is that why you don’t want to dress up ( ಸ‿ಸ)  
**FjordTough** …  
**SleevesRBS** would be a shame if someone in chat saw you looking embarrassing before you let yourself be seen looking good  
**FjordTough** I have no idea what you’re talking about 

**GAME HOES**  
**NottListening** You have a dd yes?  
**MT** yes mom Cad is coming along  
**MT** he doesn’t trust me to not drown in my own vomit  
**GreenTea** I said I did not like the idea of you being around that much alcohol considering your last adventure has not stopped your inability to not accept a challenge.  
**GreenTea** There is a difference.  
**MT** I don’t see it youre being lame and overprotective  
**GreenTea** Well. At least you don’t have to pay of an Uber.  
**MT** Caduceus is the best big brother ever and Gus can suck it  
**GreenTea** :) I will be there in an hour. 

Caleb was watching his friends consume drinks at an alarming rate while he held his beer that was long warm, and the condensation had melted away. He was not one for parties, but he had made a promise to one of the guys in his class who had felt a spark for. The man was beautiful to say the very least with slight features, delicate bone structure, and eyes that pierced. However, it seemed as though there was a strange disconnect between them even with their compatible personalities and interests. On top of that, he had been rather distracted with the group chat friends and preparing for midterms. He had never realized that he could be so desperate to hear from people in his life outside of his family. However, he found himself checking the chat the moment he was out of classes or off shift. A thrill shit through him when he saw DMs from them, as well. That he was not just part of the group and therefore tolerable there. 

That he was wanted and cared about. 

But the chat was understandably quiet right now. It was Halloween weekend, and they all had parties or personal things to attend to. Or, rather, two different parties, then Bryce and Nott doing their own things. 

He watched as Astrid and Eodwulf mingled and chatted from his perch against the wall. He did not have an issue, really. No one knew who he had dressed up as, which was expected and fine by him, and it was not extravagant enough for people to ask him. And he was not known. So, he watched and waited for the moment when it was clear his presence could be excused. It was almost midnight and he was bored. There were couples making out, people laughing and drinking. There was probably a beer pong game somewhere downstairs. Thankfully, this was not a dancing sort of party like he had assumed parties in college were like. It was loud but relaxed enough. His eyes scanned the room and fell on Essek before he dug the phone from his back pocket and looked without hope for a message from the crew. To his delight, there were some. 

To his great humor, they were all drunk messages from Beau, Molly, and Fjord. 

** DM: TeaLeaf and Widogast **  
**TeaLeaf** CALEB MY DUDE MY GUY  
**TeaLeaf** Fjord wants to know if you dressed up because he didn’t  
**TeaLeaf** LIE TO HIMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

**DM: SleevesRBS and Widogast**  
**SleevesRBS** [Video Sent]  
**SleevesRBS** ever seen a person look so bored getting a lap dance  
**SleevesRBS** [Video Sent]  
**SleevesRBS** HE THREW MOLLY INTO A TRASH BIN IM FUCKING DECEASED 

** DM: FjordTough and Widogast **  
**FjordTough** can I return Molly as a friend?  
**FjordTough** keeps getting me shit drinks  
**FjordTough** now he’s giving me a lap dance  
**FjordTough** help  
**FjordTough** shit you’re at your own party  
**FjordTough** I hope you’r having fun  
**FjordTough** wis you werr here instead 

Caleb paused before replying. He noticed that Essek had noticed him and was headed over, so he swallowed and exhaled. 

**Widogast** I doubt I would be much entertainment.  
**FjordTough** whaaaaat no! your amazing caleb!  
**FjordTough** I relly like talking to u  
**Widogast** I’m boring. I doubt I’ll even finish my one beer of the night before I can escape this.  
**FjordTough** you don’t have to drink if you hung out here :(((  
**FjordTough** I jus have to drink what Molly gives me or he does n then he gets sick and throws up on our floor  
**Widogast** Either you have rescued a lot of drinks from him or drinking like a sailor does not apply to you.  
**FjordTough** lol I’m a light weight  
**FjordTough** its really bad  
**FjordTough** don’t tell anyone  
**Widogast** I don’t have many to tell other than Astrid and Wulf. And they’re busy flirting with people in the other room.  
**FjordTough** they left you? Rude. I wouldn’t leave you.  
**FjordTough** you seem like youre shy and hate parties. Id keep you compny an make sure no one bug you  
**Widogast** You could if you wanted to. I wouldn’t be upset if you got distracted. Especially if a pretty girl came to talk to you  
**FjordTough** no your pretty too 

**FjordTough** I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that  
**Widogast** I was just shocked. Sorry for the delay. I just did not know what to say.  
**FjordTough** but you’ve seen yourself! No one tells you.  
**FjordTough** I’ll stop before I embarrass myself more. This is why Yasha takes my phone  
**Widogast** Do you want me to stop texting you?  
**FjordTough** NO  
**FjordTough** caps. No don’t I like your company  
**FjordTough** wish you lived here because then you could not be alone and I could be talking to you here  
**Widogast** Fjord, can you please do something for me?  
**FjordTough** anything  
**Widogast** Drink water, please.  
**FjordTough** that’s all?  
**Widogast** That is all. I do not want you feeling poorly tomorrow morning.  
**Widogast** I also truly enjoy speaking with you, Fjord. And not just because you are a rather entertaining drunk.  
**FjordTough** :) have water. Cad says thanks for making me have some 

Caleb looked up when he heard a soft cough and noticed Essek smiling at him. Something clenched in his chest. The flutter of attraction that always lingered there. And maybe guilt for knowing he was slightly flirting with Fjord at the moment because the man was too drunk to take it all seriously. There was no harm in it now except for seeing the person he had hoped to pursue something more with there. Caleb assumed he was some specific character, though the man was painfully ignorant in pop culture himself. Essek never did anything by halves and he was always superb in his execution. It was that competency that had drawn Caleb’s attention at first. Then it blossomed into something more. But with his phone warm from use in the hot room burned Caleb’s hand as it was holding the soul connection to someone who had wormed himself in deeper and faster than even Essek had. Someone he barely knew outside of his Texan accent and gently teasing, playful tone. 

“Caleb, I had not expected you here.” 

“I am ever at the whims of the other two,” Caleb replied lightly. The painful twinge of truth behind that stabbed at him. He thought of Fjord saying how he would not have wandered off. 

“Childhood friends can be like that,” Essek responded easily. He smiled. 

Caleb only hummed in response. He wondered if the rest of chat would drag him places he did not want to go and leave him there. Not Beau or Molly. Cad would simply not drag him at all, no doubt, but refuse to go and let the others head off. His companion seemed to notice his mind wandering. 

“You seem distracted today, not a fan of everything?” There was always a sweetness to Essek’s tone. It made Caleb blush slightly and grip his phone tighter. 

“A friend is drunk texting me. I am making sure he is alri-" 

The pair looked down at his phone as it started ringing. A discord call was coming through from Molly. Caleb squinted at it and excused himself. When he answered, he was greeted with the loudness of the party and Caleb’s name being yelled by Beau. Who had let her phone die because she forgot to charge it (“We both know I am a fucking gay disaster, Cay!”). And who was looking for Fjord, who had apparently disappeared from the place they had left him a few minutes before when Cad brought him water. He got Fjord to tell him, though not directly or entirely coherently, where he had wandered off to for the others to corral him and Molly to Cad’s car and back to the dorms. By the time he was finished, he had a warm smile on his face. Essek, however, seemed put off by the temporary dismissal and made no effort to keep him longer when Caleb deemed it late enough to leave. He also made no attempt to join Caleb as the redhead used to hope for with these chance meetings. 

He waited for the disappointment of not having the guy he had been crazy over for months not even blink at the drawn-out way he had mentioned leaving soon. 

It never came. 

What did come, however, was a message from Fjord late in the morning that following day. 

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** I crave death 


	4. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell... The different friend groups struggle and mess up. Adult friendships aren't easy, especially when people change or have baggage. 
> 
> Name Change:  
> LiterallyTheWorst=Molly

**GAME HOES**  
**SoullessWonder** Do you ever feel like your friends are overstepping?

Caleb had sent that and not thought to check in on the message. The group chat had really become a void that he spoke into when his in-person world was too much to handle. For the most part, the responses would come and if people noticed there was something deeper to the comment, usually beau or Veth, he would receive DMs from them within a few minutes. It was silent still from lecture and he had stormed off to a withdrawn part of the library in the silent section. A tactical retreat he was not proud of, but it meant they would not be bothering him until he was forced to leave for his 3pm class across campus. But that was two hours to himself.

It was not quite a week since Halloween, and he had yet to entirely get over the fact that he was essentially abandoned and it was turned on him—as if it had been for his benefit. On one hand, he knew what they were trying to do. And Caleb could appreciate the attempted kindness that Astrid and Wulf aimed for. They had wanted to get him in a location less secluded and official like a study session or coffee shop to talk with Essek or anyone, really. It was an attempt to draw him out and get him to make friends who were local and more accessible. Ones they could connect with and bond over. 

He knew they meant well. But it had not done much to cover the anxiety and disappointment that they left him. He needed that security blanket when in a public place. They had hopped he would cling to Essek, who had been late to the party in the first place and then had been annoyed Caleb was distracted. And even that Caleb could rationalize. Essek was not used to Caleb having someone taking his attention. For most of their time as friends, Caleb only had the other two with whom he spoke. It was nearly a daily thing to see him in the library or quad because Caleb had little reason to go home except for work and spend time with his cat. He had all the time in the world for Essek and getting to know him and appreciate his own reclusive nature. But with the crew, they seemed to understand his quirks and simply work with him.

He had taken a screenshot of Fjord promising that he’d never abandon him in public to look at. He wished he could express intelligently what that had meant to see.

Essek was not a terrible person. In fact, he was quite kind and gentle. But it seemed that with the introduction of people who piqued a different set of interests, it was harder to not want to be online with everyone. The other man was a fan of intellectual things and debates. Simple pleasures and calming atmospheres to think and relax. He could not see the man enjoying how he now lived with his friends’ streams playing in the background or the nonstop chatter that made his desktop and phone buzz constantly. There were nights he was up past midnight watching documentaries with Yasha or Cad on any topic imaginable. Somehow, he felt that would fit into the way Essek liked to exist. And it was not bad. In fact, that was his own life only a few weeks ago. Now, he couldn’t live without them.

Wulf, however, did not seem to understand this.

_Wulf (1:03): Are you still mad about Saturday?  
Wulf (1:05): You know that we didn’t mean to upset you. We just figured it would be good for you.  
Wulf (1:13): At least talk to Astrid if you’re going to ignore me. She’s upset.  
Wulf (1:13): I still think you should try a date with Essek. He was so good for you and I think you need real friends not just people who you met by chance on the internet. You don’t even know them._

But he did.

He knew that Jester worked hard for her community and was a student in New York City studying art. She had moved from Europe with her dad to get the better education. He knew that Beau was a lot of hard edges to hide the fact that she had a terrible childhood. She was rich growing up but a disappointment and acted out a lot. It was why she had such a hard time expressing herself in a clear way—she never learned how to. He knew so much about Veth’s life before and after they met. He had a few photos of Luc saved on his phone even, and the boy started calling him uncle after just two video chats. Molly was a lot like him, despite the glaring differences. He had come over from England, Ireland before that, and had been taken in by a family who was stationed in the UK—Cad’s family. He and Cad had the fire and ice relationship where they balanced each other and were two of seven children. Yasha had never really opened up, but he knew she had a lot to her that was left unspoken. She knew Molly and Cad the longest and liked to volunteer where she could. She and Fjord dealt with a lot of racism because though he had not seen their pictures yet, he knew they were both towering, people of color. But she was as gentle as they came. Fjord was from Texas, an athlete, and he came from a large, mixed family. He had been in the Navy for four years before getting out and was using his GI Bill. As much as he tried to play the fair moderator, he was as impulsive as his best friends at times, but he had a heart of gold.

Caleb _knew_ them. They had spent hours on end talking. The idea that they were just internet friends confused him. It hurt like Wulf was telling him their connection was a figment of his imagination.

Another coping mechanism his mind provided to deal with whatever reality he had removed himself from.

There were days when he felt that way. That nothing mattered and he was not actually close to them. It was all just people who were too kind to turn someone away, but they would all leave. Everyone did.

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** yo wtf they do now cuzzzzz  
**SleevesRBS** fuck yeah people can fucking overstep trying to be nice  
**SleevesRBS** literally called molls  
**MT** cant argue truth  
**MT** you good dude  
**MissJester** Isn’t he in class? :(((  
**FjordTough** no not until 3. @SoullessWonder when you’re ready to chat hit one of us up  
**NottListening** <3  
**SleevesRBS** <3  
**MT** <3  
**MissJester** <3

But then there were times when he looked at the conversation and realized that it was real. And so was their affection.

**SoullessWonder** <3

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** did you even want to go on it?  
**Widogast** I guess I did, ja.  
**Widogast** Yes*  
**FjordTough** lol I literally typed jajajajajajaja last night while laughing to you. You can say ja for yes I know what it means  
**Widogast** :)  
**Widogast** Essek is wonderful and I feel like I am perhaps being foolish in letting this go, but I am not sure if I am feeling anything I did before.  
**Widogast** This is all so terribly romcom right now. Surely you have something better to be doing.  
**FjordTough** I won’t give you details but I promise I am not going anywhere for a while. Even if I was, I don’t mind  
**Widogast** Fjord you make it sound like you are in the lavatory…  
**FjordTough** So your date.  
**Widogast** Lol. It was nice, but I almost wonder if I was interested in him because I was lonely. We had a lot in common, but I am seeing that it was all pretty surface.  
**FjordTough** I guess that’s fair. What changed?  
**Widogast** Some kind stranger invited me into a group chat with eight crazy people who have not let me feel lonely since.

 **FjordTough** sorry for the delay. I just don’t know how to say sorry for fucking up your love life when I’m not  
**FjordTough** I don’t know much about dating, but I’m not sure caring for someone because they’re the only one around or because they’re something new is healthy  
**Widogast** I’m sure it would have been more than that had we grown into this slowly, but it is clear he is not exactly a fan of my more rowdy companions. He even tsked at the fact that I was watching Jester stream with Molly and two of her theater friends while studying.  
**Widogast** He’s wonderful and very much someone worth swooning over. But I feel like he doesn’t fit in with my friends anymore.  
**Widogast** Ah, I mean to say he was fine with Astrid and Wulf, but they’re not all I have now. And a boyfriend, no matter how pretty he is, isn’t worth dropping everyone else.  
**FjordTough** … that’s pretty gay, Caleb  
**Widogast** Well, fortunately for me it is also quite on par, then.  
**FjordTough** joking aside, I’m glad you want us around. They adore you. They’ve been worried all week about you.  
**FjordTough** They’re just waiting in the wings to know you’re ready to talk again. Nott’s been on their asses about giving you breathing room  
**Widogast** Oh. I had no idea it was that much of a concern. Thank-you, Fjord. For reading me whine.  
**FjordTough** I’m always here, Cay. No matter what you need  
**Widogast** I believe you.

**GAME HOES**  
**SoullessWonder** No need for a search party. I am fine. Nott and Fjord have been helping me.  
**SoullessWonder** I know you are all asleep but thank-you for giving me space. That was very kind of you. I am not used to friends understanding my anxiety as well as everyone has. So, thank-you. Again. I will be around Sunday for a game if anyone is free.  
**HeySailor** u good bro  
_HeySailor pinned a message_  
**HeySailor** so they dont lose it b4 reading u up for a while  
**SoullessWonder** Ja, I have a feeling insomnia will be taking over tonight.  
**HeySailor** want company im still in europe so i dont mind  
**SoullessWonder** Are you sure?  
**HeySailor** bro u mean a lot to fjord and bryce so that means ur family  
**HeySailor** got master chief remastered  
**SoullessWonder** Ja? Let me send you my tag.  
**HeySailor** dope

** DM: FjordTough and HeySailor **  
**FjordTough** sorry I missed you. Thanks for talking to Caleb.  
**HeySailor** hes chill dog  
**HeySailor** approved new friend 

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** WHATEVER BEAU SAYS IN HERE IS SLANDER  
**SleevesRBS** WHORE I WILL END YOU  
**ItsYaBoi** Uhm.  
**NottListening** Ten bucks on Beau?  
**ItsYaBoi** No, I’ve seen Beau flex. Molly doesn’t stand a chance. @FjordTough any hint?  
**DarkAngel** Fjord has ice time. Molly was using Beau’s Twitter and went full fuccboi on a few of her mutuals. Not catfishing but definitely thirsting.  
**DarkAngel** I should probably make sure she doesn’t break anything. We need him for our production next month.  
**MT** BRYCE SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!  
**ItsYaBoi** I have been preparing for this since I met you.  
**ItsYaBoi** _Mmmm whatchya saaaaaay_  
**MT** THANK YOU I CAN DIE IN PEACE!!!  
**GreenTea** Normally I would offer assistance. But instead, would anyone like to see what I am cooking?  
**NottListening** COOKING STREAM?  
**GreenTea** :)  
**MissJester** BE SAFE MOLLY. BEAU HE IS TICKLISH!  
**MT** YOU FIEND!  
**SoullessWonder** What did I walk in on. 

**DM: DarkAngel and TeaLeaf**  
**DarkAngel** I think we have an ex alert on Fjord.  
**TeaLeaf** no  
**TeaLeaf** that bitch… didn’t she transfer  
**DarkAngel** Not that far away.  
**TeaLeaf** by alert you mean..?  
**DarkAngel** I am watching them flirt at this moment. He was out with the team, I think. I’m here with Rizza at the dart board. He’s doing that thing where he thinks he’s being subtle but is also eight feet tall so leaning in on anyone is obvious.  
**TeaLeaf** ok like you can talk  
**DarkAngel** I am seven feet tall, we have discussed this. Focus Molly.  
**TeaLeaf** on it 

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** No.  
**TeaLeaf** I will literally ruin your side of the room. And delete all your papers for this semester. And trade in all your crowns and loots.  
**FjordTough** we’re just talking. Relax  
**TeaLeaf** sure totally. Just having you know _flashbacks_ to how she treated you last time. You can simp and be a sub in a healthy way elsewhere  
**TeaLeaf** are you sure you’re not lying to yourself again and hoping she’ll fix you  
**FjordTough** go fuck yourself, Molly.  
**FjordTough** stop using me to fulfill your gay fantasies because you’re not his type  
**FjordTough** like you would even care anyway 

Molly stared at his phone, infuriated. Not at Fjord. He knew what Fjord was doing. It was a constant thing with them whenever Molly strayed too close to a topic the other man was not ready for. He lashed out and aimed to hurt so the conversation would end, and he could flee seemingly unscathed. For most people that was a good plan. Molly never let it happen. Because that was what he had always done. But he was far more brutal and vicious than Fjord could ever be. There was a dark, vindictive streak in him that wanted others to bleed when he did. Fjord was protecting himself because there was a side of him that he was not ready to face. Not as a Southern man. Not as a man raised Baptist. Not as a man who had toxic masculinity drag him through childhood by the ears. Not as a man who had been taught that every door would slam in his face should he let anything other than what society wants show. 

Molly was mad because he knew Ava had known this and was using it. That maybe even the hockey guys saw something was off about their right defensiveman. He was mad that his best friend was not lucky like he had been. He did not get brought to therapy by someone or coached through trauma. He did not have a brother who was also queer and would stand up for him. Or a father who had gone to Pride with him because fifteen-year-old Molly was scared. He was mad that the nicest person he knew was treated like shit and forced into hiding something that should not have been an embarrassing thing. Because Fjord _knew_ he was not straight but pretended. It had never been something he viciously hid before. Not until there was someone who apparently was enough to make him realize how not ready he was to be ready for that change. 

He watched the tiny globe go red by Fjord’s name and almost threw his phone. Part of him knew that this meant Fjord was now more likely to sleep with Ava again. Maybe even start dating so she could use him. It had taken him ages to realize she was hoping to get some of his benefits as a disabled veteran. Hell, she had been trying to get Fjord to stay in the Navy so they could get married after only a few months when they all first met. He had been stationed in Newport then and commuting twice a week for a math class. She wanted him to lie so he could continue to provide for her. It had taken them all well over a year to get him to understand. 

**TeaLeaf** that’s a fucking lie and we both know it. please just come back here  
**Tealeaf** I love you dude 

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** anyone heard from fjord in the last hour  
**MissJester** No? Isn’t he out with the team?  
**MissJester** You’re always so jealous when he is ~  
**SleevesRBS** nah dude sorry maybe he got tail  
**GreenTea** He is here. I just have his phone.  
**MT** fuck  
**LiterallyTheWorst** anyone needs me I’ll be in Jamaica Plains for the weekend  
**GreenTea** Tell mom and dad I say hello.  
**MissJester** Molly, are you okay? :((  
**LiterallyTheWorst** just a shitty friend. Ttyl 

He did not want to return that Sunday night afterwards. Molly knew he probably triggered one of Fjord’s episodes by not backing off. It was difficult to tell how close the man was over text. And he would have just driven there had it not already moved into stage three of seduction routine—the lean. Molly would not care if he was fucking Caleb out of his system in any other situation. But not with Ava? He panicked. He hurt his best friend. He avoided the rest of them as he waited to have this discussion because there were lines that couldn’t be crossed. And he crossed them. 

Molly sat in his car, sulking for a moment. He looked up at the fifth floor of the old, brick building and sighed as the sounds of the city screamed around him. The man sunk into his seat lower and tried to focus on his breathing exercises. In, one-two-three. Out, one-two-three. He repeated it a few times before getting out of the car and frowning at himself. He could face the world head on, but not Fjord. Much like Beau and Yasha, he was Molly’s weakness. He went stupid for them. Blindly stupid. Most of the time he was the collateral damage in those moments. It was easier to be the person who accepted the pain. Pain he had actually deserved. But this time, Fjord got hurt. And he promised his therapist he’d stop causing his own bruises so there was no one to punch. 

He climbed the stairs and awkwardly unlocked the door. He knew Fjord was there. His stupid truck was not far away from Molly’s spot. Damn Cowboys lanyard hanging off the mirror. The other man was inside at his desk. It felt normal for a moment until Fjord looked over. Molly had expected anger, maybe hurt. But instead there was something dejected and concerned that graced his honey eyes. Molly shuffled in fully and let the door click shut before meeting the gaze that was boring on him. The moment stretched. 

“I’m sorry,” they both said—Molly’s a plea and Fjord’s a sigh. 

The men stared at each other. Molly’s mouth opened and closed a few times in confusion, but Fjord still just looked off. Like he, for once, had no idea what to say. And for someone so smooth talking, that must have been jarring. So, as ever, Molly jumped in dick first. 

“I wanted to make you mad,” he admitted. “You don’t flirt well when you’re mad and I couldn’t… get there. Look, you do whatever you need to. Just…. Please not her.” 

Fjord watched him or a moment and sighed. 

“I know you’re not living vicariously through my friendship with Caleb,” the other man commented. “I just…” 

“Dude, it’s fine,” Molly tried to cut him off, but Fjord waved his hand dismissively. Molly swallowed the rest of the statement. 

“I’m not you,” he stated. “I probably never will be. Not comfortable or happily out. I don’t even know if I do like him that way or if it’s just someone so… not like us that I’m fascinated. I don’t know what to do about it. And… I know you care about me.” 

Molly swallowed hard. For all the tenderness, that was something Fjord never admitted. 

“After leaving the Navy, I doubted I would meet a group of people who would get me like they did. I mean, the training, the hours in the sandbox or living like sardines. The stress and pain. Nothing really… seemed to compare to them. But you haven’t really given me a choice but to let you in. And that scares me more than anything. Because…” Fjord sighed heavily out his nose and loosely threw his hand upward in a defeated gesture. His eyes were wet. 

I’m not going anywhere, Fjord. You’re kind of stuck with me,” Molly promised. 

“You can’t promise me that,” Fjord told him. It was so raw that Molly’s voice vanished instantly. 

_Oh,_ Molly realized. No. He really could not promise that. Because he now knew it wasn’t about losing the friendship. It was about losing him. Like he must have lost people in the service. 

“Hey,” Molly muttered. Fjord looked up and sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m not my brother when it comes to talking to people, but I’m sorry I scared you. Then. Fucked off without responding for the weekend.” 

Fjord laughed hollowly at that. It was enough to unstick Molly from where he stood and walk forward. Fjord rolled back in his chair and spun. He stood and pulled Molly into a hug that felt almost desperate rather than comforting. Molly let the man cling to him for a few minutes until the tension seeped away slowly. When it did, Molly nuzzled into the man’s chest and gave his ribs a squeeze. 

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Fjord promised. “You at least snapped me back into that reality, so thank you. For always looking out for me.” 

“Of course.” 

“Even if you suck at it.” 

“I know.” Molly smirked and huffed. “Love you, bro.” 

“Yeah,” Fjord sighed. Molly could hear the smile this time. “Love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is called both "Ode to the Internet Friends" and "we've all been there" chapter. You guys. I have not happy cried more than reading your comments. Really, thank you a million times. The kudos and hits are amazing. It's that support and love that makes this fic so easy to write and get through. And keep asking questions! If it's not a spoiler, I will try to answer =3  
> xoxo
> 
> Ps. I am not at all slamming the Baptist Church in this case. My last widofjord fic, I made Fjord’s family Catholic and I wanted to change it up from that. ♡


	5. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on, Darrow heads home, and Caleb runs into a bit of a problem. Or a few problems, really.
> 
> Name Updates:  
> Molly- HotNDangerous. Beau- DrunkChild.

**DM: DarkAngel and SleevesRBS**  
**DarkAngel** Hey, did you leave already? I was wondering if you remembered to grab the extra cash for the groceries?  
**DarkAngel** I think we’re lower on detergent than I thought. And you’re out of your cashew milk.  
**DarkAngel** Oh, you’re at the rink. Sorry for the spamming. I’ll see you after classes.

 **SleevesRBS** ugh this morning shit sucks also yes to everything. I can grab everything  
**SleevesRBS** and getting your flower candy shit I think I saw some at the market  
**SleevesRBS** not sure why the fuck I decided to go for team manager again but fuck this shit

 **DarkAngel** I hate this class. Thank you for the candy, though. When is your next day at the rink for morning practice? Also where are you? I thought you’d be back by now  
**SleevesRBS** stuck in traffic  
**SleevesRBS** shocking I know  
**DarkAngel** Fair point.  
**SleevesRBS** its Friday that I go back btw  
**DarkAngel** Want me to bring you coffee on my way to my lecture.  
**SleevesRBS** omg ilu my angel  
**DarkAngel** Lol. It’s in the name, after all.

**GAME HOES**  
**FjordTough** if looks could kill, Beau would murder everyone right now  
**SoullessWonder** I didn’t know she existed before noon  
**SleevesRBS** fuck you both  
**LiterallyTheWorst** she’s the team manager and has to go to morning practices now  
**SleevesRBS** I DON’T SEE WHY IS THE THING  
**SleevesRBS** I STAND THERE WITH A CLIPBOARD AND TAKE NOTES THE COACH FUCKING IGNORES  
**MissJester** That is not true. You are highly valued and I am sure the team loves your hard work  
**MissJester** And you are also quite in shape so you are helpful on weight training days.  
**SleevesRSB** p sure they hate me because they can’t bone me  
**MissJester** No that can’t be true  
**LiterallyTheWorst** nah its pretty true  
**LiterallyTheWorst** goddammit  
**HotNDangerous** there we go  
**MissJester** Lol!  
**SleevesRBS** positive is tall dark and handsome looks damn good on his skates  
**SleevesRBS** [ [Image Sent]](http://imgur.com/a/Jtq5cLN)  
**MissJester** Look at you, pretty boy! Are you running drills~?  
**SleevesRBS** hes on the ice rn  
**HotNDangerous** I hate him in skates  
**MissJester** Why? He always looks so ~handsome~  
**DarkAngel** It’s because he’s even taller and Molly hates feeling short.  
**HotNDangerous** okay wow throw me under the bus  
**SoullessWonder** Is he already that tall?  
**SleevesRBS** hes big boy yeah  
**DarkAngel** Beau can you come let me in? I have your coffee.  
**SleevesRBS** ugh my fucking queen  
**SleevesRBS** be right there  
**DarkAngel** :)

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** daddy can you bring me to get tires  
**FjordTough** only if you STOP calling me daddy.  
**TeaLeaf** this is serious  
**TeaLeaf** I think the ogre slashed them because I got him tossed out of class for dicking around  
**FjordTough** fucking hell. I’ll bring you after class  
**TeaLeaf** thank you daddy uwu  
**FjordTough** No.

**DM: FjordTough and HeySailor**  
**HeySailor** leaving england

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** why are you smiling like your phone just gave you a blowjob  
**FjordTough** darrow is home soon.  
**TeaLeaf** OH FUCK  
**FjordTough** :D

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** Beau :(  
**SleevesRBS** yes jester  
**MissJester** I have a strange question.  
**SleevesRBS** you sure you want to as here or go dm  
**MissJester** Noooo~ it’s nothing like that  
**MissJester** I just am wondering about my channel, you know. People want me to have, like, a YouTube presence now and do videos there but idk  
**SleevesRBS** what is the weird question about that  
**MissJester** I mean, how far does please my fanbase go before it’s me getting, like, exploited. I mean, no I don’t think that like a _YoutTube_ channel is anything bad. But, like, I keep giving in right?  
**SleevesRBS** I think drawing a line at an Only Fans jus to please the fans is where the line goes  
**MissJester** What’s wrong with getting one of those???  
**SleevesRBS** nothing if you do it for you  
**HotNDangerous** I was waiting to see where that was going before chiming in but yeah  
**SleevesRBS** alright dick  
**HotNDangerous** kisses, pookie. But for real there is a line  
**SleevesRBS** fuck you but yeah jes what are they asking for  
**SleevesRBS** like archiving or videos and extra shit  
**MissJester** I don’t know? I mean, I have a Snap… and Insta… and Twitter… I guess I don’t know what there is to gain?  
**SoullessWonder** Archiving, as Beau pointed out. I notice a lot of people use it for that or making their own personal highlight reels. Updates or announcements that can be shared easier than other platforms. And not everyone uses social media enough, but generally everyone watches YouTube.  
**MissJester** Oh, I guess I forgot some people aren’t big on social.  
**HotNDangerous** look at the big brain on caycay. Pretty sexy.  
**SoullessWonder** Thank-you, I guess?  
**MissJester** And that doesn’t mean I have to do anything else for the channel? That would be enough?  
**SoullessWonder** I am no expert, but that is what I have seen.  
**SoullessWonder** Besides, you seem the type too willful and strong to let anyone force you into doing something you do not wish to do.  
**MissJester** That is so sweet. Thank you~! Do you think I can get some examples?  
**SoullessWonder** Of course. I will send you links directly.  
**SleevesRBS** still… not sure what was awkward about off of that but sure  
**MIssJester** The drawing the line part? Because I am like, pretty bad at telling what is and is not too far. And I don’t know if things are a great idea or if I am being, like, stupid or something.  
**SleevesRBS** well. If Molly would do it it’s a bad idea  
**DrunkChild** OKAY REAL MATURE MOLLY

Caleb stared at his car with a frown deepening. He didn’t know what was wrong exactly, just that the light was on. Or three lights, to be exact. And it was making a noise that he had not noticed before. He was not sure what was wrong, as he was not the car person his father hoped for, but he was at least smart enough to know it was time to bring it in. He had driven the short distance to the nearest garage and waited, texting Astrid and Wulf, both of whom were sympathetic and offered to grab him on the way home if it was that bad. Both had lectures all day. It was not that bad for the moment. He had Cad and Veth both messaging him to keep him company. Still, he was not ready for the news that his car would be in the shop for at minimum a week. With school, work, and the weather turning, this was bad news. Luckily, it was not that expensive outside of man hours, but it was inconvenient. He off-handedly shot an annoyed messaged to Fjord simply stating, “Ugh fml” before looking at the paperwork in hand. His phone blinked with a new message. His eyes drifted down and he unlocked the screen.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** what’s up?  
**Widogast** My car is in the shop for at least a week. Nothing too major, just inconvenient.  
**FjordTough** oh shit. Do you have another car or anything? Someone who can lend you one?  
**Widogast** Not exactly. I am sure when I don’t have a way around through friends, the public transport will be fine. College town, so Amherst is pretty decent with them.  
**FjordTough** Amherst?  
**FjordTough** you’re less than 2 hours away?  
**Widogast** Ja, I believe so from what Nott told me when I first joined. Why?  
**FjordTough** what are you doing right now?  
**Widogast** Filling out paperwork and waiting for a ride or the bus to school.  
**Widogast** I feel like now is the proper time to tell you to not do whatever it is you have half formed. I promise this is all quite fine. I work on campus. I do not live far from campus. And I can simply order in the week’s food if I need.  
**FjordTough** yeah but I live on campus and Molly has a car  
**FjordTough** Beau and Yasha live in a nearby dorm and they both have cars. Cad lives 10 mins away with a car. Molly’s parents live 15 mins away with a car we can borrow.  
**Widogast** Fjord…  
**FjordTough** it’s no big deal. I drive the truck to you and you drive me back later and use the truck until the car is fixed  
**Widogast** Why though?  
**FjordTough** it’s not that big of a deal. It’s easier for me to get around than it is you.  
**Widogast** Are you already that set on it?  
**FjordTough** I’m hovering over sending a message for Molly to annoy you into agreeing. I can be there in thirty.  
**FjordTough** please let me do this?  
**Widogast** … Fine. Thank-you, Fjord.  
**FjordTough** Of course. Just look out for a silver truck pulling in with Cowboys plates  
**Widogast** How have you survived so long in New England with those?  
**FjordTough** ;)

And that was how Caleb found himself in the waiting room of the garage with his hands clamped between his knees and trepidation on his face. He was nervous and oddly bashful. A part of it was due to the fact that his internet friend was lending him a car to use because his was down. And a part of it was the fact that he was meeting Fjord for the first time. Someone Caleb had still not seen before, but he felt his heart race at the idea of their personal conversations. He had logged hours with the other man online with conversations alone. They messaged daily and it was impossible to imagine his life with out Fjord. But it was easier anonymously. The distance made it all easier and more comfortable. Something that meant they were on the same playing field. But in life, he was an athlete, a hero, a charming man who apparently had people fawning over him constantly. And Caleb was… well himself. And it was intimidating to know that someone who maybe even made Astrid and Eodwulf seem dull and ordinary was in his life willingly. 

A rumble gave away the arrival of the truck and Caleb tried to swallow around the lump in his throat as he noticed someone step out. He stood slowly and headed to the door as they opened, and the man knew immediately this was Fjord. The man before him was tall, very tall, with broad shoulders but the way his jacket seemed looser at the waist meant his was trim. He had on a leather jacket with a sweatshirt underneath, thick jeans, and chunky boots. But it was the face that made Caleb confident this was his friend. It was soft but angular with almond shaped eyes of a honey color, a full mouth with the hint of an unsure smile tugging at the corners, and a rounder nose. His hair was well-kept in an undercut with the front looking a bit gray in the front. The more Caleb looked, the more he noticed small patches of lighter skin—the corner of his mouth and by his eyes mostly—that signified it was not age or stress that caused it. The German man felt panic bubble. He was not prepared for this, or how his expression lit up more upon seeing him. 

“Hey, Cay Your chauffer has arrived,” he greeted in the same bright tone and soft accent. Caleb knew he was blushing now. 

****

****

“Ja, hallo, uh,” he stuttered and walked forward, thankful that Fjord did not try to pull him into a hug. “Thank-you for getting me.” 

“No problem,” Fjord held the door open for them both. “Just know this means you get to meet at least Yasha.” 

"Sounds awful, I change my mind,” Caleb replied in an attempt at deadpan cool. He did not nail the delivery, but it was close enough to make Fjord chuckle. A warm sound that he was not sure how to handle it. 

“Do you want to head back right now or hang out a bit,” Fjord asked as he turned on the truck. 

It rumbled beneath him and Caleb thought hard. He looked to the phone in his hand and unlocked it to cancel the ride plans he had made with the other two, but he left out details. There was no need to worry them with that. And Wulf would only argue that it was a bad or stupid idea. With than, he put it in his kangaroo pocket and looked over at Fjord and the way the gray light of the winter sky failed to make him look muted. A realization struck him hard. He had a crush on Fjord. He had felt this swoop before with their conversations. How his soft, deep voice was like a warm blanket some days. But it was worse now that he saw he man who’s voice caused that prickle in his chest. Caleb grinned. 

“Let us make a day of it. Why not?” 

Fjord flashed him a wicked grin and Caleb gave up on pretending it was not too late for him. 

**GAME HOES**  
**HotNDangerous** I HAVE A GINGER IN MY LAP  
**ItsYaBoi** I have so many questions.  
**SoullessWonder** I apparently have a rather bony behind.  
**HotNDangerous** his baby blues are not with the bruises that his lack of cheeks will give me  
**DrunkChild** you’re the one who told him to sit on you like santa  
**HotNDangerous** fair but I didn’t think he would do it  
**SoullessWonder** It would be far more comfortable if you stopped moving.  
**ItsYaBoi** Woah, woah wait. You mean Caleb is there?  
**DrunkChild** yep! Fjord is loaning him his truck so he had to bring the Texan back  
**DrunkChild** he could have kept him tbf  
**FjordTough** I have classes  
**FjordTough** and practice  
**FjordTough** and work  
**ItsYaBoi** Loser. What are you all up to, then?  
**DrunkChild** watching something  
**MissJester** CALEB IS WITH YOU GUYS?!?!?!? OMG I AM SOOOOOOOO JEALOUS :( I WISH I COULD MEET HIM, TOO!  
**HotNDangerous** can you please move over to your boyfriend?! My legS ARE NUMB  
**DrunkChild** sounds like a you problem  
**FjordTough** if cay wants to sit on my lap he will. Accept his affects like a cat.  
**DarkAngel** I leave for ten minutes to get Chinese and it becomes an orgy.  
**MissJester** A WHAT NOW?!?!?  
**HotNDangerous** now im cold. Kitty come back  
**FjordTough** he is on a superior perch  
**MissJester** OOOOOOH is he on yours~  
**FjordTough** Beau’s  
**DrunkChild** I am not returning the ginger his friends will have to pry him from my dead hands 

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** How are you holding up?  
**Widogast** I am currently dying inside because he has his arm around me while we are on the couch.  
**NottListening** You are a disaster.  
**Widogast** Alas.  
**NottListening** Having fun?  
**Widogast** The best.  
**NottListening** :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer than the others. For the US citizens like me, I'm sure many suffered the same anxieties I had made it hard to work.


	6. New Group Chat Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb spends more time with the crew in person. Jealousy and miscommunication is abound. And Beau is just sick of their shit.

Caleb wondered how he got here.

_Wulf (11:04am): Why are you heading to Boston?  
Caleb (11:07am): I am returning Fjord’s truck.  
Wulf (11:10am): And you’re there all day? Why?  
Caleb (11:10am): Nott and her husband are coming up from New Haven to see me again. I haven’t seen her since high school.  
Wulf (11:12am): And your study date? Why are you ditching everything for them suddenly?  
Caleb (11:15am): I’m not. Wulf, I think you are far too offended that I have more than you and Astrid for friends. Please stop acting jealous just because I have people who I want to spend time with.  
Wulf (11:16am): I simply don’t like them.  
Caleb (11:16am): You don’t know them. Maybe if you would spend time talking to them like Astrid has, you would change your mind.  
Wulf (11:18am) Astrid is not their friend. She is making sure they won’t hurt you.  
Caleb (11:19am): They’ve done more for me in the last few months than most people have in my lifetime.  
Caleb (11:19am): They are good people.  
Caleb (11:19m): I will let you know when I return._

Not on a metaphysical level or even a spiritual one.

_Astrid (12:01pm): Wow, you really pissed off Wulf.  
Astrid (12:20pm): Seriously, Caleb? Why are you taking this out on me?  
Astrid (12:35pm): You know that I’m trying to make him see logic on all of this. I think he’s just more pissy that you have stopped trying to date his “perfect choice” for you because someone else came along.  
Caleb (12:37pm): I can’t really text about this with a five year old using my phone.  
Astrid (12:38pm): Fine. Please just try to see his side? He really wanted you to hook up with Essek I think. I think he feels like we’re losing you.  
Caleb (12:40pm): You won’t lose me if you stop pushing me away. I’ll see you Monday  
Astrid (12:41pm) xx_

He meant quite literally. Caleb was not sure how he ended up here. With his back pressed against a matte-black wall with strange splatter marks of UV paint everywhere and padded carpet beneath his feet. His legs burning from running up and down fifteen-degree angled slants in the dark with lasers and black lights flashing in time with the strange, blaring electronic noise. Playing laser tag with two gym rats, someone who was apparently naturally fit, a collegiate hockey player, and a five-year-old. And roughly a half dozen others who were between the ages of nine and thirteen. Wheezing like he had just completed the London and Boston Marathons back to back while breathing through a straw. His body was sore and flushed warm. He felt like it was hotter than the sun though he was beneath one of the air vents. And the man was slightly embarrassed how quickly he had been winded in this action, considering he could still hear the screams and laughter of the others as they ran by his hiding spot.

No, he knew why he was there. Because it was impossible to say no to Luc when he turned his big, brown eyes to him with the sad begging expression.

It had been the first time he had seen Veth since she turned 18. She looked healthy and happier. Long gone was the dangerously thin and frail body he remembered with gaunt features and sadness behind her dark eyes. Now, her skin was bright and a lovely tan. Her eyes were shining with warmth and understanding, and her hair was tied back in braids. Her body had filled out and she looked _good._ It warmed him to see just how healthy she was now. So different from the girl he remembered from his past. That, more than anything, helped close the chapter of his life for good. They both had gotten better. Not recovered, because there was always a struggle in their own difficulties, but it was an improvement. Yeza was exactly who she needed, as well. A balancer to her outrageous side. And having a child definitely seemed to have calmed what the husband had not.

When Luc asked to play laser tag, Molly and Beau agreed almost immediately. It took some begging for the others to give in, which was how they ended up at the top level of a repurposed textile mill with a bunch of teenagers, preteens, and what Caleb assumed were two different birthday parties judging by the cakes and pizza. They had waited for a bout a half hour, during which he and Yasha had gone into the arcade area and cleaned up on the Candy Crush and Wheel of Fortune machines until their name was called. The adults were split to make it fair on the children and so Molly and Fjord ended up on one with Luc and Beau, Yasha, and Caleb were on the other. Veth and Yeza waited for Caduceus to show up, though the man stated he would not be playing but would happily enjoy the arcade instead.

Now, five minutes in, he was pressed flush to a wall, hoping to be ignored while he tried to breathe. It could have been a mixture of exhaustion and a panic attack, but Caleb had started feeling faint when a warm hand pressed against his shoulder. Caleb jumped and flinched away; then he blinked up at the towering figure he recognized as Fjord. From the flashes of light, he saw a concerned expression etched into his dark features, so he offered a weak smile he had hoped was inspiring. The way the other man grimaced said otherwise. The warm hand returned to his shoulder instead.

“Caleb, you don’t look great,” Fjord informed him in a soft tone. He tucked into the tight alcove to avoid being spotted and stared carefully. “You doing okay?”

“Ja just,” he sighed and laughed at himself. “This is more exercise than I believe I have had in years. Combined. I perhaps am more out of shape than I thought.”

Fjord’s soft chuckle was so close he could feel the breath on his forehead. Caleb was never more thankful for the darkness because he knew he was blushing at their proximity.

“Why don’t you hang out here until you catch your breath. We can make excuses with Luc on why you have to sit out, yeah?”

“I doubt he will be so easily swayed,” Caleb pointed out. He got another soft laugh.

“We’ll work on it. Are you okay if I leave you by yourself,” he asked.

Caleb realized now as he looked up that Fjord was leaning down toward him to get a better look. They were nearly pressed together in the small space with Caleb standing between Fjord’s legs and the taller man leaning against the wall with knees slightly bent. The hand had moved from Caleb’s shoulder to his elbow, where he held slightly. Caleb saw with a hint of humor how casually he held the laser gun across his thigh. It probably felt like his rifle in that position, though far lighter. Fjord’s head was bent down, was well, with a slight angle to get a better look at Caleb’s eyes. For a moment, Caleb was not sure he was able to breathe anymore. The music was muted and his heart seemed to beat hard in his throat. It had to be the trick of the lights flashing, because Caleb swore he saw Fjord twitch forward a bit, as though he wanted to close the distance. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, ja, no I am fine. I’ll hide out here a bit longer and try to ditch out.”

“Mkay,” Fjord hummed, but he had not moved. And his eyes were burning into Caleb’s with a flicker of _something_.

Then, Caleb heard the antique laser noise crackle and echo. His vest lit both of their faces from below a bright orange-red that flashed. Fjord’s lips curled into a smile Caleb wanted to smack and taste at the same time.

“Sorry, darling,” he downright purred as he backed away. “Still want to win.”

What was he even doing here?

**GAME HOES**  
**HotNDangerous** WHERE IS MY KITTYCAL  
**SoullessWonder** About to face Beau in DDR, why?  
**HotNDangerous** why are you not on the list for laser tag  
**SoullessWonder** I promised Luc I would help him win at the clown game if he let me sit it out.  
**NottListening** Luc already knows what toy he wants from the rewards, so you better get him a jackpot.  
**SoullessWonder** He will have exactly what he needs for that, even if I need to offer some from the Candy Crush win I had.  
**DarkAngel** I still can’t believe you got the 500 bonus.  
**SoullessWonder** You get very skilled at pointless games when it is between those and socializing.  
**HotNDangerous** wow  
**MissJester** Wow is right.  
**MissJester** Though I totally understand why you would get so much attention~ You are, like, literally the sweetest!  
**SoullessWonder** Thank-you Jester.  
**MissJester** Of course! Plus you are like, super ~handsome~ sooooooo  
**HotNDangerous** sooooooooo  
**DrunkChild** lmao guys stop he is bright fucking red rn  
**DrunkChild** okay we’re up tell nott Ill be right there for the next round

**DM: MissJester and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** are you catching heart eyes for our resident ginger dream boat  
**MissJester** WHAT?!~ Noooo!  
**MissJester** I mean he is like, very sweet. And super cute but I doubt he is like ~interested~  
**TeaLeaf** you sure? because you are defo tossing out some leading line there lovely  
**MissJester** Nah <3 he totes knows I am joking! Well not joking but not saying it like ~that~  
**TeaLeaf** mmmmhm  
**MissJester** Molly?! What are you saying?!?!?!  
**TeaLeaf** Read: 14:56  
**MissJester** MOLLY!

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** I made it home safely  
**FjordTough** you weren’t kidding about the club traffic coming back  
**Widogast** That is why I said I could take the train back and save you time.  
**FjordTough** I told you I don’t mind  
**FjordTough** I like spending time with you even just us  
**FjordTough** its relaxing you know?  
**Widogast** Ja. Me too.  
**Widogast** I appreciate pillow talk hour, Fjord, but you have practice in seven hours.  
**FjordTough** pillow talk hour, hm?  
**Widogast** Good night, Fjord.  
**FjordTough** g’night Cay

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** OMG GUYS  
**DrunkChild** sup  
**MissJester** Soooooo~ I am on pintrest right~?  
**DrunkChild** I mean its you so that tracks  
**DarkAngel** Play nice, Beau.  
**MissJester** And I found the CUTEST LITTLE TOY PATTERNS TO KNIT!!!! THERE ARE LIKE LITTLE WEASELS AND PUPPIES AND CATS~!  
**ItsYaBoi** I take it you’re knitting again?  
**MissJester** I WILL SPAM WITH IDEAS LATER BUT GET READY FOR CUTENESS!!!!!!

**NEW GROUP CHAT**  
_ > Huzzah! TeaLeaf, GreenTea, SleevesRBS, NottListening, ItsYaBoi have arrived!  
> Chat renamed to SICK OF THIS SHIT_  
**TeaLeaf** what are we sick of now  
**SleevesRBS** did fjord and caleb fuck over the weekend and none of us knew about it  
**MT** not that I know of  
**MT** and I know of pretty much everything in his life  
**MT** seriously its fucking sewing circle over here some days  
_ > Watch Out! DarkAngel is here!_  
**DarkAngel** With all of the complaining you have been doing, I am surprised it took this long.  
**SleevesRBS** look  
**SleevesRBS** if fjord eye fucked caleb any harder this weekend would have been rated x  
**NottListening** It wasn’t that bad.  
**MT** They were worse when you weren’t there. Trust me.  
**NottListening** Of course they were. Caleb knows I would call him out if he got too obnoxious. And Fjord probably doesn’t want to deal with the threat of me saying something.  
**DarkAngel** I’m more concerned about how Jester is acting. I think she may have a crush on Caleb?  
**MT** I pointed that out to her and she said no but  
**SleevesRBS** but  
**DarkAngel** Exactly. If she does have one or acts like it, Fjord is going to use that as an excuse to not try to figure anything out.  
**GreenTea** He has things figured out just fine, even if not to your desires.  
**MT** what’s that mean  
**GreenTea** I mean he knows who he is and how he feels. It is just not the right time for him to act on anything. He may still need convincing.  
**GreenTea** His previous exploits have not been the best, and those were with partners that his family would have approved of. This is not like you coming home with a boyfriend sophomore year and dad making dad jokes, Molly.  
**MT** I guess you’re right  
**GreenTea** Jester may be a concern for him, as well. But there is no stopping her from flirting. I think she may simply be jealous and not realize it.  
**MT** why would she be jealous  
**NottListening** I’m with Molly, that makes no sense. Even she admitted she may be over Fjord?  
**DarkAngel** No, I see where Cad is coming from.  
**MT** ??  
**DarkAngel** We all have become close to Caleb in the past few weeks. Especially with how literally close he lives.  
**DarkAngel** She wants his attention, too. Or to be part of all the fun, but she has to do it through Discord, so she messages more than normal. To her it’s harmless and obvious.  
**SleevesRBS** and to someone who is always looking for the other shoe to drop its something else  
**GreenTea** This is why I appreciate you, Yasha. You seem to understand me.  
**MT** the issue is who knows if anything will happen  
**GreenTea** It isn’t your place to force their hands, Molly. If it’s supposed to happen it will.  
**SleevesRBS** I guess youre right I mean a year ago id have given my kidney for jester to have a crush on me  
**SleevesRBS** pretty sure that would have fucked up our whole vibe in the chat and I would have been the same fuccboi who had a think for every cute alt girl on twitch  
**DarkAngel** Instead, you are simply stalking every Instagram model and complaining about them existing at 3am  
**SleevesRBS** I give you the same attention when you post pictures no need to get jealous ;)  
**DarkAngel** Fair 

**DM: NottListening and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** Oh my god they were roommates  
**NottListening** Molly. Stop, lol.  
**NottListening** But you’re not wrong  
**TeaLeaf** :) 

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
**ItsYaBoi** Let Caleb meet Darrow. If Darrow approves, Fjord may make a move.  
**MT** what makes you so sure  
**ItsYaBoi** Darrow has his ways and I would rather not get in the way of his process. 

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** Caleb, you’ve been very quiet in chat  
**NottListening** Are you okay? 

_Wulf (8:43pm): I thought you were going to stay out this time?  
Caleb (8:45pm): I did not like the crowd at the bar. They were too loud.  
Wulf (8:45pm): It’s a bar. Of course it’s loud.  
Caleb (8:46pm): Which is why I normally avoid them. I have a paper to write anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow._

****

_Astrid (8:43pm): Hey, you looked freaked out, what happened?  
Caleb (8:44pm): Someone got too far into my personal space and I panicked.  
Caleb (8:44pm): Wulf is going to be mad isn’t he?  
Astrid (8:45pm): Yeah, but he’ll get over it. He always does. He is just jealous.  
Caleb (8:46pm): Why? Why is he acting like an asshole? He said it wasn’t because of Essek.  
Astrid (8:47pm): Oooft, sorry about that being sprung on you tonight btw. I swear he never told me Essek was coming along.  
Astrid (8:48pm): He’ll come around. You’re right, he hasn’t tried to get to know them, but he’s stubborn. I think he’s afraid you’ll just disappear.  
Caleb (8:50pm): As I told him, it won’t happen if he stops being such a prick about it. He’s why I am avoiding him.  
Astrid (8:50): I know :(  
Astrid (8:51pm): What did that guy say, btw?  
Caleb (8:51pm): He saw the picture of Fjord and I as my background and started to pressure for more seeing as I was a “size queen.”  
Astrid (8:51pm): Gross. Yeah, best you left. Still on for brunch?  
Caleb (8:52pm): You know I will never turn down brunch with you, Liebling._

****

Caleb looked at his phone and gawked for a moment as he saw the incoming call. Normally it was Veth who called to talk. Beau drunk called twice and one time it was Yasha who called because she needed someone to debate with for her persuasion essay. But it had never been Molly before. Part of him was sure it was simply that Molly had not viewed them as close friends. Or maybe he was simply not the type to call. But there was his icon with the incoming call noise trilling in the silent apartment and lighting up the entry way. Caleb licked his lips and answered. The line clicked over in his headset. 

“H-hallo?” 

“Kittycal, you live.” 

“Ja, sorry. I guess I have been quiet recently.” 

“Hmmmm,” Molly purred. “Everything cool.” 

“Ja, It’s all fine.” 

“I don’t believe that Caleb.” Molly’s voice was oddly… sure of that. And it made Caleb pause and bristle slightly. His mouth opened to argue but he was cut off by Molly charging on, as he did. “See, I think this isn’t any of our faults. So, not taking it personally. There is something else that you probably don’t want to bother anyone with. Other than Nott, which fair. You two are like b-f-fs or whatever. I dig it. But something is up.” 

“Molly-“ 

“I’m not done, baby,” Molly continued. “I’m not asking you to spill your darkest secrets to me. I’m just a kind of friend or your crush that you don’t have’s roommate or whatever you see me as. But if you want someone to chat to, take it from me. Cad is… really fucking good. With even some dark shit. I am shit at saying the right thing, so you opening up to me would end worse than you are now. But… you know. If you need someone to actually do more than listen. My brother’s great for it, aye?” 

Caleb stood stunned for a moment with his arms hung loosely at his side. Because something tickling his brain but also made him feel terrible. 

“You are my friend, Molly,” he muttered quietly. “I had not realized you… thought I felt so luke warm toward you.” 

“That wasn’t my point?” Molly tried to sound breezy, but Caleb heard the slightly bashful tone he had picked up on when Cad teased him the other day. 

“I will think about it. I’m sorry for worrying you. And thank-you for calling. It was… a nice surprise.” 

“I’m shocked you answered,” Molly replied with a laugh. “But if you need a shitty asshole who says the wrong things but does his best. I mean. I got you, too, right?” 

“I know, Molly. And the same for you.” 

A silence hung in the air between them and Caleb figured they were about to hang up when Molly spoke again. 

“So,” he purred. “Whatcha wearing?” 

“Good night, Molly.” 

Caleb smiled to himself as the tinkling giggle that was Molly’s laughter echoed as he hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all with the comments, kudos, love, support, and sharing this story with friends?!?! I love y'all so, so much. <3 Next week I will be driving cross country (OOFT) to move, but I will have my laptop! So, there should be no real snag in updates. <3  
> Thank-you, everyone! I love all of you so, so much!


	7. New Player is Suss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid slowly joins the team, Molly hates a slowburn, FjordxTequila is not okay, and Caleb meets the dreaded neighbor.
> 
> Username changes! ZoolandersNipples- Molly. BlueDevil- Jester (temp.) DrunkDaddy- Fjord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Potential TW: Homophobic Language. Nothing too drastic, as I don't want to alienate people, but Lorenzo is officially in the fic more, and he is not a great person (Shock, I know). I will never go all out on anything unless I write and post the clean version first (with warning) so people don't stumble upon something they don't want to read <3.
> 
> If anyone wants a better idea of the faces I imagine with writing these babes, I have made a set of small collages while my internet was out and I couldn't do homework. *If by some unlikely way the random people I stumbled across are you, I can take it down*  
> [Cad, Molly, Caleb, Fjord](https://i.imgur.com/n4MNOMe.jpg) | [Veth, Yasha, Beau, Jester](https://i.imgur.com/tdpVW7F.jpg) | [Astrid, Wulf, Bryce, and Darrow](https://i.imgur.com/Gm0bQQV.jpg)  
> ANYWAY. Chapter.

“All I am saying, Fjord is that there is no way you could have gotten over to weapons that fast with no one noticing,” Molly declared. There was a slight echo as he was just on the other side of the room from Fjord.

“I’m telling you, I saw Astrid!”

“I have no idea how you could have seen me,” Astrid commented. She had become more comfortable with them after almost an hour of playing with them and sitting in the lobby while others joined.

“Astrid, why do you hate me? You keep tossing me out the air lock!”

“Green is suss, all I’m saying,” she shot back. A few people murmured in agreement. Veth heard the smile in all of their voices as she watched Beau’s stream while she made dinner.

“I’m telling you, I’m not the imposter. I saw pink (“Cad is an angel and would never hurt a fly,” Molly shot back while laughing) running from that direction.” Fjord was sounding frantic, but she knew it was his bluffing game voice and not serious.

“How do we know this is not a self-report,” Beau asked with a devilish smirk on her face. Her name was glowing red next to her little cyan bean.

“Please, Caleb never self-reports,” Jester sighed. Veth could both hear the eyeroll in her voice and see that it was not true.

After all, Caleb’s name was also red next to his own orange bean. Veth knew that one of the ways Caleb did so well was his naturally breathy voice and he knew when to stay quiet. He was also secretly devious when it came to this game and was more likely to pull bold kills. However, he was also atrocious as a crewmate because he seemed more suspicious than anyone else. An annoyed sigh came through the speakers that sounded a lot like Bryce.

“We have to vote. I’m voting Fjord.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, same.”

“Yep.”

“I hate you all.”

“Bye, bye imposter scum,” Beau snarked as they all voted for Fjord, except for himself. That green node was on Caleb’s name.

“Alright, well that was easier than I thought,” Beau laughed as they started the next round. She began narrating her thought process and how easy it was to frame Fjord in this as he always sounded guilty. Veth went back to cutting the potatoes as Beau faked a few tasks to gain some trust in Jester and Yasha. By the time she had them in the pan with the oil, either Beau or Caleb shut off the lights and Beau was headed toward Yasha when a body was reported. She hadn’t even noticed Jester vanished into the building.

“What the fuck,” Beau breathed then saw that Caleb had been busy as she was stalking the other two. Once the meeting opened, immediately the accusations started.

“I take that back, my brother is a vicious killer,” Molly stated. “I was in Navigation when the lights went off. I was with Bryce and Cad joined us. The lights went off and then Bryce was fucking dead.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Cad replied with a calm voice. “If anything, you are accusing far too many people, Molls.”

“No, don’t start with that!”

“Hey. Hey guys,” Yasha cut in as the brothers began bickering. “Jester’s dead. It can’t be Beau because she was with me pretty much this whole round. We were together when we last saw Jes.”

“Yes, baby, vouch for me. I’ll kill you last,” Beau muttered to the chat before popping into the meeting. “I was going to say, I was with Yasha and there was no way she could have killed either of them. Cad or Molly have to be it.”

“Caleb was with me for some of it, so if we were right that we got Fjord then it is one of the Clays.”

“Woah, what? Why am I suddenly suss,” Molly asked indignantly.

“Because you’re blaming everyone and you’re infamous for a self-report,” Beau pointed out. Veth snorted and added the seasoning and put the lid over the pot.

“I’m good with voting Molly now,” Astrid chimed in.

“Ja, if that is what everyone thinks is best,” Caleb replied. Veth noted that he only voted after two others did it.

“Fuck all of you. It’s Cad. He fucking set me up because he knows I’m shit at sounding calm!”

Veth watched as Beau started laughing in her small window. “Alright guys, I’m going to wait to call a meeting and hopefully Caleb doesn’t set off reactors or O2 before I get to. See if we can get Cad tossed out.”

And that was what happened next. With their fates sealed by the fact that Cad was suspicious, he was sent into space next, leaving Yasha and Astrid alone. Once Cad was sent into space, the victory screen showed and the lobby chat opened up to a cacophony of noise. Yeza joined her in the kitchen and watched the screen with her for a moment before getting out one of Luc’s waters and heading back to the living room.

“Caleb!” Jester yelled as the man’s breathy laugh filled the room. “What was that?!”

“How the fuck did you slip away?” Astrid asked right after. “You’re a psycho.”

“I dodged into the other room while you had a task screen up and then turned off the lights just my cool off hit and got Bryce between Cad and Molly.”

“That was fucking brilliant, fucking Christ,” Beau told him. “I was stalking Yasha when Molly called Bryce’s death.”

“I was so fucking confused,” Bryce told them with a laugh. “I seriously thought Molly had done it. No doubt in my mind.”

“Astrid, why do you hate me,” Fjord asked with mirth in his voice. “What did I do to you.”

“Look,” she stated and the word was immediately parroted by a few of the others. “You make it so fucking easy normally. I’ll stop killing you off immediately. I promise.”

“I don’t believe you,” Fjord told her as the next round started.

He was right not to because Astrid was apparently the imposter and immediately offed Fjord in front of Dagen, who called the meeting. To her credit, she did not even bother hiding that she had done it just because it was too funny not to. She was sent into space cackling.

It was nice to have her reaching out. Veth knew that it had been a struggle for Caleb to merge the two friend groups. Wulf was still stubborn and reluctant to bond with anyone. It was a shame, because from what Caleb had said he would have fit in decently with Cad and Yasha. There was a hang up on a few factors. She often wondered if it was an overprotectiveness that he felt for Caleb portrayed in possessive and controlling behavior. He seemed to genuinely think what he was doing was right, after all. And it was hard to truly fault someone who was trying to do the right thing.

Still, it was causing a lot of stress on him. He had finally reached out to herself and Cad in the last few days about everything. Since then, Astrid had joined their games a few times and she had followed some of them on social media. She was an interesting girl and Veth saw easily why Caleb had fallen for her so hard. She was pretty and intelligent with a sharp and clever mind. A sharp wit and playfulness helped, as well. And she fit in with the girls of the group easily. It was also clear that she had always been the most social of the three. It was good that she was trying. But she noticed that there was something off with how she responded to some of the interactions. All in due time.

Veth turned off the stream and finished making dinner. They’d be playing for a while.

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
**MT** I literally hate them on a level that makes me think I have ascended to godhood  
**SleevesRBS** wtf does that even mean lmao  
**MT** s e l f i e s  
**MT** so  
**MT** many  
**MT** selfies  
**ItsYaBoi** …  
**MT** NEITHER HAVE SNAPCHAT  
**MT** IT WOULD MAKE LIFE EASIER  
**SleevesRBS** Molly, do you need a drinking night  
**MT** daddy please  
**SleevesRBS** I got you bb ill be there in 10  
**ItsYaBoi** You two are a study in friendship psychology I could not be paid enough to observe.  
**SleevesRBS** ilu2

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** how was your test  
**Widogast** Not terrible. I am just glad this is the last course that I must take before I am exclusively studying my major.  
**FjordTough** that sucks.  
**FjordTough** up to anything exciting this weekend  
**Widogast** Fjord.  
**FjordTough** Caleb  
**Widogast** When do I ever do something “exciting” on the weekend?  
**FjordTough** when you visit us here  
**Widogast** Would you like me to visit you?  
**FjordTough** …  
**FjordTough** if that’s an option I wouldn’t mind  
**Widogast** Ja?  
**FjordTough** Yeah. I mean, I’ll be out of town next week for two games so itd be nice to see you before then  
**Widogast** Oh, yes. The season.  
**FjordTough** yep. I’ll be here and there a bit more than usual  
**FjordTough** less gaming time  
**Widogast** But I can still message you here, too, ja?  
**FjordTough** of course you can. Why wouldn’t you?  
**Wiogast** Ah. Well, you would be busy. I don’t want to distract you from anything.  
**FjordTough** Caleb  
**FjordTough** I want to talk to you every day still if you want to  
**FjordTough** ngl its sometimes the best part of my day  
**Widogast** Oh.  
**Widogast** Well. I guess it would be mean of me to deny you that, then.  
**FjordTough** very mean in fact  
**Widogast** it seems I have no choice then but to keep you company.  
**FjordTough** big of you to do this for me.  
**Widogast** This is hardly the most I would do if you asked, do not be ridiculous.

 **Widogast** So, this weekend?  
**FjordTough** yeah sorry. I got distracted  
**FjordTough** Saturday? Friday we’re going clubbing  
**Widogast** Ah, the delightful return of Drunk!Fjord.  
**FjordTough** I am not that bad  
**Widogast** You say that now until you are messaging me how pretty I am then about the tragedy that is watching any more with a dog as a main character  
**FjordTough** that is not a drunk fact, that is a life fact. Dog movies will always be sad and that is bullshit  
**FjordTough** and no more free compliments, you need to work to be called pretty this time  
**Widogast** … Noted.

**GAME HOES**  
**FjordTough** can someone PLEASE tell Molly it is not the weather for tank tops  
**HotNDangerous** I disagree  
**ZoolandersNipples** ok who changed my name  
**MissJester** >:)  
**BlueDevil** NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
**ZoolandersNipples** don’t play with fire  
**DrunkChild** molly are you why someone gave fjord tequila  
**ZoolandersNipples** uh  
**ZoolandersNipples** negatory I ordered the royal highness peach ciroc chilled  
**BlueDevil** Is that good?  
**DrunkChild** if you like pure sugar vodka and flavoring sure  
**ZoolandersNipples** no  
**DrunkChild** otherwise it tastes like jolly rancher backwash and last night’s mistakes  
**NottListening** …  
**NottListening** that  
**NottListening** no that is actually pretty accurate  
**NottListening** also I though there was a no tequila rule for Fjord?  
**DarkAngel** Molly is in the clear. It was the chick with the face glitter who got it for him.  
**DrunkChild** fuck  
**DrunkChild** ill try to get his phone off him  
**ZoolandersNipples** he’s on the dance floor, we’re good for 10 minutes  
**BlueDevil** FJORD~ IS DANCING!!?  
**ZoolandersNipples** dancing is a stretch  
**ZoolandersNipples** more like conveniently swaying to the beat while a chick uses him to scratch her ass  
**ItsYaBoi** Okay. I did not need to read that while drinking a hot tea.  
**ItsYaBoi** RIP my phone.

 **DrunkDaddy** hey who chang my nam  
**DrunkChild** man of the hour, welcome  
**DrunkDaddy** mnot a daddy  
**SoullessWonder** I see he has had at least two things to drink already.  
**DrunkDaddy** CALEB  
**SoullessWonder** Halo, Fjord.  
**DrunkDaddy** hi :)  
**DrunkDaddy** I have water.  
**SoullessWonder** I’m glad.

 **ZoolandersNipples** Caleb, you beautiful man he was distracted long enough  
**SoullessWonder** ?  
**DrunkChild** Yasha got his phone while he was smiling at it  
**DrunkChild** thank fuck his reflexes are shit when hes drunk  
**SoullessWonder** He said he was going to go easy this time?  
**DrunkChild** pretty girl and drink in hand  
**SoullessWonder** Ah.

 **ZoolandersNipples** I hate him. Caleb, he wants me to transcribe messages for him  
**ZoolandersNipples** he has been sulking since you went quiet  
**SoullessWonder** Assure him I was merely driving home.  
**ZoolandersNipples** sure he wants to know if you are coming by tomorrow  
**SoullessWonder** Only if he does as you ask and stays hydrated.  
**ZoolandersNipples** now he wants to know if you dance  
**SoullessWonder** Ah. Quite well actually. Astrid and I used to take lessons in high school. She has convinced me to start up again.  
**ZoolandersNipples** alright well I am not typing that comment but heavily paraphrased let’s leave it as he appreciates that information

**DM: MissJester and TeaLeaf**  
**MissJester** OOOOOOH~ what did he say?!  
**TeaLeaf** lets leave it at he is now quite fascinated with the thought of hip movements  
**MissJester** wefh wifhwfeks dm  
**MissJester** I love Drunk!Fjord

**GAME HOES**  
**SoullessWonder** Would it ensure he stops being a hassle if I promise him at some point we can dance?  
**DrunkChild** hold on I think molly inhaled an ice cube while laughing at the noise fjord just made  
**DarkAngel** Why do I go clubbing with you if no one gets off their phone?  
**MissJester** I CAN COME UP DURING SCHOOL BREAK AND WE CAN ALL GO OUT ~  
**MissJester** I promise I will not ignore you for my phone <3  
**DarkAngel** Thank-you Jester.  
**ZoolandersNipples** hoe whY IS YOUR NAME BACK TO NORMAL

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** Caleb. Caleb ru up  
**FjordTough** cant.sleep  
**FjordTough** :(  
**Widogast** I’m here  
**FjordTough** no punctuation u tred  
**FjordTough** I woke ou  
**Widogast** I was simply reading. What’s wrong?  
**FjordTough** mindnis racing  
**FjordTough** dunno was hoping ucould distractnme if you werrup  
**Widogast** I can try my best.  
**FjordTough** :)  
**Widogast** Did you have fun tonight? I heard you were getting your groove on.  
**FjordTough** our anold man Caleb no one sayshat  
**FjordTough** was god but idk  
**FjordTough** woulve liked others therr  
**Widogast** Darrow?  
**FjordTough** ye but not for tht no  
**Widogast** I thought the girls were pretty.  
**FjordTough** they wre but  
**FjordTough** duuno there r always pretty gils in clubs  
**FjordTough** mayb one tim we cn g out  
**FjordTough** thn itd be better  
**Widogast** You wanted me there?  
**FjordTough** alwys so  
**Widogast** [Image Sent]  
**Widogast** That way you didn’t break your promise of a free compliment.  
**FjordTough** spretty  
**Widogast** Fjord are you in bed?  
**FjordTough** [Image Sent]  
**Widogast** How about I call, and you can just stay on until you fall asleep.  
**FjordTough** mkay.  
_Call Duration: 1:05:38_  
**Widogast** Good night Fjord.

“Who the fuck are you,” a gruff and aggressive voice asked as Caleb stopped in front of Molly and Fjord’s door. 

He looked up to find an intimidating man with broad shoulders and a heavy jaw and brow. He recognized the voice vaguely but could not place it. His brows furrowed as the shorter man looked up through his hair that had fallen from his beanie. While he knew there were rules against visitors at times, especially those who did not attend that school, but he only knew of strict RAs and the more priss of students who actually followed that. And Caleb knew he was a dime a dozen in New England. Outside of the long red hair, which in this lighting looked almost sandy in tone, he could probably pass as at least a dozen other students in the dorm alone. He doubted this man was an RA, however. Outside of the stance that said brute more than authority figure, he reeked of alcohol and Caleb was not sure he had changed his shirt in the last decade with how stained it was. A memory tickled in the back of his mind and he tossed it up to a neighbor who maybe was just annoyed he was outside this far before noon.

“Ah, I am stopping by to see the people who stay in this dorm,” Caleb said in lieu of any actual information, then kicked the door lightly to be let in.

“You would be friends with the queers,” the man snarled and glared down at him. “You one of the fucks that keeps them up all night, too? Bet you could find someone better to do with your time.”

The whiplash that Caleb felt from the two contrasting comments left him blinking and dazed. He was sure that this man was aggressively homophobic, sure. But it almost seemed as though it was something he was interested in? If not out of actual interest then perhaps out of dominance? Conquest? His eyes were predatory and almost blazing as they watched Caleb watch him right back with a forced blank expression. While his heart pounded heavily in his ears and his knees felt ready to give out, he took the glare that was sent his way, let it smolder, and sent it back blue hot in return. It was not comforting that it seemed to only make his smirk grown hungrier.

The door opened finally, and one exhausted Fjord stepped into the frame. Caleb turned in time to watch the sleep-bleary expression blink away into one of cold hardness. His jaw muscle flexed hard enough that it was visible, and his nose flared.

“Best not leave your toys out where others can play with them, Palomares,” the man sneered as he backed toward his own door.

Caleb felt Fjord grip his elbow hard and he was not so gently guided into the room. It was only after the smaller man let out a hiss that Fjord started and let go immediately with his eyes softening and looking apologetic. His eyes fell to the hand that had gripped Caleb’s arm and frowned at it before looking back up. Fjord licked his lips in preparation to speak, but Caleb cut him off. There was no need to say anything.

“Breakfast,” he announced instead and offered the back of breakfast tacos and the drink carrier of coffee.

“In hindsight,” Fjord muttered sheepishly as he took the bag and headed to the table he and Molly called their counter. “Last night may have been a mistake with you heading in so early.”

“Hungover?”

“Not as bad as Molly,” which got a groan in reply from the pile of blankets that Caleb assumed was the third man, “but a headache.”

“Would be a shame if I didn’t think about that and bring you some extra strength aspirin,” Caleb replied with a hum.

“Caleb, I think it’s time I fight Molly for your hand in marriage,” Fjord sighed as he dug into the plastic bag.

Molly grunted a negative out from under the blankets.

“Sorry, Molly, he has been the one talking to me all night,” Caleb solemnly informed the pile of blankets. He assumed the muffled reply was a string of swears. “Breakfast. Up. You promised me a whole day.”

“I got drunk,” Molly whined as he poked his head out from under the blankets with a pout.

“Not my fault. Up or I am asking Beau to come over.”

“Beau got laid last night,” Molly replied.

“Oh, Yasha finally bit the bullet,” Caleb replied both genuinely shocked and hopeful.

He heard Fjord inhale sharply, snort, then start coughing uncontrollably. The man turned and saw him holding a napkin to his face with tears forming in his eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. Caleb frowned in confusion then hummed a light, “ah,” in realization. They were still dancing around it, then. He turned back to Molly and shook the bed a few times before the man groaned and rolled out of bed. Caleb blushed and averted his eyes as he watched Molly stroll naked to his dresser to fetch out shorts. His gaze drifted back over to Fjord only to finally process that the other man was in low-slung sleep pants that showed off far too much of his lower abdomen. Feeling his face on fire, the man turned and grabbed his coffee.

“Did I hear Enzo earlier,” Molly asked as he joined them while running his hand through his now floppy mohawk. “I need to redo the color.”

“Yeah, fucking creeping on Caleb here.”

“Of fucking course, he is,” Molly replied. “Princess Peach here is exactly his type.”

“Underweight and so pale I could white balance a camera,” Caleb offered in a desperate attempt to stop himself from blushing. “Also, I played as her once.”

“No,” Fjord replied bitterly. “You’re important to me, so he needs to break it.”

Caleb froze, not trusting his hand to properly handle drinking coffee in that moment. As much as he reveled in the idea of meaning that much to Fjord, he was not sure he liked the prospect of being a target to the man who he now understood was the guy who harassed Molly constantly. He finally took a drink of his coffee and decided to focus on the rest of the day instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are over 2k hits and 200 kudos and I am blown away by y'all. Thank-you, thank-you. Honestly I keep screaming at my friends when I get your comments. They mean the world to me. I wish I had socials that I actually _used_ for this stuff, but I don't (tumblr is my 3am scrolling app only). So just know that I mean it when I say y'all are the literal best.


	8. Update Pending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man, the myth, the legend has arrived, and the group go out to celebrate.

**GAME HOES**  
**DrunkChild** may I present you  
**DrunkChild** [[Image Sent]](https://i.imgur.com/xDHBmfw.jpg)  
**SoullessWonder** A highly accurate storm trooper armor set?  
**DrunkChild** more of who is inside it  
**ItsYaBoi** Without fail, he is in that damn thing within an hour of getting to the dorm.  
**SoullessWonder** Bryce, you’re with them?  
**ItsYaBoi** You know it.  
**MissJester** IS THAT DARROW?!?!?!!?  
**MissJester** HE IS IN BOSTON?!?!?! DID YOU FLY AND NOT DRIVE THIS YEAR =[  
**ItsYaBoi** He flew here and then we took the train.  
**ItsYaBoi** You wouldn’t have been able to see us anyway with your classes.  
**MissJester** Still…  
**ItsYaBoi** You’re coming up in a few days for the weekend.  
**SoullessWonder** I am still hung up on why there is a complete storm trooper armor in their dorm and I never knew about it.  
**BitchBoy** not just owns daddy Texas made it  
**BitchBoy** …  
**BitchBoy** who changed my name again  
**MT** back to the classic :)  
**SoullessWonder** …  
**ItsYaBoi** Caleb, are you okay?  
**SoullessWonder** Just in shock.  
**DrunkChild** its kinda tradition for darrow to highjack the suit and wear it the first day hes here  
**DrunkChild** and its normally like this  
**DrunkChild** full on tom cruise sock slide  
**ItsYaBoi** And we love to see it.  
**MissJester** Caleb~ Are you still joining us this weekend??  
**MissJester** I know you said you had to work Monday :(  
**DrunkChild** at least one night out so jes can finally meet you  
**MissJester** PLEASE?!  
**SoullessWonder** I will. For that and because I would like to meet Bryce and Darrow as well.  
**ItsYaBoi** Sap. :)  
**DrunkChild** and because Sober!Fjord remembered the promise to dance with him  
**SoullessWonder** Ja. And because of that.  
**MissJester** ARE YOU GOING CLUBBING WITH US?! CALEB~!!!  
**SoullessWonder** Do not be too excited, Jester. I am going to both let you down in whatever hopes you have and also be not very thrilling to be around even without expectations.  
**ItsYaBoi** You had two very happy boys here when you promised you’d go, if that helps.  
**MT** three. rude.  
**MT** I mostly want to watch Caleb do overpriced shots and wince at the sugar intake  
**ItsYaBoi** Fine, you have two excited boys and one excited puppy.  
**MT** eh  
**MT** I’ll take it  
**MT** while the bros are busy being gross and soft wanna go get boba  
**ItsYaBoi** Fuck yes. They’ll be distracted for a few hours anyway.  
**DrunkChild** ill drive  
**MissJester** Oh, it’s sweet~  
**MissJester** Don’t be mean :(  
**ItsYaBoi** I’m allowed to be mean.  
**ItsYaBoi** I have over a decade of reasons to be mean.  
**NottListening** As the chat mom I give you permission to be mean  
**DrunkDaddy** we’re still in the chat  
**NottListening** Don’t you have a sailor to entertain  
**DrunkDaddy** I can do both…  
**NottListening** …  
**DrunkChild** …  
**MT** …  
**MT** lol right so boba while they jerk each other off  
**ItsYaBoi** Yes, please.  
**SoullessWonder** That actually reminded me I have my free coffee that I have not taken advantage of today.  
**NottListening** I would have disowned you if you missed that chance  
**SoullessWonder** I would have disowned myself.  
**MissJester** HAVE FUN EVERYONE~! I WON’T BE ON LATER TONIGHT BUT THREE DAYS <3!!!  
**MissJester** Caleb, expect like, the _biggest_ hug ~!

**DM: GreenTea and Widogast**  
**GreenTea** If they won’t leave you alone about it, I think forcing the two parties to meet is the only real way to ensure that final step is taken.  
**GreenTea** But, I also am aware there may be some complication in that, if I may be so bold.  
**Widogast** I assume you are referring to Essek.  
**GreenTea** I am. Now, I do understand the two of you were not exclusive, but logic is not always the key factor when it comes to how the heart feels. If my siblings are anything to go off of.  
**Widogast** For someone with no personal experience, you are more than adequate at understanding the situation.  
**GreenTea** That’s very kind of you to say. Molly alone gave me more than enough personal experience in this matter, even if it was not me who was in love. Or, at least what the youthful Molly thought was love.  
**Widogast** He does strike me as the time who developed crushes easy when he was younger, ja.  
**GreenTea** We became rather good at wrangling him, yes. Gus was my biggest ally in that, however, it was not always perfect. Do you have any reason to believe that Essek would cause an issue were he to be introduced to anyone in the party?  
**Widogast** Not directly. He is rather mild-mannered and withdrawn. I feel as though there is a higher chance of others trying to poke and prod him when there is no actual reaction they can pick up on.  
**Widogast** My concern is with Wulf. He is not naturally an aggressive individual, but he has a streak in him that is not…  
**Widogast** he is not malicious in nature. He can be a rather forceful individual with a strong personality. Controlling, perhaps to those who wish to see it as a bad trait.  
**Widogast** He may be more likely to rise to bait than Essek.  
**GreenTea** I see.  
**GreenTea** That does make sense. Despite the protestations of Beau, she is much the same way. Perhaps in time she will see that her own actions are simply cruder versions of his more calculated attempts to help.  
**Widogast** Indeed.  
**Widogast** Wait. When has she done that?  
**GreenTea** Calling you while you were abandoned at the party, for example. Yes, Fjord was missing, but he is also a rather large individual and loud when he has been drinking.  
**Widogast** I can see that.  
**GreenTea** I would not put it past her to have read that in Fjord’s messages when she was next to him and took it upon herself to use his decision to wander off as an excuse to check in on you herself and ensure you had company.  
**Widogast** Oh.  
**GreenTea** She will never agree to it, of course.  
**GreenTea** But back to your original issue, I don’t find anything wrong with using Darrow as leverage to end a bubbling argument. Simply allow them to interfere until they arrive in Amherst to see you. I highly doubt even Eodwulf would be willing to tell Darrow to his face that he does not wish for you to spend time with your friend who is freshly back from deployment. Especially not in front of peers he finds important.  
**Widogast** Such as Astrid and Essek.  
**GreenTea** Precisely. And really, if you give Darrow any excuse to play up a role with some warning, he will be more than happy to lay it on thick enough to be impossible to avoid.  
**Widogast** That is more than fair.  
**GreenTea** And I will be going, as well. So, there is no need to fret. If they manage to somehow start a fight, I will be there to talk it down.  
**Widogast** Thank-you, Caduceus.  
**GreenTea** Of course, Caleb. I am more than happy to lend an ear or more where I can.  
**Widogast** Molly was right that you are the perfect person to speak to.  
**GreenTea** Well. That makes me smile to know that you both feel that way.  
**GreenTea** Now, please get some rest. You have a lecture in eight hours, and I know you have not been sleeping well these past few days.  
**Widogast** Good night.

“Can… I help you,” a tall, slender man with elegant features and dark skin asked.

“Tell Caleb we have a boat load of seamen for him,” Molly replied brightly from the front of the group. 

He immediately hissed as a hand connected to the back of his head hard enough to slightly dislodge the beanie from his head. He turned his head to pout at the offending hand—Fjord’s naturally because he had promised to behave—and turned back to the man at the door. He was pretty in a way that Molly normally found for women with his high cheekbones, sharp eyes, and hair that was magnificently kept a silverly white. Molly had that hair before. He knew the struggle. That alone gave the mystery man standing at the door of Caleb’s apartment some points in the column of cool. It also made him realize this was probably the mystery person that he never truly mentioned by name in group chat, but they all figured was the person he had been speaking to before Fjord. Not that he and Fjord were speaking.

That would take either of them developing a functioning pair.

“Let them in, please,” Caleb’s voice drifted from deeper into the apartment. “I assure you, Molly will just get crasser the longer you let him gain momentum.”

The man before him arched an eyebrow as Molly gave him a playful grin that tugged at one corner of his mouth. It was the innocent grin he used only when he was being anything but. It was riddled with mischief and sarcasm. And the man before him knew it if the soft sigh from his flared nostrils had anything to say about it. He stepped to the side and Molly entered the cramped apartment that smelled like the cigarettes the former tenants smoked before Caleb had moved in. He, Cad, Fjord, Bryce, and Darrow had taken the trip to Amherst to both meet and bring back Caleb for his weekend in Boston. Bryce and Darrow wanted to see the city, as neither had been to Amherst. Fjord was currently incapable of existing further than three football fields away from Darrow, and apparently his brother did not trust him unsupervised in the event that he met the illustrious Wulf. Which…

Fair.

His brother closed the door with his usual careful silence as if it were delicate or precious. He stood towering, which was really a feat next to Fjord, with his rose gold sides shave kept neatly under his soft gray-green beanie. People laughed at the strange similarities between Cad and Molly, often noting that Cad was the Disney version of his adopted brother. And Molly had to agree. His brother was a Disney princess if he ever saw one, down to the talking to animals if they existed in his presence for too long. And right now, he looked oddly at sorts with the too-small entry way as the others wandered in slowly with their less than gracious host (not Caleb) leading the way with either suspicion or dislike. He seemed prim and posh with what had to be designer clothes and trendy fashion sense. Really, he looked like someone who Jester would befriend simply out of style. Next to the rest of them, he looked far too overdressed. And when Caleb wandered into the living room, he only added to the staggering difference.

Caleb looked tired. His long hair was left hanging and slightly wild with a loose cardigan over a threadbare shirt and jeans that were more than likely his lazy day attire. He had no shoes or socks on and a bag in his hand. His blue eyes looked almost dulled and small bags had dug into the skin beneath his eyes. Instinctively, Molly looked over at Fjord in time to see the way his jaw clenched slightly at the sight. 

“You are a bit early,” Caleb informed them casually as he put the bag down. His gaze turned to Darrow and his eyes softened. “The man of the hour, I see. It is nice to finally meet you in person.”

Caleb extended his hand for a shake and was immediately pulled into a tight but brief hug. The ginger gave an awkward grunt of surprise as he was dragged forward and slammed into Darrow’s barrel chest. Molly snickered at the way Caleb’s face heated and turned bright pink while his mouth opened and closed a few times like a confused fish. Darrow only smiled at him with his crooked grin and sparkling, dark eyes.

“Christ, pal, you look like you’re the one who just left the fucking sandbox. What are they doing to you up here,” Darrow informed him in his usual brightly blunt tone. There was a warmth to his question that undercut a lot of the accidental insult that came from the observation.

It only seemed to make Caleb blush a deeper red.

“Ah, ja. Finals preparation and people are starting to get their schoolbooks for next semester…”

“Sounds terrible,” Darrow interrupted with a grin.

“Ja, so. Just a lot. I… do I look that bad.”

“Nothing a nap wont fix,” Bryce finally cut in. They stepped forward and used their arm to push Darrow a step back before replacing him. “Ignore him. He’s usually not cleared for civilian contact for a week.”

They ignored the indignant squawk and the betrayed gasp when Fjord snorted in agreement. Caleb blinked between the two but seemed to understand who this other person was. Bryce had a distinctive tone that was a raspy tenor and cut through the rest of the din. Their sandy blond hair was let down in a shaggy mop as a guard against the cold and fell into their eyes. Molly was always entertained how they looked like a California surfer though they had never stepped foot on a surfboard in their life and hated the mere idea of a Hawaiian or bowling shirt. Which, again. Fair.

“Ah. Well, ah,” Caleb floundered for a moment before swallowing and trying again. “This is my friend Essek. We have a class together and he has bee helping me with the course as it is a bit different than I am used to studying.”

“Pleasure,” he informed them as he looked them over.

Molly was not sure if that was genuine or an insult. He let it drop as he felt his brother’s eyes bore into his skull in an attempt to make him behave.

“If we’re intruding, we can go grab a snack and come back,” Fjord offered neutrally. Molly knew that voice—it was the one that said I would rather hug a Man-Of-War, but I’ll do it if you ask.

“No, it’s fine. I we were about to wrap up as it were. And I am sure that you,” his eyes cut to Darrow, though they had lingered on Fjord for a moment, “are quite prime to spend as much time with your friends as possible.”

“Wulf should be here soon,” Caleb offered though he sounded a bit lost.

Molly noticed the way both he and Essek flinched. A grin was starting to creep when a sharp kick from behind landed on his ankle. _Rude,_ brother dearest. His nose flared and he bit his togue to stop from commenting. They waited until they heard a knock on the door. By this point, some had taken to sitting in the room. Fjord had started (and failed to hold) two conversations with Essek. Bryce helped Caleb clean up for the weekend and prepare the timed feeder and water for the cat. Darrow scrolled through his phone and Molly watched. While Cad watched him. No respect.

Essek crossed the room in deliberate strides that were too tense to be casual. As if fleeing were beneath him, but an exit was necessary nonetheless. Another man, one with a square jaw and short-shorn hair poked his head in, saw the crowd, and gave a stilted greeting and parting to Caleb. Silence echoed in the room when the door clicked shut. And it stretched long enough for Molly to consider and ignore several ideas and plans mentally. Caleb’s phone lit up and was ignored by the man, but it solidified a half-formed thought that was terrible. And yet perfect. 

“Well,” Cad tried, then he paused with a self-deprecating smile. “If there is nothing else, perhaps it is best we begin our day.”

Molly half listened as he watched Caleb pocket his phone slowly. They agreed about something. Conversations were had over his head, but he did not care. The man prepared for his opening. Not now, perhaps. Tonight, when they were all having fun. Caleb was paranoid sober. Maybe drunk he’d have less focus on that bit of machinery. Molly needed a few seconds after all to fish out the name or a link to social media, anyway. After all, if he won’t play the game, it was time to find one that he would partake in. And Molly loved games.

**DM: MissJester and SleevesRBS**  
**MissJester** CAN YOU GET ME?! :(  
**SleevesRBS** south station right  
**MissJester** Yes please! :D  
**SleevesRBS** k

**DM: FjordTough and SleevesRBS**  
**SleevesRBS** kill me  
**FjordTough** …  
**FjordTough** I think coach would be a might pissed at me if I did  
**SleevesRBS** SHE IS TRYING TO PUT MAKEUP ON ME  
**SleevesRBS** MAKEUP  
**FjordTough** you wear eyeliner  
**FjordTough** I mean wear is a bit too complimentary but  
**SleevesRBS** EXACTLY  
**FjordTough** lol  
**FjordTough** you’re the one who wanted to get ready with her  
**SleevesRBS** I’d say choke on a dick but that’d require you getting laid  
**FjordTough** I hope she stabs you in the eye with the eyeliner brush  
**FjordTough** or your lashes get caught on the curler  
**SleevesRBS** wtf why do yoU KNOW ABOUT MAKEUP

**DM: DarkAngel and NottListening**  
**DarkAngel** Hey, I just wanted to let you know we are headed to the club now. We are taking two different cars and all of our phones are charged.  
**DarkAngel** I am on Caleb duty in case he has a panic attack and needs to leave.  
**NottListening** Thanks  
**NottListening** Ive been a bit worried ngl  
**DarkAngel** I figured. I got him, don’t worry.  
**DarkAngel** And if not me, then Caduceus who won’t be drinking.  
**NottListening** Have fun tonight and try to get him to have some too  
**NottListening** I don’t know the last time he has gone out like this  
**DarkAngel** I’ll do what I can. <3  
**NottListening** <3 you’re the best

This was a new experience for Caleb. He had been to a few places before, but not like this. Amherst was a decent sized town. It was a college place with plenty of party spots that people frequented. But it felt like this was a whole new level. It was the capital city. It was the biggest city in the area on top of that. It was the tourist attraction, the major college area with almost ten in the county alone. They had taken two cars with Jester and Caduceus acting as the designated drivers. Jester had Yasha, Molly, and Beau in Yasha’s car. Cad drove the rest in his. Preparing for the club seemed to be some kind of significant or large-scale event after numerous bad incidents ranging from fights to creeps. Always have a pair. Always tell another pair where you are going. Don’t leave with someone not in the group. Yasha had been texting him the whole ride, which had done wonders for the bubbling nerves in his chest. He wanted to have fun with his friends. He wanted to experience this part of being a college student.

Astrid had gone clubbing plenty, and even Wulf had been once or twice. Caleb had never gone with them. It was always far too intimidating. Too many people. The music was too loud. Bodies everywhere. Strangers and crowds. Heavy scents and other sensory issues that weighed down his mind even before he experienced them. Still, somehow the group made it seem like they could at least hold back the worst of these fears. Be that wall. Keep him from feeling lost or isolated. Stand with him where it was quieter and sacrifice a few minutes of fun so he could calm down. He trusted them in a way he had never experienced with Wulf or Astrid—he trusted them with his insecurities and his fragility.

Molly had dressed Caleb up, though thankfully not as extreme as he had feared. They were roughly the same size in every way, which meant Caleb fit into a pair of ripped jeans that were too tight for anyone to sanely where outside of this exact setting. He was given a long, hooded tee-shirt with some elaborate graphic on it that he did not recognize and an arm full of bracelets. He even borrowed a pair of shoes, but most because Molly promised him canvas tops in a club begged for disasters between spilled drinks and high heels. His personal consultant was dressed in similar pants, only with the rips filled with sewn in sippers or covered with patches. His shirt was double layered with the first stylishly sliced to show the second layer’s contrasting colors. Bryce and Caduceus both had decided to go with the standard button-up look and simple pants, but where one looked like a chill uncle, Bryce made it look suave. Darrow was also wearing a button up, but his was open with another shirt underneath and lighter colored pants that were almost at odds with the rest of the clothes. Fjord, however, made Caleb nearly walk into the bed frame when he had emerged.

He had put on makeup to cover the pale patches of skin at his mouth and eyes. He explained that he would just get too many uncomfortable questions otherwise as he had blended the foundation at his hairline by the white tuft Caleb had come to adore. He was in a simple, black shirt that was tight enough that he was not sure exactly how Fjord put it on in one piece and a pair of dark jeans and heavy work boots. He was sitting safely at “slightly hotter than normal” until Caleb realized that Fjord had tattoos and the hocky butt Molly referenced was a real thing that deserved recognition. And boy was Caleb recognizing it. Hell, he was down-right admiring it.

This night was a disaster before it began. But he followed the group, presented his ID, and was given a wrist band he knew would require an actual act from god to remove by hand. Caleb wanted to go to the sitting area but found himself escorted to the bar by Darrow and his crooked, playful smile.

“One shot,” he pleaded as they moved. “That is all I ask from everyone. One shot together before Fjord turns into a white girl and starts telling everyone they are his best friend, eh?”

“Fuck you,” Fjord responded brightly. Most likely because he could not exactly argue that point.

“One shot,” Caleb agreed warily. “No tequila.”

“Hell no,” Darrow replied. “We are all getting the same thing for this one except the two DDs. And we all know there is no tequila unless we want Fjord attempting to use the stripper pole again.”

What.

“ _Was?_ ”

His question was waved off as they slid up to the bar. A short argument broke out among the group as to what should be ordered (White gummy bear, kamikaze, and Vegas bomb being the most popular) and who would pay (Darrow reminding them that he had a lot of hazard and deployment pay to waste while none of them wanted him to waste his money on his own welcome home party). It was finally decided that they would simply get a round of kamikazes and two juices for the DDs on Cad’s card. Fjord put his own down for future use while Caleb watched Molly slip Darrow’s wallet away from him and hand it to Jester for safe keeping. His friends were not exactly the most morally sound, but he could not argue they had the best hearts. He smiled at their antics and took his shot when they cheered. Caleb never figured out if Darrow knew his wallet was missing.

_Astrid (10:17pm): You best send me pictures of tonight!_

Fjord was feeling good. Better than good. If he were entirely honest, he was shocked at how content he was feeling. It was great having Bryce and Darrow around again. He had cried when Darrow had been on the other side of his dorm door earlier in the week. Alive. Whole. Safe. It was as though no time had passed between them, and the same with Bryce. They had always gotten along with the rest of the group, so it was natural to see how they all interacted. The laughing. The late nights playing games and laughing. Falling asleep on the floor or couch like they were in the Barracks again. It felt good.

Now, it was even better. Excluding Nott, who did not club, the whole group was together. The family was together. And they looked amazing. The girls, even Beau, had gone all out. Jester was always gorgeous, of course, but she looked extra charming with a get-up that was just flowing enough to be sensual without being overtly sexy. Beau was wearing suspenders, what looked like dress slacks, and a crop top that was cut just right to show off the hard work she put in at the gym. And Yasha was miles of toned muscle that was displayed with a revealing outfit she wore with the reassurance that she could snap anyone who touched her inappropriately. And they’d probably thank her for it.

His eyes lingered, of course, as ever, on Caleb though. His blue eyes were almost electric in the dim lights of the club. He had been mostly with Yasha. The woman, of course, had promised Nott that she would mind his moods. Still, he had slipped off to dance with Jester a few times and in fact was surprisingly spry and capable. After teasing and prodding, he had even been dragged out by Molly and Darrow as well. Darrow, of course, fetched himself a partner, but Caleb had allowed himself to be the base Molly was grinding against while they both laughed. And that laugh, something to bright and full, kept causing sharp pains in the back of his mind.

“So,” Bryce’s voice cut into his thoughts. “You going to watch all night.”

Their eyes were following his gaze as they lingered on Caleb who had somehow found a new dance partner. A lovely girl with black and green hair. She seemed to be as serious about the whole affair as Molly had been, which was almost comforting for Fjord, even if he was glaring at Caleb’s hand on her thigh.

“No clue what you mean,” he replied and tore his eyes away. “Just zoning out.”

“Of course.”

“You know how it goes.”

“Totally.”

“It’s really packed in here.”

“Hmmm.”

Fjord sighed, realizing that they were not going to drop it no matter how he deflected. So, instead he ordered a drink and faced the bar. After a moment, their elegant hand slipped into his line of sight to drag the menu toward them. They made a great show of looking over the options until Fjord finally rolled his eyes and sighed. The man hung his head before turning to his friend.

“If I agree will you drop it,” he asked. “Not like we’re exactly going to spend time like…” he gestured at the dancefloor dismissively before cradling his drink

“Totally,” they replied simply. “I could really go for Mai Tai, but I hate the dark rum they use in it.”

“So, ask them to switch… it,” he pointed out annoyed at first, then he groaned as they gave an overdramatic hum of agreement. “Yeah, yeah. I could just ask.”

“No idea what you’re talking about, Fjord. After all, it’s nothing right?”

He hated the fact that they were so smug. He looked back over at the dance floor where Molly and Caleb were returning sans new friend. Both boys were flush on their cheeks and noses and the red was bright against their pale skin. He pushed out a stool, which Molly shoved Caleb into before sitting half on the stool Bryce was using. Caleb ordered a water before looking at Fjord’s drink and frowning.

“Greyhound,” Fjord replied. “Not a paloma.”

“Fair enough,” Caleb replied with a smirk. “Molly informed me that he is to order my next drink.”

“I promise you will love it baby boy.”

“Having fun out there,” Fjord asked in a tone he hoped sounded normal.

“Ja. I… am actually shocked how much I am enjoying tonight.” Caleb blinked in shock at his own admission, then smiled again. “Expected to see you out there for a bit.”

“Uh, I ah,” he began before a drink was placed in front of Caleb.

It had whipped cream. And was like a desert, but in layers. Caleb leaned back in his spot with his hands gripping he bar to look at Molly. Fjord’s hand immediately went to the small of Caleb’s back to support some of the weight and turned to watch Molly lean sideways and wink.

“Molly, what the fuck is this.”

“Come on, Cay,” Molly purred over the music with a brilliant grin. “All blokes love a Blowjob. Remember, pookie. No hands.”

Caleb sputtered and looked forward at the drink, then at the bartender. The man flushed and scurried off, leaving the ginger to look down the bar as Molly swooped down, collected the shot glass in his mouth, swallowed it all, then put it back down. The moment Fjord saw his best friend lean forward across the bar to watch Caleb do it, he turned his attention to his drink and watched as the ice became more and more visible as he drank faster than he normally would have. Again, he was glad he had dark skin because Fjord _knew_ he’d be blushing now. The clink of glass on wood told him it was safe to look again. As he did, he realized his hand was still on Caleb’s back and the other man was leaning back into the touch. His face only grew hotter.

When Darrow returned, another round of drinks were ordered—this time the Vegas bomb. And by then, his head was sufficiently cloudy. Bad ideas seemed great. And the smile was in his face now full-time. Caleb stayed at the bar with him as they both paced out a class of water. His hand stayed on Caleb’s back as they spoke. The redhead ordered another drink, which Fjord tasted. As he finished it, the man turned his too-blue eyes at Fjord and there was something dark in their gaze. Not aggressive, but something he had not seen before.

“I do believe I offered you a dance,” Caleb pointed out. Now that he had been drinking, his accent came out more.

“Uh,” he tried before swallowing. “Yeah, you did.”

Caleb said nothing. Instead, he pushed his glass toward the bartender’s side of the wooden top and shifted in his chair. The hand closest to Fjord followed the larger man’s arm to his wrist and linked their fingers. There was no resistance as Fjord was led to the dance floor, people parting easily at the sight of a man well over six feet coming their way. They stopped not too far from where Bryce, Beau, and Yasha were all dancing together, but he did not look at them. His eyes were stuck on the flushed back of Caleb’s neck as the smaller man turned and pressed himself against Fjord’s hips and began to sway. Fjord’s hands were directed ho Caleb’s hips, where they held stiffly. The man was too busy attempting to follow the man’s moves and the rhythm to relax his grip right away. The longer the music played, the more fluid it became. It was easy to get lost in the heavy beats of the music. The songs never seemed to end, but rather bled one into the next. The marginal gap between their bodies vanished and Caleb’s frame melted right against Fjord’s chest. Caleb linked his hand over one of Fjords as they moved. Fjord’s free one left its stop on hip bone to drag slowly along Caleb’s side.

At some point, Fjord swore Caleb turned and faced him. He _had to_ have turned. He felt the drinks hitting harder at that point, but he remembered staring into his eyes as the lights flashed around them. He remembered the way their bodies rocked against each other to the music and how Caleb’s hand roamed Fjord’s chest and back. He remembered all of it in that fuzzy, near-backout stage that comes from too much too fast. But he remembers the taste of whiskey and sour mix on his lips snapping the world into focus. The slow, almost lazy slide of uncoordinated kisses. How Caleb’s hands now both cupped the back of Fjord’s neck and the way he never once lost the beat to the song. He remembered the slight pause and shy look of Caleb’s eyes as he took a steadying breath and went in for another kiss.

But not after they were jostled apart by a random girls’ boyfriend causing a scene, or after they got the girl to her friends by the bar, or as they piled into their respective cars for the ride home. Not as they shyly exchanged guilty looks before passing out the night. Not even as they all woke up, hung over in the late morning to the scent of Caduceus cooking could Fjord remember who had made the move first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have screamed at y'all enough (lies, it's never enough) for being the best people ever. I am trying to get back to comments (I have missed some because I am in the middle of writing grant proposals because lawl grad school amirite) as much as I can. And the overwhelming love and appreciation y'all have shown me is is just.  
> U G H. Thank-you for taking a peak at this and for sharing it. And for some of you venturing into a text fic when it's not your speed. Thank-you.  
> We have so much more to get through because after all... Molly is up to something. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> xo Pockets
> 
> PS: shout out to my RL friends who gave me Darrow's in person entrance via their own drunk moment a month ago. Drawing is done off the og picture.


	9. Update Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic shifted slightly in time for Wulf to mess it up again. This time, Molly and Astrid aren't having it.
> 
> New Usernames: SassyWitch-Astrid
> 
> TW: mentions of depression, self harm and pstd if you squint, and panic attacks.

Beau watched with her brow slightly furrowed. There had been a distinct shift in the interactions between Fjord and Caleb overnight. Subtle for those who were not used to how the pair interacted normally. Touches that lingered slightly. Hands on the small of the back or just at the elbow. The few moments sitting at breakfast where Caleb’s touch was on Fjord’s inner thigh for too long to just be an accident. Gentle finger brushes. It was almost compulsive and natural at the same time. And she knew why of course, because she had been right there the night before.

Not that she could blame Fjord for making his move. Caleb was egging it on for a while as they danced. He had not been hiding his hopes for most of the night from what she could tell. He had danced with Jester for a bit in Fjord’s line of sight, then Molly. He had danced with new people with his eyes lingering on the other man. He had sat beside Fjord every chance he got and took care to watch his alcohol intake and his safety. Caleb had been pretty obvious for anyone who was not as pathetically clueless as Fjord. Beau was not sure if he picked up on Caleb’s hints after dancing or if it was the rush of alcohol and hormones that got to him, but she could hardly blame the guy.

Had it been her and a chick, Beau was pretty sure she would have caved, too.

There was an unspoken decision to not mention it, exactly, but she knew they both remembered it. The long stares when the other was not looking. The sudden need to speak directly to each other. And Christ, the hands.

The plan was to spend as much time as possible together before Jester had catch her train to New York. They had all woken up late aside from Jester and Cad, both of whom had not drunk. They had breakfast at Cad’s apartment together, some with mimosas for the hangover. The four who went to school in the city took them all around the campus for Jester and Caleb’s sake more than anything. They had gotten coffee at Nero’s and now were wandering the Commons toward the center. It was a bit too early for all the decorations, but it was still picturesque as they wandered through the park. Jester had her arm looped into Molly’s as she walked with her travel thermos filled with a Peppermint Mocha (extra whipped cream, of course). Molly was smiling with his nose and cheeks reddened from the cold and eyes glowing. Bryce and Yasha were deep in discussion with Caleb who walked a bit ahead of Fjord, Darrow, and Cad. And Beau?

She took a picture of them all walking behind her and sent it to the group chat for them to see later.

**DM: NottListening and SleevesRBS**  
**NottListening** does he think he’s being subtle  
**SleevesRBS** prolly  
**SleevesRBS** lamo

Beau looked behind her at the group again and saw that Fjord was still watching Caleb warmly as they walked. Maybe it was finally time for him to accept it was more than curiosity after all.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** [Image Sent]  
**FjordTough** [Image Sent]  
**FjordTough** from the commons  
**Widogast** You are so tall. Mein Gott.  
**FjordTough** that an issue  
**Widogast** Not at all. I am simply used to being the tallest, so it is almost refreshing.  
**Widogast** Will you be going to New York for the holidays with us? I believe the plan was the weekend after the semester ends.  
**FjordTough** I am not sure actually  
**FjordTough** trying to figure all that out because I have games but am in the dorms  
**Widogast** I thought Molly said you were staying with them again.  
**FjordTough** I just feel guilty crashing there the whole time for another year you know  
**FjordTough** they’ve done it already it’s a big reason why I am hoping to get an apartment for next year so I don’t have to ask  
**Widogast** If I were not so far away, I would offer my own space. But if you do stay with them and need a break, I have a couch you may almost fit on.  
**Widogast** It is lumpy and smells suspiciously like Fritos.  
**FjordTough** lmao  
**FjordTough** sounds like a plan if Frumpkin doesn’t hate me  
**Widogast** He hates very few people. I am sure you will not be one of them.  
**FjordTough** :)  
**FjordTough** ill talk to the Clays about staying for some of it  
**Widogast** Gut.  
**FjordTough** I guess that means I will be going to the city with y’all after all  
**Widogast** I’d like that even more.  
**FjordTough** yeah  
**Widogast** Ja. You make the crowds easier to manage. You can be quite the comfort, Fjord.  
**Widogast** And I have never skated before, but I have been told there is a rink?  
**FjordTough** have you never been to NYC for Christmas  
**Widogast** Nein.  
**FjordTough** well fuck that now I have to go  
**FjordTough** and we will skate. Ill wait in that line and wear the shitty rental skates so you get to do it once  
**Widogast** You wouldn’t mind?  
**FjordTough** For you? Nah

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** siege head count  
**ItsYaBoi** I’m down.  
**HeySailor** too drnk  
**MT** bitch  
**HeySailor** whor  
**DrunkChild** yes  
**MT** that’s three  
**HeySailor** lol contin wth molly  
**MT** I will fight you  
**GreenTea** You will not, he is my house guest.  
**HeySailor** haha  
**NottListening** Yeza said he can hop on for a bit  
**MT** A RARE YEZA  
**MissJester** I’M DOWN TO PLAY WITH YEZZZAAAAAAA  
**MT** but not me  
**MT** I’m offended  
**MT** wounded  
**DrunkChild** stfu no you’re not  
**MT** WOUNDED BEAU

_Astrid (8:55pm): Caleb?  
Astrid (8:56pm): I know you’re avoiding me. Look, I know what they said but I swear I am not just trying to pretend to like them. I do. I was mad I didn’t get to meet them when everyone was up, but Wulf made it sound like it was more aggressive than them just crashing the place.  
Astrid (8:59pm): You don’t have to talk to me right now. I get it. Just, please. I know you’ve been falling into your old habits again. I’m worried. At least take your multivitamin.  
Astrid (9:00pm): I’ll try to fix it_

“Well,” Fjord muttered as he dropped his gym bag on the bed with a creak. “Fuck.”

His eyes were glued to his screen as he looked at his phone. The new request was pretty obvious who it was based on the name. And he had a public account that had been tagged on Jester’s account. Molly did not look back from the match he was playing but made a grunting noise.

“Got an Instagram DM,” Fjord explained. Molly grunted again. “From Astrid.”

Asteriods96 really random sry but I found you off jessy  
Asteriods96 have you talked to caleb in the last 2 days hes been dodging me after wulf kinda was a douche  
Asteriods96 im really worried because hes starting to act like he did in high school  
Palomares83 sorry was at practice its fine you found me here I know you and her have become friends  
Palomares83 what has you worried he hasn’t been on but that’s normal for him  
Asteriods96 there was another blow out up here and caleb has a habit of shutting himself in when he gets low and wont reach out  
Asteriods96 his boss said he hasn’t been eating and I haven’t seen him at the cafeteria or the usual coffee shops between classes  
Palomares83 stalking him  
Asteriods96 look I am not going to tell you everything but yeah when he gets like this I do because he wont reach out for help  
Asteriods96 so you’ve heard nothing then  
Palomares83 not since he said he got back Sunday but he had to work Monday so I thought nothing of it  
Asteriods96 fuck  
Asteriods96 if that changes can you let me know? Please  
Asteriods96 you are so good for him I just wish wulf could see it too  
Palomares83 Ill do you one better

“Fjord,” Molly asked again. “What’s wrong, you look freaked.”

“I don’t know,” Fjord answered honestly. “But Astrid said something’s up with Caleb. I’m going to try and get a hold of him, but she should be popping into the group chat soon. She’s scared.”

“Yeah, yeah. Everyone on call heard. We got it. You just call your boy.”

Fjord’s jaw clenched and Molly felt a wave of panic. There was no resistance to the statement like there normally was, especially after Saturday. He would not explain what happened, but the embarrassment and sputtering had doubled since then. Now, he was looking lost with worry bright in his eyes as he grabbed his jacket from the floor where it had landed and headed back outside. Molly scowled a bit and turned to the chat.

“Hey guys, can’t do call outs right now, yeah? But I’m here”

 _”Molly, what the fuck is going on”_ Beau snapped from over the headset. _”Cay alright?’_

“That’s t-b-d, my guy but I have some shit I need to do. Gimme like two minutes.”

 _”I have cameras handled,”_ Yeza promised in a soft tone.

Molly leaned back in his chair far enough to snag his phone from the charging port it sat on. He flipped open to the Facebook Messenger App before opening the bubble he had prepared just in case something happened. One of the times Caleb was leaning over Fjord, he had slipped out the phone, snagged Eodwulf’s name on FB, looked him up, and drafted a message so it would wait for him. His hands shook a bit as he got ready to actually send it. His hand tremors were usually manageable. Small twitches here and there, but right now the shake was visible for both. He shook out his right hand and flexed the fingers a few times before gripping the phone again.

 _”Molls,”_ he head Beau in his ear. _”Your snarling. Unclench your fucking jaw so you stop grinding your teeth.”_

That actually explained the pain in his mouth. Molly listened because of course he did. Beau was one of his best friends despite what they liked to portray for the public.

M: hey big daddy need to as u a few ??  
M: because if your this big of a dick in person I hope what your packing makes up for it  
M: tho with how far somethings shoved up ur ass I can say maybe you’d be down to be the little spoon instead  
M: because if asking to talk to us wont fucking work maybe promising you a broken bed frame will get you interested  
M: or you can apologize to my caycay and ill stop annoying you  
M: uwu

Molly hit send over and over then tossed the phone to the side. It was a great deal nicer than the drunk message he had just read over again and decided again. _(“okay this is one of caycays buddies from boston and I have been letting this salt n vinegar fuckin marinate over here for a while but I really gotta ask my guy what is your issue with us? Are you jealous because you want to be the one he’s swooning over? Do you wish he was that excited to see you? Are you really that miserable that you don’t want to see that cay is fucking happy right now? And before you get pissy at him he had never once ratted you out to me but we all fucking know wtf is going on so srsly what the fuck? Astrid has even become our friend why cant you just get over yourself for cays sake? Do you even fucking care about him?”)_ He picked back up the controller and tried to stop his hands from shaking more. They were halfway through the next round when his phone’s LED blinked green for a new FB Message. He snorted but waited for the lobby or a death to respond. When he did, Molly unlocked his phone.

E: Who the fuck is this? And how did you get my name?  
M: ur searchable for friends of friends baby boii now whats up  
E: Who are you.  
M: u but gay lol  
M: and apparently a better friend  
E: I’m blocking you. Bye.  
M: Lol I have you on every other platform  
M: really itd be easier to talk and answer my question  
E: Which one?  
M: the obvious one. Why tf you wont just get to know us  
M: we were in Amherst you literally looked at us and left  
M: astrid stalked one of us to ask if we heard from cay  
M: and what you just hope you can bully him into giving us up because up  
E: Please do not act like you actually care about Caleb. You have all done nothing but force him into socializing and leaving his comfort zones to fit your ideas of fun and entertainment.  
M: ha ahahahah hahahahahah ahaha  
M: u fucking serious wow ok like the party you ditched him at so he could get laid out of loneliness  
M: the bar where you let guys fucking creep on him and p much call him a cock slut  
M: fucking wow my dude pots and kettles. The only thing we’ve forced on him was a fucking scarf when we went walking the other day  
M: Bad molly for keeping his ears warm  
M: n I know for a fact it aint your bitch ass calling him rn to see how he’s doing  
M: my dude, my guy. That gorgeous little lady you’ve been friends with forever? Maybe you should listen to her on things from here on out  
_[Message Not Received: You are unable to message this person]_

“Fucking bitch,” Molly laughed and tossed his phone.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** If you don’t answer tonight, I’m just going to drive up after practice. Please Caleb, we’re really worried about you  
**FjordTough** you don’t need to tell us what happened just let us know youre okay and that you’ve eaten or had something to drink  
**FjordTough** not even me, you can tell Cad or Nott  
**FjordTough** I just need to know you’re okay

**GAME HOES**  
**DrunkDaddy** anything?  
**NottListening** Nothing.  
**MissJester** No :(  
**GreenTea** I’m sorry.  
**DrunkDaddy** fuck.  
**SassyWitch** ooft hey molls tf you do to piss off wulf so much  
**MT** spammed the slut why  
**SassyWitch** [Screenshot Sent]  
**MT** good  
**MT** let him stew  
**SassyWitch** I’ll keep him from kicking down Caleb’s door tonight because that will only make it worse. <3 but hey you got him acting out now so that’s a start.  
**MT** no one hurts my family without getting fucked  
**SassyWitch** honestly? I love wulf, but he doesn’t even deserve a courtesy spit. Fjord swing by my Starbucks and I’ll give you my spare key  
**DrunkDaddy** yeah thanks  
**MissJester** Are you going up there~?  
**FjordTough** he has until the morning  
**DrunkChild** good keep us updated  
**DrunkChild** Caleb if you’re reading this we fucking love you dude  
**GreenTea** Exactly.  
**MissJester** No matter what, okies~?

Caleb had not received the messages. He had muted the group chat and turned off push alerts. He hid his phone and shut himself in. Shut himself down. The words had hurt. He knew Eodwulf cared. He did. But there was something cold and harsh right now that was so at odds with what he remembered. The softness to that strength. The kindness. He had always been someone who was a protector. A defender as much as a shoulder to lean on. He had been the one to stand up to bullies when they were in high school. Aggressive, maybe, but he had been the reason why Caleb survived it with minimal extra damage. He had been there the whole time without judgement for his issues. With only support and kindness.

That changed when he and Astrid started dating. A part of Caleb wondered if it was the fact that their trio dynamic had become thrown off by the change. That he was suddenly not okay with the relationship. That being a third wheel had made him feel jealous. Astrid had replaced a lot of the duties Wulf had done previously. The gentle guidance. The shoulder. But it was because they were dating, not because Wulf was less important. Frankly speaking, Caleb sometime simply wanted to be kissed softly after being comforted, and not by Eodwulf. The dynamic never fully shifted back after he and Astrid broke up. Some of that he knew came from Caleb distancing himself from her to preserve his heart. Now that he had recovered, it seemed she was willing to forgive it. Wulf, however... It seemed he was stung by Caleb pulling away.

That did not excuse the statement. That the group would leave him like everyone else had. That he was abandoning the few people who cared about him when he was at his worst to be with these new friends who were nothing like what Caleb ever wanted. It had cracked something in him. The sliver of hope, maybe, that new people would see something more than a broken fool who was slow to trust but desperate at the same time. The belief that maybe they would stick around after he was no longer something new and shiny. That maybe the way Fjord watched him was a sign of something more than just friendly, platonic flirting and touches. But Wulf’s conviction and venom snapped that away.

He had left before Astrid arrived and tossed his phone away. He had called out today but had avoided people the best he could the night before. He had not touched food after throwing up what was in his stomach Monday night. He had some water, but the throbbing headache and tightness in his chest said not enough. He missed a lecture. He had not showered since Monday after work. He was alone, as he should be. Shut in his room with a confused, worried cat chirping and his phone lost to the darkness that was his apartment.

It was early in the morning, that much he knew. Light was peaking through the blinds, but he stayed under the blanket. His head hurt. His heart hurt. He knew it was not their faults. Everyone was busy and that was why no one checked on him. And he had shut the online ones out because maybe this would finally be too much. It would push them away. But Astrid worked the crazy morning shifts right now and Wulf? Well, he had lost that friend along with Essek.

His body tensed when he heard the door open. A few people had a spare key, which was what clinked in the silent room. Caleb stayed in bed for a moment before he heard the door shut and someone shuffle through. It was heavier footfalls and he finally sat up and looked around for a shirt. Frumpkin was already off the bed and hiding in the corner by the time the man stood and moved to his bedroom door. He peaked through the crack and saw the towering frame of Fjord bent down in his apartment, picking up the depression trash that he had left all over the place. He blinked a few times, not sure if he was imagining it or dreaming the fact that he had driven over and, in the face of what had come of his silence, decided to just clean up without question. But there he was, using his large hands to carry three Red Bull cans from Monday afternoon to the kitchen area.

“Fjord,” he asked from behind the door. The man froze and spun in his spot, startled. “ _Was_ are you doing here.”

“Cay,” Fjord replied, then looked at the cans in his hands like he was shocked they were there. Then he looked back at Caleb with his eyes soft and open. “I just needed to see you were okay. I’m sorry.”

“How did you…” He remembered that his phone was dead somewhere in the apartment.

“Astrid,” he replied. “She said that your silence was not you catching up on classes and… Christ I was so worried.”

There was something to raw and pained in Fjord’s voice that Caleb felt a sharp pang of guilt knowing he had caused that. He stepped out of the room slowly with his eyes downcast and wandered over with a soft comment on how he had not showered in a few days. It meant nothing to Fjord, apparently. He was simply whisked into his arms and held in a tight hug as Fjord released a long, shaking breath. One of his hands snaked down Caleb’s arm with a slow drag of the thumb across his forearm before linking their fingers. Caleb instantly realized what Fjord fear was and that he would feel the proof that years ago, it was a true possibility. He also remembered a haunting statistic of 22 a day and Fjord’s past.

“He said you would all abandon me eventually,” Caleb mumbled into Fjord shoulder. He was only hugged tighter. “I believed him. And it hurt. I’m…”

Caleb froze when he felt the soft press of lips into his greasy, three-day hair. Part of him winced that the soft moment was invariably ruined by that factor. His hand twitched then gripped Fjord’s tighter in response.

“Take a shower and freshen up,” Fjord murmured after a long pause. “I’ll get some food in your stomach.”

Caleb felt the pang in his chest again. Astrid must have hinted at that, too, then. He would explain it in due time. He did follow that instruction and came out a half hour later to find Fjord finishing breakfast and the missing phone charging on a bookshelf for him. It was still off but had enough juice in it. Caleb was not surprised by the swarm of messages he had upon turning it on. He fired off an apology to Astrid as well as a thanks. Multiple messages to everyone, especially Nott, individually. He looked at the few from Wulf with a frown before ignoring his request to talk. That would happen when Caleb decided he was ready to talk again and it was not right now. With that all handled, and a new wave of replies coming in, he put the phone down before he was overwhelmed and looked back at Fjord. The man put the plate on the table and froze under the gaze. His eyes widened slightly, and his normally full mouth pulled thin and tight, a sigh Caleb knew indicated he was blushing under that dark tone. It was the same face he made when they jumped apart at the club thanks to the sudden intrusion.

“How long are you up here,” Caleb asked carefully. He slid into the chair with the food in front of it.

“I have the day off,” Fjord replied. The man’s hand came into view long enough to brush off some rogue drops of water from his hair. Caleb shuddered at the touch and blushed. A silence fell between them.

_Astrid (7:55am): He’s a keeper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last update from the desert! Next chapter you read will be after a cross country move! Also don't worry. Molly isn't done just yet.
> 
> Again, thank-you all. Not even a month in and 3k hits and almost 300 kudos. Just.  
> y a l l... <3


	10. Midterm Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys open up more toward each other, jealousy starts, and half of the semester is over!

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
 **FjordTough** idk about NYC anymore  
 **Widogast** Is everything okay? Did you family get upset? Or the Clays?  
 **Widogast** You can stay here if you need to.  
 **FjordTough** I may not survive midterms  
 **FjordTough** kill me  
 **Widogast** Unbelievable. I am going back to reading.  
 **FjordTough** you’re abandoning me  
 **Widogast** Good night, Fjord.  
 **FjordTough** I feel the love, I do.

**GAME HOES**  
 **HeySailor** made it bac to base  
 **HeySailor** my room smells like ass  
 **HeySailor** cant wait to get my fucking apartment again  
 **DrunkChild** dude why does it smell  
 **HeySailor** the mops prolly moldy af n no one bother changing it  
 **HeySailor** its just moldy foot water on the floor  
 **MT** gross and Fjord complains about my socks  
 **MT** I can call him out because he’s been bitching about midterms for three days  
 **MT** I may suffocate him in his sleep tonight who knows  
 **DrunkChild** lol your twink ass one-upping fjord  
 **DrunkChild** sure jan  
 **NottListening** I’m with Beau on that  
 **MT** rude  
 **DarkAngel** He isn’t that bad. But I agree with them.  
 **MT** so rude  
 **ThisTwinkAss** OKAY RUDE but fair  
 **MissJester** Is that why he has not been on recently :(  
 **ThisTwinkAss** yeah I keep telling him he’s over reacting  
 **HeySailor** thats how he vibes brother  
 **HeySailor** when he took the hm test he was stressin us all out n he did fine  
 **HeySailor** tell him to go on a run n hell be fine  
 **MT** fine  
 **MT** this doesn’t work im murdering him

**DM: DarkAngel and Widogast**  
 **DarkAngel** Hey. Are we still on for the study session? I have the Zoom call ready.  
 **Widogast** Ja. Who all is there? One of my friends from class here is going to pop in if that is alright with you.  
 **DarkAngel** Of course. I think only three of us are popping on from my class.  
 **Widogast** Perfect. I shall see you in a few hours then. Thank-you. I really appreciate it.  
 **DarkAngel** :)

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
 **Widogast** Did you survive the weekend, or have I lost you to the study books?  
 **FjordTough** now you care again  
 **Widogast** I always care, but you were interrupting my own dense read.  
 **Widogast** Are you actually upset by that?  
 **FjordTough** no  
 **FjordTough** did you actually think I was  
 **Widogast** I was not exactly sure, but I wished to check just in case.  
 **FjordTough** I was just teasing you. I can stop if you’d like  
 **Widogast** Nein. I do not mind you teasing me at all.  
 **Widogast** hm. That reads a lot more awkward than I intended.  
 **FjordTough** no worries I knew what you meant

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
 **MT** fjord just bathed his phone with whatever bs latte he is drinking  
 **DarkAngel** What happened?  
 **MT** apparently the dumbass said he was teasing cay about the not helping his study everything and the idiot replied he did not mind being teased  
 **MT** cue fjord’s bi panic  
 **DarkAngel** I would feel bad but I laughed.  
 **ItsYaBoi** I’m forever amazed the boy has been laid at all.

**GAME HOES**  
 **DrunkDaddy** anyone down for siege Friday? I need something after this fucking week  
 **SoullessWonder** Please.  
 **DrunkDaddy** :)  
 **HeySailor** right in front of my salad  
 **MT** fucking lawl  
 **HeySailor** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 **HeySailor** oh n yeah fuck it  
 **MissJester** Can I ask first~?  
 **DrunkDaddy** I’d be okay with a stream. I was going to ask if I could too  
 **DrunkChild** dibs on last spot  
 **MT** that’s fine we’ll be down to one computer at my parents place so turkey day is us getting used to that again  
 **MissJester** YOU’RE STAYING?! o(≧∇≦o)  
 **DrunkDaddy** I am and ill be going to NYC with yall that first Saturday  
 **MissJester** brb CRYING  
 **DrunkChild** fuck yeah but we taking the train or driving  
 **GreenTea** Train.  
 **DrunkDaddy** train  
 **DarkAngel** Train.  
 **MT** teleportation circle  
 **ItsYaBoi** Loser.  
 **SoullessWonder** Driving then train.  
 **MT** its just easier I fucking hate driving in the city  
 **DrunkChild** even Cad almost has road rage  
 **NottListening** we will be showing up for a bit as well  
 **NottListening** Luc is finally old enough for it to be worth it  
 **FjordTough** we need to make sure we go to Rockefeller early enough  
 **MT** why  
 **FjordTough** Cay wanted to go skating there  
 **Widogast** If it is an issue then I do not mind skipping it.  
 **FjordTough** nah, if anything we can meet up with them someplace easy to spot like Macy’s or Bryant park  
 **Widogast** If you are sure.  
 **MT** anyone else feel like theyre watching their parents flirt  
 **FjordTough** fuck you molly  
 **GreenTea** Not at all. I do not see Fjord using a soft trill of a voice and hundreds of pet names.  
 **MT** I hate that youre here sometimes  
 **GreenTea** Well, looks like you don’t need your own cranberry sauce dish this Thursday.  
 **MT** you are a god among men and we worship your grace and kindness  
 **NottListening** I appreciate that we all just accept the fact that Cad is savage and is the only one who can control the demon  
 **GreenTea** :)

**DM FjordTough and Widogast**  
 **FjordTough** why are you awake this late  
 **Widogast** Ah, I suffer insomnia. It is worse when I am anxious. But it is no matter, I promise.  
 **FjordTough** what are you anxious about? If you don’t mind me asking of course  
 **Widogast** Nein, I do not mind telling you. It is a mix of things, I fear. Midterms of course. Then I am concerned my parents will ask about my friends meaning Wulf as he will not be stopping by with Astrid, apparently.  
 **Widogast** I feel guilty because I know Astrid is caught in the middle of all of this. And, of course my mother is very fond of him and always has been.  
 **FjordTough** I’m sorry. I forgot that all may hit more than just you there  
 **FjordTough** not that it’s not bad enough just  
 **FjordTough** that’s not a fun place to be. I’m sorry  
 **Widogast** It is what it is. I am just not sure I am ready to accept his apologies just yet.  
 **FjordTough** you don’t have to be  
 **FjordTough** has he tried to yet  
 **Widogast** He has at least asked to see me in person, but I have yet to accept that, either. I am not sure he will be gentle or understanding in the moment. He is stubborn.  
 **FjordTough** if you need a break just tell me and I’ll bail you out with a call. Tell them your veteran friend is just missing home  
 **FjordTough** wont be a lie  
 **Widogast** When was the last time you were home for the holidays? If I can ask.  
 **FjordTough** fuck  
 **FjordTough** five years ago maybe  
 **FjordTough** just came home from our float to the Philippines and the rest of the islands  
 **Widogast** Float?  
 **FjordTough** right sorry. Uh, when the Navy goes out on their expeditions we call them a float sometimes. Was my second deployment I was sent to Kuwait the first time and was sent up for some detail work in Afghanistan  
 **Widogast** And you went home for your big break like Darrow just had, then?  
 **FjordTough** yep it was most of it there anyway. Went back and was shipped up to the base in RI not long after where I met the crew  
 **Widogast** How did you?  
 **FjordTough** I knew I was getting out and we can take classes in person I could have done some locally but this school had an education rep on base and it was worth the long drive some nights to get out of my head  
 **FjordTough** Molly was in my polisci course and drove me nuts because he was some arrogant kid who thought he knew about the world  
 **FjordTough** asshole helped me see that maybe I was a bit jaded from service but he also helped me with biology notes  
 **FjordTough** I decided to stay at the school and put in for a dormitory at the start of the next semester as I was about to hit terminal leave  
 **FjordTough** … uh leave we can use at the end as like a “get out early” sort of thing that is only have an early ticket out  
 **Widogast** and then you two have been friends since?  
 **FjordTough** pretty much. He never gave me a choice but I don’t think I would have made a different one if he had given me the chance to say no  
 **Widogast** Do you miss home?  
 **FjordTough** I do. Abuela was wonderful and some of my cousins were cool, but it was not always the best place. Very narrow-minded and cynical  
 **FjordTough** my tio would not be a fan of some of my life choices and I know the conversations of why I haven’t married would come up  
 **Widogast** Suddenly my family seems underwhelming.  
 **FjordTough** just you and your parents?  
 **Widogast** Not exactly. My parents died, but I call my grandparents mom and dad. They died in a fire while I was at my cousins’ for a sleepover.   
**FjordTough** sorry if that brought up bad memories  
 **FjordTough** I lost my mom when I was little, but I don’t remember her  
 **Widogast** Sorry for bringing down the mood.  
 **FjordTough** what? No I don’t mind at all  
 **FjordTough** and thank you for trusting me with that  
 **Widogast** I seem incapable of not trusting you at times.  
 **FjordTough** I will try to not ruin that for you

_Grilledpeppers76: omg is that the boyfriend  
Tangled998: fjord are you streaming with your crush!?!?!?!  
Havana7: guys hes fucking straight stop_

“Fjord,” Fjord held in the smirk as he heard the way Caleb pronounced the silent J in his name, “you have two that went through the main lobby.”

“Lobby, copy that,” he clipped back and slinked his way in that direction.

“Other doorway, got you on cams.”

“Left door, copy.”

“Caleb, watch your six, I think I saw someone headed your way.”

“Thanks, D,” Caleb rasped. “Off cams for a moment.”

“Shit,” Jester hissed. “Ash on the stairs.”

“Got her,” Darrow replied a moment later. “Fjord how is the lobby.”

“Can’t find- Fuck!” He dropped behind cover. “Found them. Darrow you may have to snake around. Fuck that’s a flash.”

“Back on cams, Fjord inch to the left for a bit and pause. There.”

_Monstertruckk: damn they actually call shit while playing.  
Minxybish: ugh this is the most boring they’ve played in ages I miss Molly  
Havana7: @Minxybish you just want to hear him and jester flirt. They’re playing great right now  
Ulsterstar80: cheered 300 bits!_

“Thank you for the bits Ulsterstar,” Fjord replied quickly as he noticed the alert. “Sorry if the game play is dull. Cay and Darrow play like professionals.”

“Are we being judged for being too quiet,” Darrow asked playfully. “Fjord I’m about to round the corner.”

“Darrow, they are at the little out cropping,” Caleb replied before Fjord could. “Keep them distracted Fjord by talking with your chat. They have not noticed Darrow.”

“So, I’m bait,” Fjord asked with a laugh. “What happened with the person who went after you”

“I am using his body as a stabilizer for my rifle.”

“Jesus fuck.”

“Savage.”

Fjord liked playing Siege with this group, though he had not thought out the fact that they were not the most interactive and playful group. Both Cay and Darrow played well together and focused. Jester was surprisingly good at it despite her playful nature and habit of fucking off in games. Beau was adaptive when she wanted to be. It was a solid team. Some people were more into the fun parts of streams. When Molly was on, it was generally more chaotic with constant yelling or arguing. More entertaining, but worse outcomes. It was a trade-off, yes, but he liked the way it felt to play with a solid group. It was a taste of home.

“Cayyyyyleb,” Jester called. “My chat is still asking if you will do a face reveal with me when you come by.”

“Darrow, the last guy is on the second floor, Fjord use the other stairs and trap him. Jester, maybe.”

“You know, I think the best part of getting killed right away is I can fucking piss in the break,” Beau commented as she returned to the call.

“That’s gross, chat doesn’t want to hear it.”

“Mine does,” Fjord replied laughing as his sidebar filled with some people laughing about the return. “Caleb when are you going to see Jester?”

“Ah, I mean when we go together. I cannot get time off ahead of time, unfortunately. But apparently they have wished to know what I look like.”

“I told them he was handsome.”

Fjord couldn’t see Caleb, but he knew the other man blushed. A weird fit of dread hit him and his jaw clenched hard enough for Molly to look over at him with an eyebrow arched.

“I still maintain that is ridiculous.”

“Not at all, if I were into dudes, I’d bang you,” Darrow offered with a laugh as the round ended.

“Darrow you have no standards beyond legal and alive,” Beau replied. Darrow laughed rather than argued.

“I was almost touched by the statement,” Caleb said solemnly.

Fjord ignored how his chat blew up with the girls who were mildly obsessed with him commenting on his pointed silence. He had already accepted his crush on Caleb. He had thought about that kiss more than he ever wanted to, but neither had brought it up since. He hated it, but he knew it was needed. He could not decide if it was better to forget or not, but there were times like their long conversation earlier in the week when Fjord wanted to believe there was a connection. That the way they reached out to the other man was a sign of something more. Anything more.

“After this game guys, I have to tap out. Still have practice,” Fjord let the stream know. The group had known already.

Another win. Another good night in game but another night of hearing Jester coo over Caleb and hear the man passively respond in the affirmative to the attention. Molly watched after a while before turning it off and stepping downstairs with his fingers flying across the screen and a frown on his face. His natural brown eyes were visible, and his thick glasses were on in lieu of the contacts. They had not had that conversation yet. It needed to happen, but Fjord was scared. Thinking it to himself was one thing. Saying it out loud for the first time was terrifying.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
 **Widogast** I distracted my parents by bringing you up though now I believe they think I have made you up after all I’ve said.  
 **FjordTough** you probably were too kind about me and gave me too much praise  
 **Widogast** Nein. I do believe I sold you short to make you believable and still failed.  
 **FjordTough** …  
 **FjordTough** wanna come to the game tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL!!! I MADE IT! For anyone wondering, that would be 36 hours of driving in less than 3 days. Do not encourage that.
> 
> Your comments this week as we have been driving have been amazing! Thank you so much for your love, support, and well wishes! They mean the world to me <3!!!


	11. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hockey game and the first steps forward in a while.

_”I have nothing to wear that’s really school pride for you,” Caleb admitted awkwardly. His fingers toyed with the edge of the sweater he was wearing._

_“I figured, but I planned for that,” Fjord replied in a warm tone that had shocked him._

_Caleb had looked up to see he was digging through his secondary bag for a moment, then pulled out a lump of white and purple. He handed it over and offered an usure but sweet smile. Caleb blinked a few times, then let the material fall loose and roll down. It was a jersey. Old, from what he could tell because it did not match the one he had worn in the pictures from the week before. But it had his number, 83, and above in faded white letters was the word PALOMARES. The man sucked in a quick breath and looked up. Fjord watched him with an unsure gaze, but he was trying to look confident. Maybe it was the intimacy of wearing his specific jersey rather than a generic school one or that Fjord thought to bring it at all, but it made Caleb’s body run hot. After a moment he had turned the jersey round, flipped up his hood, and pulled it on._

**DM: SleevesRBS and Widogast**  
**SleevesRBS** yo they’re meeting you at the snacks by 101  
**Widogast** Ja, thank-you. Fjord just headed to the locker room.  
**SleevesRBS** omg did the loser really come out to see you  
**Widogast** Sort of, yes. 

**DM: FjordTough and HeySailor**  
**FjordTough** he put it on  
**HeySailor** eyyyyyyyy  
**HeySailor** that’s gayyyyyyy  
**FjordTough** fuck you  
**HeySailor** none of that ur practically taken (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**DM: HeySailor and ItsYaBoi**  
**ItsYaBoi** I take it you approve of Caleb, then?  
**HeySailor** eh hes what cowboy needs  
**HeySailor** 2 old for college chicks n shit  
**ItsYaBoi** I’m glad you like him. I was growing attached and did not feel like giving him up.  
**ItsYaBoi** I wish I had waited for your blessing myself.  
**HeySailor** baaaaaaa none of that shit u fine. U n jes r just 2 diff n that’s ok worked out  
**HeySailor** gotta go but vc tnight  
**ItsYaBoi** Of course.

_Fjord had been nervous about this. He had been waiting for a moment to test that fine line. Just nudge it a bit. See at what point could he go too far. And he loved that flip in his chest caused by safe adrenaline. He had become slightly addicted to it after so long suffering from constant rushes deployed. It had been weird to learn that adrenaline rushes could cause an addiction like any other compound overload to the brain. He was proof of that, however. Returning to hockey had tamed it somewhat, but there were times where he wanted to feel that leap. That tug at his stomach and his heart in his throat. He lived for it. and he had found that surge in an unlikely place. In planning on following through with Darrow’s idea._

_He and Caleb had yet to mention anything about the kiss. He knew there was a shift. It was almost tangible even though they had not been in the same room since the morning after. It was unspoken but somehow still acknowledged. Darrow suggested the oldest trope of any high school or college jock romance line—give him the jersey to wear. Let him be seen wearing that name at the game. Offer it to him as a way to be his and see what happened._

_He had blushed. Fjord loved the way red creeped along Caleb’s face and down his neck. Such a soft shade of crimson that made his already impossibly blue eyes stand out more. For a moment, Fjord feared he would brush it off and not wear it. That he had stepped too far onto the thin ice. But then he slid it on with a shy smile and looked up through his bleached lashed. He even asked, “How does it look,” coyly. Fjord felt his heart beating in his ears. But he looked great, of course he did. He always did._

**GAME HOES**  
**SassyWitch** okay minor complaint. Why the hell isn’t the game on any local channels  
**SassyWitch** I don’t want to have the app running  
**SleevesRBS** your watchin the game  
**SassyWitch** wanna see fjord play. Amherst is still better  
**MT** fuck you  
**SassyWitch** fuck you  
**MissJester** Awe~ remember when you almost did not like us???  
**SassyWitch** You’ve grown on me  
**MT** ass-trid you need to know that caleb is fucking swimming in this thing  
**Missjester** What thing?  
**SassyWitch** ^^  
**SoullessWonder** Ah, Fjord allowed me to wear his jersey for the match as I have no school attire.  
**SoullessWonder** I did not want to… stand out exactly.  
**SassyWitch** I cannot stress this enough…  
**SassyWitch** P I C T U R E S

“Jesus fuck, guys, took you long enough,” one of the new friends complained as Caleb and Molly joined her.

Keg, as Molly introduced her as, had on a deep purple sweatshirt with the emblem across the front and a black beanie pulled low over her undercut. The school name was embossed on with silver and purple. It was a similar look to the sweatshirt Molly was wearing, black of course, under his faded jean vest that had a number of pins stuck in and patches sewn on. Caleb had wondered idly if he had taken the time to sew each one on. He could picture it, too, with his brow puckered in concentration and maybe even his tongue peaking from his lips. Yasha was next to Keg with a jacket on over her own team sweatshirt. He had learned belatedly that she actually participated in track and field with Javelin and high jump. Her braids were freshly done in a new design and the ombre to white had some blue in it, too, with small cuffs attached. On the other side of her was a smaller girl with a Track and Field jacket on and her curls up. A few others chattered around them.

One girl’s eyes fell on Caleb and they grew wide for a moment. She was an older student, maybe even a graduate, with dark hair and fair skin. She leaned forward between he and Molly to catch his attention.

“You know Fjord,” she stated. He opened his mouth foolishly to ask how she knew when he felt her finger press against the name on his back. “Explains a few things. First game?”

“I… ah…”

“Hopefully, you’re not expecting him to be as sweet on the ice. But that’s the fun of the games.”

There was something wicked yet playful in her voice. She leaned back and was immediately drawn into conversation by a number of men. Admirers, no doubt, as she was objectively beautiful. Caleb just hoped the cold was a good enough excuse for the red rather than the blushing. He looked at Molly, who just snorted and shook his head. A voice over the PA system announced rules and safety of the rink as music started and two teams spilled onto the ice for their stretches. They had decent enough seats, so it was not hard to spot Fjord as he glided past their section at the boards. He looked like a different person—focused and determined. His jaw worked a bit and Caleb realized his mouth guard was lazily hanging at the corner of his mouth. He slowly turned and made eye contact with Caleb and his face lit up. It was going to be a long match.

_Caleb (2:08pm): I know nothing about hockey.  
Astrid (2:09pm): Oh I am aware lol. What are they doing  
Caleb (2:09pm): Warm ups, I think? He’s so graceful._

Caleb learned two things about hockey right away. It was fast paced and exciting, but it was also slow with scores and hard to follow. What he figured out quickly though was Fjord was defense and usually kept further back than his line partner, who pushed forward for shots if it was possible. Fjord was not just large and strong, but fast on the ice with an aggressive body slam that Molly explained was a check. There were also a lot of checks, and not all of them legal. He also learned that it was easy to be pulled into the vicious excitement that came from the violence and energy of the game. It was addicting, especially in a decent sized crowd of people his age who had blindly adopted him into their group because of the jersey.

The first period was slow to start with no goals scored. It gave Molly and Keg plenty of time to explain things over the screams of the crowd and the announcer overhead. A few times, the man felt the panic welling up inside of him with the overstimulation of the rink. Each time, however, he would feel someone, usually Yasha or Molly grip his wrist or knee gently and rub with their icy thumb as they keep talking. He learns about the reasons for the whistles. The significance of a face-off. Penalties and why they count. It was a lot, and most of it he was sure was done to keep him from stressing out more than he already had been. He appreciated it, though. Both the information and the comforting conversation.

The first intermission, he went out to get snacks with Yasha. He had acquired a beanie as he had not thought to bring one of his own to the match and pulled it tight over his ears and hair. Yasha and Rissa both stood comfortably with their jackets open and talked quietly with him about their plans for the holidays. Yasha was apparently headed to the South to see her grandparents right after the New York trip and Rissa, who was from Maine, was lamenting heading further into the cold. They acquired their drinks and snacks, Molly had asked for the “biggest fucking thing of popcorn possible,” which Caleb ate from as a service fee. As they walked, the man felt a shiver run up his spine and turned to see the same Neighbor glaring at him. Yasha turned, too, with a nasty look that made him look away and back to his group.

“Asshole,” Rissa sneered.

The second period was faster. Caleb was almost entranced watching how Fjord skated backwards quickly to track the wingmen as they shot down the ice like bullets. He could feel the rattle of the boards and glass with every hit. There were even a number of times that the crowd collectively inhaled only to watch the other team’s goalie make an incredible save and sigh in disappointment. 

It was after one such save that Fjord and the team had a timeout and met at the bench. Caleb noticed for the first time Beau at the bench with her clipboard in hand and a standing next to the coaches with a jacket that matched theirs. As the coach spoke, Caleb watched Fjord pull off his helmet, shake off a glove and run his hand through the hair that was flattened in weird angles. The mouth guard moved from its place and hung half out of his mouth again as his jaws worked and chewed the rubbery material. The man was not sure what exactly was so attractive about watching the other man at that moment, but it only became worse as he used part of his water to drink and the other part to pour over his head and face. He then used the jersey to wipe it from his eyes.

Then, as though he felt Caleb’s eyes on him, the man’s gaze slowly slid to where they sat and he _winked_. Caleb knew his face was on fire as Fjord grinned and put his helmet back on.

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** 0-0 still  
**MT** no fights one almost  
**MT** no dirty plays this year  
**SassyWitch** Thank-you  
**MissJester** You are the best~!

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**Widogast** He is going to be the death of me.  
**NottListening** they warned you he was hot in hockey mode  
**Widogast** Ja. But Molly is also hot when in rock mode, that does not kill my brain as this is currently doing.  
**Widogast** I am also certain he may have staked his claim on me for the match.  
**NottListening** how so?  
**Widogast** I am wearing his old jersey with his name on it.  
**NottListening** omfg are we in high school  
**NottListening** can I drop out again  
**NottListening** are you two going to make out behind the bleachers afterwards  
**Widogast** I do not see how, as they are attached to the wall and cement.  
**NottListening** lol fucking fair

“Hey,” the girl from earlier called as he and Molly returned, this time with drinks. Her name was Lu, he found, and she was one of the swimmers and in theater with Molly. “How are you liking the game.”

“It is not that different from football, ah… soccer, sorry…” Caleb replied, slightly flustered. “Only colder and more contact.”

“And no one whining on the ground for thirty minutes because they bonked their knee,” Molly pointed out brightly as he sat down and immediately had to defend his drink from Keg’s grabbing hands.

Caleb nodded his head in agreement to that, but Lu just smirked.

“Going to come to more,” she asked. It was not exactly invasive, but she seemed uniquely keen on the topic. He’d ask the others more later.

“I hope to, but it is difficult as I am not in the city. When I can, perhaps.”

She said nothing but offered a tight but warm smile. Something in Caleb burned in a way he was not used to. Defensive and possessive. He looked forward and Rissa reached across Molly’s body to prod at the protruding jaw muscle playfully, which only made him flush more.

The third period got interesting. The first was feeling the teams out. The second was an even match of skills. The third started with an assault from the other team pushing into Boston’s territory and firing as many shots on net as possible. Caleb watched as the third line defenders worked to try and clear the puck from their third of the ice, only to watch the defensemen, who were pushed forward to center ice, intercept, and send it back. In fear of icing, their wings and center were pushed to into their zone as well with too many bodies. To move comfortably around. Finally, the goalie dropped over the puck after nearly five minutes of constant shots and movements, getting a whistle and a breather for the team.

A line change. A break for the players and fresh people on the ice. The first string pushed up and managed to keep the puck evenly dispersed. It was a standstill until one of Boston’s players pushed through the defenders. He was small and speedy, not like the other players who comically dwarfed him in the line up for the National Anthem. At the last second, he adjusted his puck and stuck placement and fired low rather than high. It hit the net.

The buzzer went off.

The crowd was on their feet.

Caleb felt a rush like he had not known before in relation to sports. He knew he had cried out, for his throat was scratchy in the aftermath as they sat back down. Small and speedy glided by the bench with soft fist bumps after hugs from the team. But almost immediately the other team answered with their own goal and another two minutes later. He felt foolish, but Caleb also felt the way the seat was digging into his thighs as he had pushed forward. Leaning, after all, was not allowed or at least heavily frowned upon as it blocked the view from higher seats.

Fjord was out now, moving fast. He immediately cut his backward glide short to charge off to the side and check the right wing who had slipped past the center. He cleared the puck and was moving forward when Boston’s own wing who had the puck was slammed in the middle of the ice, sending him flying off his skates and onto the ground with a heavy thud. No whistle was called as the stands grew loud. Caleb could hear Keg, Molly, and a few others yelling at the blatant illegal check. As the chant of “Ref, you suck” started to ripple through the crowd Caleb felt his heart in his throat because Fjord had knocked into the player who had done the offending check and they were now circling each other.

Molly sucked in a breath.

Fjord dropped his stick and gloves. They circled.

Keg tensed with a twisted grin forming. Even Yasha and Rissa were no longer watching the rest of the game. In fact, all eyes seemed to be on the two opposing defensemen.

The other player dropped his glove. 

It was like the dam broke. Fjord swung once, then again. Caleb watched slightly slack jawed as they two men started to slam their bare fists into each other. One hand gripping a jersey, the other a pad. All the while the refs watched carefully, and the crowd egged on the fight. Hell, some were even on their feet screaming for more. Fjord was not the bigger main of the pair, but he had the better footing and grip as more hits fell and he tugged lower and lower still before the other man dropped down to the ice and the whistle blew. The men were separated by their teammates before the refs blew the whistle again and led them to their own penalty boxes. Caleb blinked, perplexed at what happened, then looked to Molly for explanation only to find his friend bright-eyed with excitement and cheering.

“ _Was_ …” he breathed in confusion. Molly turned and chuckled.

“Fjord won,” he explained without explaining anything. He triumphantly slurped his soda.

“Won…. _Was_ ,” he asked carefully, letting his German slip.

“Fucker got away with an illegal hit,” Keg explained as she took the drink from Molly. “Fjord took the matter into his own hands.”

“And… they let that… happen?”

“Fuck yeah, dude,” she exclaimed. “I mean, there are rules and shit. Like the gloves dropping is the issue of a challenge and accepting it. Knees on the ice means the fight is over.”

“So…” Caleb licked his chapped lips and wished he brought his chapstick absently, “because the other guy… touched the ice… Fjord won.”

“Yes.” Molly confirmed.

“But they still got in trouble.”

“Correct.”

“Why…?”

“Because fighting is a penalty, dude.”

Caleb blinked at them and then looked forward. Somehow that made less sense than when he had no answers. His eyes fell on Fjord who had not replaced his helmet and was now back to chewing his mouthguard. He looked up and they made eye contact. His mouth spread into a sheepish smirk and the Texan offered a lazy half-shrug. Caleb could only roll his eyes and smirk. Then, for whatever reason, he felt the desire to lift the jersey just a bit. It caught the other man’s attention, and the shy grin grew into a full smile.

“You two are gross,” Molly complained as he moved to steal some of Caleb’s fries. He squawked and slapped the hand away, earning him a giggle in response.

Caleb realized their goalie, or rather Fjord’s goalie as he was not sure why he had decided to become possessive of the team now, was very skilled. He had fended off yet another onslaught of shots on net for more than half of the five minutes the team was down a defensive player. It was a slow tick of the clock as the game fell in the last 2 minutes of the game and Fjord’s own penalty ticker hit the last ten seconds. When it buzzed at zero, he was out like he had been slung with extra assistance for one of the wings had slipped past the center and other defense and was baring down on the goalie unchallenged with another teammate following as backup. Fjord disrupted the play and cornered him against the boards with a slam that dropped the man to the ice. The puck ran behind the net along the boards and was picked up by Fjord’s fellow defenseman.

He passed up to the center, then to the right wing who crossed the puck in front of the next, getting a hiss of complaint from Molly before it was shot in low. Again, the crowd was on their feet. Tied with two minutes left.

“Plenty of time,” Rissa crowed as she was tugged into a hug from Yasha.

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** 2-2 2:07  
**MissJester** U G H so close~  
**HeySailor** hope they wont do a shootout  
**HeySailor** aint won a single one this season  
**MT** 55 is on ice we should eb good

Fifty-five was the small player from before. The line changed and Fjord was off the ice, yet the whole bench was leaning on each other and the boards as they watched. Two then three missed shots on their net before the goalie caught the puck and earned a face-off. A head nod. A change in who took the face off. The whistle. The clink of the puck on ice before the solid clack of it sent toward Boston’s right defense who redirected it to fifty-five, and the small player was off again. The puck sailed in and he was swarmed but the bench seemed tense. Caleb looked around at the crowd who was now all watching hard. He blinked. It was such a strong contrast between the stillness of the stands now and the jumping and hugging on the ice.

“Why less celebration,” he whispered.

“Remember how fast they scored two,” Rissa offered as she leaned back. Caleb only nodded. “We still have a minute left. That’s enough for one or two goals. They get one…”

Molly hiss at her to not jinx it.

“… and it’s a shootout. They lost their best shot last year when he graduated, so it’s been a mess their last few third period ties.”

Caleb made an O with his mouth soundlessly and looked forward again as the whistle blew.

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** SUCK IT VISITING TEAM  
**SleevesRBS** FUCKING SUCK DICK  
**ItsYaBoi** Alas, for you don’t have one.  
**SassyWitch** from Caleb’s string of messages, I guess they won  
**SleevesRBS** fuckin 55 the fuck got one last one in at like twenty seconds  
**SleevesRBS** little freshman shit  
**MissJester** !!!!! YAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
**ItsYaBoi** Y’all waiting for Fjord now?  
**SleevesRBS** I am  
**SleevesRBS** and caycay, I rushed out to meet him but molls and Yasha have shit to do so they headed off with riz  
**NottListening** ran into the back to say congrats fjord! Okay back to work!

_Astrid (4:33pm): Ask if they play us this year  
Caleb (4:33pm): You would like to come to a game?  
Astrid (4:33pm): I’d like to hang out with everyone  
Caleb (4:34pm): You could have just asked. I would have brought you with me.  
Astrid (4:34pm): I guess  
Caleb (4:34pm): How about we all go to Dave and Busters when we’re back from the holidays then? Maybe if Wulf can behave it will be a good place for him to meet them as well.  
Caleb (4:35pm): If not, I am sure they would love to meet you in person.  
Astrid (4:37pm): Jessy knows I’m sorry I can’t do NYC right?  
Caleb (4:37pm): Of course. She knows it’s a family trip.  
Astrid (4:38pm): K. Stop messaging me, don’t you have a hot man to watch for_

“Fucking took him long enough,” Beau complained with an eyeroll.

Caleb’s head snapped up in time to see Fjord walking out talking to a few of the players. Beau had come out right after the talk with coach so he would not have to wait alone. They both were posted against the same wall on their phones, but it seemed her head had been on a swivel while Caleb tried to remain small. But Fjord approached with one of the centers who towered over him impossibly with a broad, imposing frame and the smaller freshman who had scored two goals. He was in conversation, but the larger man elbowed him a few times with a good-natured grin and Fjord looked up and in the direction he had indicated with a smile. Caleb could tell the exact moment his eyes fell upon him for they warmed up and that same smile spread on his face.

It was not difficult for the three to cut through the crowd. Fjord looked like he had maybe showered after the meeting with his hair still damp and sticking up at strange angles rather than slicked back or weighed down. Caleb stood up straight from the wall as the taller man approached and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. His face burned as eyes fell on him more with the team jacket name on one man matching the jersey name on the other, though the most common look was one of jealousy or bored interest. When they stepped back, Fjord’s hand stayed on his shoulder and Caleb did not pull away.

“You must be Caleb,” the taller man stated in a laconic way, so he nodded. “Prast and the small one is our player of the day Wyatt.”

The small freshman with large ears and brown hair waved awkwardly like he was still adjusting to the praise of the team. Caleb nodded at them both.

“We’re heading out, Palo see you Monday,” Wyatt muttered softly before ducking past and heading toward the doors. “Nice meeting you. He and Beau talk about you a lot.”

Prast eyed them with a look of calculating warmth before following suit. Beau started to follow when Caleb asked if she were not staying with them.

“Nah, my guy, you two go get food or whatever. I have a paper to finish.”

They watched for a moment. Then, Fjord turned to Caleb and gave a small huff in laughter. “Well I’m half starved. A beer and food before you head back?”

“Ja, that sounds great,” Caleb replied. 

His heart was beating fast at the prospect of time with just Fjord. As much as he loved the group as a whole, all of the time he had spent in person with the man recently had been entirely in the company of at least two others. It was selfish to want time with him personally, but Caleb also could not help it. There was a new edge, a flirtatious and teasing one, that he wanted to explore in person. The man had already noted Fjord was a more private person than most when it came to advances and comments that were not platonic. Caleb hoped that by being alone, some may come out in person. They left the rink talking about the people Caleb had met in the stands. Fjord’s hand never left Caleb’s back.

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
**ItsYaBoi** So?  
**MT** nada  
**MT** he’s pissed at himself because he chickened out  
**SleevesRBS** goddammit  
**MT** in his defense this time fucking Enzo nearly slammed his door into the car I guess  
**SleevesRBS** fucking christ I guess forgiven  
**HeySailor** am I gonna have 2 come up n beat a bitch  
**SleevesRBS** please  
**MT** please  
**DarkAngel** Please.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**Widogast** I made it home, but I am afraid I forgot to return the jersey. I honestly forgot I had it on at all.  
**FjordTough** nah its fine you can keep it  
**Widogast** Keep? Are you quite positive?  
**FjordTough** yeah I am. Now you have something of mine for the next game you see  
**Widogast** Ah, but what makes you so confident that I wish to watch another game?  
**FjordTough** maybe that was my fortune cookie  
**Widogast** Hm.  
**Widogast** Perhaps I shall think about it. Good night, Fjord. I am glad I went.  
**FjordTough** night Cay and me too

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those US readers, Happy Turkey Day! I know I say it every time, but y'all. I love hearing from you. The long posts, the simple <3 messages. They all mean the world to me. It seems people have some questions about things and as I don't wanna bog down places here with answers I guess you can message me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets)? As previously said, I never post there, but feel free to ask any questions and I'll get back to you =D!!!
> 
> Please be safe out there, especially the colder states/countries with the snow coming. Anyone in the southern hemisphere please hydrate! love y'all and thanks x10000 for being amazing. <3  
> xoxoxo Pockets.


	12. Unexpected Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo becomes and issue and Wulf is dragged into the idiocy.
> 
> Username Changes: BlushingCayCay- Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Description of moderate injury and mention of violence during first prose section.

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
**MT** we have a bit of an issue  
**SleevesRBS** what happened  
**MT** enzo  
**MT** enzo fuckin happened  
**DarkAngel** Now what?  
**MT** apparently made some comment about fjords ginger whore  
**MT** asking if his romantic ways bored him yet and hes hungry for better  
**SleevesRBS** sorry what  
**ItsYaBoi** To Fjord? Is he suicidal?  
**MT** nah  
**MT** to me  
**MT** which brings us to our issue  
**MT** can someone pick me up from the ER and tell fjord it was a bar fight  
**SleevesRBS** ill be right fuckin there

Beau pulled up and stormed into the waiting room where Molly was waiting placidly for her. He knew that scowl on her face was a front to hide the genuine concern. She had tells, first off. Her brows were too tight and her mouth wasn’t closed tight. Her eyes were too wet to be angry—she was not the crying type when mad. Molly offered an apologetic smile at her, which was only scoffed at as she stuck her hand out for the release paperwork. Cad had gotten into the chat not long after and demanded someone read over them lest Molly toss them out and get worse because of a concussion. Her icy eyes flicked over the pages as she went with the frown getting deeper. He had the good grace to be quiet and look apologetic when her eyes finally snapped at him. He was in a state, after all. For a wiry, wily fighter like he could be, there was no real balancing factor to a large, angry man who wanted nothing more than to break something.

That thing happened to be Molly’s face. Which was a shame, because it was his money maker after all. He winced at his own thought. Thinking hurt too much right now.

“You look like shit,” Beau informed him as she thrust the paper into his chest and turned on her heel.

Ah, shit. She was really worried then. He followed along sheepishly as Beau’s strides were lengthened with frustration and the desperate need to hide her emotions. He did feel bad about that. She was not one who wore then on her sleeve as he did. She was reserved, more so than Yasha, and aggressively so. It had been one of their biggest hang ups when they first became friends. Or, rather when they first began circling each other reluctantly through mutual friends. She was so closed off and almost vicious in her refusal to open up that Molly poked it constantly. Almost to the point of fights and arguments because of it. He learned, slowly and through a lot of fucking up as was his style, that she simply was never sure if her emotions were wanted. If her feelings were welcomed. And in a way, he had been a strange method to break it down.

They fought and bickered. The two were as antagonistic as they got, but now he knew Beau cared for him a lot. And she showed it in weird ways. In her actions. Studying a subject with him so she could help Molly pass a test. Staying up when she was exhausted because his anxiety and depression had his insomnia acting up. Skipping her religiously kept workout schedule to pick him up from the ER with a face that said she had been at least close to tears with panic. They loved. And they loved fiercely.

Even if they showed it differently.

“The fuck happened,” she asked after five minutes of near silence.

Molly had been admiring the split eyebrow where his piercing had been, his bruised cheekbone, and swollen eye. The eyeball itself was reddened from burst blood vessels, but the doctor said there was no permanent damage. He just had eye drops and needed to keep a look out for thick discharge, which just sounded gross. With a flair and a dramatic sigh, he flipped the mirror cover down and the visor up. Beau was watching the road, but she had a near white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

“He was in the parking lot fucking dogging me like always. He saw Cay at the game last week and when the usual digs didn’t work, he struck for that one and I fucking snapped. Went off about him being… fuck… an ogre, a creep, a bigot, other less savory things I don’t remember specifically but were spewed. And he shot back that it was only a matter of time before Fjord’s bitch ass lost another redhead to him which means…”

“He’s the one Ava was cheating on him with…” Beau finished with a snarl.

“So I fucking lost it and punched him. Next thing I fucking know, I’m getting kicked to shit when Keg and the second floor RA Nila showed up with Gunther and pulled him off. Keg dragged my ass to the ER and I don’t even fuckin know what happened to Enzo, but.”

“But,” she parroted with a heavy sigh.

Silence fell over them again.

“Molly,” She started.

“I know,” he cut her off. Because he did. He was a danger to himself. His mouth was always running and getting him in trouble.

“Promise me you two will get a request for a room change,” she stated rather than pursue the original topic.

“I promise,” he grumbled.

“And you need to tell Fjord,” she continued, then louder to drown out Molly’s protests. “Nope! Nah, nah, nah. Not everything but what happened so he can submit a proper complaint.”

There was a pause and they both sighed. Beau continued in a softer tone.

“You can’t protect him forever.”

“I know.”

“He doesn’t need it.”

“I know.” Molly sighed and looked out the window. The frost had begun to tint the grassy spots white. It’d snow later. “Where are we going?”

“Your brother’s,” Beau stated casually. “He is watching you tonight.”

“Beau!”

“Sorry, doctor’s orders.”

“He’s not even done with his MD!” Molly groaned and tossed himself against the seat dramatically.

**DM: DarkAngel and GreenTea**  
**DarkAngel** Please take away his phone before someone kills him.

**Molly TeaClay** @Mollymauking

>   
>  @Wulfstar wanna play a game  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @Mollymauking

>   
>  @Wulftstar by game I mean play nice  
> 

**Eadwulf** @Wulfstar

>   
>  @MollyMauking Are you serious?  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  @Wulfstar and obnoxious I know  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  @Wulfstar unrelated game night  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  @Wulfstar look at this bird I found!  
>  [Image Attached]  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  @Wulfstar I am excited to finally catch up on shows now that I am not allowed to sleep until my concussion is cleared  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  @Wulfstar brother brought home indian food like a king. He pities his brother  
> 

**Eadwulf** @Wulfstar

>   
>  @MollyMauking IF I ACCEPT THE FUCKING GAME INVITE WILL YOU STOP TAGGING ME IN EVERYTHING  
> 

_Astrid (5:07pm): You’re so dramatic. He won’t even be there tonight because he can’t have too much blue light  
Wulfie (5:07pm): Twenty-seven tweets he tagged me in. Twenty. Seven. In an hour.  
Wulfie (5:08pm): My phone was half dead when he was done.  
Astrid (5:09pm): Lmao, he’s persistent. It’s a chill group tonight, I promise. Just Yasha, Bryce, Fjord, Caleb, and Nott. The two troublemakers aren’t even around.  
Astrid (5:10pm): Just try to behave? You keep saying you miss Caleb. Show him that rather than bullying him into paying attention.  
Wulfie (5:15pm): I don’t bully him.  
Astrid (5:15pm): Sure, Jan._

**GAME HOES**  
**SoullessWonder** I think what bothers me most is I cannot even yell at Molly as he is not on for once.  
**ItsYaBoi** Come on, it was fucking funny.  
**SoullessWonder** I am so glad you and Astrid are in agreeance on that, for she was cackling.  
**SassyWitch** A lady does not cackle  
**SoullessWonder** Alas, for I also do not stutter.  
**HeySailor** BURN  
**SassyWitch** are we inviting him in here or using a different chat  
**MissJester** Oooooh. That’s up to Beau or Fjord. They made the chat.  
**MissJester** But they are both at the weight room.  
**SoullessWonder** Beau is on her phone.  
**MissJester** Oh~? How do you know? She is usually very good at following rules.

**DM: SleevesRBS and Widogast**  
**SleevesRBS** [Image Sent]  
**SleevesRBS** in case you were curious how much he deadlifts  
**Widogast** I DID NOT NEED A SHIRTLESS PICTURE OF HIM WEIGHT LIFTING BEAU  
**SleevesRBS** I beg to differ

**GAME HOES**  
**SoullessWonder** No big reason, just checking times again.  
**SassyWitch** must be such interesting time stamps as you are very interested in them  
**ItsYaBoi** busted  
**SoullessWonder** I now understand why Molly often leaves the chat in a temper tantrum.  
**MissJester** Oh~ we just like making you bluuuuush.  
**HeySailor** wait y aint molly teasing him  
**DarkAngel** Long story.  
**HeySailor** ah  
**HeySailor** dope dope dope dope  
**SoullessWonder** Are you okay, Darrow?  
**HeySailor** yis  
**NottListening** I have a question for the guys  
**NottListening** why the fuck do you eat bugs  
**NottListening** not crickets in chocolate or whatever but bugs like ants and worms  
**NottListening** at what point did evolution fail you  
**MT** As a true son of our lord and savior, I do not believe in evolution  
**SoullessWonder** @GreenTea your gremlin found his phone.  
**NottListening** the last time you were in a church it was struck by lightning twice fuck off  
**SassyWitch** wait what  
**HeySailor** we like gross thinsg n mayb becuz someone dared him  
**HeySailor** or becuz it seemed like fun  
**SoullessWonder** I never ate bugs.  
**SassyWitch** only because you used to be the pickiest eater I’ve ever known  
**NottListening** I can only imagine  
**NottListening** And thanks darrow for reminding me why the next one better be a girl  
**HeySailor** my name would have been Darlene if I were a chick  
**SassyWitch** !!!  
**ItsYaBoi** That is in fact the truth. My family is completely andro names because my parents were lazy. Jordan and Hayden.  
**ItsYaBoi** Who knew laziness would pay off?  
**SassyWitch** I think mine was Alec? Or Xavier.  
**MissJester** ooOOOoo Xavier is so ~f a n c y~  
**MissJester** I don’t know what mine would have been. I don’t think they bothered remembering :(  
**SoullessWonder** Ah, I do believe mine would have been something along the lines of Hildegard.  
**HeySailor** …  
**SoullessWonder** My parents were very traditional in their first names that they chose.  
**MissJester** Caleb is not very Polish or German?  
**SassyWitch** That’s his middle name he hasn’t used his first name since… junior year?  
**SoullessWonder** Ja, just about. My first name is Bren. Also my grandfather is Welsh.  
**MissJester** Oh, no. You are most definitely a Caleb! :)  
**SassyWitch** Oh, by the way guys, he blushes whenever you call him Cay  
**SoullessWonder** Traitor.  
**BlushingCayCay** Darrow.  
**HeySailor** heh

**DM: FjordTough and GreenTea**  
**FjordTough** He’s okay?  
**GreenTea** As well as he can be. If anything, his spunk tells me exactly how well he is recovering from it all.  
**FjordTough** Are you also on the team “less Fjord knows the better”  
**GreenTea** I would not intentionally withhold information from you that I feel would be important for you to know. In this case, however, time and distance from the event will allow you to react with a level head rather than your more impulsive tendencies.  
**GreenTea** I am normally not a fan of concealment in this way, but my brother is correct in this instance.  
**FjordTough** okay  
**FjordTough** I will trust your judgement  
**GreenTea** Thank-you, Fjord. I know it is not easy. You’re very protective of him which means the world to me.  
**FjordTough** it’s as beau has said. He’s the best of us

**GAME HOES**  
**FjordTough** Fuck. Guys I am so sorry I have to call the game short y’all  
**SassyWitch** what happened  
**FjordTough** campus police came in to talk about the molly thing  
**BlushingCayCay** What Molly thing?  
**SleevesRBS** he got into a brawl with their neighbor  
**FjordTough** you didn’t know?  
**BlushingCayCay** Nein. Is he okay? Are you okay?  
**FjordTough** I’ll get back to you on that gotta go

 **EodHardyTattoo** Who is in charge of names?  
**SleevesRBS** that looks like a darrow one  
**EodHardyTattoo** fucking Christ  
**EodHardyTattoo** Caleb is on his way up by the way. Just make sure he leaves in time for his 9 class  
**SleevesRBS** we have practice at 6am he’ll be up  
_ > EodHardyTattoo has left the chat_

 **ItsYaBoi** Fjord, what’s going on? Can we get an update?

 **HeySailor** @DarkAngel?  
**DarkAngel** No clue. Beau had to go over as he got Molly from the hospital.  
**HeySailor** keep us updated  
**DarkAngel** I will, don’t worry.

 **GreenTea** They are taking down statements now. Apparently Nila filled out a proper report and it was sent to the campus security. They will be assigned new rooms after the winter break and they are given a stipend if they wish to stay locally in a hotel for the last week.  
**GreenTea** They both declined, of course. I am bringing Molly back to my place.  
**SleevesRBS** idgaf if the nsa are reading this. Fuck that guy imma fucking break every bone in his body

“Yeah dude, no sweat,” Fjord heard a voice say from the other side of his dorm room door. “You two gonna be good or what? I can like, get food. Or something. I haven’t seen him all day but like that’s normal I guess.”

He sat up because that sounded like Keg, but she stayed two floors below him and on the other wing. He flipped through the people on his hallway that Keg knew well enough to talk about or talk with as she was not exactly the friendliest of folks. Though, that honestly sounded like most of his friends.

“Ja, I should be fine.”

His body froze, then, as the breathy voice floated through right after. Fjord scrambled to his phone and noticed two missed calls and the stream of messages from the chats. As he did so, there was a knock at his door. Inevitable and soft. He untangled himself from his sheets and stumbled to the door, not bothering to find his shirt or socks. He opened it and found Caleb there. And though he knew the man had told him he would come up for the night so he was not alone, Fjord was still in shock that he was there. His face was still reddened from the cold and the wind outside and there were even a few droplets of water in his hair and eyelashes from where the snow had melted. He swallowed.

“Hallo,” Caleb offered.

“Cay,” Fjord tried and swallowed.

But he found himself led inside and the door shut. He watched dumbly with arms limp at his sides while Caleb pulled off his bag, jacket, sweatshirt, and scarf. They were hung to dry over Fjord’s desk chair. The man did not stop there as he started to dig through his bag and pulled out a textbook, a workbook, and a pair of old threadbare sleep pants. Fjord blinked a few times, coughed, and then turned around to give Caleb privacy. There was a soft huffing laugh when he did so, but a moment later he was told to turn back around.

“Why… what are you doing here,” Fjord asked as he watched Caleb pull down his ponytail and shake out the waves and curves that had been pulled taut.

“I knew you were upset,” Caleb replied simply. “And it would not be good for you to be alone when you’d be thinking of Molly.”

“Molly’s fine with Cad,” Fjord replied too quickly. Caleb watched him with those too-keen eyes with the knowing look that unsettled the man. Caleb was aware he had said it more for himself than anything.

“Come,” Caleb continued, brushing off the statement. “Get settled back into bed. I will stay on this side and study.

They did for a time. Lofi music playing softly from Caleb’s phone while Fjord listened to one of his podcasts using an airpod. There was still a nagging in his chest and a catch in his throat. He must have sniffled or cleared his throat too loud because Caleb’s voice floated over the desks in question and mild alarm.

“I just,” Fjord sighed and shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“Nein, I do not think so.”

“Could… you just come over here instead?”

There was no reply. Not immediately, at least, or spoken. Just the rustle of fabric as Caleb got off the duvet and padded over. He had at some point stolen one of Fjord’s sweatshirts as he ran colder than Fjord did. Maybe it was that so lean a frame.

“Do you need something,” he asked with a slight frown.

“Molls… hell even Darrow sometimes sat with me when I’d have…” he didn’t say _panic attacks_ but he thought it. A flash of understanding crossed Caleb’s eyes.

“Ah, ja. Let me grab my stuff, then.”

Fjord intended to only lay there for a while until the clenching in his chest faded, but Caleb climbed on the bed and over time ended up under the covers as well. One knee stayed bent while the one closer to the other man stretched out. Fjord rolled to press against Caleb’s shoulder and slid toward his chest while Caleb read. His podcast still prattled on his in ear while the music softly filled the rest of the silence, only interrupted by the sound of pages turning. It was not long before Caleb’s touch started to idly ghost along his arm and sometimes in his hair.

“Ah,” Caleb gasped when he realized what he was doing and started to pull away.

“No, I didn’t mind. It was… nice. Abuela used to do the same.”

“I just. I was tracing…” Fjord looked and saw that he had been following the line where his skin lacked melanin. “It was unintentional but… it’s still rude.”

“I don’t mind it,” Fjord repeated. “I’ve gotten used to it by now. I only cover it up when I go out because I know it looks weird and people stare.”

“It does not look weird it is actually quite captivating,” Caleb stated with an odd sharpness to his voice. Fjord looked up at him, which caused a strain in his neck from where he lay. “But even if it did, it would take far more than that to detract from your looks.”

Fjord stared at him with his mouth open slightly in shock. His face heated slightly at the comment. He knew he was attractive when fully prepared to be seen. He was not an idiot despite what his friends claimed. There was no denying the amount of attention people gave him. But he had always watched eyes drift to the patch of white hair and the skin below it. Or the discoloration by the corners of his eyes and mouth or along his hand and elbows. It was always followed by the embarrassed look away as though the other person had been caught committing a taboo. _Weird_ was how he labeled it, but it was okay. He just accepted that people stared.

“Thank-you,” Fjord replied when his tongue unstuck from its place. He felt the long, elegant fingers run through his hair again and dropped back down.

“Besides,” Caleb stated lightly as the pages of the book crinkled. There was that playfulness again. “It is more unusual that I am somehow paler than the patches of your skin that have no melanin at all.”

It caught him so off guard that Fjord barked out a laugh and buried his face into Caleb’s shaking chest. They laid like that for a while, the laughter slowly dying out into comfortable silence. He slung an arm over Caleb’s waist and settled down as the other man went back to reading.

They had intended to get up and move eventually, but when the alarm went off in the morning, Fjord awoke to their legs tangled and his head still nestled on Caleb’s chest with both of the other man’s arms thrown possessively over him and a feather-light press of chapped lips to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't add Wulf's name at the start. Figured it would be a nice surprise.
> 
> The next few may take a _bit_ longer to get up because I am starting a new job yaaaaay...  
> Overnights.  
> BUT I will still truck these along! Again thank y'all so much for the love and support! And omg so many Check! Please fans reading this has me living.  
> Again, you can find me with the same handle on Tumblr and maybe some day I'll post shit if you have any questions! A mis of the love and interest in this and the development of the story means that this Chapter 12 was the original cut off length for the OG outline so thank you for making this way more than I expected!!! <3


	13. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals start, the crew does a panic. Finals end and the crew does a party. Fjord behaves and is rewarded.

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** okay one fight and molly is everyones fuckin hero on the hockey team  
**SleevesRBS** I wash their jock straps and organize their breakfasts while away at hotels and I barely get a head nod some days  
**SleevesRBS** what in the ever fuckin lovin shit  
**MissJester** It is probably more of why he fought than the fact that he did~  
**SleevesRBS** S T I L L  
**DarkAngel** Are you still complaining about this?  
**SleevesRBS** YES  
**DarkAngel** Can you please go back to complaining about finals and how you are inevitably going to fail everything and resign to a life of bum fighting under the bridge?  
**SleevesRBS** NO

**The Jester** @MissJesterlee

> No streams all week. Finals are rough <3

_Wulf (12:00pm): Don’t forget to come pick up your anxiety pills at the pharmacy  
Caleb: (1:08pm): Thanks I forgot. Will you be on in 30?  
Wulf (1:10pm) Yep_

_Mom (9:02am): Good luck on your last two finals sweetheart!  
Jessibelle (9:15am): Thank yoooooooooooou <3_

**DM: FjordTough and NottListening**  
**NottListening** Are you finally making your move soon  
**FjordTough** I’m trying to get there  
**FjordTough** hockey team figured it out anyway  
**NottListening** I take it what as yelled in the fight spread  
**FjordTough** yeah I mean  
**FjordTough** no gender was stated but the team saw Cay in my jersey the other week so  
**FjordTough** not enough concussions to make them miss that hint  
**NottListening** how are you feeling about it  
**NottListening** all of it  
**FjordTough** I’m okay I think  
**FjordTough** now that I know it won’t be the end of my ncaa career and everything  
**FjordTough** you know him better than me though will it bother him  
**NottListening** will what bother him? You being quiet because of your parents  
**NottListening** honestly I don’t know he has a lot the two of you need to talk about but that may be the least of his concerns really  
**FjordTough** that’s what im working on because if its not something he can handle then it may be unfair to push it or try something  
**NottListening** you worry too much for how he feels sometimes  
**NottListening** maybe just be selfish  
**FjordTough** ive learned the hard way what happens when im reckless

**GAME HOES**  
**SassyWitch** whatever professor chose 8am for a final is a fucking sadist. That being said, done for the winter!!!

 **SleevesRBS** for fucks sake 8am  
**SleevesRBS** that’s a fucking solid nope  
**HeySailor** says the person up @ zero dark thirty for a sprt she dun play  
**SleevesRBS** touche

_Mom (7:33pm): Congrats honey on another semester finished!  
Caleb (7:55pm): Thanks. I’m at work so I may not respond until you’re in bed.  
Mom (8:02pm): Oh, no worries. You are going to New York next weekend correct?  
Caleb (8:44pm): Ja.  
Mom (8:45pm): And you are going with friends and are sure you will be safe?  
Caleb (9:02pm): Ja. We are a large group and one of my friends are from there.  
Mom (9:05pm): Okay. You know I worry.  
Caleb (9:10pm): I know. I will call you later, okay?  
Mom (9:15pm): Make sure you call your father before you drive. And get salt for the driveway.  
Caleb (9:30pm): I will._

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** settle an argument for us  
**SleevesRBS** okay this is cheating  
**MT** it is creative use of plentiful resources  
**DarkAngel** I suddenly have the desire to ignore my phone and friends for the next hour.  
**FjordTough** are you two still arguing about this?  
**MissJester** What is it~?  
**FjordTough** fucking hell, they were bitching about this in line at my work  
**NottListening** Wait, did you get the job at the café?  
**MT** and he draws in all the giggling freshmen girls wanting to ogle tall, hot, and dark roast  
**FjordTough** ANYWAY  
**MT** ooooooh still feisty over that  
**MT** are poptarts a pastry  
**SleevesRBS** answer wisely  
**ItsYaBoi** Am I about to lose a friend for a week like when I chose waffles over pancakes?  
**MT** yes  
**MT** I still haven’t forgiven you for that btw  
**ItsYaBoi** Waffles are perfectly designed to hold in the pockets of deliciousness where pancakes get soggy and it all gets sludgy.  
**MT** BETRAYAL, BRYCE  
**ItsYaBoi** Fuck off. Pop Tarts are pastries.  
**MT** bullshit  
**SleevesRBS** Ha! I have the smart one on my side  
**ItsYaBoi** They’re knock off, Americanized strudels made to satisfy our innate need for sugar. No different than anything Little Debbie puts out.  
**MT** no  
**MT** you probably think hotdogs are sandwiches  
**ItsYaBoi** I mean, by definition…  
**SleevesRBS** I am screenshotting this victory  
**SleevesRBS** it shall be framed and given for your birthday  
**MT** I hate both of you  
**BlushingCayCay** I am with Molly on this one. You are not going to find a boutique Pop Tart in a patisserie.  
**MT** I will overlook your nerdiness because you have chosen correctly  
**MT** If it won’t get sold at a bakery it’s not a fucking pastry  
**FjordTough** Caleb why  
**FjordTough** I thought you were above this sort of debate  
**SoullessWonder** Nein, I enjoy them quite a bit, especially when I am in charge of accompanying Astrid on her shopping trip for tonight.  
**MissJester** OMG did you put your name back to that~  
**SoullessWonder** Indeed. I thought it was quite fun.  
**SleevesRBS** you guys having a party as well  
**SleevesRBS** we are going to fuck shit up with the hockey team tonight  
**MT** I apparently have free drinks all night  
**SoullessWonder** Which means both you and Fjord will be drunk in an hour.  
**SleevesRBS** we have… some… counter measures  
**SoullessWonder** Will you be taking his phone this time?  
**FjordTough** uh… still here!! And I have retained phone rights this time  
**ItsYaBoi** We are very proud.  
**ItsYaBoi** I have my own parties so I will also be quiet.  
**MissJester** OMG~ you’re going to a party!?  
**ItsYaBoi** After this semester, I deserve it.  
**SleevesRBS** fuck yeah get wrecked  
**MT** waffle enthusiast don’t deserve fun  
**ItsYaBoi** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Do y’all have a plan,” Fjord asked as Caleb heard him put something down. The clanking made him wonder if it was an ice box of beer.

“Ja,” Caleb replied. “I am only here for a little bit, then I am simply going to be on call with Astrid for the rest of it as she does not need me getting overwhelmed this time.”

“She feels bad about the last time,” Fjord asked.

“Oh, well yes, but there was also an incident at a bar not long ago and I think she is now perhaps too aware of my issues with crowds. She has lovingly said the confidence you have all instilled in me has made me more… approachable by interested parties.”

“I see,” was all he got in response.

Caleb sighed and was not sure how to take that. He had thought that they were building to something. There was some roadblock between them, however, and he was not sure how to get through it. Caleb had thought Fjord was interested. He had shown all the signs, even if it was subtle and awkward. He had been the one to kiss him in the club. He had been the one to roll over and snuggle close on the bed. The one to drive out of his way first (many times, even) to help Caleb when it was not exactly needed. They spoke nearly every night and it was clear that there was a spark. But now he worried that it was all empty hope.

“You there,” Fjord asked and Caleb was snapped back to the present.

“Ja, sorry. I guess I am still mentally worn even after two days.” He hummed. “What did you say?”

“I asked what time will you be home,” Fjord repeated kindly. He could hear the grin.

“Ah, no clue entirely. Before midnight for sure.” Caleb paused and sighed as he heard the commotion start. “Guests are arriving, it seems. Shall I message you here?”

“Yeah, I am banned from Discord tonight I guess. They’re shutting off my Wi-Fi shit so it’s just this and calling.” Fjord huffed a sour laugh and shook his head. “I feel like a child.”

“A child who has a hotel room booked because none of you wished to disrupt Molly’s parents.”

“Fine,” Fjord stated after a pause. “A very pampered child. I’ll text you later.”

**GAME HOES**  
**NottListening** Checking in  
**ItsYaBoi** At the bar with a beer.  
**DarkAngel** We’re still at the frat house for now. Seems like this may be the main spot.  
**SoullessWonder** Astrid’s still. She is hosting, so she cannot speak.  
**MT** FUCKING RAGING  
**DarkAngel** Molly is half way to drunk.  
**NottListening** which half  
**DarkAngel** The half that lost his shirt and hoodie already.  
**GreenTea** Oh dear. I will be sure to show up then to relocate them.  
**MT** CAD YOURE THE FUCKING BEST HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT  
**GreenTea** Often enough for me to know it is genuine.  
**MT** I love you. You always take care of me  
**MT** I lost my beau  
**MT** YASHA WHERE IS MY BEAU  
**DarkAngel** Beau is doing keg stands.  
**NottListening** dear lord  
**DarkAngel** Don’t worry, Fjord has her legs.  
**DarkAngel** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** *Groans in Cambodian*  
**NottListening** *Worrying intensifies*  
**MT** YOU’RE CAMBODIAN?!  
**MT** I thought you were Burmese  
**MT** I suck  
**NottListening** wrong flavor of fried rice  
**HeySailor** ya u do  
**MT** EYYYYYYYY  
**NottListening** but it’s okay

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** Still there?  
**Widogast** Ja it is not so bad this time  
**Widogast** Essek has been keeping me company in the kitchen  
**NottListening** how is that going?  
**Widogast** Awkward if I am to be truthful. But it is as I expected. He seems much kinder about the topic of the other friend with distance and time.  
**Widogast** I do think he does miss our connection, even if not romantically.  
**NottListening** good because you seemed to like him as a person too  
**Widogast** Ja, well he is brilliant. It is simply relaxing to have someone with whom I can speak and not fear to confuse or dull.  
**Widogast** I often feel people let me ramble on because it is simply easier than asking questions.  
**NottListening** you know that’s not true  
**NottListening** Luc says hi to Essek  
**Widogast** He says hello back. May I show him our pictures from laser tag?  
**NottListening** yeah, go ahead.

**GAME HOES**  
**ItsYaBoi** OKAY BUT THERE IS A DARROW AT BAR THREE?  
**SleevesRBS** Bar three?  
**ItsYaBoi** Bar two misgendered me and I don’t need that negativity in my life.  
**SleevesRBS** YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS  
**MissJester** ~YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~  
**MT** YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDSD  
**MT** DARROW MY HOTTIE WITH THE BODY  
**MT** Give Bryce a hug for me  
**MT** I love them  
**HeySailor** If hes in the ilu stage tf is fjord like  
**SleevesRBS** one you are so fucking lame for driving up to see them  
**SleevesRBS** two hes playing beer pong  
**SassyWitch** so is Caleb  
**SleevesRBS** CALEB PLAYS BEER PONG  
**SassyWitch** quite well actually  
**SassyWitch** [Image Sent]  
**SassyWitch** he also is the best at carnival games  
**SassyWitch** ask him later on about his methods its fucking freaky

“Are you heading out,” Wulf’s voice called over the crowd.

Astrid turned to see Caleb making his way through the crowd. His cheeks were rosy and eyes glossy. But there was a smile on his face. She knew it was best that he left then before it changed to a bad night. Still, he came over and wrapped them both in a brief hug.

“I am glad you invited me,” he admitted in that bashful tone that had once been her undoing.

“Course, lovely,” she told him and pinched his chin. “Make sure you tell the chat you’re home as well as us.”

“I will,” he promised. “Wulf. After break…”

“Astrid already told me about the idea. I’ll see what I can manage. But…” he sighed and dropped the gruff exterior to a look of a more insecure version of himself. “I have missed this.”

“Ja. Ja, me too. But I best head out before…” Caleb offered them a smile.

The hugged once more and he weaved through the crowd slowly. Astrid turned a critical brown to Wulf who rolled his eyes and hid behind his red cup.

“You’ll see,” she parroted.

“It wasn’t a no,” the man countered. “I just need to prepare myself. You said I met the calm ones.”

“I think you’ll have fun.”

“Hm.”

“At least they’ll be video games and alcohol.”

“Point, Astrid.”

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** HOUSE 3 WOOOOOOOOOO  
**SoullessWonder** Home and at what stage is woo girl Molly in the levels of drunk  
**DarkAngel** 3 stages from taking his phone away  
**DarkAngel** 4 from vomiting in the car  
**SleevesRBS** He’s past random lap dances  
**SleevesRBS** [Image Sent]  
**ItsYaBoi** My kink is how bored Fjord always looks in these.  
**MissJester** Saaaaaaame~  
**SoullessWonder** Lol. I am home for the night, @NottListening  
**NottListening** Thank-you Caleb.  
**ItsYaBoi** I’m back home too. Darrow was cooler than the partying.  
**HeySailor** bitch u know it  
**MissJester** I think I am about to start driving people home from where I am as the DD!  
**NottListening** Drive safe  
**HeySailor** wait y aint fjord replying on here  
**NottListening** grounded to only texting, why  
**HeySailor** someone is askin about his friend  
**ItsYaBoi** DARROW! NO!

_Fjord (12:03am): were you bothered that much  
Caleb (12:04am): You’re spelling is much better.  
Fjord (12:04am): Autocorrect and typing slow  
Caleb (12:05am): Good point. And no, I was mostly left alone. I took measure to ensure that.  
Fjord (12:05am): oh  
Caleb (12:06am): The sweatshirt I did not take was put to an efficient use.  
Fjord (12:06am): you didn’t fool me last time. You wore it?  
Caleb (12:09am): [Image Sent]_

Fjord’s brow furrowed as an image came in, not sure what to expect. It was a simple picture of Astrid and Caleb and a few others crowded set of stairs. He recognized Wulf and Essek but not some of the others who were crammed in. He noted most of them had on Santa hats or reindeer antlers, but Caleb and Astrid lacked them. Essek did not wear something either, but he figured it was more to do with the immaculate state the man’s hair was in. He learned from molly one does not mess up hair with hats when it’s been worked to that level. His eyes were drawn back to Cay, though, with his reddened cheeks and smile that actually showed teeth and crinkled his eyes. He was consumed by Fjord’s royal purple school sweatshirt with the golden lettering. It stood out in contrast to the two or three deep crimson jackets and sweatshirts among the dozen or so additional people. He felt the smile pull at his lips seeing him wearing it knowing the assumption that would be made.

_Fjord (12:10am): maybe I prefer it there  
Caleb (12:11am): Then maybe I will keep it.  
Caleb (12:12am): Are you still out?  
Fjord (12:15am): yeah I may be leaving shortly because I know I am at the tipping point  
Fjord (12:15am): are you going to sleep soon  
Caleb (12:17am): Nein. But maybe I can convince you it is perhaps time to head back.  
Fjord (12:18am): oh?  
Caleb (12:19am): Let me when you are at the hotel.  
Fjord (12:20am): ah let me just say goodbye_

Caleb was not exactly sure what he was doing, but his head was light from the alcohol and he was filled with terrible ideas. He was acting on the fly at this point, but he had some ideas. Caleb chewed his nails as he waited to know how long he had to prepare for… whatever terrible impulsive choices future Caleb would make. If it all failed then he could at least say he was drunker than they thought at the time.

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
**DarkAngel** For the drunks, Fjord is leaving early. Apparently Caleb would like him to be home.  
**HeySailor** that’s my boi  
**ItsYaBoi** So betrayed.  
**HeySailor** rite  
**HeySailor** that’s my boy

_Fjord (12:45am): back you still up  
Caleb (12:46am): I am. I may have had some beers in my apartment that I have been drinking.  
Fjord (12:46am): I snagged some roadies too can’t judge  
Caleb (12:47am): Did you all have a good time out?  
Fjord (12:47am): yeah sadly I didn’t have a deterrent for the attention I got all night  
Caleb (12:48am): You have us as your lock screen right  
Fjord (12:48am): I had Molly and me for ages so I don’t think it matter  
Fjord (12:49am): so what did I win for throwing in the towel early  
Caleb (12:50am): Hm. Greedy. But I would hate to be unfair.  
Fjord (12:51am): make it good. I cancelled two games of beer pong  
Caleb (12:51am): Ah. Well then.  
Caleb (12:55am): [Image Sent] in case people find the other not enough of a claim._

Fjord was hallway through stripping down to his briefs when the phone pinged. His body felt almost numb from the shots. He was not sure what was happening in the moment, but he felt there was something more to the texts. Promising and flirty. And while this may all be a disappointment in the end, but that was the fun of this risk. That adrenaline rush that he was so addicted to was starting now that he saw an image followed by that caption text. The man tossed his shirt to the floor and ticked off his jeans, which landed half on the desk chair, then picked up the phone. Which he almost dropped in shock. But before he was consciously thinking about it, he had already expanded the image and saved it. He looked at it and hissed.

The picture was simple. Caleb was had used the cheap, long mirror he had complained about often. But he was sitting, one leg on the bed folded under the other which was bare and draped down to the floor. There were no shorts or sleep pants in sight because his upper thighs, and the rest of him, was draped in the old jersey. One hand held the material safely down between his legs and the other held the phone just low enough to see his eyes and nose. And the red hair Fjord was so fond of and combed over in its waves and light curls. He was stunning.

_Fjord (12:59am): damn  
Fjord (1:00am): consider me very rewarded  
Fjord (1:00am): fuck you’re gorgeous cay  
Caleb (1:00am): Ja? I… took an embarrassing number of these until I found one I did not hate terribly.  
Fjord (1:01am): nah you  
Fjord (1:02am): fuck  
Caleb (1:02am) I am pleased to please.  
Fjord (1:03am): this you staking a claim  
Caleb (1:04am): Ja.  
Fjord (1:04am): and what claim would that be  
Caleb (1:05am): The one that means others can only look not touch.  
Fjord (1:06am): yeah? Didn’t take you as possessive  
Caleb (1:07am): I haven’t been before but you are far more…  
Caleb (1:08am): Desirable to others and as I have never heard your opinion after the club, I have found myself perhaps more jealous than normal.  
Fjord (1:09am): I haven’t been much better  
Fjord (1:10am): you said you were with Essek tonight and I hated it  
Caleb (1:10am): Even in your sweatshirt?  
Fjord (1:11am): hm you should do that more often  
Fjord (1:11am): and send more pictures  
Caleb (1:12am): Ah, but what do I get in return?  
Fjord (1:13am): [Image Sent]_

Caleb was laying back against his headboard with the pillowed propped behind him. He was still in the jersey as he did sleep in it often. The half empty beer sat warming and forgotten on his nightstand. The man’s attention was solely dedicated to what he watched how this all unfolded. He tugged at the loose sleep shorts he had unfurled since the picture as he waited. The image popped up only a moment later, not long enough to make his screen go dark. He was glad he had not drunk anything for it would have ended in a spit take.

He had seen Fjord shirtless before. It had been accidental each time as both he and Molly were exceedingly comfortable in their own skin. Yet this was different. Maybe it was because he was on display now rather than happenstance. He was there in the crappy hotel mirror next to the bathroom The shower behind him was visible and everything. But he was in nothing but boxer briefs rather than the loose basketball shorts he normally wore. By the stance he held Caleb knew that he was flexing his abdomen and for the shot with one arm up and behind his head to show off his arm better. Caleb’s mouth was dry at the expanse of dark skin and the spots of pale almost pink at his elbow, belly button, and even down one side from his armpit. Tearing his eyes away from the torso to look at the face did not help because Fjord’s thick lower lip was tugged by one of his slightly sharper than usual canines.

Well, that was being saved for later. And… Science.

_Fjord (1:23am): Caleb you still there  
Fjord (1:23am): I’m sorry if I was too forward  
Caleb (1:25am): Nein. No. I was blindsided.  
Fjord (1:26am): in a good way  
Caleb (1:26am): Please tell me you are joshing me, Fjord. You have seen yourself ja?  
Caleb (1:27am): To risk being pathetically stereotypical in this moment, I cannot quite believe that you are real. Or how, for that matter.  
Fjord (1:28am): a punishing workout routine and strict diet regiment if you are curious  
Fjord (1:29am): were you serious about putting that image as my lock screen  
Caleb (1:303am): You actually want to?  
Fjord (1:34am) [Screenshot Sent]  
Caleb (1:35am) I assume you like it then?  
Fjord (1:36am): Cay if I were not to drunk right now that could have been a dangerous image to send  
Caleb (1:39am): You are one to talk. Perhaps save it for later then.  
Fjord (1:40am): akskskdkfjansnf  
Caleb (1:40am): ;) I am not putting yours as my lock screen. I’d rather people not see that and ogle. And I do like the one of us that I have.  
Fjord (1:41am): I don’t mind being for your eyes only  
Fjord (1:41am): we’ll take a new one in New York  
Fjord (1:42am): I am fading fast  
Caleb (1:43am): [Image Sent] I am as well.  
Fjord (1:44am): do you actually sleep in that?  
Caleb (1:44am): Ja when it is clean.  
Fjord (1:45am): fuck I am not going to be able to focus the next game you go to  
Caleb (1:46am): Night, Fjord ;)_

_Fjord (10:57am): fuck was that a picture to wake up to  
Caleb (10:59am): Still don’t mind it?  
Fjord (11:10am): it was  
Fjord (11:10am): appreciated  
Caleb (11:11am): Good morning, indeed, then._

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** WHAT IS THAT LOCK SCREEN AND HOME PAGE  
**FjordTough** behaving has some perks to it  
**TeaLeaf** PLEASE TELL ME YOU SENT SOMETHING BACK  
**FjordTough** the picture you approved of last night  
**TeaLeaf** DADDY YES! GET SOME  
**FjordTough** not yet  
**FjordTough** but soon  
**TeaLeaf** gay  
**FjordTough** very

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The fried rice joke was something my friend (Burmese) one time shouted and I almost suffocated on my spit while laughing. 
> 
> For those hating the slowness of the burn. It's starting!!! And the reasons for why are coming out, but don't worry. There is a method to this branch of my madness?  
> As always, thank you so much for the love and support. This fic has only been live for 5 weeks and has overtaken some that I have had up for 2 years. Each comment, kudos, and hit makes me so happy. I love all of you <3
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic or even some games they could play, pop them in the comments or message me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets)


	14. The Greatest City in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New York! The group enjoys their first true weekend of break away from their campuses. Plus figure skating under the giant tree.
> 
> New Chat Names  
> BlushingCayCay- Caleb(again), DramaKween- Molly, DaddyTough- Fjord  
> Slight TW for a minor panic attack/ flashback.

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** Soooooooo~  
**MissJester** My friend will be joining us tomorrow but I need you all to know  
**MissJester** And I mean it when I saw I will not stand for anything else but  
**MissJester** Kiri is selective mute so she probably won’t reply or really interact with you. But no being rude or mean to her! And no pressuring her to talk!  
**SleevesRBS** yeah dude that’s fine  
**MT** perfectly fine by me but dope that she is coming out with us  
**SoullessWonder** I fear I’m not highly familiar with this, but I can at least follow your request?  
**SleevesRBS** I think Jes has explained it to me before  
**SleevesRBS** pretty much she is mute from something other than a physical thing which is the important part of it  
**SoullessWonder** I see. I trust you will keep us in line, Jester.  
**MissJester** I will~ she is so very sweet and I wanted her to have some fun in the city.  
**MissJester** It is just :(  
**MissJester** I guess some people don’t want to put up with how “hard” it is.  
**GreenTea** It’s lovely that she can trust you enough to step out of her comfort zone. Of course we will respect your wishes and her.  
**MT** and I’ll punch whoever doesn’t  
**MissJester** Please no~  
**GreenTea** Mom has still not forgiven you for the last concussion.  
**MissJester** She says thank-you for understanding. And she is really looking forward to tomorrow.  
**MissJester** You’re the best~

_Caleb (7:31am): I am on my way to Boston.  
Mom (7:33am): Thank-you Liebling_

_Fjord (8:15am): Clay household has made it to the station  
Yasha (8:17am): ETA 5 minutes. Beau was not in the mood for a hat and it became a situation.  
Fjord (8:18am): This is why we got the 8:30 train.  
Yasha (8:18am): No kidding. We all got the same car right?  
Fjord (8:20am): Cad says yes. He was the one who booked everything. I let the adult handle it.  
Yasha (8:20am): You are an adult.  
Fjord (8:21am): The adultier adult.  
Yasha (8:21am): You literally went to war.  
Fjord (8:21am): I also played angry birds drunk on the balcony in my silkies with a towel cape using stuffed animals we drunk bought at Walmart on the way home from Hibachi in that timeframe.  
Yasha (8:22am): I concede. Cad is the real adult._

**GAME HOES**  
**NottListening** We are on the way  
**NottListening** Yeza is driving before anyone panics  
**MissJester** UGH SO CLOSE!!!!!  
**SleevesRBS** molly fell asleep on the train  
**MissJester** Awe~!!!  
**SleevesRBS** on me  
**MissJester** AWE~!!!!  
**SleevesRBS** I think he’s drooling  
**FjordTough** he doesn’t drool  
**MissJester** You know that?  
**FjordTough** I’ve lived with him long enough  
**ItsYaBoi** How is the train ride?  
**DarkAngel** Not bad. Caleb has this massive battery charger thing so we’ve had music playing.  
**ItsYaBoi** One of the heavy duty ones that theoretically jump cars?  
**SoullessWonder** Ja. I have it charged daily.  
**ItsYaBoi** Does it work?  
**SoullessWonder** With jumping a car? I am not sure. I have been fortunate enough to not find that out personally.  
**MissJester** Bryce, I am so sad you are not coming this year.  
**ItsYaBoi** I know, but wasn’t meant to be. Besides, Darrow is driving back with me, so it’s not that bad.  
**MissJester** :(  
**SoullessWonder** Another time, Jes

Fjord watched as Connecticut melted away into New York as the train crossed over the state line. It was a subtle change at first, but slowly the distinct New England charm that he had come to see as “home” was replaced by the distinctly New York style of buildings. Wood and paneling gave way to brick and stone apartments and buildings. The streets and yards that flew by changed in shape and layout. With each stop, the people who walked passed the car to a different part of the train increased in number. Most of them were too busy with their phone or the determined ignorance of others that they were not bothered by the others around them. People watching was something he had always done. When he was a child, it had been fascinating. He grew up in a largely Latinx community, but always stood out as the Black kid. When they would go to larger cities, Especially Houston, it was like the whole culture changed with it. The few times he had gone to Austin before enlisting had been a shock to the system as it was so different than the small and rather conservative community.

Now, he did it half out of bored curiosity and half out of instinct. He spent so long observing those who were around him. Watching for signs of danger. Learning mannerisms so he could look back and see what changed. Certain things were always drilled in his mind and as each train stop became more populated, he found himself watching. Lumps or strange shapes under the clothes. Hands behind the back or spent too long in pockets. Shifting and people looking around too much. His eyes catalogued it all as much as he took in the smaller scenes. A mother with her two kids and possibly the father or the mom’s boyfriend with them. The group of friends fresh out of high school taking selfies. The business workers briskly walking to their carts without so much as a sideways glance. The workers of the station cleaning and answering questions. People fascinated him. He liked them as much as he was wary now.

A light squeeze on his lower thigh pulled his eyes away from the scene outside. Caleb was sitting beside him and was watching him closely. He was not saying much in words, but the look in his eyes and the sudden way his fingers slowly caressed his leg said that there had been a shift in Fjord that was noticeable to him. Maybe not to the others, which is why Caleb was being subtle. He appreciated it. Apparently there was no need to say that at times, he still struggled in highly populated areas. But he trusted Molly and Beau to watch him, and now he knew he could trust Caleb, too. So, he just shook his head lightly and slowly linked their fingers. They both had removed their gloves in the heat of the compartment, so he was able to admire the way Caleb’s slender and delicate fingers looked in his larger and rougher ones.

_Peacock (10:56am): I brought your anxiety meds you swear you don’t need_

Fjord did not reply aloud to the message that flicked across his smart watch. He simply looked up at Molly, who was speaking animatedly (or arguing as he could rarely tell with them) with Beau. The only reason he could tell Molly sent that outside of the message itself was how the phone was still in his hand and active, even if the messaging app was closed.

**_@MissJester story_ **

>   
>  “Hello everyone! As I said on Twitter, we are meeting some of the _wonderful_ friends that I often stream with because they are meeting me” Jester flashed a bright smile to the camera that crinkled her eyes, “for a day in the city! It is almost time for them to arrive, so we are going inside!”
> 
> The camera hard cut to the main camera to show the doors to the train station and a hand covered in a pastel striped hand warmer reached for the handle
> 
> \--------
> 
> “Okay. So, the first person you will probably see is Cad. He is like, _super_ tall and really handsome. He is the really nice medical student who does the cooking streams you all like!”
> 
> The camera flipped to show Jester, who now removed her hat so her bright blue hair fell to shape her face, though her bangs stood up from the static. She pouted when she saw it and hastily flattened it, then poked her finger to the tip of her nose.
> 
> “He is also Molly’s brother, so like. They are really the _cutest_ siblings. I wish I had siblings…
> 
> \--------
> 
> “… like they are. Or at all. Oh! There they are!!”
> 
> Jester and the camera bounced slightly. It flipped forward again to show a man towering over the group with his pastel and almost rose gold, long hair tumble to one side with a knit cap on his head and a woolen coat done up and a scarf tucked in. Beside him was a woman with rich, dark skin and her box braids down and hat pulled low, as well. She, too, had on a thick, woolen coat and a scarf. The third figure, slightly behind, was a broad shouldered man with mocha skin, no hat but a tuft of white hair at the front and a leather jacket on, His head was dipped as he was speaking with someone.
> 
> \--------
> 
> “Oh, shoot. I need to turn this around…”
> 
> The camera flipped once again to show Jester again. It was not a shot right to her face as it had been previously. Beside her was a petite girl with raven hair and in darker clothing. She was looking at her phone with her hood up and headphones on.
> 
> “So, the surprise today is the fact that everyone has been asking for this. Like, so many of you have wanted this. And I finally got the okay! In fact, we waited until this trip for it because it was, like, so perfect!”
> 
> \--------
> 
> “Over here! Guys!!!!!”
> 
> Jester looked above the camera and her hand reached out of frame but the motion of her jacket made it clear she was waving.
> 
> “Well hey there, Jes,” A deep, slow voice commented and an arm came high into frame that bore the same jacket as Cad. “Filming already?”
> 
> “Of course! My fans are like, so excited to see what we get up to today! Of course not like _everything_ because privacy but…
> 
> \--------
> 
> “… we have someone that they are very much dying to see now!”
> 
> “Already,” a breathy and accented voice asked carefully.
> 
> “Uuuuh, yes? You promised!”
> 
> “I look like I have been on the train for hours,” the voice protested lightly.
> 
> “You have been” a deep woman’s voice replied immediately.
> 
> “I guess it is better now than later, ja?”
> 
> Jester looked at the phone and her eyes and smile both widened in excitement and she let out a soft squeal.
> 
> \--------
> 
> “Everyone, say _Hallo_ to Caleb!!!”
> 
> A tall man in a jacket pulled over the royal purple sweatshirt of the hockey team was practically dragged into the frame with a sheepish smile and red creeping across his face. His hair was pulled back and under a hat from a different school than the one on his chest. Caleb gave an awkward wave to the camera.
> 
> “See! I told all of you he is beautiful!”  
> 

**GAME HOES**  
  
**SassyWitch** omg that video  
**MT** he is still blushing  
**SoullessWonder** I hate both of you.  
**BlushingCayCay** DARROW!

After the quick moment in the Streamer’s friends spotlight, the group moved to the benches and waited for Veth and her family to arrive. Rules had been put down on what Jester could and could not cover. The major one was the budding thing between Fjord and Caleb. It had been an uncomfortable conversation between the men the night before, but Fjord knew he needed to come clean about his position. Awkward mostly because Fjord seemed tongue-tied for the first time in his highly charismatic life. After stumbling and making Caleb feel like he was backing out suddenly on exploring everything, the man blurted out in a rush how he was not out to his family or most people and he was worried how they’d react to sudden exposure on someone else’s social media, but he also knew it was a conversation to be had in person, which was the difficult part as he had not been home in two years.

He had been shocked, though after the panic subsided Fjord knew it was stupid to be surprised, to see that Caleb was understanding. It was not ideal, but the man also noted that he had never been in a relationship with another man before. In fact, he had only ever dated Astrid because in high school he was still viewed as the weird friend of Astrid and Wulf. The addition of Kiri to the group at least made it clear there would be less filming than usual as the girl was not a fan of being in the spotlight either. So, as they sat, Jester and Beau were talking and gesturing with their half-eaten breakfast sandwiches while the pair sat across from them. Fjord’s arm was around Caleb’s shoulder and they watched the groups of people cycle through until the three they were waiting for were finally visible through the crowd.

The group found Caleb’s lap immediately filled with Luc, who had rushed out of his mother’s grip at the sight of the friend he had taken to calling uncle. Fjord and the others laughed as Caleb’s face heated up and his eyes went wide with shock. He glanced around for someone to assist him with the new attachment he had, but found none. Just Beau taking a picture and calling to Veth that she would send it over shortly.

It was brisk in the city, but nowhere near as bad as they had expected. The wind still howled down the long lines of streets as they walked, but the crowd around them seemed to buffer it out. The plan of the day was simple: there was no plan. They were to go the park at some point. They were to bring Luc to the Christmas displays at Macy’s and the other stores. He’d get a chance to run around some of the toy stores. And they’d get suspicious vendor food from people on the street corners, as everyone agreed it was the best outside of heading to Brooklyn for a dollar slice.

**GAME HOES**  
**NottListening** Luc is now the tallest boy  
**NottListening** [Image Sent]  
**ItsYaBoi** Cad, you are literally a Disney princess, what the fuck.  
**MT** he refuses to type so Luc is balanced, but said “Awe, well that is very kind of you”  
**ItsYaBoi** I’m uncomfortable reading something you wrote in Cad’s voice.  
**MT** It was uncomfortable writing it  
**MT** bitch  
**MT** cocks  
**MT** fuckberries. Cockbite.  
**MT** I feel better  
**SassyWitch** Dramaaaaaaa  
**MT** bitch you know it  
**DramaKween** how do you like me now?!  
**SleevesRBS** less than usual  
**SassyWitch** burn  
**SassyWitch** how is the trip  
**SleevesRBS** smells like ass but great  
**DramaKween** heh  
**FjordTough** Molly.  
**DramaKween** sorry daddy  
**FjordTough** No.  
**DaddyTough** even more no.  
**DaddyTough** who removed my ability to change my own name?!  
**SleevesRBS** sorry daddy

“I hate all of you,” Fjord announced as he looked up from his phone.

Molly and Beau started cackling into their coffees as they sat on the other side of the guiding rails. Caleb and Fjord were in line for the rink, which was short at the moment. They figured it was either too early in the “season” or because it was lunch time, but the taller one pointed out that it was now or wait for hours later. Luc and Veth were in line as well, with Luc gripping Caleb’s leg like a vice and telling him a long story that the redhead nodded along to. Molly was too far away to see if he was actually following along or just humoring the child. If it were almost anyone else in the crew, he’s assume they were following along. With Caleb, it was hard to tell. He had a habit of being a bit too difficult to read at times. Beside him, Beau was covering her ears with an annoyed glare into the middle distance. She had decided against a hat, but seemed to regret the choice as the woman stated multiple times that her ears stung from the cold.

“This is why you listen to me in the future,” Yasha informed her quietly as she sat down.

In her hand was a bag of food from one of the vendors she had seen that sold Jamaican patties around the corner. Cad and Yeza had gone off to locate the hot dog vendor with the pretzel they had walked by not long ago, as well. She seemed unaffected by the glare Beau shot her way, but the woman did put down the bag then reached into her coat’s inside pocket to pull out a knitted beanie. Without saying anything more, she pulled it over Beau’s head fully and left it to cover her face down to the bridge of her nose. A soft bubble of a laugh came from Kiri who had peered out from behind her phone.

“You seriously brought this,” Beau asked, facing Yasha without fixing the hat.

“I knew I was right,” was the simple reply she received. “Are you still going to argue with me?”

“Every day,” Beau replied brightly and she pulled the hat off so it would sag in the back properly. “Molly, the fuck are you smiling about.”

“You two are so lame, almost as lame as ice skating in New York at Christmas.”

“Well I think it’s romantic,” Jester cooed. “What is wrong with romance.”

“Romance exists in movies and television,” Beau replied before lounging against Molly’s side dramatically.

“Oh, hush. Let me dream. I would love to have something happen to me like all of this.”

“Like what, a group of friends harass you and bully you into affection and submission. And the inevitability that you become conditioned to love on command?”

“Molly,” Jester scolded as she drew out his name in a whine. He only laughed in response.

“You will get your prince charming, lovely. Just don’t rush it.” Molly purred but he was sure to put some actual warmth into it.

He wasn’t dismissive about it, or Jester’s ability to find love. He was just aware she tended to crush on people hard and fast. And, as far as he was aware, her only real relationship had been long distance with Bryce after they met up with he and Fjord at New York Comic Con just about two years ago when Bryce was accepted into graduate school. While they had not been bad together exactly, she was still young and had been more overwhelming to Bryce’s laid back nature. It was not a case of opposites attract. However, Molly knew Jester was great and would find her someone. They were all still young, after all.

**GAME HOES**  
**ItsYaBoi** I will be mad if I don’t get to see Luc skating.  
**DramaKween** calm your ass  
**DramaKween** they just got on  
**DramaKween** [Image Sent]  
**SleevesRBS** [Image Sent]  
**SleevesRBS** [Image Sent]  
**SassyWitch** omg he’s so fucking cute  
**GreenTea** He is a wonderful kid.  
**SassyWitch** and the other two? Has my disaster fallen yet

“Easy, there, Cay,” Fjord’s voice rumbled gently.

Caleb felt unsteady as the base of his feet were suddenly too thin and the ground below him too slick. He was hunched slightly and bow legged as he moved with Fjord half behind him with a hand on his back and the other holding one of his own. The man seemed more in his element than on land with the way he was steady on his right leg and used only his left to slowly push the pair along. He had tried to explain how to use these skates. As they were standard free skates, the blade was thicker and had different edges, which made them more like hockey skates. He had said push back then to the side in a single motion.

The theory and the application were very different.

Still, the other man simply smiled lightly as they moved around the inside of the rink, letting the more practiced people go by around the edges. Rink etiquette was a thing, apparent, in public skate. It was a painful first ten minutes of their half hour as he learned to balance then slowly to move on his own. The whole while, Fjord’s hands were firm in their support. Whenever he waivered, they changed the grip to keep him upright. And as Caleb finally got the hang of it, the one on his back slowly moved to hold the one that hand been for support. Not as an assistant. Caleb felt through his gloves as their fingers laced and he was tugged gently toward the outer part of the ring. He was still shaky, but he felt a smile growing on his face as he began to simply take in the moment. Sure, Luc and Veth passed them a few times and yes, their friends cooed from the railing a few dozen feet above by the tree, but it was also everything he had hoped for. It was cold. And he was skating with Fjord. Together.

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** I’m glad I got off the ice before you  
**Widogast** Veth. Thank-you.  
**NottListening** Thank Luc, he’s the one to pointed at you both

They thanked Luc by bringing him to the M&M store in Time Square. The joy in the child’s eyes was something that almost replaced seeing the smile on Caleb at the rink for the best part of the day. Fjord watched as Kiri fumbled with her phone while the child froze, wide eyed in wonder, to start taking pictures of him and his smile. She handed her phone to Jester and nodded at Nott. After a moment, it was clear she was asking if Nott wanted the pictures that Jes was showing her and the smile on the mother’s face made the answer obvious. Fjord asked if he could see them and for a moment the small girl froze, then slowly nodded, and the man knew why Nott looked so happy. Because there was her boy in full focus with the bright, neon lights as a blurred backdrop like a professional shoot had been arranged. It was such a crisp picture, the lights reflected in the boy’s eyes.

“These are unbelievable,” Fjord told her as he handed the phone back and smiled as she preened and looked away.

He started to feel the tightness of his chest start by the Disney Store when Jester dragged Molly in to follow Yeza and Luc. He had followed but did not feel right. Yasha and Caleb went back outside with him to breathe fresh air, but suddenly it was like his brain was on high alert. He watched everyone who passed with a sudden intensity that made him almost sure something was going to happen. A prickle in the back of his mind warned him to watch for something. His arms possessively swung around Caleb’s hips and pulled him flush to his chest. He barely noticed how Caleb looked up at him or how Yasha turned away on her phone.

It was then too loud. The flashes of the lights and the cars were too much. He could feel the sudden blast of dry heat and the itch of sand. The din of conversations around him were replaced by a haunting echo of radio chatter. He barely noticed much but face after face. Watching.

They were moving now, all of them. He could hear them, but all he could see were the potential threats. The people. The sounds of cars flying by suddenly and honking horns. Chatter and the smell of food. His heart beat faster and his jaw clenched. He closed his eyes as he was no longer able to focus.

Fjord blinked for a moment and realized it was quiet. Soft lo-fi music like the kind Caleb played was drifting in the background. He looked around, suddenly alarmed and confused to find himself sitting at a booth in a calmly lit café. It was dark interior with warm lights and an odd use of green in the décor, but nothing jarring. He looked out the window to see in pastel, reverse writing the name “Wild Mother Café” in a soft script looking back at him. The man turned and looked the other way to find Caleb there, holding his hand and reading. Molly and Beau were in front of him, the former watching him and the latter looking off to the direction of the counter. He coughed.

“I, uh…” He started then sighed.

“I, ah, figured a vegan café was the least threatening location possible in the city,” Caleb told him gently.

Fjord looked at him then to Molly, who was still peering back with an intense gaze. He realized what happened and felt mortified immediately. He attempted to pull his hand from Caleb’s only to feel the grip tighten with surprising strength. The thumb then slowly passed over his knuckles. Fjord looked back to Molly, who was already dumping a pill into the cap of his container and passing it forward. He took it and dry swallowed.

“I’m sorry,” he started but was cut off by Molly grunting at him. “Did I…”

“Caleb and Yasha noticed and called us out. The others were in line, so they were behind a bit but Kiri knew this place and had Jester give us the address.” Beau explained. “At most, you may have to apologize to Caleb’s waist for clinging.”

Fjord instantly looked at Caleb who shrugged.

“It is fine. Though there were many jealous ladies who thought you didn’t want people eying me.”

He sighed and buried his face in Caleb’s neck. The hand not holding his slowly combed through his hair. The man just shuddered. He had not suffered a flashback in a while, but it had thrown him suddenly. So, Fjord clung to Caleb like a life line as the others joined the table and the drinks were put out around them. He felt a nudging at his side and looked up to see Kiri’s large, dark eyes staring back. She had her mask on, still, but she dropped her gaze to a mug that she slowly pushed at Fjord. Despite the tension and the way his heart was still beating wildly, a smile formed on his lips as he looked at the intricate heart drawn in the foam.

“Thanks, Kiri. I’ll … I’ll be okay.”

She smiled under her mask enough that her eyes crinkled at the corners, then faced forward so she was once again obscured by her hood.

**DM: FjordTough and HeySailor**  
**HeySailor** bro u good  
**HeySailor** ur boo told me what happened  
**FjordTough** I’m okay now, Molls had my shit on standby  
**HeySailor** k good u stayin still  
**FjordTough** I’m going to try, but we are breaking off so I don’t have to be in TS again  
**HeySailor** smart caleb thinks thats what got u  
**FjordTough** it was his idea, yeah  
**FjordTough** Yeza knows some cool stores so we’re going that way instead  
**HeySailor** take care of urself brother  
**HeySailor** we can talk latr

The ride back was quiet. Beau had fallen asleep on Yasha, who was resting against the window. Molly had curled up on her, as well. Cad’s jacket was draped over his brother like a blanket as the man sat reading on his phone. They were exhausted from being up and on the move since half past six. Still, Caleb had taken their picture as they slept and shared it in the chat. The train rocked back and forth gently as the lights arrived and faded. Caleb’s music played quietly from its spot on the massive charger they had all used. Their social media feeds had been flooded with pictures of their time. Of them eating or on the streets. Of the displays and storefronts. Of landmarks and cool sights. All but Caleb put their notifications on silent as they were flooded with attention from Jester’s followers. He had still not made anything other than the Facebook he rarely used, after all. And he was not foolish enough to let someone tag him in anything until he was comfortable with where he was as a person.

He felt Fjord shift slightly beside him and his arms slowly wrapped around his sides and pulled him flush to the other man. Unlike in Time Square, it was not a desperate movement or one done out of panic. It was slow and gentle like someone sleepy and seeking comfortable heat. That was only coupled by the feeling of his lips ghosting behind his ear. Caleb shuddered and he felt and heard Fjord chuckle.

“Thank-you,” Fjord murmured. “For everything.”

“Fjord, there is nothing-”

“Please,” he cut off Caleb, and the man fell silent. “It is something. And it means a lot. Everything.”

“You are worth it, Fjord. I mean it,” Caleb told him and watched as Cad put his headphones in his ears to give them privacy. He then turned to half face Fjord. “I know there is a lot for you to work on, so I will never push because I have my own… issues you will learn. I mean it though.”

Fjord watched him carefully for a moment, then sighed and pressed their foreheads together. The sigh was not a careless one, but something that was raw and pained from within. It broke Caleb’s heart to hear it almost more than it had to watch Fjord’s flashback and fear earlier. But the other man shifted his position and pressed a chaste kiss to Caleb’s lips, then a second one. He buried his face into the crook of Caleb’s neck and sighed, so the smaller man faced forward and gave him some privacy.

“Come back to Amherst with me tonight,” he offered as they got closer to Boston. “Stay until your shift Tuesday.”

“Yeah,” Fjord replied after a long pause. “Yeah, I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. THE FREAKING _**EXPLOSION**_ FROM LAST CHAPTER! I was barely done with my own DnD session after posting and it had blown up. Thank you. All of you! I was so shocked I actually told them as we moved into our "after session" bullshit chat. So much praise and support. It means so much to me and I adore all of you! Seriously, I was overwhelmed in the best way possible. It had a kick, but the spice is coming.
> 
> And OOFT these chapters are getting longer I am sorry/not sorry on that. 0=]
> 
> As stated on Tumblr (I know, I actually used it lol), the fic is not changing or going anywhere. Because of school and other things, I actually have not watched the show since Nov. 2018 outside of gifs and the Cad roasting people clips. So, fret not. We live happily in very AU.


	15. I'll be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before the holidays kick off. Not a very Widofjord-heavy chapter, but we need some wholesomeness before the holidays.

**GAME HOES**  
**DaddyTough** I thought I could escape molly’s fever dreams this weekend but here we are  
**SleevesRBS** oh shit they live  
**DaddyTough** we went to a different city not the after life  
**BlushingCayCay** Speak for yourself.  
**DramaKween** (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
**DaddyTough** no.  
**DaddyTough** I’ll explain later but really molly?  
**DramaKween** look dreams are not logical so yes  
**DramaKween** yes really. Imagine me with a super sexy evil alter ego  
**DarkAngel** So, how you pictured yourself in high school.  
**SleevesRBS** with the leggings  
**DramaKween** CAN WE GO BACK TO WEIRD DREAMS NOW  
**BlushingCayCay** I fear I have to share as well because I had a dream last night and Fjord has not stopped laughing.  
**DaddyTough** yes  
**DaddyTough** omg yes  
**SleevesRBS** go on  
**BlushingCayCay** I dreamed…  
**BlushingCayCay** Last night that I was married to Darrow.  
**DramaKween** !!!!!!!!!!  
**MissJester** OMG WHAT  
**SleevesRBS** OMFG  
**DaddyTough** go on  
**BlushingCayCay** I hate you.  
**Blushing CayCay** Yes, we were married. I remember just laying there in bed with him. We had two kids and everything. And I just remember realizing… how did this happen?  
**HeySailor** im flattered  
**HeySailor** I did say u werre my type ;)  
**SleevesRBS** who has 2 thumbs full on did a spit take all over her computer screen  
**DaddyTough** didn’t they have names, cay? ;)  
**DaddyTough** he is sighing right now  
**BlushingCayCay** Annabelle and Theodora  
**HeySailor** perfect names 4 the south  
**MrAllocke2** …  
**MrAllocke2** Naturally, you locked me out of changing my name.  
**DaddyTough** welcome to the club  
**DramaKween** continue, I need to know more  
**DramaKween** Cad is politely pretending not to laugh at thus but his shoulders are shaking  
**MrAllocke2** But I was laying there and knew that it was not exactly what I had wanted in life. But…  
**MrAllocke2** I knew divorcing him would break his heart…  
**MissJester** CALEB  
**HeySailor** think of th kids, caleb ma raison d’être  
**ItsYaBoi** What did I come back to?  
**MrAllocke2** And I realized that I would… just tough it out with him. And then I rolled over and woke up holding Fjord.  
**DaddyTough** he shrieked  
**DaddyTough** it was very manly  
**HeySailor** what a noble husbnd  
**HeySailor** were the kids cute  
**ItsYaBoi** …  
**MissJester** darrow and caleb were married and cay had a moment of should he leave the happy family to be a strong independent man  
**ItsYaboi** Can I bold an ellipsis?  
**MrAllocke2** I never saw them, but considering I am sure we’d be smart and use your… genetics for them, I would say yes?  
**HeySailor** mon chou thinks im pretty  
**MrAllocke2** Fjord, you did this.  
**DaddyTough** I know  
**HeySailor** he brught us 2gether  
**MrAllocke2** This is your fault.  
**DramaKween** you’re the one dream marrying fjord’s other bff  
**MrAllocke2** Why did I tell you this dream, Fjord?  
**DaddyTough** so I’d stop panicking after you fell out of bed  
**MrAllocke2** Darrow, no I will not accept the Facebook update that we’re married.  
**MissJester** THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!! Poor little Anna and Thea~ XD  
**SassyWitch** I have no idea what happened here but I ship it  
**SassyWitch** back to mojitos on the beach  
**SleevesRBS** I mean this in the most loving and kindest way possible  
**SleevesRBS** fuck you

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** seriously. Nothing?  
**FjordTough** we got back late Saturday and I obviously still wasn’t feeling hot  
**FjordTough** I slept on the couch  
**FjordTough** in case  
**TeaLeaf** fuck  
**TeaLeaf** that’s fair. Sorry  
**FjordTough** it’s fine. Then Sunday he had a migraine all day  
**FjordTough** like the puking, dizziness and everything hurts level  
**FjordTough** I laid down with him but he almost yacked all over me and the bed and I spent a half hour holding his hair in the bathroom  
**TeaLeaf** this is both romantic and reminiscent to the first night we met beau  
**FjordTough** I mean  
**FjordTough** I want to argue but youre not wrong  
**TeaLeaf** back to your dying ginger  
**FjordTough** right I spent most of Sunday alone or with his cat  
**TeaLeaf** that’s it?  
**FjordTough** he told em I could head out and use his car but I figured I’d just stay in  
**TeaLeaf** you cleaned for him didn’t you  
**FjordTough** look.  
**TeaLeaf** did you make sopa?  
**FjordTough** no  
**FjordTough** … he didn’t have the right noodles  
**TeaLeaf** omg  
**TeaLeaf** how is he today  
**FjordTough** better I think. We’re going shopping today and mailing my gifts home  
**TeaLeaf** he have Christmas shopping to do  
**FjordTough** not exactly  
**FjordTough** but we will do some shopping for him  
**TeaLeaf** then what  
**FjordTough** not sure we haven’t made a plan or anything  
**TeaLeaf** well just remember to be safe  
**TeaLeaf** look both ways before you cross the street  
**TeaLeaf** I’d say don’t talk to strangers but we’re way beyond that  
**FjordTough** molly  
**TeaLeaf** use protection  
**FjordTough** MOLLY

_Astrid (1:09pm): Caleb  
Caleb (1:12pm): Yes, mein schatz.  
Astrid (1:15pm): you’ll be in Boston Friday right?  
Caleb (1:22pm): Ja. You are a size medium, ja?  
Astrid (1:23pm): for bottoms, correct. Did you find the leggings I couldn’t?  
Caleb (1:27pm): Ja. I have them in my cart now.  
Astrid (1:33pm): You’re the best. Do you think you could get em from Logan so I don’t have to take the shuttle?  
Caleb (1:35pm): Of course. What time do you land?  
Astrid (1:42pm): hopefully by 8.  
Caleb (1:50pm): Sorry for the delay, I had to check something. But you land around when Yasha comes back. Would you mind staying later so I can also drive her home?  
Astrid (1:51pm): Of course not. It’s a free ride.  
Astrid (1:55pm): isn’t she with her family?  
Caleb (1:56pm): Her grandfather is sick, so her parents are staying, but she has work.  
Astrid (1:58pm) ah. Thank you. Is your house still the main place for the family?  
Caleb (2:05pm): Indeed, which is why I am out now. We needed the last of the gifts and the parents are cooking and finish “decorating.”  
Astrid (2:06pm): cleaning?  
Caleb (2:08pm): Everything smells like bleach. At least Fjord used fabuloso in my place._

**GAME HOES**  
**DarkAngel** I feel bad for leaving.  
**SleevesRBS** its fucked that your boss wouldn’t give you emergency time  
**SleevesRBS** its not like youre retail or something that is busier during the hols  
**DarkAngel** I get it logically, but I feel terrible. My Ba-Chan tried to be sweet and understanding but…  
**NottListening** that makes it worse  
**DarkAngel** Yeah…  
**NottListening** hopefully they’ll be home for New Year’s so you have one big holiday together  
**DramaKween** and my whole family said you’re welcome to come with us  
**DaddyTough** I’m going to be there too so its not awkward  
**SleevesRBS** I wish I was back north to at least get a drink with you  
**DarkAngel** I know. And Thank-you again for getting me Caleb.  
**MrAllocke2** Of course. It is nothing at all.  
**DramaKween** fuck and I’m working when you come in  
**GreenTea** If you are not in the mood to be alone while they are away, you can come over here. I was only planning on baking, so you can help.  
**DarkAngel** Are you sure?  
**GreenTea** Of course.  
**SleevesRBS** Video chat later this week?

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** I heard Caleb is coming over for a bit before getting Yasha and Astrid  
**TeaLeaf** gonna make a mess of my childhood bed?  
**FjordTough** Molly.  
**FjordTough** he is actually coming over to help your dad fix the light fixture in the hall.  
**FjordTough** I’m on kitchen duty with your mother now that the twins moved out  
**TeaLeaf** lucky you  
**TeaLeaf** You disappointed me by not having sexy time when you went over  
**FjordTough** I apologize that mid puking is not the best time to be told “yes, hello I’d like to inspect the state of your torso with my tongue  
**TeaLeaf** hhahdhfhdjs  
**TeaLeaf** omfg im dead  
**FjordTough** we’ve been… talking  
**FjordTough** There may have been more pictures. Not like  
**FjordTough** 🍆  
**FjordTough** but  
**TeaLeaf** you’ve been sending pictures you haven’t had approved for hotness? You’re all grown up!  
**FjordTough** uh  
**FjordTough** I asked Darrow for advice first  
**TeaLeaf** AND NOT ME  
**TeaLeaf** WOUNDED, FJORD I AM WOUNDED  
**FjordTough** oh my god

To: ajbeck, bcwidogast, flpalomares, bmloinett, mtclay, crclay, vmbrenatto, jilavorre… +3 others  
From: ynydoorin  
Subject: Google Calendar update: video chat Saturday at 9pm.

* * *

“I hate my computer webcam.”

“Why do I never have my headphones prepped?”

“Hold on, Frumpkin is trying to eat the cord.”

“Molly, use your own laptop!”

“Why, I can fit in the chair with you.”

“You have such a bony ass!”

“Molly, please get off of Fjord.”

“You’re not my real dad, Cad.”

“Molly,” a stern woman’s voice called from out of the room. “Get off of Fjord and at least pull up your own chair.”

There was a heavy pause before everyone in the voice call fell from the view of the camera laughing. The sound was not perfectly synced up to the movements of the people and a few were pixelated with the internet quality that was not the best. But it did not matter. They were together.

Yasha smiled from where she sat on the daybed in Cad’s spare room with her knees pulled under her chin. Cad was cooking and on the call in the kitchen, but Yasha could hear him bustling around peacefully even if the voice was not echoing. It was nice to see everyone, even if they had all (excluding a few) had been together a week before. But it was the day before Christmas eve, and she had thought it would be a holiday alone. Her whole family except her parents and one set of cousins lived in South Carolina. Her dad had moved when Yasha was young up north to work out of Boston and he retired there. With her parents down south, she had been left without anyone else until Cad opened his apartment to her.

_”Are you sure you are going to be okay,” Beau had asked when they called a few nights before. “I can fly up and stay with you. I don’t care, you know I’m not down here because I miss them.”_

Everyone, even Astrid who she barely knew, had offered to keep her company. In the end, it was just sensible to stay with Cad. Of course, neither were short enough to fit on the day bed, so they shared his, but it was nice. She would be spending the two holidays with the Clays and Beau would fly in early to stay up in Amherst with Caleb. They both would have their cars to hang out. It would be okay.

“Wait…” Jester paused then gasped. “Is that Astrid in your apartment, Caleb!”

“Ja, she is looking for her headphones so she can join in,” Caleb replied. “We just came back from her grandmother's. There was a lot of left overs that I apparently need to eat because I am too thin.”

“You are too thin,” Astrid’s voice called out, but was muffled.

“How is everyone’s breaks otherwise,” Bryce asked. They were sitting outside on a long porch with a wind-faded white house behind them. While in a sweatshirt, it was clearly warmer there than up north.

“Eh,” Beau replied first with an eye roll. “I remember why I want to stay in Mass when I graduate.”

“That bad,” Nott pressed and adjusted Luc on her lap.

“Oh my god.” Beau groaned then continued in a shrill caricature of a voice. “Beauregard, why is your hair cut like that? Beauregard, why do you have more piercings? When are you going to find a nice man to marry? Are you planning on changing your major yet? Business is a far more respectable field of study.”

The group groaned in tandem and Yasha felt a bit of annoyance and jealousy flare under her skin. She shook it off, knowing that it was a parent complaining not her debating any of that.

“How did you reply,” Jester asked with a pout.

“I took a drink from the whiskey bottle I had been using to pour out a normal drink and walked away with both.”

“Fucking savage,” Molly laughed. “When am I picking your gay ass up.”

“The twenty-seventh,” Beau replied. “I am doing an early flight because fuck this. I already have the Lyft ordered.”

“Why is he getting you,” Yasha asked quietly. “Aren’t you staying with Cay?”

“Ja, he is, but I am apparently working after all. We have some new books coming in for the semester that we need to have out.”

“Gross.”

“Quite, she is driving up after that.”

“Are we doing something for New Years?”

A few beeps indicated the arrival of another caller and after a moment, a new box showed up in the Zoom display.

“Darrow!” Jester crowed happily.

“And company, mon cherre. Which is why I cannot be on video. It is too much hot sailor action happening. Yasha, my sweet towering flower, how are you?”

“I’m okay. Really. Should you be calling if you’re at home?”

“Eh, no I am on base. I used part of my quick leave to drive down with Bryce so they didn’t get lost in Alabama…” he started.

“Again,” Fjord finished and the two men laughed. Bryce rolled their eyes and flipped off the camera. “Enjoying the 96 already?”

“Eh, what can I say. Come home, have a month off to enjoy my endangerment pay and a month later? Boom, mid-week holidays for the 96 to make it even less time to work. I’m living the dream.”

“Feel like sharing that dream,” Beau grumbled as a knock came to her door. She muted herself and stepped out of the camera view.

“Is that the majestic Astrid I have chatted with,” Darrow exclaimed as Astrid returned to Caleb’s camera with two mugs.

“Hello, sailor indeed. Caleb, why did I not meet him when he came up?”

“You were working.”

“Such a pity,” Astrid laughed and joined Caleb on his chair. Molly squawked.

“They can share a chair but my beloved won’t let me do the same?”

“They’re both thin,” Fjord replied. “I have an ass the size of Texas and you’re shockingly thick down there for how small you are.”

“Yeah you do,” Caleb replied quietly, getting a collective laugh from the group.

Yasha realized for the first time in the almost hour of the call that the pain and emptiness she had been feeling was gone. Replaced by a soft smile.

“Anyway,” Fjord stated with an awkwardly pitched voice. “Gunther said there are a few things the team have planned. We can crash one of their parties or go to one of the lame New Year’s events around town. At least hit up some of First Night.”

“I vote First Night,” Astrid replied swallowing her tea. “We haven’t gone since we were… seniors?” Caleb nodded. “Yeah, you drove because you were the first with a car.”

“Ja, that could be fun.”

Yasha looked up as Cad knocked lightly and stuck his head in. In his hand was a bowl of what she assumed was the potato soup he had started earlier. The woman took off her headphones and moved the laptop from her legs. She got up to take the bowl and give the taller man a hug, which he returned. She sat at the desk and moved the laptop and returned to the call.

“Is my brother feeding you over there,” Molly whined. “I’m jealous. Mom is making me cook my own food.”

“You don’t even boil your own water,” his mother’s voice replied from out of the room, getting another laugh. “This is why having a cool mom is not as fun as people think.”

“I did,” Cad replied. “We made potato soup this morning before she went to the gym.”

“I’m not saying he is a better roommate than Beau,” Yasha replied with a smirk. “But there are some benefits to staying with him.”

“The tea collection,” Cad asked with a smile. She nodded in reply.

But far more than that.

**DM: DarkAngel and SleevesRBS**  
**SleevesRBS** miss you  
**SleevesRBS** did you mean it about getting an apartment after this semester  
**DarkAngel** I did.  
**SleevesRBS** :)  
**SleevesRBS** think one of the boys will lie and say we’re dating so my parents will actually give me money  
**DarkAngel** Promise Molly a place with assigned parking, and he’ll probably make fake social accounts and everything.  
**SleevesRBS** dope

**DM: DarkAngel and Widogast**  
**Widogast** I apparently have to bring you up this week, so I apologize. The Jewish grandmother instincts are strong in this household.  
**DarkAngel** I don’t mind. And my parents will be home for the New Year, so that will be nice. But it means I won’t be out partying with you all until after midnight.  
**Widogast** I doubt anyone will care that you are with your family.  
**Widogast** I believe by now they know it’s as important as Christmas.  
**DarkAngel** Thank-you. And Astrid.  
**DarkAngel** When should I expect to be kidnapped by your family?  
**Widogast** Give me your schedule and I will let you know.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**Widogast** So. My mother saw my lock screen.  
**Widogast** I have never been more relieved to have chosen _not_ to use that first picture or the others.  
**FjordTough** oh god  
**Widogast** Ja.  
**FjordTough** oh my god  
**Widogast** Fjord, relax. They already knew I was not heterosexual. They are fine with it. Or, they are accepting because I am their only grandchild. Either way, she was simply curious.  
**FjordTough** what did you tell her  
**Widogast** The truth. That we are talking.  
**FjordTough** what did she say?  
**Widogast** That you were very handsome and she hopes it works out.  
**FjordTough** I agree  
**Widogast** To which part, I wonder.  
**FjordTough** that I’m handsome obviously ;)  
**Widogast** [Read: 10:55pm]  
**FjordTough** Oh, come on darling  
**FjordTough** I’ll make it up to you  
**FjordTough** don’t make me beg  
**FjordTough** …  
**FjordTough** or do  
**Widogast** >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the only thing worse than stocking a store from 11pm-8am is doing it listening to shitty Christmas music.
> 
> ANYWAY~ as always, thank-you everyone again. The love and support. I was worried posting the last chapter than interest would fade, but I am so glad I was wrong and it was anxiety brain talking. <3! Yes, this chapter was not very ship heavy, but I wanted to get back into the group chat elements again for a while. Have everyone else around. As always, I love y'all. And you can reach me here or ask questions in the comments or to me on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets)  
> 
> 
> There will be more games coming up, including Don't Starve Together (I have to play it again to remember how it works) and Among Us with Proximity Chat.
> 
> ** Edit: I guess some of y'all are on Twitter about this, so if you want to ask, chat, or see nonsense updates and my dog, you can find me at [@Pockets__](https://twitter.com/Pockets__?s=09)


	16. Festivities and Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays with the Clays. Beau finally decides she's not returning to her parents when the semester is up and Jester was given a surprise!

There was one thing that Fjord enjoyed about the Clay household during the holidays.

“Mona stop pestering your brother.”

“Bo, can you ask Gus if he is planning on coming in any time soon.”

“Molly, dear, have you seen Toya?”

Something that really made it feel like he had not been dragged there to a group who suffered his company.

“Ornna, please tell Yuli to put the dog in the basement if he can’t stop trying to eat the tree?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Thanks, Desmond, I could have sworn I left that in the living room.”

It was loving chaos.

Yasha had grown accustomed to it in her own time, which was evident at the way she moved around the family with ease and a small grin on her face. She, after all, had been best friends with Molly since high school. The man’s room was littered with cork boards that still had old pictures stuck to them, alongside notes and ticket stubs from when he was younger. Here and there her pictures were scattered throughout the house as well. Her towering over Molly and their friends in a prom picture. Them in stage make up for a play. All seven Clays, Yasha, and a few others in Salem. It made Fjord smile every time he came over to stay because as he did, the man noticed other things. Such as his own picture with Molly from last year, opening gifts, that had been put on one of the many wall displays in the basement stairwell and the second floor.

It was not a grand location. The basement had been finished to house a small media room and Molly’s bedroom that he had shared once with Cad. Bo and Gus shared on the third floor with Toya and the twin sisters Mona and Yuli sharing the master bedroom on the first floor. The parents had the smallest room in the house, reasoning that their kids deserved the larger space. It was not perfect and it always seemed far too cramped, but that was okay. It felt like home.

“Fjord, can you give me a hand here?”

“Dad, Bo wants to know if you’ve seen the carving knife.”

“Toya, stop getting in the guys’ way. They’re setting up the second table.”

“Yasha, can you come over here, Molly is useless.”

“Oi!”

Fjord had called that morning to talk with his family. His Tia and Tio had picked up. They were essentially his parents, as his mother had died young and he never knew his father. Abuela had always been the one to be dotting on them all, of course, as was a grandmother’s duty. But she was in the kitchen making bunuelos with two of his cousins. It was a standard affair by now to have a disjointed phone call that was interrupted several times. He had opened one or two of what they had sent up, both small things as there was not much to go around even now, as they opened his own. They had asked about his life and for a moment he had almost come clean, but fear froze him. He faltered, only stating that there was someone he was interested in and nothing else. After the call, Yasha had found him scowling at the Netflix browsing menu in the basement and sat next to him for a while as the house upstairs started their standard Christmas affairs.

“Mom, is the coffee cake done yet?”

“Someone tell Mona that Desmond needs the car keys.”

“Bo, Gus, stop hitting each other with the throw pillows.”

Fortunately, there was little time to dwell.

_Caleb (12:54pm): Merry Christmas, Fjord.  
Caleb (12:56pm): I will actually be free tonight after all if you would like to talk._

“Hello, legs,” Bo purred in a way that was alarmingly like Molly, just far deeper.

Fjord looked at him, then down to see if he had forgotten to change out of his shorts and into pants. He had not, but he then noticed that there was a text notification on his lit-up phone. And on it was that picture of Caleb with his face half-covered by the phone and what looked like naught but the jersey on. Fjord nearly choked on his own spit. He swiped his phone quickly and opened it as the man laughed.

“I forget how shy you are,” he stated. “Molly never said you had a lady friend. She send you pictures like that with stockings, too?”

“He,” Fjord corrected weakly because he was too busy rationalizing how he would actually like to see those long pale legs in thigh highs. That was a thought he’d never share with Molls.

“Huh,” Bo considered, then grinned a wicked and knowing smirk.” “Does he send-”

“Stop,” Fjord sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Bo laughed and gave a good natured shove before sauntering off. A house full of almost six versions of his best friend always seemed like less fun when that teasing energy was turned on him.

**GAME HOES**  
**DramaKween** [Image Sent]  
**DramaKween** toya got fjord in her hello kitty apron  
**MissJester** Ohmigosh it has frills~! I WANT ONE?!  
**SassyWitch** It really brings out your eyes, Fjord  
**DarkAngel** Is this why you still haven’t finished setting the table?  
**SassyWitch** busted!  
**NottListening** How is everyone else’s day?  
**SassyWitch** boring. I think Wulf wants me to come over later. Caleb is out doing something with his parents  
**MissJester** I know Beau won’t be around pretty much like all day~  
**MissJester** Her family kind of forces her to do the whole big family thing with like all of the visits and stuff  
**SassyWitch** gross. I’m sure her leaving in two days isn’t helping that either  
**MissJester** Well  
**MissJester** Actually, they are not at all close. This is more “how families should act” I think

_Fjord (5:07pm): They’ve busted out the egg nog  
Caleb (5:08pm): May your stomach rest in peace.  
Fjord (5:10pm): it’s the batch that has been aging since last year. I’m scared  
Caleb (5:11pm): I would offer to protect you, but that is not possible. Also I know you won’t listen.  
Fjord (5:13pm): Absolutely not. Never come between a man and his dairy obsession  
Caleb (5:15pm): Wouldn’t dream of it. Has it been a good holiday this year?  
Fjord (5:20pm): It has been pretty darn good but it could be better  
Caleb (5:25pm) Ja? How so?_

_Call Duration: 36:09_

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** U G H  
**MissJester** It was so nice to see my mother again~! I am soooooo glad she is here for another few days!!!  
**SleevesRBS** oh shit she was able to come over  
**MissJester** Yes! It was a surprise and such a happy one! We drank hot cocoa and marshmallows  
**DaddyTough** that sounds nice  
**MissJester** It was! I may not be on for the rest of the day but I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Or day for people who don’t celebrate!  
**SassyWitch** Thanks, love.  
**HeySailor** [Image Sent]  
**HeySailor** happy hols from the 26th sailors and marines  
**HeySailor** oh fjord galo says you’re a punk slut  
**DaddyTough** lol  
**DaddyTough** tell the pillow princess I miss him too  
**SleevesRBS** is he the one whos wife used to write him embarrassing notes because you read them  
**DaddyTough** nah he was the one who used to put tape over our cacs if we left them out  
**SleevesRBS** …  
**SleevesRBS** your what now  
**DramaKween** why do you never leave your cac out now  
**DramaKween** I promise not to put tape on it  
**DaddyTough** common access cards  
**DaddyTough** y’all are menaces  
**DramaKween** uwu  
**SleevesRBS** uwu  
**DaddyTough** No.

“Beauregard, open up,” her father’s voice scolded through the door.

She tossed her head back in annoyance and stomped over. It was barely after dinner and she had finally gotten out of the ridiculous outfit they had made her wear to her grandparents. She was now in a set of joggers and a shirt she had cut the sleeves off of to use at the gym. Her hair was tied up and out of her face. The door was opened in a quick pull and the woman was met with the unimpressed face. His eyes looked her over and the crease in his brow deepened. The glance looked over her shoulder at the bag she had brought home from school that was now packed and ready to leave in just over 36 hours.

“Do you really need to go back or are you avoiding the fact that you still have not told me if you are moving back after school to work for the company.”

In fact, Beau had told him both no she would not move back and no she would not work for the company. He had simply refused to accept she was serious in that regard and decided she had not replied. So, the woman said nothing and only stared longer.

“Surely you know this… phase will need to end. Do you even think of your future?”

She did think of her future. She had an internship lined up this coming summer at one of the historical societies.

“Have you nothing to say?”

“Nothing I say will matter so why waste both our time,” she offered dryly. “Can I go back to packing now?”

“Is there a boy,” her dad asked. “Or are you still pretending to only want women to embarrass the family?”

Beau arched her eyebrow and slammed the door in his face. She took a long inhale before doing anything stupid like punch through the door. Instead, she turned on her heel and grabbed her air pods.

“City morgue,” the chipper, light Irish accent purred after two rings. “You stab em, we slab em.”

“Video,” she clipped out.

There was a pause, then her phone slipped to Facetime. Molly had placed his phone somewhere in the basement and put her on speaker. He was on the floor with Yasha seemingly getting frosting out of his hair while Fjord was in the background playing with the dog. Despite the former frustration, there was something about seeing their faces that unclenched her jaw and made her breathe easier. She dropped down heavily on her bed and shuddered out a breath.

“What’s up,” Yasha asked.

“I hate it here,” she admitted. It was a raw statement, maybe more than any other she had said.

“I…” Fjord started then climbed the back of the couch to sit next to Yasha. “Maybe when we get back we can start looking at student housing by campus. I get money to go to school and have benefits from my injury that will be decent enough for some of the rent.”

Beau only nodded and swallowed. She hated crying.

“Yeah, and I am bar training at the start of the new year,” Molly added. “That’ll be way more bunce to add. Get a three bed, one group of us doubles up, and save money.”

Yasha looked at Beau and they paused in the eye contact. The woman was offering to be the one to share with her. For all of Beau’s abrasiveness, she had become almost dependent on having someone with her when she slept, even if platonically. So she nodded.

“You’ll be home soon,” Yasha promised her. “Just one more day.”

“Yeah,” Beau sighed. “I’ll be home soon. Can we talk about something else?”

“Molly started a food fight in the garage again,” Fjord offered. “Toya won when she threw a chunk of the Kahlua cake.”

“The moose.”

“Cake,” Molly repeated with a grin pulling at his lips. “She cheated and used a plate as a shield.”

“Did you save some of the coffee cake for me,” Beau asked and Molly nodded. “Thanks. It’s my favorite thing your mom makes.”

“I’ll tell Cad he’s replaced by cake.”

“it’s always been cake,” both Beau and Fjord commented at the same time, making Yasha roll her eyes.

“You two need to get off Tik Tok.”

**DM: SleevesRBS and Widogast**  
**Widogast** Fjord told me you have had a… rough go of this holiday.  
**SleevesRBS** yeah fuckiong dad being a fucking prick  
**SleevesRBS** comment on my being gay  
**SleevesRBS** comment on my fucking degree  
**SleevesRBS** oh hey, spawn that I wished was a son you have a paid internship but I’m still disappointed in you  
**SleevesRBS** fuck  
**SleevesRBS** sorry  
**Widogast** Nein. Please, at least let the steam off here.  
**Widogast** I was wondering if one of our days you’d like to drive up to Salem or Gloucester and go to some museums.  
**Widogast** Maybe a see if they want to check out the new exhibit at the Science Museum if you want the group to go.  
**SleevesRBS** you know  
**SleevesRBS** id like a day just chilling with you  
**SleevesRBS** science museum date  
**Widogast** I even have membership cards from my family. It’s a date.

**DM: MissJester and NottListening**  
**NottListening** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** [Image Sent]  
**MissJester** look at that little angel~ of goodness!  
**MissJester** [Image Sent]  
**MissJester** My mom wanted to send you a picture of us from today~!  
**NottListening** the apartment looks so cute  
**MissJester** Thank-you!!! I did a little tour of the living room on social because people were people commenting on the set dropping.  
**NottListening** I never thought pastel Christmas would be so cute? But, then again, it’s you.  
**MissJester** :)  
**MissJester** I was hoping to head up with her before she leaves? She wants to see so much and I figure you and Luc would be so much fun for her to meet.  
**NottListening** I’d like that a lot. I can check with Yeza when he’s off again so we can schedule something. When does she leave?  
**MissJester** 3 Jan  
**NottListening** Come over for New years!  
**MissJester** OMG YES! PERFECT!  
**MissJester** Mom is like, super down, too! So excited!!!!  
**NottListening** I told Luc you’re sleeping over next week. He is screaming  
**MissJester** s o b b i n g

**DM: SleevesRBS and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** bitch where am I picking you up  
**SleevesRBS** hoe Delta  
**TeaLeaf** slut at door 8  
**SleevesRBS** hussy omw out

“Hey, Caleb hope you don’t mind Astrid let me in,” Beau called as the front door opened.

Astrid snickered from her side as she continued prepping the potatoes. The door had creaked open and the wind from outside howled until the door closed. Caleb came into the living room with a tired face and bags under his eyes. Beau hissed at how haggard he looked compared to the last time she saw him. 

“You look like shit,” she informed him bluntly. He snorted.

“Ah, thank-you Beau. You know how to make me feel special.”

“Call it my special skill. Right up there with diplomacy.”

“I’ve spent three hours with you, girl, and that’s a fucking lie,” Astrid replied. “But now that he’s here I have to make sure the other one doesn’t get jealous.”

“I thought you said he was getting better,” Beau commented with a groan.

“He is, but still. Handling baby siblings can be rough.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Beau replied as Caleb commented, “He’s older than both of us.”

Astrid smirked and washed her hands before gathering her coat and heading out the door. Caleb joined her at the counter and washed his own hands. After a moment, he took up cutting the potatoes and putting then in the colander. Beau poked the bagged chicken and watched the marinate sludge around in reaction to the pressure. Caleb seemed to notice that she was not in the mood to discuss everything yet, so instead he kept cooking.

“I, ah, did get people gifts as I know… everyone else celebrates Christmas. I figured one of the times I am back in Boston we can have our small gathering.”

Beau looked over at him and caught the faint blush creeping across his face.

“I got you something, too. It’s in the bag on the couch. I know how gifts and shit go down is different but… I suck and we can blame it on that?”

Caleb snorted inelegantly again and wiped his hands on a paper towel before checking it out. She was biting the inside of her cheek as she waited. Molly had been the one to order it and thankfully it came in for this. They had all gotten small things for each other, after all. The bag crinkled a bit and then she heard it. The long, pained sigh. Beau could feel her body vibrating from the attempt to not laugh outright. She turned with her lips fighting and failing to not smile. Caleb held up a garish lilac shirt with “Save a horse, ride a cowboy” across it while wearing the least impressed face she had seen on him yet.

“Beau,” he sighed.

“Yes, Caleb.”

“I am not wearing this.”

“We’re going clubbing on New Year’s Eve. Yes you are.” Caleb rolled his eyes and she whined back at him. “It’ll be _funny_ come on.”

“Was this Molly’s idea.”

“Both of ours,” she admitted and threw a piece of carrot she had been chopping at him. “Please.”

“Fine. But I am allowed to have another shirt once the joke is done.”

“Deal.”

Maybe Christmas was not that bad Beau mused as she watched as he found the “IOU” note in the bag and smirked. It was just a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Shout out to the people who knew I would not be able to resist making that joke. If you think this is a set up for some Empire Sibling shenanigans next chapter you are 100% correct. I am debating if New Years will be two chapters or not because oooft, but we will see.
> 
> There may be a slightly bigger space coming up between chapters because it's finals time for me starting next week. But I will try my best to get things out at the same pace. Thank-you again, as always, for the love and support I keep getting. Each and every hit, kudos, and comment makes me smile and I really appreciate seeing that people are enjoying this.
> 
> As a way to help keep me from imploding from finals, I am working on a massive info dump of some parts of this fic that may not be as important to the plot (like everyone's majors/ schools), or clarifications on some things. So, if you have questions that you'd love to see answered please ask here or [here, the Tumblr edition](https://alphapockets.tumblr.com/post/637063380531806208/discord-new-message-qa).


	17. New Years Eve Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empire children date, Jester sees Veth for New Years, and the Boston Crew prepare for a night out with the hockey team.

“I just think it’s bullshit you didn’t apply to BC or BU,” Beau informed him. Caleb snorted through his nose and shook his head.

“The programs at my school are completely comparable and for the first two years I lived at home. It was an easy choice.”

“You could have lived at home and gone to either school,” she argued. “Besides, both colleges had better internship opportunities.”

“You act like Amherst is in Narnia rather than down the road. We have the same benefits, it not more with Harvard as an option for transfer.”

“But you even said you would probably transfer to Brown if you went Ivy.”

“Which is further away from Boston than Amherst is.” Caleb held the door open for Beau as she walked through, peeling off her jacket and hat. “I am not transferring schools in my final year without a very good reason. I adore you, but because you want me closer does not count.”

“Okay, but what if you applied to a Master’s program in Boston,” she pushed as she turned to hold the door open with her foot for Caleb and then immediately four other people. “Cad loves Boston College and he originally went to UMass.”

“If I promise to add one school from this area to that list will you please drop it,” Caleb pleaded as they headed toward the coat room.

“For now, at least. Do people really use these check in things?”

“Do you want to carry your jacket around for the next five hours?” Beau’s nose wrinkled in response. “Then let us check them in.”

It had been three days since Beau arrived at his place and it was already clear how their relationship existed. It had been there lightly here and there as they got to know each other, but the time alone together truly highlighted how sibling-like they were. It was strange, as he had no siblings to speak of and neither did she, but their antagonizing comments and gentle bickering that was almost nonstop made him think of Cad and Molly or even Wulf and his brothers. It was warm feeling to have that in someone. He saw Veth as an older sister, though now she did very much act like a mother to him, but a true sibling and peer was new. It was novel. But it was also frustrating. The main area of complaint for Beau as of late was how far away he was and how inconvenient it was to her desire to hang out with him in person. While charming and sweet, it was also tiresome after the third hour.

Still, they made their way through the line, earning some find smiles from both staff and visitors alike as she prickled, and he smirked blankly or nodded. It was nice to be there and not have people assume otherwise of them, at least, as there was clearly no romantic inclination between them. Small graces, perhaps. They walked through the entry way and past the booth with their tickets in hand. It was a museum that both had been to plenty, though Caleb far more often than Beau as most of his school trips went there. The mission was simple: give Beau something to replace the terrible example of family time with and enjoy some science stuff along the way. He was interested in the nanotechnology exhibit and the optical illusions area, while Beau seemed to just be happy to take in something more than the boring lectures of school.

He smiled almost childishly as the pair made their way up the shallow stairwell that was a working keyboard with their brochures in hand. It had been one of his favorite parts of the main throughfare, and that had not changed. Both changed course to take that path instead. And both had a twinkle of childish joy as they scurried up and heard the scale play beneath their feet.

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
 **MT** so while beau and ginger menace have their nerd date  
 **MT** can we please find a way to stick them in a room together  
 **MT** I almost miss when they were too shy to flirt  
 **ItsYaBoi** You can complain about anything, you know that?  
 **MT** it’s a gift  
 **ItsYaBoi** Return it.  
 **DarkAngel** Molly, just be glad he’s doing something and support that.  
 **MT** I do support it!  
 **MT** you don’t have to share a room with him  
 **MT** they text all night its insufferable  
 **DarkAngel** You do the same.  
 **MT** but I know im insufferable. I fucking trademarked my existence as such  
 **HeySailor** it tickls me to kno that ur missing the big point. He prolyl thinks theyr datin already n forgot 2 ask  
 **MT** …  
 **MT** Fjord has a 4.0 he cant be that stupid  
 **HeySailor** lol plz  
 **HeySailor** promis u that he thinks they r together n im sure cay dun care that its not official  
 **NottListening** That and he is still waiting to talk to his aunt and uncle. That’s probably holding everything up.  
 **DarkAngel** And that. I know it was not an easy thing to bring up with my parents.  
 **MT** I swear if they are assholes to him  
 **DarkAngel** You will grumble and say nothing.  
 **MT** …  
 **DarkAngel** Do you want me to get Cad?  
 **MT** no  
 **MT** UGH  
 **ItsYaBoi** Oh. Caleb made an insta.  
 **MT** he WHAT?!  
 **NottListening** He made it because of the New York and this trip. He texted me the link.  
 **NottListening** Looks like theyre having fun

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
 **TeaLeaf** I almost asked if you saw the ig but then I saw you also liked three pictures  
 **TeaLeaf** gross  
 **FjordTough** fuck you  
 **FjordTough** I’m going to pound taco bell and kill you in your sleep  
 **TeaLeaf** FUCK

**GAME HOES**  
 **SassyWitch** omg you two are adorable  
 **MissJester** What did I miss? :(  
 **NottListening** Caleb is documenting their time at the museum on IG  
 **NottListening** Beau was excited to pet an owl  
 **DarkAngel** I am actually a little jealous they’re out without us.  
 **SassyWitch** RIGHT? I never wanted to see another museum but here I am  
 **SleevesRBS** suck it, bitches  
 **SleevesRBS** we’ve decided this is now a thing  
 **DarkAngel** You two having days together at museums?  
 **SleevesRBS** not really next time we’re doing the aquarium  
 **MissJester** I’M SO JEALOUS  
 **SoullessWonder** You should be, Beau is a wonderful outing partner.  
 **SleevesRBS** fuck yeah I am  
 **SoullessWonder** Though, Nott you will be less jealous as we want to go to Mystic. I think Luc would enjoy that.  
 **NottListening** He has the best aunts and uncles in the world

_Fjord (8:07pm): looked like you two had fun  
Caleb (8:09pm): A lot, in fact. I think we are definitely making this a thing.  
Fjord (8:11pm): good I’m glad you two may do this more  
Caleb (8:13pm): Are you sure you want me to go to the game?  
Fjord (8:13pm): yeah  
Fjord (8:14pm): do you mind?  
Caleb (8:16pm): No place I’d rather be. :)_

_Palomares (12:09am): Gunth make sure the guys aren’t dicks  
Prast (12:20am): tall order why you bringing the boy to the after game  
Palomares (12:23am): kind of we’re hitting first night before hand then heading out to meet everyone  
Prast (12:27am): I’ll do what I can  
Prast (12:30am): the cute one from last month…  
Palomares (12:32am): they’re still in lousiana  
Prast (12:34am): damn  
Palomares (12:35am): I’ll tell them you think they’re cute  
Prast (12:37am): the fuck you will  
Palomares (12:37am): ;)_

**GAME HOES**  
 **NottListening** We’ll have the game on here as Quinnipiac gets broadcast on local tv  
 **MissJester** OMG I GET TO SEE IT LIVE?!?!?!  
 **MissJester** Also we are like 20 minutes away <3  
 **DarkAngel** Have fun tonight, we expect pictures!  
 **MissJester** Oh, same! And no taking phones away! I want all the drunk messages!  
 **GreenTea** I would prefer if you did not encourage that. Apparently this is now a hockey team outing, and we know how they party.  
 **DarkAngel** We will be fine. Get some sleep old man.  
 **GreenTea** Oh, I couldn’t possibly do that. I have tickets as well to see Fjord play. I promised Molly I would go with the other siblings so they cannot embarrass him too much.  
 **DramaKween** I would like to note that included noise makers as signs.  
 **GreenTea** The contract was made before that was added, therefore I held up my end of the bargain. You are the one taking the cars for oil changes next month.  
 **ItsYaBoi** Cad Savage strikes again.

Veth was not sure what she had expected when it came to meeting Jester’s mother, but she was hardly surprised when the smaller girl burst in when Yeza opened the front door with her usual energy followed by an objectively stunning woman who almost floated behind her with elegance and ease. She was taller than Jester in a well-fitting, long coat that had a fur (possibly real, but Veth couldn’t tell) trim lining and a matching hat and boots. Her black hair was pinned back and out of her face which wore a warm smile as she watched Jester’s animated introduction. The woman always wondered if the girl had not exaggerated her mother in anyway out of bias, but in that moment Veth saw nothing but truth. While her mother may be a successful performer with admirers and fame back home in Europe, her entire world existed in an energetic artist whose dream it was to make it in New York.

She felt a smile cross her face as she watched the pair settle in with the help of Luc. Jester had only been over once, but she knew the place well enough that she easily led her mom into the living room while chatting. The television was on quietly there and the game had just started. She could hear the commentary beginning and the clacking of pucks.

The goal of the day was simple: go downtown in a few hours to see the shops and enjoy the festivities. The colleges all had things going on throughout the area as well. Then it was boardgames and trying to stay up all night. If anything, they would wake Luc around eleven so he could watch the ball drop with everyone while they all enjoyed sparkling cider. It was nice that her mother did not drink either, so there were no exceptions to be made or uncomfortable explanations. She was not ashamed of her past or where she was now, but it was exhausting sometimes.

She stepped into the kitchen where Yeza stood with a can of soda in hand and a small smirk on his face. She pressed a kiss to his jaw as she walked by for the fridge herself. In the background, Luc was telling Jester’s mother all about his friend who played for the other team excitedly. She really hoped that this was a sign for how the year to come would be.

**GAME HOES**  
 **SoullessWonder** Fjord just scored a goal!  
 **HeySailor** FUCK YAH COWBOY  
 **ItsYaBoi** I just got weird looks in the Kroger for screaming.  
 **DramaKween** okay MAYBE the noise makers were a good idea after all

It was chilly out, but that was expected. They had stopped back at the Clay’s first so Fjord could fully shower. The game had been intense and close. Quinnipiac was one of the teams they struggled against every year and fights always happened without fail. So, it was no shock that Fjord had two separate penalties for fighting. The first one was small and ended quickly but it was the second that made everyone cringe. Fjord had not won it, but damn did he not go down easy. When he got back on the ice and scored his next time on the ice, everyone felt they may have overreacted. They tied and lost in the shoot-out, but it was a good match. And the way Fjord had not fallen against the player who kept checking him after the fact was enough to keep their spirits up.

Seeing Fjord after was another story. He had been late coming out because the medic had to set his nose again and check for a concussion from one hit that had slammed him awkwardly into the edge of the boards. They had felt it would be fine. Then they saw him. Caleb was shocked at how fast the bruising had spread on his nose, eye, and jaw. It was like how Molly looked after the incident the month before, but somehow it felt more unsettling. He almost stayed back to let the others coo over him until he saw a flicker of trepidation cross the man’s face as though he worried how Caleb thought of this side of his favorite sport. A knot twisted in his gut and Caleb made had made his way through their friends to give the man a hug and perform his own inspection of his features.

Now, they were walking through the Boston Commons with warm drinks in hand as they went. There were various events set throughout the city, which was lit to a point of near majesty. It would have been easy to topple over into tacky, but the white and blue lights with the gentle snow fall made it feel picturesque. It was perfect.

**GAME HOES**  
 **DramaKween** here is his ugly mug nott so you can stop worrying  
 **DramaKween** [Image Sent]  
 **SoullessWonder** He still looks unnecessarily attractive.  
 **DramaKween** you two are disgusting  
 **DaddyTough** disgusting is the fact that I can push the swollen bit around like a jell toy  
 **NottListening** Gross  
 **MissJester** Ewwwwwwww  
 **MissJester** Caleb, are you wearing his jersey again?  
 **DaddyTough** he is and my sweatshirt underneath  
 **DaddyTough** fucking clothing thief  
 **SoullessWonder** I have yet to hear you actually complain.  
**DaddyTough** and you won’t  
 **DaddyTough** why again are you not coming with us right away to the club  
 **SoullessWonder** Molly needs Astrid to help with his hair and I am on Astrid’s ID and card duty whenever we go out.  
 **SoullessWonder** Also, apparently Essek is joining us and maybe Wulf, so we have to wait.  
 **DaddyTough** ah I see  
 **DramaKween** no getting jealous  
 **DarkAngel** He’s put his phone away before you bother trying to annoy him.

**DM: DarkAngel and SleevesRBS**  
 **DarkAngel** Are you really going to make him do this?  
 **SleevesRBS** yeah but also  
 **SleevesRBS** dude cay is kind of cute when you make him not look like he’s on 50 hours no sleep  
 **SleevesRBS** molly hasn’t stopped bitching about his arms  
 **SleevesRBS** [Image Sent]  
 **DarkAngel** At first I thought this was foolish. However…  
 **SleevesRBS** right!  
 **DarkAngel** Fine. This may actually be funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, yeah this one was shorter, but that's because the club and everything I wanted in its own chapter. Jester and Veth deserved a moment together, after all!
> 
> And thanks for all the support about Finals and timing for this fic. Really, that means a lot as I have that slight fear that people will be upset if they have to wait. I love all of you!!! As always, the comments, kudos, and love here, on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) and everywhere else you have given me support. Stay safe out there!


	18. New Year's Eve Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club and of course, the audience discovers if Caleb will ever save that horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexting is below the dividing bar. Follow at your own risk. xo

**GAME HOES**  
**DaddyTough** what is taking y’all so long  
**SleevesRBS** we have some people being a tad extra  
**DarkAngel** I told Molly I should have been the one staying behind for this reason.

A few months ago, Caleb would have loved to have Essek’s lithe form between his legs. He never had imagined it would have been a possibility. He definitely never imagined the moment to be like this, with the other man critically staring down at Caleb, plucking and shaping his eyebrows while periodically pinching the bridge of Caleb’s nose when he protested or moved too much. He did not know how untamed they were until this moment. And the seven minutes the makeover had gone on. The rest of the group had made it to the club apparently and Beau had headed off with Wulf who had no desire to watch Essek and Molly groom. Caleb, of course, had been stuck with them as they both decided it was time to at least make the moment hit as hard as it could. Caleb thought that Astrid and Molly were dangerous.

Essek’s brain and Molly’s wickedness was something he would fear from this moment on.

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** Should I even ask what they are up to?  
**Widogast** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** The dedication is impressive  
**Widogast** It took them ten minutes to agree on a pair of pants.  
**Widogast** At this rate, Fjord will be drunk and their joke won’t matter.  
**NottListening** Apparently not because Cad says they’re holding off for you to get there  
**NottListening** And you have time before midnight  
**Widogast** This is foolish, right? Like he is not going to be charmed at all and I will be embarrassed?  
**NottListening** …  
**NottListening** I think you’ll be fine

**DM: SleevesRBS and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** on our way

Fjord had known something was up when they took more than the extra fifteen or twenty minutes that Beau had promised. Granted, it was still under and hour, but there was something up. He and the rest who had met up with the hockey team had been at the club for just over a half hour after giving up on waiting at the nearby Dunkin. He had already been harried by a few girls who were itching to have a midnight kiss there, to which he politely declined as he had his partner already. That did not stop the teasing from the team, of course. All except Wyatt, who was under aged and mortified by the fact that a girl had given him a lap dance simply because someone dared her to. The two of them were sitting with Cad and Wulf, who had seemed to take a liking to the quiet, passive medical student, when he noticed the perfectly coifed silver hair of Essek reflecting the spinning lights from the dance floor. He muttered finally, catching the others attention.

Caleb was still wearing his bulky jacket, which was largely why they had secured an area at the top of the club with seats that they had go back to when they needed a break. They had changed his pants, however, into yet another sinfully tight and stretchy pair of jeans that Molly owned and cuffed them over the boots. He saw what took so long immediately. Though he had never found a flaw in Caleb’s lack of attention to finer details about his face, there was a pause in his mind now that they had covered up the exhausted bags under his eyes and done his eyebrows. Nothing crazy like the male makeup artists Jester loved, but enough that it was noticeable and made the bone structure there and to the bridge of his nose almost stand out. No. Fjord realized they had highlighted the eyebrows, too. Caleb was put through Beau’s personal hell. He looked positively ethereal.

He climbed the small set of steps and gave a nod to Wulf and Cad before leaning over the table to hug Fjord, murmuring that he wished to get the jacket off first as it was terribly hot.

“I don’t blame you on that,” Fjord chuckled as his mind settled down from the fear that he would not show after all.

He was not jealous of Essek. 

Okay, he was slightly jealous still, but he had faith in Caleb to not end everything without notice. The others moved up the stairs while Caleb flitted about with enough shots for everyone, but in an assortment of colors. His careful eyes and then nose decided they were jolly ranchers and apparently the bartender had made the whole damn spectrum of them. He found the melon one and pulled it toward him and the blue one for Caleb. Astrid collected the IDs from a few people and put them in a small clap item that she then tucked into her top for safety.

“Alright, we still have an hour before midnight so let’s have fun before the ball drop,” Molly called out with a bright smile. Fjord saw Caleb’s elegant had reach for the glass out of the corner of his eyes. “To a new year!”

They tossed the drinks back after repeating the cheer. He tossed it back, glad that he had assumed correctly and put the glass down. He turned to see if Caleb was ready to head out to the floor or if he wanted a moment only to inhale sharply. Choke on that air. Make a noise that he was not sure he was proud of and thank every possible deity that he had already finished his shot before looking. He knew Caleb was thin, but in all the times they spent with each other overnight he had never seen him in less than shorts and a t-shirt. How, he was standing there with one arm resting on the back of a chair and the opposite hip canted out slightly with those long limbs on display. Their milkiness and the soft dusting of freckles from his hands and wrist that slowly fade into nothing by his elbow and lower bicep was enticing. The same down the column of his neck to his collarbone where skin was never exposed to sunlight as the man had pulled the mess of ruddy hair into a halfhearted bun. And Christ that slender neck made him feel some kind of way. He tried to avert his eyes from that and realized perhaps too late the tank top itself.

And what it said.

Had he lighter skin, Fjord knew he would be blushing bright enough to even be seen in the dim club lighting. His mouth worked stupidly to form a word or a sound for a moment, then shut with a click at the failure. Because that phrase had once been annoying and frustrating to hear, tossed at him as a joke. But on Caleb, though he _knew_ others were behind it, that was an invitation he realized he desperately wanted. The way Caleb moved when they danced and the fact that he would be wearing that while dancing? He coughed again and looked up at Caleb who now seemed to be enjoying the attention when before it was almost shy. Now there was a smug, self-satisfied look that he only wore when it came to a clever moment. Confidence was delectable on him.

“There something wrong, Palo,” Gunther asked with the laugh barely contained.

“Not at all,” he remarked, though not as smoothly as he had hoped, not looking away from Caleb’s face.

**SICK OF THIS SHIT**  
**SleevesRBS** [Image Sent]  
**SleevesRBS** blurry but  
**HeySailor** u brok him  
**ItsYaBoi** Remember when he thought he was straight?  
**HeySailor** lawl

It was like a light had been switched on Caleb when he stripped off that jacket and went to get a second drink with a few of the others. They, of course, were all done up for the night as well. Astrid with a cropped top that made him shiver at the cold air and highlighter that have her angelic face glow. Beau had on a cropped top as well with what seemed to be dress pants and suspenders. Yasha was, as always, in her monochromatic style but it seemed she had added in some jewelry and clips to the braids that were glowing under the black light. He had expected the girls, all of whom were lovely, to get attention. He had not expected to get it himself. The twink effect, as Molly laughed and explained when he returned flustered with three new glowing bracelets and an extra drink from the bartender himself, was in full effect with that tank top. It was why the next time he went to get drinks before hitting the floor Fjord stood immediately to go with him.

Caleb was waiting while Fjord was turned away, talking to one of the other defensive players when someone took up a spot beside him and pressed far too close for Caleb’s comfort. He turned and looked for a moment then almost blanched that the man was not even subtly giving him a once over before a grin crossed his lips. The other man’s eyes cast down to the shirt on his chest then back up as though the comment was permission to continue.

“Willing to amend the cowboy part of that,” the man asked in a gruff voice.

“I am all set, thank-you,” Caleb replied stiffly and turned back to the bar.

“Don’t be like that, baby. You can’t wear that and expect no one to be hopeful.”

Caleb sighed internally knowing that this was not even half what the girls faced all the time and focused on their patience rather than his own discomfort.

“Maybe a drink and a few minutes on the floor will change your mind, pretty.”

Caleb opened his mouth to reply but sucked in a breath as he was pulled backwards and down slightly into Fjord’s lap who had apparently tuned into the conversation. The hand snaked around his waist and now sat possessively on his stomach with fingers splayed out. Fjord’s body shifted against his back slightly and he could feel the warm air puff on his ear when the other man replied.

“One, he said no,” Fjord’s voice was thicker in accent than usual and Caleb felt that was for an effect. “And two, I believe you’re not the targeted demographic for this shirt.”

The man glowered for a moment while Caleb did his best to not react. He simply leaned back against Fjord and adjusted so he was more in the vee of the man’s legs than before, enjoying the press of hard muscle against his body. After a moment, the guy apologized, though he sounded hardly to be sorry, and moved further down the bar. The moment lingered before the hand on Caleb’s abdomen slid down to hold his hip, keeping him safely bracketed by those strong legs while the bartender made their order.

“Sorry… if that was…” Fjord awkwardly stammered over the music.

“Nein, I ah…” Caleb knew he was blushing. “I am almost embarrassed by how much I enjoyed that.”

“Hm?”

“You,” Caleb clarified. “Ah… being possessive. Over me.”

“Yeah,” he asked and sounded almost surprised.

Caleb hummed and nodded in response, then almost whimpered at the way Fjord dragged his nose against the skin behind his ear and down to the hinge of his jaw. For a slow, agonizing moment, he hoped and feared that Fjord would kiss there, too. It was natural that it would be the perfect time for the bartender to set the tray of drinks before them, bringing the two back to the present. The hand on his hip squeezed after they moved apart. Caleb looked up to see a hungry look in Fjord’s eyes that he had not seen before. One that he was sure meant they were not done with the moment.

_M.T. Clay (11:32pm): oi pretty boy I have a proposition for you  
M.T. Clay (11:32pm): don’t look at me like that, its not that kind of a proposition sheesh  
Eyy Sexy (11:33pm): I am listening…  
M.T. Clay (11:34pm): you see the two queens who scream ‘step on me’  
Eyy Sexy (11:35pm): I assume you mean Beauregard and Yasha, so yes  
M.T. Clay (11:35pm): need to make a bet with them so their bitch asses actually get down and dirty  
Eyy Sexy (11:35pm): And that involves me why? And also, why are we texting, I am two feet away from you  
M.T. Clay (11:36pm): want me to drag you to a bathroom stall to discuss this?  
Eyy Sexy (11:37pm): I don’t even know how to answer that. Continue.  
M.T. Clay (11:37pm): I make a bet that I can get either you or Wulf Daddy to be my midnight kiss and Beau has to man the fuck up and do the same  
Eyy Sexy (11:37pm): And what do I get out of this in return? Other than what I assume is the after taste of dark rum.  
M.T. Clay (11:38pm): oooo tongue is on the table?  
Eyy Sexy (11:38pm): Focus, Molly. The clock is ticking.  
M.T. Clay (11:39pm): I’ll pay for your drinks tonight and your inevitable hungover breakfast in the morning?  
Eyy Sexy (11:39pm): Hmmm  
M.T. Clay (11:39pm): I’ll do your hair and upkeep  
Eyy Sexy (11:40pm): You are lucky you are cute, or this would not be agreeable. Very well. I will make myself available for your “surprising” victory. Also, I have now changed Wulf’s name in my phone.  
Eyy Sexy (11:41pm): Also, I redo my hair every 3 weeks. I am rather high maintenance.  
M.T. Clay (11:41pm): ah fuck  
Eyy Sexy (11:41pm): Let’s see how the kiss goes before you amend the contract.  
M.T. Clay (11:45pm): wait_

“What,” Molly asked aloud to no one in particular as he was led to the dance floor by Astrid.

Fjord looked at him curiously as they found a spot with some space. Molly had been on his phone, which was not surprising as he did have minor screen addiction, for the past ten minutes on and off. It was only broken up by a short, whispered interaction between he and Beau which ended in a sharp kick to the man’s shins and her huffing in a way that Fjord now associated with embarrassment.

A few of the guys from the team had carved out an area by the front for the last few minutes of the old year. Some had been there the year before and knew that there would be champagne for free once the new year hit and some minor moment up front with confetti or streamers. Naturally, Astrid had wanted to be in the center of it all and had begged until they left the more reasonable part of the dance floor for further inward. She now was now dancing with Molly with one leg between the other’s and bodies flush. Essek had surprisingly joined them and was dancing at a respectable distance with Yasha, who had Beau dancing on her as well. Wulf and Gunther stood off to the side with drinks in hand and heads bent toward each other talking and Cad was on the floor as well, but more acting as the focal point of the group in the crowd and protector of the younger members of the group than actually dancing.

He would have focused on the group around him more had Caleb not decided to press himself fully against Fjord like they had been at the bar and moved his hands back to his hip. Unlike the first time they went out clubbing, there was no awkward distance or attempt at being polite or innocent. One of Caleb’s arms was wound behind their heads and cupping the back of Fjord’s while the other loosely held the fore finger of Fjord’s free hand. Caleb’s hips were pushed flush to his now that the taller man bent his knees. And his face was pressed to the back of Caleb’s neck. The drinks and proximity flashed tantalizing images and ideas of everything he’d like to do in that moment, so he dragged his nose along that long neck again and smirked at the way Caleb shivered.

“You sure you can’t stay a few nights,” he purred right into Caleb’s ear, making the man gasp, but nod. “Fuck.”

“Why,” Caleb asked with fake innocence. His voice was too honey sweet to be genuine.

“Even if y’all were staying the night I’d have to wait,” Fjord explained and gripped Caleb’s hip tighter.

“Hm, wait for what?”

Caleb knew exactly what he was doing, and it lit something in Fjord that he had not expected. He snarled playfully against the shell of Caleb’s ear.

“Not sure if you’ve noticed, Cay. But I can’t keep my hands off you.” To punctuate the statement, his hand moved from the waist to his lower stomach by the hem of the tank top.

“Oh, I have noticed,” Caleb replied with that same innocent tone as his hips rolled back.

Fjord bit off another growl and sighed out against his neck. He was not playing fair right now.

“Hindsight, I wouldn’t have drank tonight so I could take advantage of you being here. Begged you to stay the night with me.”

“And what would you do,” Caleb asked, spinning now to face him fully.

His blue eyes were blown wide with arousal. Dimly, Fjord’s mind took pride in that and the feeling of the other man’s growing interest in the conversation press firmly against the leg between his. His hand gripped at the hem of his tank top out of reflex.

“Fuck, I don’t even care,” he answered in lieu of saying he genuinely did not know where to begin with another man. “Anything you’d ask.”

The man announced they were about a minute from the minute and the music changed.

“Are you in the new place tonight,” Caleb asked. Fjord could only nod. “A room to yourself then.”

Again, he nodded and leaned forward wanting to taste that growing smirk. But he blinked when he, instead, found one of the man’s fingers pressed against his lips and the smile growing positively wicked.

“If you behave and wait until I get home, perhaps we can find an alternative to this issue.”

Fjord did not even have it in him to be embarrassed at the way his dick jumped at that phrasing. This was the second time Caleb had used that statement against him and he could not be ashamed at the effect it had on him by the way Caleb’s face flickered in recognition of what happened.

“I’ll behave,” he promised and was rewarded with a kiss.

Had he taken a moment to look around, he would have seen the way Molly had pulled Essek away from Yasha and Beau to pull the taller man into a long kiss while still dancing with Astrid or how his best friend was hauled forward into a second one while Essek moved to dance with that pair instead. He would have caught the delighted smile on Cad’s face as finally Beau stood on her toes and pressed an almost shy kiss to Yasha’s lips, making the woman blink, smile, and rest her forehead to Beau’s while a hand lifted to idly run along her jaw.

He was too busy consumed in his own moment. The way Caleb gripped at his hair and shirt. How Fjord was not pushed away when one hand gripped the other man’s ass as he had wanted to since the first time he wore one of Molly’s pairs of jeans. The fact that there was nothing subtle or innocent about the way they were kissing now. Harsh breathing through the nose, mostly lips and the rhythmic grind of hips against each other. For the first time with a partner, Fjord felt like a teenager again. The desperate, uncontrolled need for more. More what, he had no idea how to articulate beyond the thrum of yes that flew through his mind. He wanted. That was as far as his brain allowed him to think.

But he would behave. He would wait.

* * *

_Cay (2:33am): Home. Are you still awake?  
Fjord (2:33am): youre joking right  
Cay (2:34am): Nein. I took a while getting home after all.  
Fjord (2:34am): I think I’ve proven im pretty good at doing what you tell me  
Cay (2:35am): Ja. It is something I hope to enjoy intimately._

Fjord hissed as he sucked in a breath and moved to lock the door of his room. The student apartment they were given following the Enzo incident had two rooms like a normal apartment and a kitchenette slash living room area. Right now, he cared more about the extra privacy that a shut door afforded him as Molly was in the other room. He had not expected Caleb to start right out the gate, but then he was not going to complain, either. Fuck no.

_Fjord (2:36am): I hope so  
Fjord (2:37am): I have to be honest I have no idea what im doing so id need guidance  
Cay (2:37am): I figured, but don’t worry. The benefit of this is you will know ahead of time what I like. But if you feel at all uncomfortable let me know and I will stop.  
Fjord (2:38am): darling, I have thought about this more than I think is appropriate  
Fjord (2:38am): I wont be uncomfortable  
Cay (2:39am): I see.  
Cay (2:39am): have you thought about it with that picture I sent you? I noticed you changed your lock screen.  
Fjord (2:40am): fuck. Yeah I couldn’t see it and not get turned on  
Fjord (2:41am): im pavolv’s dog with you in that jersey now  
Cay (2:42am): Oh. Well, I should not mention I am wearing it now, should I?  
Fjord (2:42am): fuck  
Fjord (2:42am): pic?  
Cay (2:42am): [Image Sent]_

Fjord watched the image load as he pulled off his shirt and was greeted by an image of Caleb laying on his bed over the sheets with the hand not holding the phone pulling the hem of the jersey down far enough to hide whatever he was or was not wearing. Fjord gripped himself and swore under his breath. Before responding, he took a picture of himself like that as he knew it would be his turn soon.

_Fjord (2:44am): That all you’re wearing sweetheart?  
Cay (2:45am): Ja.  
Fjord (2:45am): I’m never going to be able to focus on hockey again. Fuck you’re gorgeous  
Cay (2:46am): And you?  
Fjord (2:46am): [Image Sent]  
Cay (2:48am): Mein Gott you are a dream. All I could think about tonight was that body. It was difficult to focus feeling you.  
Fjord (2:49am): It’s all yours, darling.  
Fjord (2:50am): though I have to say I’m bordering on that time frame where I should call a doctor  
Cay (2:51am): Fjord.  
Cay (2:51am): I can’t with you.  
Fjord (2:52am): ;)  
Fjord (2:52am): let me see you, cay  
Cay (2:55am): [Image Sent]  
Cay (2:56am): I am not exactly much to speak of  
Cay (2:57am): Fjord?  
Fjord (2:57am): fuck sorry I just  
Fjord (2:58am): got distracted  
Cay (2:59am): By, dare I ask?  
Fjord (2:59am): the startling realization how into your body hair I am. Your legs  
Fjord (3:00am): fuck I could drape over you  
Cay (3:01am): Are you touching yourself at the idea?  
Fjord (3:01am): yeah fuck  
Cay (3:02am): How do you like it.  
Fjord (3:02am): slow and firm. I don’t like fast  
Cay (3:02am): Can I see?  
Fjord (3:03am): [Video Sent]  
Cay (3:04am): Wow.  
Fjord (3:05am): I could bottom if its too much  
Cay (3:05am): Nein, I would just need time.  
Cay (3:06am): And a lot of practice.  
Fjord (3:06am): fuck  
Cay (3:07am): And I know you’re quite dedicated to practicing.  
Fjord (3:08am): fuck yeah  
Fjord (3:09am): fuck im close  
Caleb (3:10am): [Video Sent]_

The video had been a shock for Fjord and he almost missed it come through. It was far from artful and dimly lit. Still, it was like a current shot through his body as he heard the meek cry of Caleb saying his name as he came. The air seemed to leave him as his own orgasm slammed into him. He was breathing heavily and body curling in at the oversensitive feeling of essentially edging the whole night. When his eyes opened, he realized he had a message and a picture waiting.

_Cay (3:11am): [Image Sent]  
Cay (3:11am): I advise not using this one as a lock screen.  
Fjord (3:15am): you’re hilarious  
Fjord (3:16am): [Image Sent]  
Cay (3:17am): I’d apologize for teasing you all night but this does nothing to make me feel bad. The real shame is I am not there to clean it up.  
Fjord (3:18am): You’re a goddamn menace.  
Cay (3:18am): Indeed. I’ll be back in a few weeks, ja?  
Fjord (3:19am): Yeah. Let’s go out. The two of us. On a real date finally.  
Cay (3:20am): Ja. I would like that a lot.  
Cay (3:21am): Good night, Fjord. Get some sleep x  
Fjord (3:21am): G’night cay  
Fjord (3:22am): Miss you already x  
Cay (3:30am): Miss you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Guys. It's snowing out and it's my first time being in snow in over a decade. Send help.  
> 2- WE MADE IT! Not to the end, helllllll no, but at least to the idiots getting their shit mostly together. And what's that? Did we see the start of other things happened?
> 
> Mayhaps.
> 
> As always. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. Seriously, everyone. I wish I could explain more than just screaming via keyboard and internet how much you all mean to me. <3! You have all done so much to change how this year has been for me, and I am grateful for all of you. Keep the love coming. And, as always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) where the giant info dump will drop soon (ugh 10 days left of the semester). <3


	19. New Players Added (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek and Wulf officially become game hoes and everyone is blindsided by a sudden decision.

So much and so little changed.

Their personal schedules kicked back into high gear. Caleb worked at the school bookstore and saw for almost a fortnight constant shifts during the week where people were coming in to get or return their textbooks, getting subscriptions to software, or picking up their scanner sheets and other odds and ends that they had not known they needed beforehand. Weekends were when he did the bulk of his homework, as he was taking five classes to make up for the change in his academic plan that made one of his freshman classes no longer applicable, but his General Education had been completed the semester before.

Fjord had hockey, still, as well as his shifts at the café and classes. As a college athlete, he had to keep a high GPA as part of the program which meant late nights studying. His schedule was less set in stone as Caleb’s, but it was as constant. He woke every day well before the sun and some nights would come home 15 hours after his day had started. What time they did have was spent talking with everyone in the friend group, however. For nights where Caleb was unavailable to chat, he streamed. Caleb, in turn got back into writing himself to pass the time when his soon-to-be partner was busy. And it worked well enough. They had their date coming up, after all, and the mass trip to Dave n Buster’s with both friend groups. Something that seemed to be mildly more exciting now that New Year’s had not only gone off well but dusted off much of the awkward tension.

But the lucky nights where they were available together was the best and both would admit to that in earnest.

**GAME HOES**  
_ > Watch out! Dynamis and BigBadWolf are here!_  
**DramaKween** caleb you did not  
**DramaKween** get both of them to agree to proximity chat  
**BigBadWolf** I was promised beer.  
**Dynamis** I rarely turn down a chance to watch Caleb become positively psychotic on people in this game  
**MrAllocke2** I promised both that Darrow would not mess with their names.  
**HeySailor** rude  
**DramaKween** lololol  
**ItsYaBoi** Lmao  
**SleevesRBS** fair lol whats up guys  
**BigBadWolf** Nothing aside from new classes, which I think is what we all can say  
**DramaKween** mood  
**DramaKween** is astrid playing tonight  
**Dynamis** If you would have read her text to you, that wouldn’t be a question  
**DramaKween** rude again but fair  
**SleevesRBS** why is astrid texting you  
**SleevesRBS** she likes me more  
**MrAllocke2** ಸωಸ  
**SleevesRBS** …  
**DramaKween** fjord your boyfriend is taking after his husband  
**MrAllocke2** He actually did send me his list of these faces last week when I had stocking to do.  
**HeySailor** don’t say I never gave you anything  
**DaddyTough** I prefer this to be honest  
**Dynamis** What even is your name, may I ask?  
**DaddyTough** please don’t ask  
**SleevesRBS** daddy  
**DramaKween** daaaaaadddy  
**BigBadWolf** Wtf  
**DaddyTough** eyep. Welcome to hell  
**GreenTea** They forgot the other part.  
**GreenTea** How do you uwu?  
**GreenTea** Oh.  
**GreenTea** UwU  
**DramaKween** akskskdkfjansnf  
**SleevesRBS** hdhfhdjs  
**SleevesRBS** cad  
**SleevesRBS** you’re an angel omg  
**DramaKween** I am torn between adoration and being ashamed rn  
**GreenTea** This is why Yasha is my favorite. She is not laughing.  
**SleevesRBS** she isn’t even here  
**GreenTea** No, we are getting her hair done and she is lurking.  
**SleevesRBS** PICTURE  
**DarkAngel** Not if you wish to live through the night. Either of you.  
**BigBadWolf** I repeat wtf  
**MrAllocke2** Welcome to Hell.

Some things had changed as well.

“Alright, we have some new people here,” Fjord told his viewers, shocked to see he had quite a few. Ever since the New York trip, people had trickled over to his account here and on other social media platforms to the point where he made a separate one, under the suggestion of Jester, just for his internet life. His Instagram with the photography had taken off better than he expected and now he went out often with Rissa, Wyatt, and Cad throughout Boston for some picturesque sights. “We have some old faces. Today it’s proximity chat and I am muted right now just to welcome y’all here. We have Jester, Molly, Beau, Bryce, Darrow who is officially back for the foreseeable future, Caleb, and Nott. But we also have two new people joining us why are going by their usernames but be kind to them. They’re Caleb’s friends. Dynamis and Wolf.”

His eyes watched some people comment. Names he recognized. Some he didn’t.

“Yeah, I am excited to have Darrow back,” he answered a question as he joined Jester’s lobby. “Thank you Stargayzing for the follow. And yes, I did see that Caleb had decided to start getting together a set up for his own streaming.”

He saw it and had helped him pick it out with Nott and Beau on voice call with him and Astrid as they were shopping for physical things. The pair, along with Molly who had gone up to Amherst with Fjord’s truck one of the days he had an out-of-state game, had rearranged the small den-like nook in his oddly shaped apartment and put in some sound-proofing tiles and a small folding screen to hide the rest of the house for privacy. It had been on that trip that Caleb had bought the LED panels and projection lamp for his room that made it look less like a school dormitory for his viewers and more like a real bedroom. He had become a fan of the pecan-like pattern that was illuminated now. Caleb had noticed he had followers on his Instagram following Jester’s posts and decided he would get into streaming as well, even if smaller games he liked such as Stardew Valley, Minecraft, and Don’t Starve. It wasn’t ready to be used just yet as his microphone and webcam were on the way, but the test runs that Nott put him through both for that and apparently for something Astrid thought would be “cool” had gone very well.

“Do I know these friends of his—yes. We met a few times, but only recently. I’m convinced one is a legit genius.” He snorted and clicked off his chat mute. “Dynamis, my chat wants to know what your major is. I may have called you a genius.”

“Such a flatterer,” Essek replied. His chat went nuts for his lilting accent. “I am studying astrophysics.”

“Thank-you for proving my point. I had to do the same with Caleb.”

“Of course. Is there anything else they would like to know?”

“Uh,” he looked for one a question that was not wildly inappropriate. For all the confident swagger he had the night of the club, Fjord had come to realize through the side chat he had with Essek following the club that the man was almost cringe-worthy awkward when not in his element. “Nothing you’d want to answer. They say you sound dreamy though.”

Essek’s silence was replaced by Molly purring, “Fuck yeah he does. Can we just have him, and Darrow talk to each other and the rest of us not?”

“You can shut up,” Beau offered, and the others snickered. “Let’s get started.”

It was the fourth game that the other thing that had changed came to light on a full scale.

_Stargayzing: hey fjord I just wanted to shout out that youre one of the best allies as a streamer. Thank you for always blasting people for misgendering or being rude to your found family <3  
JukeboxHero: yeah dude I hope you like it here as a new follow  
Klienbot: uh have you not looked at his ig like the new one  
JukeboxHero: no  
Firefliez87: omg  
Firefliez87: IS IT TRUE  
JukeboxHero: FJORD  
RyukuRyder: hdhfhdjs  
PuffandProud: Fjord?!  
Stargayzing: what  
Klienbot: this is from his new ig the other one went private  
Klienbot: Veteran | student/streamer | he/him | Demi-Bi_

Fjord watched those words push through the chat at an alarming rate as the chat exploded with those words. Those words he had not even told the crew he had put out with the last photograph he had posted of him before the stream forty minutes ago. _He/him | Demi-Bi_

It was an admission he was almost shocked that he made. He had ditched the cellphone before he could back out of the statement and delete it. He had sent it off into the universe, messaged it into the void for anyone to see. Now that it was flashing by with comments of mixed reactions, he realized it was less upsetting than he thought to have people know. He watched and knew there was no turning back.

_Klienbot: We all could have guessed let’s be real  
Stargayzing: please confirm?!  
DatPeachDough: ARTE YOU WITH MOLLY?!_

“Hey Fjord,” Beau asked with an unsure chuckle. “What did you do to your chat? Some people are over here asking for me to confirm but they won’t say what.”

He had not expected that part. So, he swallowed and clicked off the mute button as they were all in the lobby again.

“I, ah…” he paused and rubbed under his nose. “I came out.”

“Came…” Beau started. “Oh my god.”

He could hear Jester cut off her microphone as she squealed, and Beau kept repeating the same statement.

“Yeah… on Instagram before the stream.”

“Fjord!”

The buzz of conversation matched the stream now, but he heard the oddly loud movement of Molly after he hurriedly said, “Hold the fuck on.” It was not a shock a moment later to watch his own door open and his best friend come charging into his bedroom in a Celtics jersey and basketball shorts. His chat shifted to the fact that Molly had now joined the moment as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeeze. For a moment, he was frozen. Then he gave in and hugged him back. Their conversation was muffled and under the scratches of their clothing rubbing against the mic as Molly moved forward, but the chat heard it all.

“I’m so proud of you,” Molly kept saying softly. “Fucking Christ on a cross, Fjord.”

“I… can’t believe I did it either. I just had to.”

“I know,” Molly replied and kissed his temple. “I love you Fjord. It’ll be worth it. I promise.”

“I’m scared,” he admitted with a wet laugh.

“I know. But we’ll fuck up anyone who comes at you.” Another kiss and a wet sniffle. “Fucking love you, mate.”

“Love you, too, Molls. Thank you. I… just. Yeah.”

“Hey guys,” Caleb muttered after a moment, almost embarrassed. “Your mic is hot.”

_JukeboxHero: OKAY BUT FRIENDSHIP GOALS_

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** Did you know he was going to do that  
**Widogast** Not at all. I figured he would still keep it all private. I was not upset by his privacy.  
**NottListening** Are you okay?  
**Widogast** I am in shock I believe. That this was probably the one thing that would have prevented us from being together.  
**Widogast** I am not sure I deserve this after… everything. I am not a good person.  
**NottListening** Caleb you know that’s your own mind working against you. There is a lot that you give him even if you don’t see it.  
**Widogast** He’s gorgeous and wonderful. Veth, he deserves the best and I cannot deliver that. What if I just mess it all up?  
**NottListening** Look. I had the same thought with Yeza when I went back to him six months pregnant with a kid he didn’t know for sure was his. But you can’t decide for him if you will make him happy  
**NottListening** Don’t miss out on this just because you’re too scared to be wrong.  
**Widogast** What if he decides I’m not worth it?  
**NottListening** He won’t. But if he does, then I think he would lose a lot of friends. Because you are.  
**NottListening** You deserve to be happy

Caleb and the rest of the group shared the clip that Fjord made of his chat and friends realizing he had publicly come out. And it included the conversation with Molly, to a lot of people’s delight.

**GAME HOES**  
**SassyWitch** OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT  
**SassyWitch** FJORD?!  
**DaddyTough** :)  
**DaddyTough** hi Astrid  
**SleevesRBS** we already got to ban like three people  
**MissJester** It was fun~ >:)  
**SleevesRBS** fuck them hoes  
**DarkAngel** Fjord agreed this can be added to for the Dave N Busters outing for celebration. Apparently the “we won over Wulf and Essek” party has started.  
**SassyWitch** WOAH WHAT WAIT  
**MrAllocke2** Ja. They stayed the whole night and we just stuck to voice chat afterwards. That is what you get for volunteering for a double.  
**BigBadWolf** I need everyone to know Astrid sent me a video of her doing a celebration dance  
**Dynamis** I also received one. Caleb are we all on for tonight?  
**DaddyTough** tonight?  
**MrAllocke2** Ja. We are going live for my first stream with… what did Molly name us?  
**DramaKween** Team Lamehurst  
**MissJester** Lol~ that’s mean but cute  
**MissJester** Which is just, pretty much Molls <3  
**DarkAngel** What are you playing?

“Hey, your boy is live,” Molly called from their shared space.

Fjord came out of the bathroom in a towel as Molly turned on the television and screen shared his phone’s video with it. Sure enough, it was part of Caleb’s apartment, but not where he thought they would set up for the first stream. It was in the living room, which was now very cleared, cleaned, and orderly. Caleb had not been messy, exactly, but he had a lot of stuff that he had no space for previously. What looked like two new bookshelves were up and the crates that acted like storage were gone or at least out of view. His couch was covered in the blanket his great aunt had apparently knit him and a few pillows that he figured were bought by his mom. In the room stood Essek’s long form with Frumpkin in his arms. Astrid and Caleb were fussing with the laptop that was on an end table and the cords they had tapped down and off the webcam shot. Wulf was at the television and they had the same lo-fi as always playing while they waited.

“What are they playing,” Fjord asked then looked at the banner properly. It was nice and clearly had been done by Astrid or even Jester. Far more elegant than Caleb would have as he was utilitarian at best.

“Beat saber,” Molly replied with a smirk. As he did, the screen changed to the game feel itself and Astrid stepping up with the sabers and the VR headset.

For the next hour, Fjord hosted Caleb’s first stream along with Jester and held their own chat. It was strange to see the four of them, all of which clearly played this game more than once or twice. The three who were not playing would talk to the chat, mostly Caleb as it was his stream. It was more shocking, as Molly pointed out, that Wulf was so graceful with it, even if he did one-handed. Astrid showed off with the Darth Maul setting on expert almost every time. And while Essek did one-handed because he was still new to the game, it was obviously not his first time. But it was Caleb who Fjord could not get enough of, for obvious reasons. He and Astrid made it almost seen like a dance rather than just swinging their arms. Of course, without the visual effects of the game in the foreground, they’d look completely foolish, but with it, they looked almost fancy.

He told his chat he would probably never play that with them lest he sent one of the handles out the window on accident.

Molly later dared him to on a level that was impossible to turn down.

_Caleb (9:44pm): I miss you. I am sorry that I have not been as available as before.  
Fjord (9:46pm): I haven’t been better  
Fjord (9:47pm): did you get Wednesday off  
Caleb (9:50pm): Ja. I am really looking forward to this.  
Caleb (9:51pm): But I do have to ask. As it has been on my mind for a few days. Are you sure?  
Fjord (9:52pm): about  
Caleb (9:53pm): Everything? Me? I know you claim to be in front of everyone, but I just have to know for myself.  
Caleb (9:55pm): I am worried that I will just be a letdown.  
Fjord (9:57pm): Cay. I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t think you were worth it. I know we have yet to dig out the skeletons you keep promising me, but I know nothing you have to show me will change this. It’s early and soon, but I care a lot for you.  
Caleb (9:58pm): I fear I do not deserve you. That everything I haven’t said is unfair.  
Fjord (10:00pm): I haven’t said a lot, too. I promise that I won’t stop caring because you’re not perfect  
Fjord (10:01pm): I ain’t looking for perfect. I know who I want to be with  
Caleb (10:02pm): Why is it so easy to trust you? Everything says not to but… I do  
Fjord (10:03pm): we’ll make it work, darling.  
Fjord (10:10pm): you want me to call  
Caleb (10:12pm): Ja_

_[Call duration: 1:25:09]_

_Fjord (11:40pm): I mean it when I say I’m the lucky one get some sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK END NOTE TO SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I am glad you loved the last chapter. I had such minor anxiety but as usual, y'all are just the literal best. Six more days of class, so I won't have another chapter out until at least Monday, but I will have the info dump coming out next week with all the background stuff y'all may want to know about on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) and I may even post one of my final projects to give a hint to what I split my time between doing <3!
> 
> STAY SAFE! For those who celebrate this time of the year, have a wonderful holiday season. For those who do not, have a wonderful week and I love all of you so very much <3  
> xoxo Pockets


	20. Co-op Mode Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date! Dave and Buster's! Two more characters joining! The wheels keep turning for the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content below the dividing bar.

**GAME HOES**  
**MrAllocke2** Fjord and Yasha are you missing your roommates?  
**DarkAngel** Keep them, we’re busy.  
**MrAllocke2** That does not explain how they are in my apartment.  
**DramaKween** I told you astrid gave me the key  
**DramaKween** really you are over reacting we brought snacks  
**DramaKween** uyfn  
**SleevesRBS** I’m impressed that hit  
**Dynamis** Should I come over earlier than the study session?  
**DramaKween** this is just a reward for bad behavior  
**SleevesRBS** please no I am trying to cook  
**DarkAngel** Caleb, I’m sorry they said they were seeing Astrid.  
**DramaKween** we saw astrid  
**SleevesRBS** she was at work  
**Dynamis** I am heading over before Fjord finds himself dating a double murderer and I find myself single.  
**HeySailor** WAT  
**ItsYaBoi** The fuck? When did that happen?  
**SleevesRBS** I have only seen him throw something like that when a spider was on it  
**Dynamis** You’re welcome, Caleb. I’ll be over shortly with beer  
**MrAllocke2** Danke. Neither deserve you.  
**Dynamis** Oh.  
**Dynamis** I am aware.  
**HeySailor** I ASKED A QUESTN  
**ItsYaBoi** It’s okay, Darrow. I still love you.  
**HeySailor** thnx

 **DaddyTough** what about my roommate missing?

The next day, Caleb had been able to tell Fjord about it in person. For his part, Fjord did not chuckle at it though he found the moment funnier than Caleb did. The redhead still bristled a bit, which was why they were now sitting in a Caffé Nero rather than back at the apartment on campus where Molly was doing homework. He had found out too late that Molly had been bored while Fjord had conditioning and took off with Beau to bother Astrid. He would have reminded Molly that only a few hours before the man had complained that she was working, and he would not see her or Essek until the weekend when they were due for Dave and Busters. A night where he was promised the apartment to himself. Now, he simply sat across from Caleb with one hand holding a cup of cooling mocha with the other idly running along the other man’s arm.

It was a simple date, as neither were entirely sure what to do with it. They had wandered the Commons together after Fjord’s practice, which Caleb watched alongside Beau and Yasha. Fjord had showered at the rink to not lose time, of course, but there was no set schedule. He had feared that would have been an issue at first. That the lack of a plan or intricacy would be a problem. He had never planned a date for someone so simple before. Ava was extremely high maintenance and was not afraid to push for the “best” in their outings together. Museums, exhibits, big dinners… the works. But with Caleb, he felt no pressure to come up with anything major. That in itself was stressful.

Still, he felt the easy day had been a success, even if it meant Caleb’s ears and nose glowed red from the wind and the cold.

“You said your cousin… found your other Instagram,” Caleb tried carefully after a few moments of enjoying the calming atmosphere around them. Fjord swallowed and nodded. “How… did that go?”

“It ah. I guess it wasn’t as bad as I thought. I haven’t told Tio yet, but I guess Abuela overheard him talking about it and she took the phone.”

Caleb cringed but he shook his head. Honestly, Abuela seemed unsurprised by this. Said he was always a bit of a funny boy, but it was not a bad thing. After the last girl, she wouldn’t care who he was with just as long as they were not like that. Fjord was still unsure how he felt about the fact that she had such a good read on him, but none of it seemed innately rude or hurtful. And upon explaining that there was someone, she seemed delighted in the fact that this someone had ambition in life. Had the desire to do more than coast. She had promised not to tell his Tio, who was more likely to be aggressively against it, but there was a feeling of a blessing. As though the woman wanted Fjord to be happy and she knew that Caleb was potentially that happiness.

“And how… did that go,” Caleb asked carefully.

“Better than I expected,” Fjord replied honestly with a smile. “I think… in time she will learn to be more open about it.”

The moment hung there, and Fjord felt the momentum he had been hoping for slipping away so he linked their fingers and took a deep breath. Caleb looked up at him, confused. It was strange for him to fear that Caleb would not say yes, as he knew beyond a doubt now that he was interested. That this was all waited on Fjord to be comfortable in himself to ask. That he was all that was in the way of their happiness. But that was the issue Fjord seemed incapable of cresting. He was in his own way and the master at breaking his own heart. Now that something he wanted was within reach, he was too scared to reach out and snag it. And so, it drifted away in the silence, pulling back into the shadows of doubt and self-hatred. 

“Fjord,” Caleb’s voice cut in carefully.

He looked up and realized he had begun to grip tight. That it was betraying his own panic and fears. The man tried to release the other hand but found Caleb’s grip tighten and prevent the retreat. They sat in the corner of the café with open rafters and an industrial feel to it with the dark steel and old stonework. No one looked at their corner booth by the mirror and fireplace, not even those who were in the small booths right next to them. The dim setting and warm light was like a bubble. And his panic slowly faded as those blue eyes shone in yellow-orange lights as they watched him with such a painfully open expression that it hurt. Fjord unclenched his jaw and let the other man pull their hands to the center again.

“I am yours, Liebe, no matter how that is,” Caleb explained to him in a soft voice. “If you are never okay with a true label then I can accept that so long as I know you are happy with me. Ja?”

Fjord sighed and took a deep breath. But shook his head. Caleb’s face turned hurt and confused, but Fjord shook his head again and found his words finally.

“I want this. And it shouldn’t be based on just what I want. I’ve been selfish, and I’m sorry. I want you as my partner, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it. After all the waiting, I don’t deserve it, but…” he shrugged as words failed him. They always did with Caleb.

But the smile that slowly crept across his face was worth it. He had stopped talking to look up and therefore was blessed with the chance to see his words make their impact. As the man’s eyes dimmed as he processed then glowed as he realized what was stated. And the smile pulled back into a form of happiness that he had not noticed before in relation to Fjord. No mirth or playfulness. Just utter joy. He found himself smiling in response.

“Ja. Yes,” Caleb breathed after a moment. “Scheiße, I feel embarrassed that I am this...” He chuckled lightly rather than responded and Fjord nodded.

He understood.

“One of these days it will be warm enough to do more than hide in restaurants and stores on these,” Fjord commented after a moment.

“Just never take me to a library as a date,” he teased back as he placed his cup on the tray, ready to return it to the dish washing line. “You may not hear me speak for hours and be completely ignored on accident.”

Fjord knew exactly what he wanted to do on the next true date, now. It would just take longer than usual to prepare.

**GAME HOES**  
**HeySailor** I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE  
**HeySailor** I am divorced from caleb so sad but  
**MrPalomares2** Was that necessary?  
**HeySailor** yes  
**DaddyTough** I literally texted you 2 mins ago darrow wtf  
**DramaKween** you texted him before me?!  
**DaddyTough** BY A MINUTE  
**HeySailor** I will always b his first  
**SassyWitch** I’d watch it  
**DramaKween** eh same  
**DaddyTough** I hate all of you  
**DaddyTough** except cay  
**MissJester** OMG GUYS!? IS WIDOFJORD A THING NOWQ  
**MrPalomares2** Was?  
**DaddyTough** somehow this smells of molly  
**ItsYaBoi** That is called desperation. Also please tell me you don’t actually follow your fans’ ship names?  
**MissJester** Okie dokie, I won’t tell you~!  
**ItsYaBoi** Congrats guys, but it is about time.  
**DaddyTough** yeah yeah  
**MissJester** Will you be doing an announcement on the streams!?  
**MrPalomares2** Ah…  
**DaddyTough** we never talked about that. We were too busy enjoying the moment  
**MissJester** Oooooooh yeah. Oops. I think they knoooooow though~  
**DaddyTough** they will believe what they want to  
**MrPalomares2** This is not a conversation for the group, I feel.

 **BigBadWolf** uhm congrats I guess?

**DM: ItsYaBoi and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** well that got awkward  
**ItsYaBoi** She means well, but I think she forgets not everyone is as driven by their community.  
**TeaLeaf** and I think she was hoping they wouldn’t get together after all  
**ItsYaBoi** Why? I thought she was over Fjord?  
**TeaLeaf** people are pairing off in and out of the group chat  
**TeaLeaf** all the people shes had crushes on  
**ItsYaBoi** Right. She’ll find someone just…  
**TeaLeaf** oh yeah

**DM: FjordTough and ItsYaBoi**  
**ItsYaBoi** congrats for real

** DM: NottListening and Widogast **  
_Call Duration: 2:15:03_

**Widogast** Thank-you.

Dave and Buster’s. The adult arcade. Home to the overpriced game and drink with bartenders who are either too happy or too annoyed. It was hell and heaven at the same time. It was a good neutral ground for the first true time the two groups came together, excluding some key members. They had met up around eight with the understanding that they would be there until close and stop drinking before last call. They bought the meal pass with the extended game cards and took up two of the booths. For the waitress’ sake, they had decided they would all pay Fjord ahead of time and he would put it on his card. Everything else would-be personal tabs at the bar with the cards. The tips, however, were half in cash and the number kept rising the more she joined in the game of harassing Fjord.

Calianna, their waitress, was charmingly shy and awkward in her new role away from the hostess stand. Her hair was low on one side to hide her wine stain birthmark that covered part of her face. Upon delivering the food, she apologized for the brace on her arm locking slightly and causing her to take longer delivering the food, both of which panged Fjords heart to hear her feel shy or embarrassed about. It was clear she found comfort in the large group, as many of the other tables were small clusters of families or young men who had made a handful of comments at the girls in the group.

Upon settling, she asked if they were from the area and was delighted to know they all, barring a few, were students. She explained hurriedly that she was at Boston University and wondered if they could, perhaps, hang out sometime as they were all so kind and funny. The exchange of Twitter, Instagram, and Discord happened long before they handed her the tip both on the check and in cash. She stammered and blushed through her sign-off statement that the bartender, Reani would be able to help them for the rest of the night, but she smiled after.

The group clattered to the bar, messaging the others that they may have a new name in the chat soon and were explaining how fun and sweet the server was when Beau stopped short. Yasha, who had been holding her hips, slammed into her and Molly after. She blinked with her mouth awkwardly open as they all complained at her. The bartender was a stunning, Black woman with white hair pulled back and impossibly light eyes. Her highlighter had some kind of glitter and made her seem to sparkle or glow in the bar lighting. Yasha’s face hardened for a moment, then cleared.

“Huh,” Molly huffed. “Ain’t that your one-night stand from a few weeks ago?”

He squawked as three people smacked him. Beau nodded.

“You know,” Astrid hummed as she stepped around the pair and prodded Essek in the side as she went. “I’m starting to think Beau has a type. If you were a chick…”

The teased seemed to snap Beau to her senses and she looked over Essek critically. She snorted and shrugged.

“You’re not wrong,” Beau announced with a small smirk.

“Well, that’s a high compliment,” Essek stammered out, then cleared his throat and all but dragged Astrid to the bar.

“You good,” Wulf asked, and Yasha was shocked to look at him and find his stoic face looking mildly unsure.

“I’ll be okay,” she confirmed quietly. “It’d be exhausting to be jealous over everyone she’s been with.”

“Yeah…” Beau agreed. “Sorry.”

Not answering clearly on “What’s your poison” when Reani asked proved to be dangerous. AMFs, Black Supermans, Scooby Snacks, and Melon Bombs later, the party was starting to feel like and a stock to clear and a group of college kids was her dream victim. Worse was they were strong and good. The positive, though, was everyone was having fun.

Essek and Cad folded themselves hilariously into the Walking Dead game. Wulf and Yasha played the Terminator Games while Astrid and Beau spent an hour hitting lights on a wall. Jester called at one point and ended up talking to both Reani and Cali as Molly’s phone got passed around in the slowly emptying venue. A video on DDR for Caleb’s Instagram. Beau and Yasha shooting hoops for their SnapChat. Dozens of blurry, drunk pictures filled the camera rolls.

By the end of the night, it felt like they were a group for the first time. That they were all friends.

They left, bidding Reani and Cali good night. Both had already added them online and Cali accepted the invite to the gaming group. She wanted to play Minecraft with Caleb that weekend and they spent almost thirty minutes discussing Sky Factory as the possible seed they would play. Reani discovered they were friends with Jester and said she would wait, as she was a major fan and did not want to act awkward at first.

And Caleb went back to Fjord’s empty apartment as Molly went back to Amherst with his partners.

* * *

The apartment was small as it was a campus one. A room that acted as the living room and dining room in one and a kitchen that made Caleb’s own look enormous. Molly had wasted no time in putting up the posters he had bought, it seemed. Nothing bought at a Walmart, however. Caleb noticed they were all prints that he had most likely picked up in Artist Alleys from the various conventions he attended. One was even from Jester that hung next to the doors for the two bedrooms. The open door of Molly’s shows a room that was in ordered chaos. Fjord’s was sparse and neat with the bed made and everything. Tipsy, Caleb snorted at the thought of Fjord making his bed hours before the sun rose out of habit.

The man stepped back out and hung his jacket on the hooks by the door along with his overnight bag. Fjord was in the kitchen getting much needed water for them at the moment, so he stepped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton from the sugary drinks and he knew his teeth would feel worse in the morning should he forget to do this now. His eyes were closed, so he did not see Fjord approach but knew he was there immediately when the large, firm hands dragged around his waist and lips pressed into his hair and against his neck.

It was something Fjord had done a few times already. Maybe a dozen that night alone, but this one felt different. In the dim apartment with light streaming through the half-closed blinds and only coming from a partially filled vanity, there was a shift in the mood. Caleb felt the pull at the base of his stomach with it and he swallowed. Fjords hands gripped him tighter and the redhead knew he needed to abandon the efforts of brushing his teeth before his boyfriend changed his mind or backed out.

When he stood back up, Fjord kissed at the hinge of his jaw lightly then bit down enough to make Caleb his and grip at the counter. A pleased hum rumbled in Fjord’s chest and Caleb glared at the man’s reflection.

“We’re alone tonight,” Fjord mused against his neck.

“We are,” Caleb confirmed and was distantly pleased at how strong his voice sounded.

“I think I remember someone requesting practice.” Caleb could only hum. “I need a yes, darling.”

“Fu,” he sighed and nodded. “Ja. Bedroom.”

He was steered by his hips from the bathroom into the bedroom, Fjord pushed flush against him like the very thought of letting go was impossible. The short trip was spent feeling the warm breath puffing against his ear and a growing firmness to the small of his back.

Out of habit or maybe the fear that somehow Molly could still ruin the moment, both men pushed the door shut and Fjord pushed in the lock. A beat passed before Caleb found himself pulled in abruptly into a kiss. For the strength in it, Fjord lacked the ferocity that Caleb braced for. It felt desperate and needy. The culmination of so much waiting. His hands gripped at Fjord’s shirt and tugged at it.

“I got a bottle of lube,” Fjord sputtered in between kisses as he walked them toward the bed without breaking contact. “It’s in the… fuck. Hold on.”

Caleb grinned and waited just long enough for him to get a loose grip on the bottle to bite at the column of Fjord’s neck lightly and suck hard as his tongue danced over the skin. A hiss and soft thud precipitated the bottle bouncing onto Caleb’s sock covered foot.

“Fucking menace,” he accused and shoved Caleb lightly.

He fell back easily when his knees hit the mattress. Fjord stooped awkwardly to retrieve the bottle from where it rolled and tossed it on the bed by the foot of it. Caleb had toed off his socks while he waited and looked up as Fjord’s former confidence and drive waivered now that he had Caleb on the bed. The flicker of panic from inexperience flashed in his hazel eyes, so Cay took the initiative and reached under Fjord’s shirt to his belt and tugged him forward between his legs. He then slowly peeled off his sweater and undershirt at the same time. He felt exposed and normally uncomfortable in the light of a side table lamp, but Fjord had always been outspoken about his attraction physically. He could pretend to be confident just long enough for Fjord to remember his former hunger.

And he did. His hand ran over the small tuft of ruddy chest hair on Caleb’s sternum and gave a low hum of appreciation. He nodded his head slightly, indicating Caleb should push back on the bed. He complied and rested back on his hands as Fjord climbed over him and ran one hand up Caleb’s chest while the other supported his weight from by the other man’s head. He smiled down at him for a moment before catching Caleb’s mouth again. Kissing in the club the second time had been an experience. It was confident and hard with their hands and hips pressing for more contact as the music encouraged them. Being horizontal on a bed only made that heightened. Caleb arched off the bed in an attempt the feel the other man’s body and warmth, but he pulled away.

He began to pout and open his mouth in concern when he watched Fjord pull his shirt off and toss it to the side. His lips parted in a perfect “O” as he eyed his boyfriend up from his place on the bed. Fjord smirked and dug out his phone. A few seconds later, music played in the background and the phone, too was tossed to the edge of the bed. Caleb figured he had the permission then to run his hands up Fjord’s body and dance along the hard lines of muscle, over gnarled scar tissue, and trace the patches of lighter skin reverently. He noted Fjord was watching him closely with his eyes blown dark now.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” Caleb offered and laid back. The resulting near growl was reward enough.

“Don’t tempt me,” Fjord replied and bent down for another kiss.

He was warm, almost like fire against his skin. The strong legs and thighs ground against one of Caleb’s legs as he thrust up with equal desire. Distantly, he knew that it was easy to get off just like this. And he would not be too disappointed as this was Fjord’s first experience with another man. The obvious interest he held in Caleb’s erection was more than enough proof that he was truly into this. But a hand pushed between their bodies and his pants snapping open told him that Fjord was not about to go halfway with all of this.

It was awkward getting out of their jeans. Fjord took a few tries to pull Caleb’s down. His own refused to drag over his ass until the man dropped onto the bed himself, laughing and lifting his hips up and pushing while Caleb pulled. The man kicked his leg a few times to get the last leg off and Cay climbed over his boyfriend and ignored his lips for the neck again. Fjord hissed and his hips rolled at the contact. Caleb could feel the strain against the gray briefs with each thrust, but he kept himself just out of reach from contact. After a minute, Fjord got frustrated and rolled them back over and positioned Caleb on the pillows and himself between the other man’s legs.

“What do you want me to do,” Fjord asked as he palmed himself.

_Fuck._

“I… ah can’t… take you it has been,” his face deepened in color rather than admitting that it had been a while. “Open me and get me off that way.” Fjord’s hiss said he was not objecting to that idea. “Then I can blow you.”

“No,” he replied. Caleb blinked confused. “I want to get off on you.”

 _Oh,_ Caleb thought as a shiver ran over him. He really was that possessive. Caleb whined and nodded. He pulled down his own boxers as Fjord reached back for the bottle and peeled off his own. Their lips met once again though carefully this time and exploring. Fjord kept running a finger through the hair on his chest and that trailed down below his belly button to the point where Caleb broke the kiss with a small laugh.

“What is it with you and my chest hair, Schatz,” Caleb breathed as Fjord’s mouth trailed along his jaw and neck.

“It’s something I’ve never experienced before. And I like how red it looks against you.”

“You like that I’m pale,” Caleb countered and hissed as the slightly longer teeth nipped.

“Means it will be pretty obvious when I do this.”

Caleb arched off the bed and against Fjord as his mouth sucked harder as his teeth worked the skin. One hand raked down the other man’s back with his nails. He wanted that mark on his shoulder to stand out angry against his flesh. He didn’t know what that said about him, but he also did not care. He had begun to recover when Fjord tentatively gripped Caleb’s erection and a whine was ripped from his throat. He pumped a few times before sitting back on his heels and opening the bottle. Caleb panted and pushed himself back to a more comfortable spot with his eyes locked on Fjord’s face. A second later, Fjord was holding himself over Caleb with one hand and the other trailed behind his sack to his opening.

Fjord waited until Caleb exhaled and nodded. It took some coaxing. Fjord peppered his lips and neck with feather-light kisses and praise before his fingertip slipped in. The man was gentle, maybe too cautious, in his ministrations as he slowly pressed deeper. The kisses and whispered never stopping. He adjusted his weight a few times and watched carefully.

The second finger was a stretch. Caleb hissed and made a small noise in the back of his throat that stilled Fjord immediately. He was right in thinking that he was not ready just yet. The kisses returned until his body relaxed to the intrusion and Fjord continued. His hand shifted now with a mix of his fingers spreading slightly while searching. His nose wrinkled and brow pinched in concentration now. Despite the feeling of fullness, Caleb was not uncomfortable. At least, he was not distracted enough to not note how cute he was in this moment of confusion. Finally, Caleb took pity on him.

“Up,” he breathed. Fjord’s head snapped to look at him. “Curl up.”

Fjord blinked and tried a few times until Caleb felt the sudden shock of pleasure. A cry was punched out of him. His hand gripped Fjord’s hair and pulled slightly, but the other man looked both hungry and like he had won the lottery. Their mouthed met again as Fjord focused his efforts on brushing that spot every so often as his fingers continued to spread him more. Caleb fished a hand between them for his neglected cock and began pumping lightly. The third finger had Caleb whimpering into Fjord’s mouth, who swallowed the noises. It was not long after all three fingers were pushed in, dancing over his prostate that Caleb felt the pooling heat at his spin. He whimpered he was close against Fjord’s mouth.

The man pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. He watched Caleb’s face with such an intensity that he always wanted Fjord to look away. His orgasm washed over him suddenly and it was almost a relief to get a break from that intense gaze along with the bliss and pleasure that pulsed through him. His eyes were still closed when Fjord removed his fingers, though he made a noise of complaint at the sudden emptiness. A few seconds and some rustling sounds were followed by the click of the cap twice and the rhythmic slick noise any man would know.

Caleb opened his eyes to watch Fjord who was staring back with that same fierce gaze. He hoarsely begged for him to finish. One hand continued to grip and pull the man’s short hair. Finally, Fjord collapsed against him with all but his hips. His face was buried in Caleb’s shoulder and hand buried in his hair. It did nothing to muffle the deep groan of Caleb’s name that came out as he finished on his stomach and chest, then dropped heavily on him with little regard to the mess he now laid in.

After a moment, Caleb nudged Fjord a few times.

“We need to clean up,” he pointed out and got a groan in reply. “I am all for you marking your territory, but this is where I draw the line.”

“I need to invest in wet wipes or something,” Fjord complained as he rolled off Caleb and pulled out some tissues, wiped them inadequately and tossed them to the side with a few others. “Did…”

“Do you really have to ask if I enjoyed that,” Caleb cut him off. Fjord ducked his head in a way Caleb new meant he was embarrassed. “We were momentarily covered in proof, I believe.”

“Fair.” Fjord’s eyes lingered on Caleb’s shoulder and smirked sheepishly. “I may have gotten carried away there.”

“I like it,” Caleb told him. “Just try keep it below the collar.”

“I’ll try. Join me in the shower?”

“Ja, sure. Not sure I’d have the energy otherwise, never mind for much more.”

“Too tired for round two?” Fjord teased. He gave a pleased laugh when Caleb nodded and rolled to get up.

Apparently he was in fact not too tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED MY SEMESTER! And the real "Overnights" are now less evil!! This one was not very text heavy but there are some things I think we were all waiting for that happened instead. =D
> 
> Thank you everyone for being patient in the last week for the updates. I missed writing and there were a few times I had to stop myself from doing this chapter instead. But here we are! The boys are finally together!!! This fic is not over, don't worry! I am currently going back through my first fic, Here's To Us with edits and some add-ins and fixes... but I **may** also be in the process of designed a VM modern AU one, so keep an eye out for that. And as anyone who follows me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pockets__) may know, I have been developing a TTRPG for my friend group, so assume any pauses is because there is a lot in store!
> 
> Info dump can be found @ my [Tumblr](https://alphapockets.tumblr.com/post/639218540743950336/discord-new-message-infodump). I'm sure I missed a lot but...


	21. Shifts and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly deals with small minded coworkers, Fjord realizes he may have started something he was not ready for, and Jester finally explains why she has been so quiet.

_Astrid (11:09pm): How is everything is lover’s lane  
Caleb (11:09pm): I could ask you the same. But it is going quite well. We have worked out how to address our relationship with the important people who need to know now.  
Astrid (11:10):you two are dating not getting into a business partnership  
Caleb (11:10pm): it is much the same in some ways, as now much of my business is his and the other way around.  
Caleb (11:11pm): And you?  
Astrid (11:11pm): where to even start  
Astrid (11:13pm): NOT THEM. Though to be honest I wish they’d be more annoying in a less entertaining way. It’s more I guess one of moll’s coworkers “discovered” his “double life” of dting two people and when he brought it up and molly tried to explain no, it;’s coolk we all know and no one is upset or whatever he was told that this was wrong and that he was bein selfish or whatever so now he’s on break on vc with us going over once again everythin possible to make sure we’re all happy and comfortable in this and our concerns are met an  
Astrid: (11:14pm): I want to cunt punt whoever said it  
Astrid (11:15pm): UGH /rant I swear  
Caleb (11:17pm): He is really upset by that idea, isn’t he?  
Astrid (11:18pm): oh yeah which I get because he acts pricky and edgy but  
Astrid (11:19pm): you know him.  
Caleb (11:20pm): I do. Is he still on with you right now?  
Astrid (11:20): hes on his 30 right now.  
Caleb (11:20): Hm. Okay._

_Astrid (11:25pm): He’s laughing?? His ass off??  
Astrid (11:26pm): I think he fell off his chair?  
Astrid (11:27pm): What did you send him?_

_Cay <3 (11:20pm): Can you please ask Molly to go with you this weekend? I think it would just be easier.  
Fjord (11:21pm): fine but if he makes it weird im throwing him in the harbor_

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
**FjordTough** I know youre at work but I have a question  
**TeaLeaf** oooo  
**TeaLeaf** im on break. Sup  
**FjordTough** so  
**FjordTough** Cay and I were talking and well  
**TeaLeaf** no I wont join you but I will film  
**FjordTough** this is why I said I didn’t want to ask  
**TeaLeaf** okay. Sorry, what’s up for real. No jokes  
**FjordTough** we have gotten physical and well there are some complications at the moment  
**TeaLeaf** couldn’t get up  
**FjordTough** Fuck off, that was not the issue. But we need to prepare? More? And He…  
**FjordTough** Well, my other options for this are… an aro-ace medical student and two lesbians for going to a store for  
**FjordTough** items  
**FjordTough** Molly?  
**TeaLeaf** ARE YOU ASKING ME TO GO TOY SHOPPING  
**TeaLeaf** omg what  
**FjordTough** don’t make this weird! It’s already bad enough I’d have to preface any purchase with you _approving_ of the choice okay  
**TeaLeaf** Wait is it for you  
**FjordTough** no  
**FjordTough** …  
**FjordTough** maybe  
**TeaLeaf** WE ARE GOING MONDAY AFTER LECTURE BEFORE YOU CAN BACK OUT BYE BACK TO WORK  
**FjordTough** DON’T. MAKE. THIS. WEIRD.

**DM: TeaLeaf and Widogast**  
**TeaLeaf** thanks booboo  
**Widogast** :)

_Astrid (11:40pm): as nice as it was to hear him laughing, wtf  
Caleb (11:41pm): I bullied Fjord into asking him to go with to the sex store as Fjord, ever the boy scout, feels the need to be prepared and has no clue what that entails.  
Astrid (11:41pm): I don’t think they let homosexuals into the boy scouts yet  
Caleb (11:42pm): Fair but calling him a sailor is too on the nose. I figured the awkward conversation would at least make him smile a bit. And it is revenge for the ill-timed photo Fjord sent me yesterday.  
Astrid (11:43pm): savage. You don’t think it’d be weird for him to know those details of your life?  
Caleb (11:44pm): not at all. I have seen him naked already. Congrats by the way on that. And he has seen fjord naked plenty from living with him and before he was with you two, the pair would use each other as lewds screening services, so scrolling was a dangerous endeavor.  
Astrid (11:46pm): Sorry trying to get over that you’ve seen him naked more than I have.  
Caleb (11:47pm): I think seeing him that way is a rite of passage for his friendship.  
Astrid (11:48pm): Fair._

_ Server: SICK OF THIS SHIT has been deleted _

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** CALEB I need to borrow your boyfriend  
**MrPalomares2** Let me change names again.  
**SleevesRBS** UGH. Fine.  
**SleevesRBS** there  
**FjordTough** thank you darling  
**MrPalomares2** Of course. Now, why am I lending you him?  
**SleevesRBS** you tricked me  
**MrPalomares2** Not at all. I never said change my name.  
**FjordTough** we’re all looking to live off campus and Beau’s dad stated he would pay for her end if she moves out with a guy  
**FjordTough** and that would mean we can live in a slightly better location than where we are. A place Yasha and I wont get concussions on every door frame  
**MrPalomares2** You are going to pose as dating for her benefit.  
**FjordTough** AFTER explaining to my family we’re together and that Beau and I are ruse so I’m not living in a place like I grew up in.  
**FjordTough** they’ll get it trust me  
**SleevesRBS** there is a dope ass three bed with a gym in the building. Yash and me get the master and the boys get their own rooms. It even has a real kitchen and dining room  
**SleevesRBS** the living room is huge and could totally hold our extra shit so we can stream in the rooms without bulk in the way  
**SleevesRBS** and its not far from Nero  
**MrPalomares2** Honestly, I had yes typed but you all explaining why was too entertaining to stop you all. Of course.  
**SleevesRBS** YES! Cay you are literally the best  
**SleevesRBS** fjord doesn’t deserve you  
**FjordTough** I’m the one fake-cheating on my boyfriend so your dad can get us an apartment  
**BigBadWolf** I am still not sure why I am here and why you insist that these are normal friends, Caleb  
**GreenTea** Oh, you get used to it.

**DM: MissJester and NottListening**  
**NottListening** I’ve noticed you’ve been gone for a while is everything okay  
**MissJester** Oh. Well. I guess? I don’t know. Mom left and then I was kind of feeling lonely but like  
**MissJester** The chat is great and wonderful but, like, everyone has each other now and they’re close physically so they are closer emotionally. And then, like, people are now dating or bringing in new friends  
**MissJester** WHICH I TOTALLY LOVE AND WANT TO HAVE HAPPEN!!! I mean. Wulf is kind of weird and I don’t know if I like him. And Essek seems to be really quiet and strange but like, maybe that was why people thought he would be good with CayCay and all. But then like…  
**MissJester** you know I was kind of hoping that maybe some of the people… we were friends with were not going to hook up because maybe I had crushes on them. And I know it’s silly because I develop crushes so easy and fast. Like. It’s stupid and annoying how fast but.  
**MissJester** Sorry. This is all a bunch of ranty dumbness but I look at it and feel like I’m being forgotten because they’re all happy. Together.  
**NottListening** I get that. Not to the extent or the same reason but… it’s hard connecting as a mother and a married person when everyone else is still living their best years  
**MissJester** Yeah  
**NottListening** But not being around isn’t going to help. Has no one else reached out?  
**MissJester** Well. I mean… Molly… and Beau. Astrid, too. And Caleb but….  
**NottListening** But  
**MissJester** I was upset that they’re all dating and jealous so maybe I sort of didn’t respond, exactly  
**MissJester** Or…like at all. And just removed the notification…  
**NottListening** Jes  
**MissJester** I know… but maybe I’m not ready to talk to the people who I like… and the people they are dating… for maybe a little tiny bit? Is that mean?  
**NottListening** not at all. But you need to be honest with people about this. I can let Cad know? Anyone else you’re not mad at?  
**MissJester** I’m not _mad_ at all. Just. Stung? Hurt? I was hopeful? :(  
**MissJester** Uh… Yeah. Cad, I guess. Bryce probably knows because of how things went down when we broke up…  
**NottListening** Okay. How about I make a side chat for you and the two new friends they brought in. Cali and Reani were pretty cool. At least to play Stardew.  
**MissJester** … Yeah. Yeah I can do that.  
**MissJester** I’m sorry  
**NottListening** it’s okay

“What game is this,” Wulf asked as he loaded up the game on his end.

“G-Mod. It’s pretty much another version of the imposter like game but with a bit more chaos,” Beau replied as she checked again that her pre-stream settings were up. Behind her, Yasha moved the screen between their set ups so they had some privacy.

“Uh, huh.”

“It’s not that difficult, dude, promise,” she offered. “I mean the” controls are shit and shooting is not real-world logic but it’s fun.”

“As opposed to Among Us, where we are space beans who can sometimes shoot death spikes from our mouths,” Molly’s voice cackled over the headset.

“Exactly.”

“Who all is streaming,” Astrid asked as her name unmuted itself from the Discord channel.

“Uh, Fjord is,” Molly replied. “I’m not because he is. Internet is still shit.”

“I am,” Caleb replied quietly between shooing his cat off the desktop.

“Both of us are,” Yasha responded before Beau got a chance to. “Do we have a fill so we get two traitors?”

“I think so. Is Jester playing,” Astrid asked.

An awkward silence hung.

“I think she’s still busy. But I think Bryce or Gunther were good to play,” Molly replied tightly. “Also, apparently Darrow is on a cupid mission.”

“Who is on a cupid mission,” Bryce’s voice joined the chat sounding concerned.

“No one.”

“Molly.”

“Bryce, have I ever told you how wonderful your voice is? You should read stories for a living. Just the sexiest thing with the slightest of rasp…”

“Molly.”

“The game,” Wulf reminded with a sigh.

“Right,” Beau commented and then went to explain the game itself.

Simple imposter game, like Werewolf tabletop game where there is are innocent people, a detective who can investigate bodies to see what they were and buy certain items, traitors who are trying to kill everyone and can buy other items that are different than the detective, the killer which was a tougher solo role trying to kill everyone, the vampire who eats people for health and is a traitor, the hypnotist who is also a traitor and can revive one person as a new traitor, the mercenary who can buy one item from any list and is innocent, the phantom who haunts the person who kills them then comes back when that person is killed, the glitch who looks like a traitor but is innocent, the swapper who cannot do damage and if killed becomes the roll of the other person, and the jester who wins if they are killed.

Fjord repeated it a second time, slower and with less filler swears as the game loaded up and they waited for their rolls.

The first two games were getting Wulf and Astrid used to the game type. It was after a short bathroom break that the game play started to find a flow. And when Molly and Astrid decided that chaos needed to reign in a new game, as well. It was in the middle of a Jester round when Caleb caught Fjord’s attention. They were in a room together, Fjord as detective and Caleb claiming to be innocent with the golden desert eagle, which was a one-shot weapon for bad guys, Fjord had given him. Molly was running around a taser somewhere below.

“Ah, Fjord. Essek says check your chat,” Caleb offered awkwardly.

“He’s in your chat,” Astrid asked brightly. “He said he wasn’t going to watch, that jerk.”

“He also tends to do something as he says he refuses to do it,” Wulf pointed out. “Molly, stop tasing me!”

Fjord was not replying because he had looked at his chat and was stunned.

“Cowboy, what’s up,” Beau asked.

“I uh. Fuck. Thanks everyone who is joining? I. Hold on let me mute myself…” Fjord fumbled as he began to read off as many of the new subscriptions and follows as he could.

Over one thousand people watching. And he had no idea why. Jester was not raiding him. No one had hosted him. Almost 200% more than he was used to seeing at his max numbers were now watching him play Trouble in Terrorist Town with friends. He scanned the messages with the bits and comments to see why. And it all seemed to be the same. Some other, larger streamers had shared his clip or reacted to his coming out publicly and he was gaining traction. His old viewers were freaking out at the new people to talk to and one. MonsterTruck was slowly trying to act as a temporary moderator for the questions he couldn’t get to. He’d have to reach out to the person later.

“Fjord,” Caleb’s soft voice brought him back.

“Yeah, sorry,” he replied when he was unmuted. “Just uh. Slammed with a bunch of new follows from the video a few weeks ago. Trying to catch up with thanks and stuff.”

“Oh, does that mean daddy’s paying for froyo tomorrow after class?”

The chat went mental.

“Please don’t call me daddy on stream,” he sighed. “And I always pay for froyo because you’re a spoiled best friend.”

His old followers immediately shot down the questions of them being together, which made him smirk.

**DM: FjordTough and Widogast**  
**FjordTough** should we?  
**Widogast** If you’re ready.

Fjord took a deep breath and put his phone down.

“Darling, please tell me you have not been doing the long game this whole session,” Fjord commented with his stomach in a fit of butterflies and knots.

“I think we have played long enough for you to know I would have offed you by now,” Caleb replied easily.

The chat exploded again. Darling. _Darling_ Fjord, did you slip? it was scrolling almost faster than he could read, yet the world was continuing behind him. And they all seemed to pick up what he was aiming for. But what shocked him was who was the first to reply.

“You are the one who decided to date a known psycho,” Wulf stated in the same stilted voice he always used.

“Yeah,” Fjord replied. “Wait. Why is no one else talking?”

“Wulf,” Caleb asked carefully.

Then two shots rang out and the “Killer Wins” screen popped up.

“FJORD!”

“A warning!”

“Fucking ass took advantage of that and boomeranged us.”

Wulf was laughing in the background hard enough that he had to mute himself. Fjord eyed the chat carefully and felt a small smile.

_JukeBoxHero: WAAAAIT ISNT CALEB THE CUTE REDHEAD_

“Yeah, that’s him,” Fjord replied before muting himself. “Some of you may know him from Jessy’s story before Christmas and the stream I hosted recently.”

_DatPeachDough: id be sad not molls but fair  
Ursamaj: please tell me you warned him an army may head over  
Dynamis: He’s warned  
FireFliez87: omgomgomgomgomgomg_

He reached over 1,000 subs that day thanks to gifted subs and new followers. As they signed off two hours later, Astrid offered to design some nicer things for the stream like she had for Caleb. When he offered to pay her, he put his phone down out of embarrassment.

**DM: FjordTough and SassyWitch**  
**FjordTough** I promise it won’t kill me to pay you  
**SassyWitch** he’s never been this healthy since ive known him please  
**SassyWitch** i tried to be a good partner to him but something was always off about it. Theres none of that with you two. You’ve made my best friend happy. He eats. He sleeps. He hasn’t missed a therapy session since that time you drove up.  
**SassyWitch** and you introduced me to molly. Please, let me just do this?

 **FjordTough** hey boo, it’s Molls. Fjord is off recovering in the corner but said he gives in.  
**FjordTough** also you’re a sap <3

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** Still gone for a bit, but I wanted to say congrats on you and Cay announcing everything  
**MrPalomares2** Thank-you, Jester. Take care of yourself.  
**FjordTough** yeah come back when you’re ready  
**MissJester** <3

_Fjord (9:42pm): I feel guilty that I got to push away people who were being too invasive with you on stream  
Cay <3 (9:44pm): I think I already stated multiple times that I like when you get a bit possessive.  
Fjord (9:45pm): is that so  
Cay <3 (9:46pm): Hm. I guess you will find out how much at the game this weekend.  
Fjord (9:47pm): not before?  
Cay <3 (9:48pm): Be patient ;)  
Fjord (9:51pm): tease  
Cay <3 (9:58pm): [Video Sent]  
Fjord (10:09pm): you didn’t even let me see anything :(  
Cay <3 (10:09pm): Still worked, did it not?  
Fjord (10:10pm): evil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! Thank everyone who is here, new and old, for helping change how 2020 has been for me. You all have done more for me than you know, and I am glad that these updates give you even a small piece of that happiness to see. Thank-you for the ride. I can't wait for more fun down the road.
> 
> The Info Dump is now on my [Tumblr](https://alphapockets.tumblr.com/post/639218540743950336/discord-new-message-infodump)! I am sure I missed... a lot.
> 
> xoxo Pockets


	22. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the truths come out, but not in the way Caleb had hoped for.
> 
> New Screennames: CrankyBartender- Molly. DragonQueen-Cali. WhatsurPoison- Reani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk of self harm and of depression

**Stardew Sidechat**  
_Welcome, DragonQueen, GreenTea, MissJester, NottListening, WhatsurPoison_  
**MissJester** :)

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**Widogast** Are you sure we did nothing wrong? It seems very unlike her to be quiet for two weeks.  
**NottListening** You did nothing wrong she just needs space for herself  
**Widogast** Okay

**GAME HOES**  
**CrankyBartender** role call for the game in lamehurst next week  
**BigBadWolf** I feel like there is a story to that name  
**FjordTough** if you could see some people that come into his bar you’d understand  
**CrankyBartender** got bitched at for queerbaiting the other day  
**CrankyBartender** so that was a thing  
**SassyWitch** We really need to give you rainbow pocket glitter for such emergencies  
**CrankyBartender** rainbow ninja smoke bomb  
**BigBadWolf** Essek why did you have to decide that you did not need to make a choice between the two? One Astrid was enough  
**Dynamis** Galaxy brain states why limit yourself to half happiness when you can care for more  
**CrankyBartender** Essek that’s p gay  
**SassyWitch** Yeah dude.  
**BigBadWolf** Still worth it?  
**Dynamis** Mostly.  
**Dynamis** To answer your question, babe, I think most of us here are able to attend.  
**Astrid** And as it’s fake Amherst your playing, we’re allowed to be your friends this game  
**SleevesRBS** Why fake Amherst  
**SassyWitch** It’s the city university we don’t attend, so they’re fake  
**BigBadWolf** And because they did not give Astrid her scholarship as ours did, so she may still be salty  
**SassyWitch** Not even mad. Assholes should have given me something if they did not want me to speak against them when we went back to our high schools on our first winter break.  
**SassyWitch** But yes, we will be there. We will sneak to the visiting team seats instead because fuck AU  
**CrankyBartender** gonna wear our colors  
**CrankyBartender** Es will look sexy af in purple  
**NottListening** I come back and to find molly really does not stop flirting  
**NottListening** Good to see I haven’t missed much  
**SleevesRBS** Nott!  
**SleevesRBS** is luc feeling better  
**NottListening** Just a stomach bug  
**SleevesRBS** im glad then. Tell the punk he can’t worry you like that  
**NottListening** I wish that would actually work but we’ll see  
**NottListening** how is everyone? Also hi Essek and Wulf. Good to see you two here  
**Dynamis** you as well  
**BigBadWofl** Yeah  
**BigBadWolf** Wait, aren’t you the person who he knew from high school?  
**NottListening** …  
**SleevesRBS** wait  
**SassyWitch** Wulf? How about you check your texts…

 **BigBadWolf** Fuck.

_Astrid (4:06pm): He hasn’t told them about that stuff yet  
Astrid (4:06pm): I don/t even think fjord knows they know each other beyond this  
Wulfie (4:08pm): A warning? That is important intel before this  
Astrid (4:08pm): I didn’t think that’d be the first thing you’d say to Nott when you two talk-talk not in a stream  
Wulfie (4:10pm): I’ll handle it… if it gets back to Caleb_

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** woah woah woah no secret talks what do you mean they knew each other? This whole time? Tf?  
**NottListening** Beau just drop it, this wasn’t some crazy conspiracy just private information  
**SleevesRBS** were you two going to tell us  
**NottListening** Probably not but does it matter?  
**SleevesRBS** no? yes? maybe?  
**MissJester** Hey guys ~ just drop it. You’re being rude  
**SleevesRBS** sorry  
**MissJester** I’m sure he didn’t do this to hurt you so let it go~ And poor Wulf probably feels bad enough as he seems to keep doing things that backfire  
**BigBadWolf** Thanks I think

**DM: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** Don’t you dare try and leave the chat now  
**NottListening** Or delete the app. Just talk it out. I promise it will be fine. He won’t be mad  
**Widogast** And when he doesn’t want someone who is broken?  
**NottListening** Cay, I don’t think he ever looked at you and hoped you were perfect and whole. I think he just looked at you and saw something he never knew he could have  
**Widogast** And the rest?  
**NottListening** I love you, but no one had the assumption you were neuro normative  
**NottListening** It’s okay to not be okay. Wasn’t that one of the first lessons they kept telling us  
**Widogast** And if they leave anyway  
**NottListening** They won’t. But if they do, I’m leaving them with you. I’ll always be in your corner  
**Widogast** Thank-you, Veth.

_Fjord (7:49pm): you okay darling  
Fjord (7:49pm): you’ve been offline all afternoon and evening  
Caleb <3 (7:51pm): Nein. You do not have to pretend to not have seen what happened  
Fjord (7:52pm): I didn’t ask about that, I asked if you were okay  
Fjord (7:53pm): Is there anything I can do?  
Caleb <3 (7:55pm): Can I call?  
Fjord (7:55pm) of course_

“Hey darling,” the voice answered.

He could hear the concern. No judgement. No annoyance. Simple concern. He swallowed guiltily.

“I’m sorry,” he started.

“Caleb, I don’t care about that. You would have told me if you wanted to. It’s not like you are secretly Luc’s father or something.”

“Nein, no. I was still very much a minor and…” his voice faded away.

“Cay,” Fjord asked softly.

“I was still in treatment when all that occurred.”

There was a long pause that almost echoed. It was in this moment that he was most aware of how absolute the sound of cellphone communication was. No static like a landline that echoed silently until all conversation stopped. It was simply silence in its extreme. And he swallowed around the lump in his through. Fjord was waiting him out. He never deserved him.

“I have known Nott since I was 16, though I am not sure know is the right word.” He took a deep breath in. “I met her, rather, when I was at in-patient care. For psychiatric care.”

He waited and realized there would be no comments. Just him as always patiently waiting out Caleb. The man gave a shuddering breath and his throat clenched. Finally, he crumbled.

“Can we video… chat instead. I just.” He closed his eyes. “I need to see your face.”

“Yeah,” was the immediate reply.

The option for a video call came up and Caleb accepted immediately. He was sitting in bed, wearing Fjord’s jersey. His knees were pulled up and the bedside lamp was on, but barely illuminating his face. Fjord was in a long hallway that looked like some concrete material covered in faded paint with yellow-tinted halogen lights that flickered enough for the screen to look off. Judging by the way his hair was weighed down and he looked dead on his feet, Caleb assumed he was getting out of a late practice or trip to the gym. He had his headphones plugged in and was watching the screen carefully. Eyes, as ever, studying for signs of how he could help.

“Are you okay continuing,” he asked in a hushed tone, which only made the fact that he was ditching something else to listen more obvious.

“Ja. I mean, if I don’t now then… I don’t know. Maybe I will never get to it.” Fjord only nodded in reply and licked his lips. “I already told you what happened to my parents. I was… brought over here after when I was adopted by my grandparents. But… kids… aren’t nice. Especially in middle school and high school. And I was… weird. Foreign. Shy. I was in two different schools that I left for bullying by the time I was 15 and about to start my new school when…”

His voice failed him.

“My grandma found me. I had… chickened out at the last minute but it was enough… damage that I was hospitalized. And I was put into in-patient so I could be properly watched. They had tried with therapists before that, but I lied or refused to talk about it. And while I was there, I met Nott. She was a few years older than me and when she aged out… we lost touch. But I was gone a few weeks later anyway and at my new school. Where I met Wulf and then Astrid.

“I… adapted my self harm to be less obvious. Eating disorders developed, which was why Astrid has mentioned it a lot. And setting myself up for failure on purpose to prove why I should suffer. Which may be why Wulf was so… against the new friends. I logically have always known what I was doing was self-harm—still doing at times. But I had stopped the obvious… physical attempts after that.”

His eyes flicked back to the screen as Fjord had been silent. The same patient, open face with those gorgeous amber eyes watched back, though they looked wet now.

“Still here, darling. I’m all yours tonight.”

“You don’t have…”

“I’ll deal with Coach later if he gives me problems. I’m all yours.”

Caleb nodded, then continued. “I know… you have never thought I was… okay. I think you guessed long before anything between us started.”

He blinked in confusion at the snort. Fjord shook his head.

“Sorry, that was not at you being okay. More me tracking how far back us wasn’t a thing in my mind was embarrassing for a moment. Continue.”

“Oh… kay. But I figure if you wanted to stay as we are, you needed to know what you were getting into. You have… helped. All of you, actually. It… this is the first time in so long I have felt wanted. But…”

Finally, it seemed Fjord was ready to interrupt. He still did so gently.

“Cay, I never assumed dating you would fix anything that was wrong in your life. I hoped it wouldn’t because then that is… such a bad sign. Learned that the hard way. I don’t… I do care. I don’t _mind_ that… you have stuff that happened. Do I hate that it did, of course. But that’s because I care about you and… yeah the idea that there was a chance for that reason you could have never been in my life hurts. But not… in your direction. And I’ll be honest. I’ll fuck up in the future. A lot. I say… dumb things. I do dumber things. And so will you. That’s… dating. That’s being with another person. But… you… being unwell mentally? Fuck, darling, that’s just something we can work on together how far you want me to help.”

“You… Are you sure you are okay with that?”

“Darling,” Fjord licked his lips and shook his head as he glanced off screen. “You walked me through Time Square to a small vegan café while I was having flashbacks. Without warning. Without knowing it was a risk. I’d be pretty _fucking_ stupid to let you go and I’d be a fucking hypocrite to blame you for something you can’t control.”

Caleb felt his eyes burn and he looked away from the screen. He wanted to believe it. So bad. His mouth worked a few times as he tried to express everything. Nothing came out, and he hoarsely sobbed. After a few moments, he looked, and Fjord was still there. Still waiting. But he had moved to his car.

“Do I still have a pair of shorts there, darling,” he asked. Caleb nodded. “I’ll be there in a bit. Just need to grab my homework and clothes for tomorrow.”

Caleb inhaled sharply.

“Maybe… stop at the corner market for toiletries.” Fjord’s face pinched in confusion. “Leave them here. You know. In case.”

Caleb would hold on to the warmth he felt at Fjord’s smile as he waited for his boyfriend to show up.

It was the longest two hours of his life even though he had spent it driving. A bag lay in his passenger seat, and it held far more weight than the few ounces combined from the small items that it held. A toothbrush, a stick of deodorant, a shower cap. He and Caleb used the same soap, so he only brought his creams for his skin to leave there as well. But it was a stake in that space. A sign that he was there officially. That this was unmistakable as their relationship being official. It was also a step he did not know he was ready to take until he was at the self-checkout. How easy it felt compared to the weight of dread any real commitment to Ava had felt. With her, it had all been a deal. There was always a push and pull. The benefit of hindsight allowed the man to look back and see the warning signs from the start. How he only had something to offer than she needed or wanted rather than true affection. He held on foolishly until she dragged him under. Every step further into the relationship felt like drowning.

He would not say this felt like flying, but it was at least better. This was not the time to be elated, but it meant he was wanted there. That Caleb had decided that Fjord would be allowed into a place that was his own as more than a temporary visitor.

He never had stuff at Ava’s. She simply took over his place instead.

He knew there was a lot to talk about still. Caleb, now more than ever, deserved to know what Fjord had gone through, but not tonight. He had to be there for his boyfriend. The rest will wait for a better moment.

The door opened after a few knocks and Caleb stared at him. He looked lost with reddened eyes from tears and rubbing. There was no point in delaying, so Fjord ushered him in quietly and left the bag on the couch. He wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. And he’d ponder the implication of that thought later.

_Wulf (11:21pm): You still haven’t replied  
Caleb (11:22pm): Fjord drove up. We have been talking. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you.  
Wulf (11:25pm): I’m sorry. I keep fucking up and I don’t even know how or why  
Caleb (11:26pm): You’re trying which matters to me now.  
Wulf (11:30pm): okay. I’ll leave you two  
Wulf (11:31pm): Don’t miss your class_

**GAME HOES**  
**FjordTough** hey yall Cay is fine I’m staying up here with him for a few days though  
**NottListening** Thanks fjord. I’m glad he has you  
**SleevesRBS** fucking long ass drive every morning for 6am practice  
**FjordTough** its worth it  
**CrankyBartender** gay  
**FjordTough** very  
**MrWidogast2** not even mad

**Dm: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** how are you  
**Widogast** I’m… better than I thought I would be. He’s handling it well. Honestly better than I imagined.  
**NottListening** You deserve this. Now try to get some sleep.  
**NottListening** I’ll drive up this weekend if you want  
**Widogast** Ja. Please.

**DM: MissJester and Widogast**  
**MissJester** I’m sorry for being a jerk to you over something as silly as being jealous. I’m glad you have him though because you need that support. <3 Love you very much Caleb  
**Widogast** You have nothing to apologize for. I am sorry to have hurt you unintentionally. Take care of yourself.  
**MissJester** No. I’m back for good, I promise. <3

**Stardew Sidechat**  
**DragonQueen** is everything okay you both kind of vanished  
**MissJester** Kind of? It’ll be okay but we had an accidental issue pop up that is now handled  
**DragonQueen** Are you sure?  
**MissJester** Oh, completely. Promise. Just ugh ~ people and mistakes can be stressful  
**NottListening** You can say that again  
**DragonQueen** well we can continue playing tomorrow as today didn’t work out?  
**WhatsurPoison** please? I can actually be there tomorrow  
**MissJester** Yes~!

It was early morning. Long before the sun rose. Fjord’s alarm was trilling quietly from the bedside table where it had been charging. He could feel the warm heat of Caleb’s body pressed in a long line against him under the covers. He was always so warm, like a personal fire or heater that made getting up more difficult than it already was. There had been little sleep that night. A lot of crying and more conversations about his life. About Germany and his parents. About that night how he had been at his cousins, though he did not want to go originally. He had felt sick. Like something was going to happen. And it had eaten away at him ever since. Caleb spoke until his voice had been raw and rasping about his therapy and the struggle to get to his grandparents in America. How he had never fit in. The bullying he had received and the names he had been called.

All of it.

Fjord let him talk without interruption. He feared stopping that momentum now that Caleb had found it. And it hurt. The pain he felt. The thoughts that still plagued him to this day. His terrible habits. His secrets. And with every word, it sounded as though it was all being dragged bodily from the man with every last breath he had. Like this was a wound that needed to be stopped and dressed, but neither man could find where it was. It had crept into the early hours of morning before Caleb collapsed out of exhaustion against Fjord’s chest. He had undressed the man best he could and laid down behind him. Now, he was pulling the limp body close and breathing him in. He had been so close to never knowing him. To never seeing the brilliance of his mind or the way he shone with delight. He had been so close to never seeing any of it, and that pained him more than he could process.

Caleb snuffled and rolled in his embrace. Sleep-drunk eyes blinked up at him and Fjord’s heart clenched. It was nearly black in the room thanks to the curtains, but some light poured over the top and along the floor, giving just enough for the world to be black and white. He knew he was not seeing the colors of those eyes. That was his mind supplying information he knew to be true, after all. Had he any skill for art, he could paint Caleb without a guide and gain perfection at this point.

“You have to go,” he asked with a croaking voice.

“Yeah. For a few hours, but I’ll be back tonight.”

“Okay,” he replied after a few blinks. He was not awake enough to argue, thankfully. “You said last night you didn’t… know when this started.”

Fjord knew he was flushing now and was thankful it would never be noticed.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. “From the start, I knew I needed to keep you around and I never questioned why. Since September, even with all the flirting and offers it’s always been you.” He shrugged and rolled onto his back. Caleb followed. “And I never realized that until last night.”

Caleb smiled onto his neck and settled. Fjord knew needed to get up. 

But he could wait for the snooze alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is a day later than I had wanted it to come out, but I am sure anyone who has seen my Twitter knows why I have been... distracted lately. BUT here it is! This one is shorter in content because I didn't want to take away from the discussion at hand. Also, thank-you as always. We just hit over 10k views and that blows my mind. Those have always been numbers on "other" fics that I would read. Often in larger fandoms or with a more popular catch to them. So thank you to everyone who has been reading this, sharing it with friends, and coming back over and over. You have all been immeasurably helpful in my mental health at the end of this past year and I am so grateful for all of you <3!
> 
> I do have a couple of announcements! 
> 
> First, [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553232/chapters/69971826), a story of faceless content creator Vax juggling his two lives as they continue to inch closer together. Group chat, friendship, and self discovery through the eyes of our favorite Campaign 1 emo boy. Those updates will be posted Every Monday and Discord will come out every Thursday/Friday depending on my work schedule.
> 
> Second, I am moving all writing updates to a new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets) to save people from dealing with my RL stuff on the other handle. I will be using [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) more now than before to a similar effect. Why? That is the final announcement. I am going to be writing professionally and posting my work on personal projects that are not fanfiction (some I have had for ages that deserve the light of day). I will have more information there and Tumblr in the coming days!
> 
> Third and more exciting for my personal life than anything. I HAVE 2 CLASSES LEFT BEFORE MY DOUBLE MASTERS IS COMPLETE. *sobs in my brain hurts*
> 
> Once again. Thank you. I will never say it enough.


	23. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is a terror, Yasha and Fjord have an announcement, and a hockey game causes some interesting responses.
> 
> TW: Sexually Explicit Content below the censor bar.

“Remind me why we have to come back,” Fjord asked with his face on fire.

He knew why his best friend took him there. Both times. And it was not because it happened to be next to his favorite store. Or that it was in the city with decent reviews. In fact, it was not even because they wanted to novelty of going to this classic store in a major shopping street of the city. He had been there already. Many times. Molly’s favorite store was on that street.

No, they were at the store because for all the weird, uncomfortable, strange, overly intimate, and wildly inappropriate levels of friendship Fjord had acquired in the military and college, the idea of entering a store called Condom World, with all it’s bright lights and too-organized layout like a sexy Walmart, was embarrassing.

“Well, had you picked something the first time, we could have left it there.”

Fjord did not believe him, but instead kept his eyes on the floor and hoped no one would notice he existed. Not that he worried about the professionalism of the staff. In fact, they were maybe too knowledgeable and willing to answer questions for how shy he was. After being left along for too long looking at… well… a wall of potential purchases of quite literally every shape, size, and color, he had been graced with a kindly woman about his age who explained what he would need. There was even a plushie that had been brought out for educational purposes. He had never wanted to die more in his life than the moment Molly walked around the corner to find him “learning” about body parts in a literal hands-on manner.

He had left that time promising to do more research on the matter. All of the names and brands had been promptly forgotten and he drowned his sorrows at the Harpoon Brewery Tour while Molly laughed. This time, he had vowed to actually get something. Despite the needling from Molly and Beau, it was not because Valentine’s Day was a month away, either. He just knew he would chicken out fully if he did not go now.

“You’re the only one making this weird, Fjord,” Molly pointed out as he looked over some tingling lip gloss.

“I beg to differ with half the shit that comes from your mouth,” Fjord quipped back with his eyes pointedly ignoring the lingerie isles. “I should have come alone.”

“No, because you never would have walked through the door if you were alone.” Molly did not wait for him to argue that point, as they were both aware of the truth behind it. “But if I pester you enough, you will be annoyed and flustered at me and not at the idea of butt stuff.”

“Molly!” He snapped but sighed. He needed to play nice lest Molly decides to start quipping back with daddy. Again.

It was no wonder the woman from the last trip did not look convinced when he said it was a gift for another.

“You could have saved us all the humor by buying online you know,” Molly pointed out with a flourish of a leather crop.

“And have a fake dick delivered to student mail and hope it isn’t damaged and accidentally opened. No thanks.”

“Would make assisting at the mail office more entertaining,” his friend purred. “Or you could have sent it to him.”

“I haven’t even sent an Edible Arrangement or flowers, why would I send him a sex toy in the mail?”

“You’d only send an Edible Arrangement if you knew you’d be there the same day to eat half the fruit.”

“Point,” Fjord conceded. “Why are you being a menace? Stop with the fucking feather duster.”

He swatted at Molly’s hand, which held some feathered object of garish pink and magenta. The other man laughed and put it back.

“Fine, let’s get you an associate who can help, you spoiled sport.”

With pleasant mortification, the woman who had helped him before was there again. After assuring her that no, Molly’s personal preferences were not important in the selection despite the other man’s smirking, they spent the next half hour going back and forth. He left with a bag that was thankfully subtle and quickly tucked into another bag of pointless purchases at Newbury Comics. The afternoon was spent out as the sun had finally returned to the city after three days of looming clouds that had threatened of snow. Despite the bag which held more weight to his mind than the others, it was nice to be out and about with Molly rather than couped inside the apartment. If anything, the chance of scenery was nice.

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** WELL DID YOU GUYS ACTUALLY GO THIS TIME?  
**FjordTough** ugh  
**DongMaster** yep and it was as good as I hoped  
**DongMaster** can confirm you can actually notice a bit of blush if you look really hard  
**MrPalomares2** Indeed you can.  
**MrPalomares2** Is there a reason this is everyone’s favorite topic at the moment?  
**MissJester** Uh the image of Fjord of all people in a store like that?! He gets embarrassed when you mention like ~anything sexy time.  
**MissJester** Like the last time we talked about dicks and stuff here I thought he was going to like implode or something!  
**WhatsurPoison** Is this normal?  
**Dynamis** Caduceus promised me you get used to it. I haven’t yet.  
**SassyWitch** Stop complaining babe  
**Dynamis** No  
**DongMaster** back to fjord’s adventure into the adult toy section  
**DongMaster** I’m glad to announce there was no need for the anatomy plushie  
**WhatsurPoison** The what, sorry?  
**SleevesRBS** OH  
**SleevesRBS** MY  
**SleevesRBS** FUCK  
**DragonQueen** Oooooooh isn’t that the plushie they have that shows you what to look for  
**DongMaster** oh yes.  
**FjordTough** I hate you  
**DongMaster** I know  
**FjordTough** I’m not cooking or you now  
**MrPalomares2** For what it is worth, I appreciate you doing this for me.  
**SassyWitch** damn  
**DragonQueen** That was hella cute wow  
**DongMaster** he is now flustered and focusing real hard on making a milkshake  
**DarkAngel** Is it at least lactose free?  
**MrPalomares2** Of course it’s not. They both like to suffer  
**SleevesRBS** kinky  
**MissJester** heh

_Caleb <3 (10:32pm): Aside from Molly being a nightmare how was your day?  
Fjord (10:33pm): Pretty damn good outside of the store  
Fjord (10:33pm): And I know I didn’t have to go back if I didn’t want to before you say it  
Caleb <3 (10:33pm): You didn’t have to go back.  
Caleb <3 (10:34pm): Lol fair enough.  
Caleb <3 (10:34pm): How many times have you done the brewery tours?  
Fjord (10:35pm): Oh god. Maybe seven times? I can’t even complain.  
Fjord (10:35pm): We’ve done them all in this area. I did it with my old unit then took Molly on them for his birthday week last year.  
Caleb <3 (10:36pm): 21st?  
Fjord (10:36pm): Eyep. We feared he’d want to go clubbing but he went a bit hipster on it.  
Caleb <3 (10:37pm): I actually felt he’d just want to sit at bar tops to eat because he could now.  
Fjord (10:38pm): Pretty much. We did a few concerts where he drank. I think he wants to hit up the St. Paddy’s show this year at Fenway.  
Caleb <3 (10:39pm): Let me know. That actually sounds fun as it’s a concert.  
Fjord (10:39pm): we’d be going out after.  
Caleb <3 (10:40pm): Ah, yes, but now he has two handlers and we’re free to let them stress while we make out in a corner.  
Fjord (10:41pm): Well. This got more interesting.  
Fjord (10:41pm): I’ll grab you an extra ticket if we go.  
Caleb <3 (10:42pm): I’ll pay you back when you do babe.  
Fjord (10:42pm): Nope.  
Caleb <3 (10:43pm): I’m just going to have to adjust to being pampered, aren’t I?  
Fjord (10:44pm): Yep._

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** I am sick of waaaaitiiiiiiing…  
**MissJester** DID YOU TWO GET SLOTS FOR THE PRESENTATIONS?  
**HeySailor** ?  
**NottListening** Yasha and Fjord were trying to be part of a week long panel for Black History Month in a few weeks  
**HeySailor** cowboy is doin public speaking  
**MissJester** He issssssssss~  
**FjordTough** yeah we got the slots and apparently now there will be a small thing for queer representations too so  
**FjordTough** that’s a thing  
**HeySailor** try not to puke  
**NottListening** That’s a mood  
**FjordTough** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh  
**MissJester** Puke? But he’s like sooooo good at talking to people!  
**FjordTough** look being friendly and charming is easy  
**HeySailor** he used to yak in trash cans before doing pmes on base  
**FjordTough** traitor  
**FjordTough** also that means period of military education so it was classes id have to give  
**FjordTough** I hated giving them  
**MissJester** OH NOES! :(  
**MissJester** What are the topics?  
**FjordTough** uh representation in sports for me and I think she’s talking about success in adversity  
**FjordTough** Rissa has a talk too with a few others so that should be cool  
**HeySailor** joking aside good for u brother  
**FjordTough** thanks man  
**MissJester** WILL IT BE RECORDED?!  
**NottListening** Please  
**SleevesRBS** supportive but dumb gf promises to get a version recorded  
**MissJester** THANK YOOOOOU  
**WhatsurPoison** and maybe like… let us not in the school know when they are  
**WhatsurPoison** my girl needs her support  
**SleevesRBS** first week of feb  
**FjordTough** we’ll post the days when we know but thanks  
**MissJester** Reani <3  
**WhatsurPoison** I’ll facetime you with it  
**MissJester** :D

**DM: DragonQueen and MissJester**  
**MissJester** Available for some farming :D  
**DragonQueen** tomorrow :( I work tonight because there is a big party that added on late apparently. Like 30 people  
**MissJester** Oh no~  
**DragonQueen** Yeah but. It’s party pay by hour that they’re around so it’s extra money on top of whatever they tip  
**MissJester** Let me guess :( party pay makes sure you get tipped in case the group is a bunch of jerks  
**DragonQueen** pretty much. They have drink packages too so at least Reani and Wessek will make money from it  
**DragonQueen** BUT TOMORROW I PROMISE?  
**MissJester** You promise~  
**DragonQueen** I do!  
**MissJester** :)

Caleb was not sure why he was starting to associate the dry cold with Fjord. They walked together to the section of stands that were covered in the purple attire. Molly and Yasha had shown up early, as Fjord and Beau both rode up on the bus with the team. They had gone for lunch first and a few pregame drinks before heading to the rink. Essek had met up with them late with Astrid meeting them at the game itself after her shift. Wulf, who was not a fan of hockey had agreed to go with the promise of the drinks before hand and after if Fjord or Wyatt scored a goal. Caleb had put the sweatshirt under the old jersey and ignored the comments from his classmates who were watching on the Amherst side with a smirk.

After watching a few Stars games with Fjord and Bruins games on his own, he had a far better understanding of the game now. But he also held his breath longer as he knew the higher chance of fights as the season went on. They sat by the boards, not far from the bench this game and settled in time for warmups. Gunther noticed them first and gave a wave to the group and a nudge to both Beau on the bench and Fjord, who was stretching with one leg stretched back as he passed. Beau gave a small smile and went back to talking with the coaches, but as Fjord skated by, he gave a small kiss to the air before putting the mouthguard back in his mouth.

The first period was faster than the others had been previously. Amherst was fresh off a game against BC and Emerson had faced PC the week before. It had been a gauge for both teams on how they needed to improve now. Within the first four minutes, both teams had scored once and had another dozen close calls. Fjord had delivered solid hits that shook the boards as they connected. The constant back and forth of the game had him more tense than any other before, which had caught Astrid’s attention. There was a panic in his mind that something would happen worse than the hit on New Year’s, but it never came.

Second period was slow as the two teams had reverted to feeling each other out. Passing, less penalties, and fewer breaks in the game. Wyatt had scored toward the end of the period, giving the leg-up for the final period. Amherst came out strong. Two goals within the first period and a far more aggressive play style. Gunther had been tossed in the penalty box for fighting and Fjord had a few lose calls as he skated around with a near predatory gleam to his gaze on the other players. And for good reason. The wingers had been roughed up a lot without them in possession of the puck or presenting a challenge to it. He finally snapped with four minutes to spare and the game tied, taking the front of the other player’s shirt and punching not to bring him to the ground, but to drive home the point that they were done letting their players get roughed up.

He didn’t look up from the boards his whole time in the penalty box this time and skated off with tension vibrating his body when the buzzer sounded.

“Is… he okay,” Astrid asked with a frown.

“I don’t know,” Molly answered honestly. “He’s acting off.”

“I’ll have Beau look into it,” Yasha muttered as she messaged her girlfriend, tense.

First overtime started with two on the ice and Fjord still in the box. The three on three was a faster pace with far less time now. The whole while, the defensive player was tense like his body was curled and ready to pounce. His time was up, Fjord was released and immediately crossed to level the defensive player who was by Wyatt with a check into the boards. It was enough of a distraction to let the smaller man skate by to score. While Emerson was on their feet cheering, Molly and Caleb were watching Fjord who skated by, chewing his mouth guard in frustration. All of Emerson seemed to glower now as they left the ice and Yasha finally got the answer, but kept her mouth shut. Caleb looked and saw the muscle protruding from her jaw line as she stood and glared down at the two Amherst players left on the ice as she stood tall.

They waited outside, unsure of what to do next. Emerson had to take the bus home, but the players usually came out for nearby away games to see whoever showed up. Caleb had seen Wyatt, who waved awkwardly from the collection of people by him. As they shared the same features, they all figured it was family and chose not to interrupt. They ignored the Amherst players who walked by, though some had a strange look to their faces as they passed. Just as Caleb took out his phone to find where his boyfriend was, an arm spun him. He had a split second between the shock of the touch and the shock of a rather forceful kiss. He knew immediately it was Fjord, but the aggression behind it had his body tense for a moment. That moment stretched and his boyfriend coaxed him into deepening the kiss long enough for an inelegant cough to catch their attention by their side.

Caleb turned, blushing to find their friends watching with amused faces and Molly with a concerned one. The lingering players from the other team had moved on.

“So,” Molly pressed. “Someone is in a piss poor mood.”

“Long story,” Fjord growled and pulled Caleb close to him with both hands gripping his hips.

“Can we get the cliffnotes?”

“Fuckers kept making comments about wrecking Fjord’s to quote ‘bitch twink’ after the game together in ‘celebration,’” Beau explained. “Comments between players are normal, but that was something they wouldn’t let up on.”

Fjord snarled again and buried his nose in Caleb’s hair.

“And of course, our intrepid idiot here didn’t tell anyone this until after the third period when he was almost tossed from the game for that fight.”

“Explains why coach let him stay on the ice when he got out,” Molly mused. He felt one set of delicate fingers link with his and a set of longer fingers trail down his back. “When do you head back?”

“Half hour,” he muttered. “We have to clean the locker room and our meeting will be on the bus.”

“I’ll grab something on the way back from the station then,” Molly replied darkly.

“Thanks. I have to get going but,” Fjord stole another, far more chaste kiss.

Caleb sighed after he left and looked around at his friends. Then blinked as Wulf and Astrid started snickering at him.

“What,” he asked. They only laughed more. “ _What?_ ”

“Didn’t take you for a biter,” Wulf stated and Astrid choked on her own laugh.

“I hate you,” he muttered with his face now on fire.

“And you owe me drinks.” He looked at the others. “Yasha if you want to join us and give… them their time together. I’ve had enough P.D.A for one evening.”

Molly flipped him off, smiling, as Essek took hold of his sweatshirt’s hood and dragged him toward the door with Astrid in tow.

* * *

_Fjord (12:09am): you up  
Caleb <3 (12:10am): I am. I was waiting for you to get home.  
Fjord (12:10am): sorry molly and I started drinking and talking about things  
Fjord (12:11am): I should have said I was home  
Caleb <3 (12:12am): No worries. Are you feeling better?  
Fjord (12:13am): eh, honestly  
Caleb <3 (12:14am): Eh as in you’re still feeling off or eh as in you’re mad that’s all you could do?  
Fjord (12:14am): We both know I’m a bit possessive, cay  
Caleb <3 (12:15am): And I said I like it already. It’s sexy  
Fjord (12:16am): …  
Caleb <3 (12:16am): Yes, dear?  
Fjord (12:17am): darling I may be drunk so don’t be a tease  
Caleb <3 (12:18am): Of course.  
Caleb <3 (12:19am): [Image Sent]  
Fjord (12:20am): CALEB  
Caleb <3 (12:20): Yes, Fjord?  
Fjord (12:21am): …  
Caleb <3 (12:21am): I had said I was waiting.  
Caleb <3 (12:22am): Am I still a tease?  
Fjord (12:23am): fuckign christ I wish I could have driven up  
Caleb <3 (12:24am): Same because you have something that you got for me that we could use.  
Fjord (12:25am): let em lock the door hold on  
Fjord (12:26am): if I could have brought it up with me  
Caleb <3 (12:27am): Still embarrassed?  
Fjord (12:27am): no fuck  
Fjord (12:28am): you using your fingers  
Caleb <3 (12:29am): I can’t reply if I do babe_

Fjord heard the breathy laugh in his ear when Caleb picked up. He groaned remembering how good it had felt to have that comfort in the moment with him before.

“Couldn’t resist, could you,” Caleb teased. Fjord only snarled. “That type of mood then? You want to tell me what to do?”

“Maybe,” he replied with a tense voice. “If you want me to.”

Caleb hummed. “If I follow along, can this go to video chat?’

“Fuck. Yes. I. Fuck. Hold…” Fjord dropped his phone on the bed and began to shuffle. A snicker played in his ear as he tossed his extra bedspread on the floor to block the light from spilling out of the room. Molly would know exactly what was happening otherwise. “Yeah.”

“You okay,” Caleb laughed.

“Yeah. Had to... block the... Molly is.” He paused and coughed. “Video chat?”

The option appeared and he clicked it and was greeted with Caleb’s face lit by the bedside lamp. He was shirtless and looked almost glowing in the light. It made him smirk. Fjord adjusted his position on the bed and thanked the technology geniuses for this.

“Gonna let me watch,” he asked and was to turned on to care how rough his voice sounded.

“Not that it is much of an angle,” Caleb replied with a grin and moved in the frame a few times before the phone was set down and he backed away.

“Did you make a phone rest out of your bedding,” Fjord asked.

“And a few old books.” Fjord laughed and Caleb scowled. “Shut up it’s that or no video.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He swallowed the laughter and flipped his own camera’s view from front facing to highlight his apology.

And was rewarded with Caleb’s hiss in his ear and the man setting back on his screen. He watched with awe and his own hand faltering as Caleb slowly worked himself open with soft noises. Fjord, in turn muttered praise into his ear as he did so. For a moment, it was not a sexual thing to watch but educational as the man tried to memorize exactly what his boyfriend was doing so he could replicate it the next time he was over. That thought slammed into him and his hand started moving again.

“Look at you darling,” he purred. “Just think, we have a long weekend coming up.” Caleb only whined and Fjord assumed nodded though he couldn’t see. “I can be up there the whole time. I only have one home game and I’m all yours. Get you all warmed up and ready for me between then and now, too. Come to the game still sore and able to feel me.”

Caleb full on whined in his ear and reached for his own erection.

“Add another one in,” Fjord told him. It was like a shock of pleasure when he saw Caleb do just that immediately. “That’s it. You like knowing that you’re mine, don’t you? That why you like when I get possessive? Want people to know it?”

“ _Ja. Ja ich will,_ ” Caleb hissed in his ear.

So, he lost his English like this the same way Fjord did. That could be fun in the future.

“Good. Spread yourself for me. I want you ready for me when the time comes.”

“Your… fingers are bigger,” Caleb replied breathlessly. Almost like a complaint.

“Miss them?”

“Ja.” Caleb groaned in frustration. “More.”

“Go ahead then.”

Fjord watched as a third finger slipped in and his hands paused to slow the moment down. The noises ripped from Caleb’s throat sent him back into motion, and he attempted to match the rhythm the other man’s hands had set up. Soon, the tingle started low in his back and gut.

“Come on, darling, com for me. I’ll be right behind you,” he encouraged as his boyfriend whined in his ear and writhed on his screen.

Nothing Caleb said was in English, but the message was clear. He continued to beg, whisper, and encourage until the moment Caleb’s body went taut and a piano wire and he gave a deep groan followed by soft, shuddering breaths. Fjord, as promised, finished with that sounds and sight fresh in his mind, letting out his own deep groan.

* * *

“The embarrassing part,” Caleb mused in his ear. “Is how I have a bad feeling the prospect of that in person would be a good selling point to a Boston area college for my master’s.”

Fjord laughed quietly to that. Both had laid for a moment in the afterglow until Caleb had motioned them to clean up and move again. His boyfriend was in his kitchen, muttering to the cat while Fjord was whispering and hoping Molly was asleep or had his headphones on.

“If German sounded that good in high school, I might have paid better attention,” Fjord stated with a tired smirk.

_Molly (1:01am): mmm I bet_

Fuck.

“What,” Caleb asked. Fjord realized he had said that out loud and dropped onto his bed.

“Molly heard the German comment.”

“Ah. So, he probably heard everything else?”

“Probably heard,” Fjord answered and turned off the light.

_Molly (1:03am): definitely did_

“Walls are thin here it seems,” Fjord continued to talk to Caleb, ignoring the texts coming through.

Caleb laughed at the embarrassment in his boyfriends voice as every new text came through. 

“Well, now we know.” He heard Fjord groan and then snarl. “Now what?”

“He’s translating for me what I was saying into German.” Caleb laughed as he heard Fjord mutter, “That’s it.”

Through the phone, Caleb heard Fjord get out of bed and the rustle of clothing—shorts most likely. The door opened once and then another opened. The indignant squawk he knew for Molly’s came through before soft, light thuds and the sound of both men squabbling and laughing. Fjord’s Airpod fell out of his ear as Molly kicked a leg in defense of the pillow onslaught and bounced by the door. All Caleb could do was smile and drink his tea while he waited for the other the apparent battle for Fjord’s dignity to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all <3! Thank you, as always for the reads, kudos, and comments. I know last chapter was _**heavy**_ on the feels, so I figured a bit of smiles would be the good reprieve from it. I have now figured out the projected end of this specific storyline, but if y'all would like at the end, I would consider moving onto Senior Year of college. But, no fret, we are still in January (fic wise) and my aim is for early summer.
> 
> As stated in my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) posts, there are some things the future for my writing that has 0 impact on my time here. Because honestly, I love the AO3 community and the Critters, so I couldn't quit you if I tried. <3 For updates and news check there and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets).


	24. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The speeches happen, but Molly gets some bad news the others try to fix. Though he may not know it yet.

**GAME HOES**  
 **SleevesRBS** @WhatsurPoison where you at  
 **WhatsurPoison** I was looking for parking  
 **WhatsurPoison** I had to park up the damn street  
 **MT** oh right there are still classes and stuff right now  
 **WhatsurPoison** which lecture hall?  
 **MT** Room 637b  
 **MT** Look for a jock making out with his ginger  
 **SleevesRBS** is that where they went off to  
 **SleevesRBS** gross  
 **WhatsurPoison** almost asked why that would be a good landmark for me then saw fjord and remembered he’s a freaking giant  
 **WhatsurPoison** hold our seats  
 **FjordTough** y’all suck you know that  
 **FjordTough** we we’re not missing anything just yet  
 **MT** what if you guys missed yasha’s talk because of playing tonsil hockey  
 **DarkAngel** Honestly, I’d be okay with that.  
 **MT** no comments, caycay  
 **WhatsurPoison** he is playing a pokemon rom on his phone pretending to ignore the chat  
 **FjordTough** in his defense one of my buddies saw us and reminded me the lgbt talk was this weekend not today  
 **WhatsurPoison** @MissJester @NottListening I an ready to call whenever for you  
 **NottListening** Thank you  
 **MissJester** !!!!

**SleevesRBS** my gf is so hot when she is all in professional mode  
 **FjordTough** for the love of god  
 **SassyWitch** No, no. Let her continue. Let the gayness breathe  
 **FjordTough** I hate you  
 **SleevesRBS** I may have a kink for that authority voice ngl  
 **MT** I’d high five you, but Caleb and I are in the middle of a raid  
 **MT** The lecture hall is a gym  
 **MissJester** YOU BETTER HAVE WAITED UNTIL IT WAS OVER!  
 **MT** It’s been over for like 4 minutes chill. Fjord will be heading up shortly  
 **MissJester** Good.  
 **NottListening** Who plays pokemon go still?  
 **MrPalomares2** Look. It is a way that ensures I leave my house for more than necessity.  
 **SassyWitch** look  
 **SleevesRBS** l o o k   
**NottListening** _l O o K_  
 **MT** ah so sweet to see it on the other side

**SleevesRBS** Why is no one else going to talk about the fact that Cay was literally panty dropped that whole hour  
 **MrPalomares2** Because I have never denied that I have had a kink for his voice and accent.  
 **MT** well then  
 **MT** we now know why he joined the group after all  
 **MrPalomares2** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**DM: SassyWitch and SleevesRBS**  
 **SleevesRBS** I AM GOING TO FUCKING CUNT PUNT MOLLY’S MANAGER INTO OBLIVION  
 **SassyWitch** …  
 **SassyWitch** what happened now

**DM: FjordTough and TeaLeaf**  
 **FjordTough** Molls. If you’re going to your parents want me to bring your books there  
 **TeaLeaf** please

Caleb blinked and looked at his phone as it lit up with a text from Essek, who was not big on texting. The question if he was working was quickly replied with the fact that he was, but it was slow as no one generally needed the bookstore after 4pm. A moment later, the elegant gait of the man was seen through the slightly opaque frosting on the exterior glass proceeded the soft chime of the door opening. The man had visited him here and there when it was still a potential relationship between the pair, but they had since taken to more planned time together. Even at his most distraught or unsure, Caleb had never seen him look so out of sorts. The man had always come across composed. Now, he looked not frantic, but as though the iron grip he had on exterior perception was slipping.

Worse, he was mad.

“What is wrong,” he asked immediately and closed the book in his hand.

“Molly requested Valentine’s Day off,” the man said without preamble. His long arms crossed in front of him as he took up position. “And his boss decided that as he was a cheater and immoral, Molly is now working a double on Valentine’s Day with a warning on if he attempts to call out.”

“ _Was_ ,” Caleb hissed and took out his phone again to check for notices from anyone else. “Is he okay, Are you okay?”

“Aside from the strange desire to go animalistic on a person, I am fine. I just was aware that Molly had some pretty high hopes for what we could do.”

Caleb leveled him with a look and Essek grinned sharply.

“Not like that,” the man offered. “Though potentially later.”

“Please not while Fjord and I are in the apartment. It is not very soundproof.”

“So, I heard,” Essek offered, then chuckled at the way Caleb blushed. “I just am not entirely sure where to go from there.”

“As in…”

“Caleb,” A voice called from the door. Both Essek and Caleb jumped as Astrid’s head poked around the corner. “Oh, this is where you ran off to, Ess. I take it you already know, then.”

He had seen Astrid look the range of emotions normal for anyone who was only moderately liked in high school with a high level of self-discipline and high expectations. And he hated the look of sheer frustration that had etched itself into her soft features. He nodded as she joined Essek at the counter and dropped her head onto his arm.

“Caleb, what the fuck.”

“I know.” He paused and sighed.

Then an idea came to him and he took out his phone. As he did, he walked around to the front of the counter and hopped up next to the pair as he sent a message to Yasha, as he figured Beau would be on a rampage and Yasha would be more accessible. He looked up and found Astrid’s eyes watching him closely. Right, he should explain what he was doing.

“If he cannot leave for the day, I figure why not all of us go to him. And if we are paying customers, there is no reason to make us leave.”

They stared at him.

“And as he will be sober, he can drive both of you to either your places up here or get dibs on the apartment.”

“Caleb,” Astrid started and smiled.

“That is actually a workable idea,” Essek agreed. “By all you mean…”

“I mean if Beau and Yasha are willing,” he started and hummed. “I am sure no matter what, Fjord would like to stop by and keep him company as he always does for long shifts.”

“I swear those two will leave us and get married,” Astrid murmured and shifted to rest her head on Caleb’s hip bone. His hand instinctively went to play with her hair.

“It would be a lovely wedding. Molly already told me he is wearing a dress,” Caleb replied offendedly as he typed with his free hand.

“I have so many questions,” Astrid commented.

“I stopped asking,” Essek added.

“I got used to it. I’m even the best man.”

“That’s considerate.”

“For which side?”

“Molly’s. Cad to go against the wedding and Beau needs to be there to sleep with a bridesmaid.”

“This is oddly thought out.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t told you all this. It was practically part of my shovel talk.”

“What is Yasha saying,” Essek asked with a fond smirk.

“She is good with it.”

“Thanks, Caleb. I mean it,” Astrid squeezed him around the middle.

“Of course. You forget that he is one of my best friends and I don’t like the idea of him hurting.”

After Caleb said it, the man paused. It struck him then how truthful it was. All his life, he had figured only one or two people could hold that ranking title of best friend. That it was a tier above all that was reserved for only those two or so people that proved themselves worthy. Now, he realized that now alongside Astrid was Molly, Veth, Beau, and Yasha as his best friends. He hardly counted Fjord, as he was busy in two sections of how Caleb felt for him, but it was strange.

The man who was alone for so long now could not find it, even isolated, to feel as though no one was there for him. And now he knew how it felt, he did not want another to need someone again.

**DM: DarkAngel and Widogast**  
 **Widogast** Status report?  
 **DarkAngel** You know. Beau was dragged to the gym by Fjord. Molly is at his parents.  
 **DarkAngel** I’m at Cad’s and we are cooking to pass time.  
 **Widogast** I already heard from Essek and Astrid. They both showed up at my work.  
 **Widogast** I do have an idea but it is by no means a fix.  
 **DarkAngel** I am listening. Can I relay to Cad?  
 **Widogast** I figured that went without saying. How about we just occupy the bar. For as much of the shift as possible.  
 **DarkAngel** How so?  
 **Widogast** We all have our dates there. Including Essek and Astrid at the bar. We all just stay there with him. Then he gets pick of where their night leads. We all have parts of our dates happen. And we get to gather plenty of blackmail.  
 **DarkAngel** I wonder…  
 **Widogast** Ja?  
 **DarkAngel** Could we convince Nott and Yezza to come up? I know that her history and the bar may be iffy and they would need a babysitter, but that could make him smile.  
 **Widogast** Or, they come up early and he takes a lunch not knowing why.  
 **DarkAngel** Yes. I am down for this.  
 **DarkAngel** And thank-you. This will mean a lot to him.  
 **Widogast** Well, he means a lot to me.

“You are a sap,” Fjord said in lieu of a greeting.

He had finally been able to shower after the gym. Beau had decided she wanted to spar instead of weight train, which never ended well for him. He was not about to turn her down, however, as he was also in a terrible mood after the news. Beau was aggressive about it as always, and Fjord knew himself well enough to know this would be an excellent way to let him work out his own frustration in a healthy manner. One without bottling it up and holding it in until it bubbled over or caused other issues. So, he had wrapped his wrists and fists and let her beat him to hell. And beat him she did.

“I see the gossip reached your ears.”

“Yep, Beau was on the phone with Yasha while we drove home. I like it.”

In the car, Yasha had called about an idea Caleb had and Molly’s partners agreed to readily. At first, Beau did not see what the bene fit of it all. She had stated a few times that it was still not a date and may not be what they hoped for. It was only after Yasha explained they would all be there for some parts, but the pair would be there for most of the shift if possible that she understood it better. And decided their hot date of order-in pizza and Netflix in grubby pajamas could wait.

She also confirmed that, yes, they had agreed to that as their V-Day date.

It also made Fjord realize he still had no plan on what to do. He had never had a girlfriend on Valentine’s Day who did not make all the plans herself. And as he had two games that week, had his two talks and three games this week, and then work and school, Fjord realized juggling that and a relationship was exhausting. Hopefully, Caleb was not one to want much more than something simple. As he was not exactly the most affectionate and open person when it came to his relationships, it was a good sign that simple and clean would be the best bet. And if not, well…

Fjord coughed and blushed in his room.

“I’m going to talk to Nott tomorrow about it,” his boyfriend added. Fjord snorted.

“I feel like I should find a way to reward you.”

Fjord was shocked and pleased with himself that the comment had come out so smoothly and unbothered. In his head, it was a storm of questions and feeling unsure. He had never really been the tease of the pair. Whether by lack of confidence or the habit of overthinking what he was doing. But being a little reckless was worth it sometimes. He had found that out when he had decided to go to school in Boston. When he had asked a random guy to join his group of friends because he was good at Siege. When he decided to kiss while drunk in a club that night. Being reckless with Caleb simply felt like a leap of faith with the knowledge that there would a safety net for him. That someone would catch him, even if eventually.

He got a long hum in reply. It made his heart speed up and a smile cross his face.

“I would not say no.”

“Well, as you have said to me before. Behave and get your reward.”

Fjord was far too pleased with the groan he heard in response.

**DM: DragonQueen and MissJester**  
 **MissJester** Can… we maybe have like… a chat? Night?  
 **DragonQueen** Like we always do?  
 **MissJester** No I mean.. you know~  
 **MissJester** Next week…  
 **DragonQueen** oh?  
 **DragonQueen** OH  
 **DragonQueen** I think that would be really nice, actually.  
 **MissJester** :D!

**DM: MissJester and NottListening**  
 **NottListening** How’d it go…  
 **MissJester** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
 **NottListening** I will take that as a yes  
 **MissJester** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DM: GreenTea and TeaLeaf**  
 **TeaLeaf** brother time please  
 **GreenTea** Always for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! This is a bit late because I worked a double today (oooft)! BUT =3 almost Valentine's Day.   
> Get ready for some real sap. Heavy, heavy sap.
> 
> I love all of you and I live for your comments and reads. As always:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets)


	25. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeaClay sibling time and the first half of V-Day

“This is going to be a bit of a different stream today,” Cad’s gentle voice rolled out.

He was off camera, but someone else was flitting around the kitchen. He was wearing threadbare joggers and a tank top with his ribs peaking through the arm holes. Colorful tattoos swirled up the side of his body and along his arms as he moved and set things down on the table. It was strange to see Molly look so domestic with his mohawk tied back in a ponytail, the front hanging loose and flopping over to one side and tucked behind his ear. His roots slowly crept into the faded lilac that had faded almost to platinum in his lack of access to his tinted shampoo and conditioner that remained at the dorm. He had been staying with his parents after a severe relapse into his self-destructive habits with the news of his boss banning him from having his otherwise healthy polyamorous relationship as a respected topic at work.

Cad had always been the most patient of the siblings when Molly came over. He had been unruly and had lost sight of the boy who his dad claimed he was through the letters and calls with his friend who had been Molly’s biological father. The boy they had received went through two phases—one of aggression and bad choices ranging from petty thievery and smoking and one that after the full break happened had been nonverbal for over a month. And through it all, Cad had been there because he hoped that there was the spark of a good man beneath the pain. He had been right. After so many crying matches, yelling, fights, and picking him up with the quiet request to not tell his parents—always Cad’s parents not theirs—about what had happened, there were signs of him opening up.

When he first made tea for Cad because he was sick. When he slept in Mona’s room after her boyfriend broke up with her and shattered her heart after a miscarriage. When he drove without a license at 14 because mom needed to be rushed to the hospital and he was the only one able to stay calm long enough to get behind the wheel. The boy behind his barricades was something that he had hoped for and with the constant acceptance and work put into helping him heal, Molly got through it. He adapted to his new life and had become part of the Clays.

While he was not as bad, the event of sharp disrespect and what Cad had learned was poor treatment from his coworkers after the events with Enzo, Molly had spiraled. He had been smart about it and returned home to a support system. He had a few fights with his parents, with his boyfriend and girlfriend, even with Cad. But he reached out and asked for time together. It was a rare time of Molly reaching out, knowing he needed help.

“I don’t know why you wanted me to help with this, you know I am right shit at decorating cakes.”

“But you are very good with hand whipping.”

Molly giggled brightly and continued to set up the bowls as he had been asked. A routine. Tedium. Something that would keep his focus more than actually be for fun. It was a sure-fire way to keep Molly from getting too deep into himself.

“As I said,” Cad repeated calmly. “This stream will be a bit different as my wonderful brother is staying with me for a few days and we decided to do a stream together. He does not normally do this sort of content or… Molly do you cook at the apartment?”

“Fjord lets me near the toaster. That’s saucy.”

“That answers that. Well, for those watching, he normally is asked to stay out of the kitchen, and I thought I would take a leaf from his book and say let us… invite some chaos.”

Molly held up the hand mixer with a manic smile.

They were in the process of carefully sifting the flour with the wet ingredients laying in wait to get mixed when Cad looked up and huffed calmly.

“Oh, your partners are watching, Molly,” he stated calmly. He knew Yasha had been, as she was one of his part time moderators, but he was shocked to see Essek and Astrid.

“Wait, really?” Molly looked up suddenly from where he was gently tapping the side of the sifter. “Hey loves.”

Cad smiled to himself when he saw the tips of Molly’s ears and nose start to glow with blush. He had never doubted Molly’s feelings toward the pair, though it was nice to both see how quickly he was flustered with the ideas of them watching something he was doing. It also touched Cad that they would have tuned in to watch something as simple as a baking stream on his brother’s channel. It, if nothing else, sold their genuine feelings for his brother. He had not met Essek more than in passing, but it seemed that he had promise to being a balancing factor much in the way Yasha and Fjord were as a friend.

“Welcome to the channel, guys. I hope you two know a thing about cooking,” he stated slowly with a smile and read the comments that shot past before their responses came and he laughed. “Well, Astrid, looks like you will have to make sure they both don’t starve.”

Cad felt the smile on Molly’s face without looking. How he was so touched by the simple action of being communicative with his partners. The simple acceptance. The older man knew Molly loved and did so strongly. That there was no dishonesty when he feels for another. Even when he was younger, he had always been the one to love often even when he thought he was not worthy of it all. It was why he constantly had his heart broken.

With the cake in the oven now, Cad reflected on how his apron was covered in flour and powdered sugar. There was wet batter clumped in his brother’s hair that had matted a section together. They had prepared the frosting and the fondant before the stream and now were just waiting. The stream was paused for now and in the moment, it was just them, laughing and drinking tea. He looked down at his brother and smiled softly to himself. He would be fine in time.

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** OMG UWU GUYS YOU WERE SO CUTE  
**DarkAngel** Do we get to have some of the cake?  
**GreenTea** Of course. I am really glad you all enjoyed it. It’s been a while since Molly has baked with me.  
**MT** meaning I have been banned from the kitchen for a while  
**GreenTea** Politely asked to not do much in it unsupervised.  
**MT** banned politely  
**FjordTough** the clips of the food fight have been making the rounds on social  
**FjordTough** welcome to internet fame  
**MT** my glorious victory shall be enshrined forever then  
**MT** long may I reign  
**SleevesRBS** stfu  
**MT** you miss be beau don’t deny it  
**SleevesRBS** no comment  
**MT** ill be on campus tomorrow for good don’t worry  
**FjordTough** gives me time to hide the dead bodies  
**MT** what would caleb think?!  
**MrPalomares2** Who do you think put them there?  
**MissJester** jsfc Caleb lol!  
**MissJester** We’ve ruined you!!!!  
**MrPalomares2** I regret nothing.

**OPERATION FUCK BITCHES**  
_ > WELCOME! DarkAngel, Dynamis, FjordTough, NottListening, SassyWitch, and Widofjord_  
**SleevesRBS** welcome  
**SassyWitch** sorry who are we fucking?  
**Dynamis** Bitches, obviously, darling.  
**SassyWitch** okay smart ass…  
**NottListening** I’m already on my way up, so I should get there just after he starts. Yeza claimed he was going up ahead to take Luc to the aquarium  
**NottListening** We all need to just ignore how we have a bigger one closer than Boston but still  
**Dynamis** I only can say but the shark tank. It is why I love it so much.  
**NottListening** That is actually really sweet  
**SassyWitch** He has his moments  
**SassyWitch** I’m excited to meet you, Nott!  
**NottListening** Same

Molly was cutting fruit and swearing under his breath at the morning bartender from the day prior for not doing this. He knew there was no excuse, as this was a slower time of the year for the place. The fruit went bad fast, yes, but the tin had been completely empty. All of the tins, in fact. Part of him wondered if they just dumped everything out to give him something to do. He grumbled some more as he tossed the limes into the caddy and grabbed another one. He had not even bothered to wear anything red or thematic for the day and his mohawk was tied back.

He heard the door open and close but paid it no mind. Most people who came in at this time of the day would sit in the corner of the bar and sad drink their woes away. He would react only when he heard the telltale sign of someone settling in. It was a shock for that reason to hear a soft clearing of the throat. Molly looked up and saw the round, gentle face of Nott watching him back with her black hair kept under a hat. Behind him was Yeza settling Luc into a booth. Molly was startled to the point of almost dropped lime in his hand.

“Nott,” he gasped. She smirked. “What… you’re pretty far away from home today…”

“Aquarium trip for Luc,” she replied. “Figured maybe I could see you as it’s been a while.”

Molly unstuck himself from his spot and came round the bar for a hug. Upon seeing Molly, Luc wriggled himself back out of the booth and launched himself at the man. He was caught easily and pulled in for a hug. 

“You take your seats and I’ll go grab some water.”

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** [Image Sent]  
**MT** Mayeb today isn’t so bad  
**SleevesRBS** Mayeb  
**FjordTough** Mayeb  
**ItsYaBoi** Mayeb  
**BigBadWolf** Mayeb

He had to cook some of the food, which was fine as at least in a bar kitchen it was nothing more than pop it in the fryer and return in a few minutes. What was a shock was seeing Yasha and Beau had joined the Brenattos at the table with Luc sitting on Yasha’s lap and talking. A curiosity tingled in his mind why they were there, but pushed it back and he put the food down and kicked Beau’s ankle.

“Don’t you two have gross cuddling to do,” he asked as he slid the other plates out.

“That’s later, figured we could piss you off for a bit first,” Beau replied and kicked him back.

“Planning to get busy tonight,” Yasha asked as Luc slid onto the seat and started eating.

“Nah, probably not. Maybe some sad fucks like me who have nowhere else to go.”

“You said a bad word,” Luc informed him.

“My mother laments,” Molly replied with a smirk. Yasha smacked his arm and the man giggled. “What can I get you ladies?”

“I am moving to the bar top, Nott,” Beau told her and followed Molly. “IPA”

“Fucking gross.”

“Like your face. Do you have Spacedust?”

“Oooooft. Yes, but we may be low. Tomorrow is delivery.”

“That then Goose?”

“Getting yourself drunk on hops?”

“Yasha and I took the T.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Not while Nott is here, though. Mind if I leave this up here?”

“I promise not to put salt in it if that’s what you mean.”

“Bitch,” Beau replied after a snort. But put the glass down and covered it with a coaster.

Molly watched her head back with a small grin on his face. He did not believe that this was just the couple being there by chance. But it meant a lot to him all the same.

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** OMG HAVE FUN GUYS!!! IF I DON’T TALK MUCH ITS BECAUSE CALI AND I HAVE DATE NIGTH TONIGHT  
**SassyWitch** Date night?  
**FjordTough** Date night?  
**DragonQueen** :)

Molly had started to print out the bill for the Brenattos when the door once again opened. This time, his heart was in his throat because it was two figures of varied heights that were familiar to him. The petite form of his girlfriend and the tall, lithe build of his boyfriend. Molly swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked to the booth where the others were sitting. And looking too unbothered to be happenstance. He looked back to the others and noticed that they both had stuff with them. The doors opened again as four more people spilled in.

“Guys,” Molly asked carefully with his eyes darting between the groups.

“Yes, darling,” Essek asked as he easily slid into seat after pulling one out for Astrid.

Caleb and Fjord joined them at the bar top while Cad and Wulf stepped over to the booth instead. His eyes darted between them all with his mouth floundering.

“What…”

“Oh, they’re on an aro-date,” Astrid explained blandly and picked up the menu that was in the caddy by her. “I think they are going shopping and planning to abuse the free cheesecake offer at a restaurant downtown for couples.”

“No, not… them Well maybe them. What?”

“Did you really think we would not come see you on this, the commercialization off affection day,” Essek asked as he plucked a toothpick from the straw holder.

“Maybe,” he answered softly.

“Get over here,” Astrid sighed and shook her head.

He did and was pulled between Astrid’s legs and into a kiss. He felt Essek drape his long limbs over his shoulders and his chin tuck over his shoulder. The man’s lips and the soft scratch of facial hair brushed the hinge of his jaw and Molly blushed. A part of him wondered if his coworkers would see the footage proof that this was not something secret or unhealthy. But a part of him wanted to keep this safe and tucked away. Some place special.

“You’re all saps,” he accused with a smile.

**Operation Fuck Bitches**  
**SleevesRBS** [Image sent]  
**SleevesRBS** [Image sent]  
**SleevesRBS** [Image sent]  
**SleevesRBS** [Image sent]  
**NottListening** they’re cute

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  [Image Attached]  
>  I have to say that I have the best partners and friends in the world. Dont let haters shame your #polyam life

“Alright, pour it out, Tealeaf,” Beau demanded with her arm flung around Astrid’s shoulder. “Get Jessie on that video call quickly for our shots to that bitch getting hitched.”

“Irony that it’s you celebrating someone being singular,” Yasha teased with a small bump of her nose to Beau’s temple.

“Yeah, yeah I get it.”

The line clicked over, and Jester and Cali’s screens showed up on Fjord’s phone that the man had propped up on Caleb’s stein. They all waved at their respected screens, with the group in the bar crammed into the shot. Nott and the family had left an hour before so Luc could get home in time for bed, so the drinking had officially started for all but Molly, who was still working. He had watched with glee as his friends slowly slipped into their tipsy state. Cad and Wulf had prepared to leave for their night out but wanted to wait to see the two girls first. Wulf had opened up more as the drinks started flowing, which was nice. As someone dating his best friend and one of his other good friends, Molly had feared the man hating him for the various reasons he could. Yet, it seemed he was simply standoffish and aloof by nature man but not maliciously.

Now, he watched as the couples got slowly touchier, even his own girlfriend who kept reaching across the bar to touch his hand or arm. Essek did the same as Yasha, who did not change drastically when drunk. He had leaned back in the seat and stretched one arm out and one leg out forward to rest on Astrid’s chair. The group was chatting happily when Molly noticed his boss come out of the back for the first time in four hours and look at the scene before him. A conservative and judgmental man by nature now looked at what Molly realized was quite the queer collective. His boss’ eyes flicked to the gifts that were on the bar for him to Astrid who was holding Molly’s finger and Essek watching both. Molly’s scowl turned into a smirk as he watched the old man look so conflicted at the scene before him before announcing he was stepping out for his break and would be back in an hour.

“How late are you staying,” Molly asked after the door shut. He looked back to his partners.

“All night,” Astrid informed him. “Though at this point, we may need to stay at the apartment here because…”

She and Yasha clinked their shot glasses together and tossed them back. Molly snorted and looked at Fjord and Caleb.

“I just booked a hotel room after watching how this plan got derailed.”

“Guys…”

“Happy over commercialization of true affections,” Yasha stated with a smirk.

“Please stop calling it that,” Molly pleaded as he laughed.

But it felt good to have a real smile on his face again.

“So, like… are we…” Jester pouted and sucked in her lip.

“I mean, we can?” Cali blushed and hid her face with her hair.

“Really,” Jester gasped and smiled. Cali nodded. “I know like… you are super concerned about… how people are. So, like, I don’t want to say anything and get you in a hot seat but… I can like. Say? Maybe?”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, no you can just tell people, I guess. I don’t really do streams or have much of anything online so. I should be okay. Do you… really want to tell people?”

“Cali,” Jester cut her off with a gentle and softly. “Yes. You are so wonderful and sweet and clever and of course I would want to let people know that I get to be with you. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Cali smiled softly and looked down at her arm which was out of its brace now and she slouched back slightly. Jester watched her pixelated form adjust and frowned, wondering what exactly she hated about herself to that extent. In their time speaking and getting to know each other over the last month taught her that she was heavily bullied for her wine stain birthmark on her face growing up and the way she still needed supportive garments for her arm and back because of muscular disease.

“I guess I just… think I am not used to people just being accepting, you know?”

“Yeah,” Jester replied. Not about her personally, but about the others around her. “But I promise I really do like you.”

“I like you, too,” Cali replied awkwardly and they both laughed.

“Let’s start the next episode, yes?”

Cali nodded and pulled her knees into her as Jester started her side of the watch party again. Girlfriend. A girlfriend who was okay with her being A-gray. With her disability meaning they can’t go out for long adventures. Just someone who cared.

**DM: NottListening and SleevesRBS**  
**NottListening** I am assuming you’re both drunk and still at the bar  
**SleevesRBS** yes to both  
**NottListening** we got home safe  
**NottListening** he still in a good mood  
**SleevesRBS** fuck yeah  
**SleevesRBS** we recorded the boss man meeting Essek and astrid a little while ago  
**SleevesRBS** I think he wanted to run in front of a bus talking with all of us  
**NottListening** Oh sweet moral victories  
**SleevesRBS** fuck yeah  
**SleevesRBS** apparently they are closing down early ebcauswe its just us rn  
**SleevesRBS** were crashinmg Reanis job for some shots now that Cad and Wulf are off to cheat the system  
**NottListening** I think they are just functioning at a higher mental existence  
**NottListening** after all. It’s all for cheesecake

**The Jester** @MissJesterlee

>   
>  Is it lame to start a relationship on V-Day? #luckiestgirl  
> 

**Beau** @SleevesRBS

>   
>  @MissJesterlee sounds gay  
> 

**The Jester** @MissJesterlee

>   
>  @SleevesRBS very  
> 

**Yasha** @TheDarkAngel

>   
>  For those attacking @SleevesRBS for saying sounds gay remember she is literally dating a lesbian. Me.  
> 

**Molly TeaClay** @MollyMauking

>   
>  Sounds gay  
> 

**  
**

**GAME HOES**  
  
**HeySailor** hey @FjordTough  
**FjordTough** yeah  
**ItsYaBoi** Don’t you fucking dare, Darrow!  
**HeySailor** fuc u  
**HeySailor** can u giv the big fuc bryces ##  
**ItsYaBoi** Fuck. You.  
**FjordTough** Big Boy?  
**FjordTough** Oh….  
**FjordTough** >:)  
**DarkAngel** What is happening?  
**HeySailor** bryce is drunk thirstin on prasts ig  
**HeySailor** i mena boy is thicc but  
**MT** heh thicc butt  
**ItsYaBoi** Fuck all of you.  
**SassyWitch** Which one is Prast  
**Dynamis** You asked if Wulf if he wanted to be stepped on by the player last match.  
**SassyWitch** lamo get it Bryce  
**ItsYaBoi** I’m logging off.  
**HeySailor** I have ur ##  
**FjordTough** and so does Gunther  
**WhatsurPoison** Damn is today just hook up central? Was there a hat I forgot to put my name in?  
**HeySailor** thts a mood singl lif 2gether  
**WhatsurPoison** Oh gosh how drunk are you?  
**MrPalomares2** He’s not. Darrow just writes like it’s still t9 and a toddler got the phone  
**WhatsurPoison** Thanks I hate it. Single together high five?  
**HeySailor** fucyea  
**SleevesRBS** REANI WE ARE IN BOUND GET THE FUCKIN DRINKS READY  
**WhatsurPoison** And the water it seems. Chat later sailor boy and team?  
**WhatsurPoison** I need the tea on Bryce and Gunther (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
**HeySailor** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**MissJester** NO GOSSIP WITHOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this is late. Next chapter will be much heavier relationship stuff and the second half of V-Day, so watch for that censor bar line. As always, thank-you for the love and support y'all continuously give me. I appreciate it.
> 
> As I explained on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets), I had a pretty big set of class things to finish. I still have not done it all, but I am at a point where I can pause.  
> I know the roll out is slow, so I hope that and the release of my [Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948065) and start on my Patreon shit gives a hint as to what has changed the pacing so much.
> 
> Again. Thank you for the love, kudos, and comments. Y'all are the best and I am glad y'all are still with me or joining new =D


	26. The Fun Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day part 2.
> 
> Explicit sexual content below the bar of doom.

**GAME HOES**  
**MT** lmfao boss is shutting us down because no 1 came after you left  
**MT** suck it conservative dickbag  
**HeySailor** karma ftw  
**DarkAngel** We’re all still at Dave and Busters.  
**NottListening** Woke up to use the potty and now I feel the need to say please be safe  
**DarkAngel** Always.  
**MT** never

There was considerably less gaming and considerably more time with each other at the bar top. Some, Fjord and Wulf specifically, left to play a few games of basketball with their digital tickets. Others played the easy classic games that sat by the bar or air hockey. If anything, it was simply a way to waste time before Molly got off work. All the same, Caleb felt the pang of fear with his best friend who had been lukewarm about these people up until a month ago spending time alone with his boyfriend. It was not as though he thought Wulf was going to say anything negative or untoward, but it was still the panic. Wulf had been what the man considered a brother, much in the same way that Veth had returned to her position of matriarch and sisterly in his heart. With that, Caleb knew Wulf felt a considerable amount of responsibility in vetting the people who wished to take up with Caleb. The redhead now knew that was the reason he had been so set on Essek. The man came pre-approved.

He was there when Molly made his majestic entrance just after eleven with a smile on his face and both Astrid and Essek by him. They were laughing and chatting. A good and hopeful sign that whatever negative had crossed Molly’s mind was gone. While not traditional in the way most people would want to spend their Valentine’s Day, but it fit their group well. He was not sure they knew how to have a relationship that was not intertwined. In fact, he was not sure he would appreciate such a vibrant boyfriend and friend group without everyone there to enjoy it with him.

“Where is the hottie,” Molly asked as he dropped himself in Caleb’s lap as though proving his point.

“Your husband is off with Wulf being a jock,” Caleb replied and reached around him for his drink. Molly giggled.

“Should I be concerned he is trying to steal my man?”

“I promise Fjord still loves you the most. Shift please, my leg is falling asleep.”

Molly wriggled a bit and draped back for a moment. His head fell back onto Caleb’s shoulder and chest and he let out a content sigh and got comfortable. It seemed Astrid had his ID already and was ordering his drink, so Caleb wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and resolved to do the same. He had made his choice on where he was sitting for a while.

“Thank you,” he finally said and looked over at him. It should have been awkward to be this close to Molly’s face, but it was not anymore. “Essek told me you were the mastermind.”

“I’m glad it helped.”

“And that you called me your best friend,” he added lightly. Caleb blushed. “I promise to earn it.”

“You always do, Molly.”

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** RIP fjord  
**SleevesRBS** pour on e out fr the homie who is gettng the talk  
**HeySailor** if u die can I have my hubby bck

“Is this where you give me the shovel talk and threaten my life if I hurt him,” Fjord asked casually as he tossed another ball at the net.

“I’m realistic Fjord. I don’t think I could do that much damage.” Wulf threw his ball and the net swished.

“You could hit me with a truck,” Fjord pointed out passively. Wulf nodded in agreement and smirked.

“I realized I never spent time getting to know you,” Wulf stated with a strange and detached evenness. “And I can tell… you’re not exactly about to shy away now.”

“That why you were less than friendly.” Fjord continued shooting the basketballs until the buzzer rather than looking. He reloaded the credits and started again.

“I admit I was unfair and prickly,” Wulf stated and did the same. “But I didn’t want to get Caleb’s hopes up by giving in. I was afraid he fell too hard for you too quickly because he hasn’t had many interested parties who approached him.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” Fjord grumbled and knew he was biased.

“Regardless. I know that you’re just as invested, and I hope we can try to get to know each other better.”

“I’d like that. Cad and Yasha seem like good buffers for you.”

Wulf smirked and continued to shoot. The silence stated more than anything that the other man knew Fjord was offering to ensure outings had one or both present, so he had someone to connect with. And that it was appreciated that the man had noticed at all. They finished that round and the next two in silence before heading back to the group.

_Astrid (11:33pm): :(((((((((((((((  
Astrid (11:34pm): :(((((((((((Wulllllfffffffffffffff  
Wulfie (11:36pm): Hold on there is a serious battle happening  
Astrid (11:37pm): omg is it the basketball game AGAIN  
Wulfie (11:38pm): I was drunk last time and need to prove it  
Astrid (11:39pm): boys._

“Wulfie,” Astrid called from where she was draped on Molly, who was thankfully no longer on Caleb’s lap but was half on Yasha’s. “I was wondering if you abandoned us forever.”

“And miss a chance as drunken debauchery? Never,” he answered. “Fjord wanted to prove he was better at hoops once and for all.”

“Was he,” Beau asked from Yasha’s shoulder.

“We tied.”

“No.”

The group snorted and let it drop. Wulf say next to Essek and joined the man in looking at his phone while Reani refilled their drinks. Fjord stood behind Caleb and took a moment to look around. A few people were there drinking, and a few glanced their way. The man’s hand shifted from the back o Caleb’s chair to resting possessively behind his neck. He felt the shudder roll down his boyfriend’s body and the man smiled. It was nice to know he had that kind of effect on him even with a touch not suggestive. It boded well for tonight.

They went their separate ways a little after midnight. Caleb and Fjord getting an Uber to their hotel room. It was nothing overly fancy, but a part of Fjord was exceedingly pleased Caleb at least sprung for a place that looked less like a standard motel. He had no desire to have the night go down in a setting that looked more fit for a stereotypical prostitute scene in a mob movie. He made no attempt to hide the smug look on his face when the attendant at the desk eyed the slightly clear bag from the corner store with specific requirements they had forgotten to pack after it was clear Astrid would not survive a drive back to Amherst that night. She made no comment, however, and was quick to hand off the key to the pair.

The moment they were in the door, Caleb locked it, flicked the dead bolt and turned to him with an exasperated look on his face. Fjord grinned sharply back at him. It was not as though he were twirling it on his finger, begging for attention.

“You’re impossible,” his boyfriend informed him without heat.

“And now you know how I feel when you tease me incessantly,” Fjord parried lightly and stepped around the man. 

He tossed the bag and his duffel onto the further bed from the window and immediately moved to close all sets of blinds and curtains for privacy. He turned and felt confusion was over him because his boyfriend was not where he left him. Not that it was a sprawling room, but he had expected Caleb to stay by the bed and start to unload everything though they were there for only the night like he did when he stayed at Fjord’s. A soft tapping told him he was in the bathroom and he wandered over there. Though, the site was no less confusing, and he sighed. Caleb was tapping on the mirror with one hand while he brushed his teeth with the other.

“What in Sam Hill are you doing,” Fjord asked almost wincing at how stereotypical that sounded.

“Did you know the way to find out if it’s a real mirror is to tap and see if the sound changes,” Caleb informed him from around his toothbrush.

“And so, you inspect every hotel mirror in case,” Fjord as curiously because acknowledging the poleaxe thought of how much he… _appreciated_ his boyfriend for this quirk was too much to handle after three fuzzy navels too many.

“Can never be too careful,” Caleb informed him then proceeded to spit out his toothpaste.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Fjord sighed with a smile.

Fjord left the bathroom and stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. Both were tossed onto the fart bed, as well and he faced the television and turned it on ESPN with the volume barely above a murmur. Caleb joined him shortly and crossed to where Fjord was. He started to take off his shoes and socks methodically as always with his socks tucked neatly into his sneakers. They were deposited by the desk and his hair tie went on the lamp.

“Not going to check the long mirror,” Fjord teased and nodded at the mirror which half reflected the near bed back.

“Nein,” his boyfriend replied innocently.

“Oh.”

“If they are watching through that one, they deserve a show.”

_Oh._

* * *

Fjord felt a bit dumb for how slow he was to respond to the statement. Caleb was already pulling him into a kiss before his break realized that yes, this was happening. And oh yeah, he was very ready for it. The man was not the most sexually driven. He never had been, much to the confusion of his very driven friends in the Navy. He had his fare share of times in clubs with girls grinding suggestively on him with little to nothing between them. It all did nothing for him. But the way Caleb went onto his toes and pulled him in, however, caused a growl to rip from his throat. Blindly hard was one way to phrase it, as he was sure he should have been lightheaded with how fast his mood changed. He pulled Caleb in flush to his body and pulled. Caleb’s mouth swallowed the sounds he felt were nearly feral as they stumbled toward the bed.

The sweater and tee shirt came off in one pull. He was in no mood for the strip tease, only for the expanse of impossibly pale flesh speckled with red. His mouth immediately latched onto Caleb’s neck and he bit and sucked at the flesh. The other man groaned. The head drooped back to give better access, even as he chastised, “Who starts at the collarbone,” weakly. It only earned another rumble in the back of Fjord’s throat and his hands dragged up Caleb’s flesh slowly. He was not as fuzzy as he had been the first few times they sent risqué messages, but the comfortable buzz did well to negate the down right fear Fjord had at the simple fact that this was all still uncharted territory for him.

But he knew what he wanted. And that was Caleb naked as soon as possible.

He released the abused flesh finally and grinned at the redness and swelling. That would be vicious looking in the morning. His mouth trailed down Caleb’s body, licking and kissing wherever he could reach with small nips. The ginger’s fingers gripped at his short hair and pulled tight, only earning more growls from the other man.

“You seem… far less apprehensive this go,” Caleb shuddered out when Fjord licked just above the elastic band of his briefs.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Fjord replied as he started on the man’s belt and buttons. “Imagining all the possibilities.”

“Ja?”

“In technicolor.”

With a sharp tug, still not one for the grace of slowness, Fjord pulled his bottoms down and Caleb’s erection bobbed, freed from its confines. Caleb used his shoulders as balancing points to step out of the pants and they were discarded unceremoniously to some corner of the room.

“I want it all,” Caleb told him.

His voice was clear enough for Fjord to look up. The man standing over him looked nearly possessed in the moment. His blue eyes were nearly swallowed by his pupils and his face was glowing with flush. There was not an ounce of doubt in his face or tone, and Fjord knew that was Caleb giving his consent here and now. Fjord could only keep eye contact and nod, transfixed by the moment. When the beat passed, he took hold of the base of Caleb’s erection and gently licked the tip.

His boyfriend shuddered as though a shock had coursed through him. Fjord experimented for a short time on how far he could take the other man into his mouth. It was nice that he was not frighteningly large, though Fjord felt that the amount of over-sized men was a myth of the porn world. Still, the man soon grew over ambitious and went too far, only to pull back and sputter. Caleb chuckled from above him and looked down. Fjord knew he was not particularly good with this yet, but he would call himself enthusiastic. He experimented with moving his hands and mouth at the same time, sucking hard as he pulled back. All while listening to the way Caleb hissed and how the man pulled his hair.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Caleb finally pleaded.

Fjord popped off with a confused face. His eyes must have shown this as Caleb shook his head when his mouth failed to work.

“I don’t… not yet. I want to when you’re in me.”

Caleb was going to be the death of him, Fjord decided in that moment. He stood up, gathering the smaller man’s thighs as he did and lifted him up and dumped him onto the bed. Caleb giggled, almost giddy as he scooted to the headboard with Fjord crawling after him to catch up. Their mouths met again in an open and inelegant kiss. It was all, lips, teeth, and exploring hands as the larger man slowly pinned Caleb to the bed and began to thrust down against his hip. A rushed and hard rhythm was set with a near bruising force in its desperation. Finally, Fjord pulled away.

“I need…”

“Ja.”

He scrambled off the bed and peeled off his briefs and kicked them to the side. Fjord shifted the clothes that had been tossed there in search of the plastic bag, only hearing the distant crinkle of it like a mockery. He felt Caleb’s kneading hands on his ass once he found it and slowly started the war with plastic wrap and safety lids. With a condom freed and the lube almost opened, he paused and realized Caleb was spreading his cheeks more and more.

“Caleb, What the hell are you…”

And then a wet tongue dragged lightly over his hole. Fjord was not sure he’d ever admit to the noise he made in that moment, but what weight his single arm had been holding up became too much in that instant, and he dropped to his elbows. Caleb licked again, then slowly jabbed a few times. Fjord’s hips writhed and tried to move. Away from or closer to Caleb’s mouth he could not say.

“Caleb,” he panted.

“Has no one ever done this before,” was the answer he got.

When he said no, the tongue returned gently and coaxing. Fjord moaned loudly once his hole was breached and pushed his weight back greedily. He felt Caleb’s chuckle against his skin. The man continued his ministrations on his body carefully. His finger grazed over his entrance a few times as a tease. A promise for more another time. Caleb took to gently rubbing for a moment while Fjord whimpered slightly. He was no longer in the mental state to feel shame for it.

“Do you have everything ready,” Caleb asked with a smile tainting his tone.

Fjord had forgotten all about the damn lube. With shaky hands, he finished opening it. Caleb pushed away and Fjord turned to see that his boyfriend was not laying on the bed as expected. He was presenting himself quite beautifully. Fjord’s hand flew to his own dick and squeezed at the base.

“You are a sadist,” he hissed, which got an actual laugh out of Caleb. The man took pity on him and moved fully on the bed.

“It is easier in this position the first few times,” Caleb explained.

“Doesn’t alter my statement,” Fjord muttered with his face on fire.

He started slowly as the first time. He knew Caleb had been practicing both with his hands (he had an archive of video evidence) and with the toy he had dropped off one day off (he got to watch that live). His first and second finger slipped in faster and easily. And the man was careful to do exactly what Caleb had shown him while remembering what he had learned their first time. Soon, a third finger was added in and Caleb started thrusting back on his hand. Fjord was entranced by the action and ran his other hand along Caleb’s spine and to his red hair, which he gripped lightly. Caleb keened and froze, pushed back as far as he could onto Fjord’s fingers as they massaged deep inside him. The sounds coming from him were almost pained and finally he started begging.

Fjord did not both trying to prepare himself one handed but smirked at the way Caleb protested at the sensation of feeling empty. He watched the fluttering hole for a moment and knew next time he would give Caleb the same treatment he received. With the condom on and his cock slicked up, Fjord lined himself up and waited for a moment. Caleb nodded and slowly pushed back as Fjord pushed forward. There was a moment’s pause before his tip popped in and his hand gripped Caleb’s hip.

It was an agonizingly slow process of soft, shallow thrusts and pausing for Caleb to adjust and accommodate. A few times, the man shifted how his arms propped himself up and he took long breaths. Finally, Caleb held one in and pressed the last two inches back in one movement and all but sat back in Fjord’s lap. He gripped the smaller man’s hips and held him in place, not trusting himself to last long should he start moving.

He collected himself and thrust slightly into the other man, who sighed and ground down against his hips. Fjord grinned and snapped his hips forward. Caleb was sent forward a bit and back onto his hands and knees. He did not seem to mind if the moan he gave was any indication. Fjord slowly started to play with angles of his thrusts until he found the one that ripped a load noise from Caleb. The man adjusting hos he knelt and ground against the spot.

“Fuck, Fjord,” Caleb finally gasped loudly.

“Fuck this feels good,” Fjord told him with a grin. “Goddamn you’re perfect Cay.”

Caleb keened at that and something ticked in his brain. A grin spread across his face and Fjord started to thrust now against the spot he had found. Caleb lost balance and fell forward onto the pillows. He gathered them against his chest with one arm while the other reached out and pressed against the headboard. Fjord continued at the pace, not jackhammering but deep and hard so Caleb could feel all of him drag out and push back in. The English had left his boyfriend, who was now spewing phrases and pleas in German among the whimpers and whines.

Apparently, his boyfriend was not the only one with a voice kink. But Fjord was about to test a theory on what else he liked.

“Fucking hell listen to you, baby,” he purred and draped himself over the other man. “You sound so gorgeous like this. You’re so gorgeous I want to keep you like this forever. You’re doing so well.”

Caleb sobbed and tried to scoot back against Fjord’s hips as if begging for him to get deeper. Fjord reached around the man’s hips and gripped his weeping erection gently. It was enough to make Caleb groan loudly again and his hips made short, aborted attempted to thrust into Fjord’s grip and back against his body. Fjord began kissing along his neck and shoulder, biting and sucking hard at the shoulder blades. All the while his hand giving a passable hand job and his hips mercilessly moving.

“Cay fuck you’re everything I could want. Gonna do this to you forever.” 

Fjord continued to murmur and pant against his boyfriend’s neck, his own sentences becoming broken English. Once the praise started fully in Spanish, he felt Caleb grow tense under him and his body clench tight around him. A second later, he came with something just shy of a shout and collapsed on the bed panting. Fjord worked him through it, holding himself perfectly still, then waited for him to relax. He was about to pull out and finish himself off in fear of over sensitizing him when Caleb’s hips made a sad but desperate attempt to thrust back against Fjord. It was enough to get the hint across.

Fjord did not last long after that, finishing with his face buried in Caleb’s hair with one arm across the man’s chest and the other holding him up by the elbow. They both stayed still for a moment, panting. Fjord peppering Caleb’s neck, shoulder, and back with soft kisses as he caught his breath.

* * *

“Admit it,” Caleb demanded. Fjord sighed.

“I’m glad you took the leftovers,” Fjord stated in defeat.

They lay naked on the far bed, the one by the window. The other one had been ruined fantastically and their stuff had been dumped to the floor for sleeping room. Caleb triumphantly handed Fjord the takeout box the bigger man insisted they didn’t need to take home once Fjord realized he was hungry. They had showered and drank a bottle of water each and were now watching a rerun of the 1994 Chicago Bulls on ESPN classics. Fjord moved and winced for a moment.

“I definitely pulled something,” he muttered. Caleb laughed at him.

“How are you going to explain that to your team physical therapist,” Caleb asked as he watched the game and ate fries.

“I’ll tell him I was ravaged by a fucking sex god.”

“Ravaged is overselling one time,” Caleb pointed out.

“We have the room for eight more hours.”

Caleb paused and looked down, contemplating the half of the burger and cold fries that sat between them.

“How about we finish eating first.”

Fjord grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiceh.  
> I pushed to get this out after last week was late. I was not sure if I would because right after starting I found out my great aunt passed away and we had to tell my grandma (her sister) who still doesn't know my dad passed. But. You all are what makes me happy and safe, so I knew I had to keep going.
> 
> Happier news? OMG MY WRITING PROJECT HAS BEEN FINALLY RELEASED. I finally have out my [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/AlphaPockets) up and running with all of my non fanfiction stuff. The free content is also available here on AO3 and on Wattpad. And I'm excited and happy that I have finally found the motivation to put my stuff out there.
> 
> Lastly. As always. Thank you. I look forward to my Thursdays (and Mondays) every week as that is when I get to sit down and work on something that truly makes me happy. Your comments, kudos, and reads all make me smile. And no matter how many times I say it here or in comments, I love all of you and everyone from the day one commenters to the lurkers mean the world to me.
> 
> xoxo Pockets  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets) | [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets)


	27. New Terms and Conditions Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing, plans are made, and Jester takes a stand

**GAME HOES**  
**FjordTough** there is a lot that I miss about Texas  
**MT** no there isn’t  
**FjordTough** … nt here isn’t  
**FjordTough** I do miss not brushing the snow off my car  
**FjordTough** every FUCKIONG morning  
**MT** you don’t even have to drive you could work  
**MT** walk*  
**FjordTough** and freeze my balls off?  
**FjordTough** no thanks  
**NottListening** I’m with fjord on this  
**NottListening** But I at least admit that I’m a total bitch when it comes to the cold  
**SleevesRBS** ha!  
**MissJester** Oh! I love the cold! It is the only time layering is super practical and cute! Otherwise it is just warm for the sake of cute~  
**DragonQueen** Oh gosh yes. Nothing like a nice, long coat that’s tailored  
**MissJester** A hat and scarf that match…  
**DragonQueen** leg warmers and boots  
**SleevesRBS** anyone feel like aslob listening to this  
**SassyWitch** I don’t but I need you to know half the time Caleb and Wulf don’t even wear jackets. Just a sweatshirt over a sweatshirt.  
**MissJester** NO  
**SleevesRBS** I mean same tho  
**DarkAngel** half the time you don’t even do that then bitch about it being cold. Even when I say “babe, grab a jacket, we’re not just in and out of the cold.”  
**MissJester** You are all heathens!  
**NottListening** I’m a mom. I live in puffy jackets and hoping my child hasn’t lost a glove or boot.  
**DarkAngel** Honestly, that sounds like dating Beau.  
**MT** get wreckt  
**SleevesRBS** et tu brutus  
**DarkAngel** ;)

 **MissJester** Spring break are you all coming down again?  
**WhatsurPoison** Yes.  
**DragonQueen** Gte off your phone on the floor  
**MT** gte  
**SleevesRBS** gte  
**SassyWitch** gte  
**WhatsurPoison** Pots and kettles Calibear  
**SassyWitch** YES. This time, I swear Jessy!  
**MissJester** Okay. But like. Hear me out.  
**MissJester** Girl. Date.  
**WhatsurPoison** Yes!  
**DragonQueen** omigosh  
**SassyWitch** Hail the queeeeeen  
**SleevesRBS** As long as I don’t have to wear makeup again…  
**MT** So long as it doesn’t interrupt st paddy’s  
**FjordTough** yeah we don’t miss the fenway show  
**MT** also @MrPalomares2 we got your ticket hoe price is a damn good bj  
**FjordTough** molly.  
**MT** oi you could just say thank you for getting you one  
**FjordTough** I don’t need a sex life personal assistant  
**MissJester** That’s a weird name for your hand.  
**SleevesRBS** omfg jester  
**MT** lmfao  
**SassyWitch** laaaawl  
**SleevesRBS** lmao  
**MT** fjord, clearing off your car should help with the burn

 **MrPalomares2** Molly, the only BJ you will get from me is a pint of Ben & Jerry’s.  
**MT** Phish Food?  
**MrPalomares2** Indeed. Also, ladies does this have anything to do with your style TikToks you have shared recently?  
**DragonQueen** You have watched those? Major embarrassment omg noooooooo  
**MrPalomares2** Nonsense, you and Jester both look lovely in the ones I have seen you two post.  
**MissJester** Caleb ~~<3  
**MissJester** You’re so sweet X3  
**NottListening** Wait, Caleb did you really get TikTok?  
**MrPalomares2** I do not use it, but ja I have it on my phone. Some of the videos make insomnia tolerable.  
**MT** aint that a goddamn mood  
**NottListening** Is it getting bad again?  
**MrPalomares2** Not entirely. Just stressed as I have started interviewing for potential graduate programs.  
**NottListening** WHAT  
**SleevesRBS** Sorry?  
**MissJester** CALEB!  
**SassyWitch** Oh, right. Hey, guys Caleb was not around for a few days because he’s a nerd but then ended up being around ANYWAY because he has screen addiction now  
**NottListening** I could have told you that. But excuse you mister. You best call me after classes to explain why I am finding out in GROUP CHAT  
**MrPalomares2** I love you Nott, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to make a big deal of it until there was something to make a big deal out of?  
**NottListening** Forgiven. For now.  
**MrPalmores2** Mystic Aquarium my next day off as part of it?  
**SleevesRBS** OH SHIT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO NERD DATES  
**SleevesRBS** dude we fucking suck  
**MissJester** We need to do a VC soon just to see each other but not tonight  
**SleevesRBS** no tonight we throw imposter bitches out the air lock with vengeance

 **FjordTough** seriously no one @d me when Caleb made his announcement  
**ItsYaBoi** Bitch, like you did not already know.  
**FjordTough** fair

**Dm: NottListening and Widogast**  
**NottListening** But for real I am very proud of you  
**NottListening** Have you made a list  
**Widogast** My advisor wanted ten potential schools because there is a high chance that my first few application groups will get turned down.  
**NottListening** I now see the anxiety  
**Widogast** I logically know that being in this field means there are now a lot of people who want to get a higher education in it than just bachelor’s as let’s face it.  
**Widogast** Every field is now saturated with people holding degrees and not enough jobs to accommodate. To do anything, one must have a Master’s at least with experience.  
**NottListening** Now you see why I don’t see the point to getting my degree after all these years  
**Widogast** I never questioned it, Veth. I always respected your choice and knew your logic was true to how you felt.  
**NottListening** I know. Ignore me.  
**Widogast** I can’t do that. Are you okay?  
**NottListening** I am. I had a fight with my father again about going back to school. He wouldn’t listen to the fact that at this point, a bachelors or an associates was nothing without experience that I don’t have and won’t get until I’m 30+ and really? There is no point  
**NottListening** Not like there is something I would want to do anyway like that  
**Widogast** You are aware that none of us think any less of you for knowing that, ja?  
**NottListening** Yes.  
**NottListening** Shit, this was supposed to be about you and not my sob story  
**Widogast** You are part of what happens to me, Veth. I don’t want you to feel like our friendship is a one-way street and that I do not want to hear about your issues. I love you very much.

 **NottListening** I love you too Cay  
**NottListening** Thank-you  
**Widogast** It is no problem. It is never a problem.

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** Stream alert. Headcount?  
**MT** in  
**FjordTough** In and streaming.  
**Dynamic** In.  
**MrPalomares2** In and streaming.  
**HeySailor** in sluts  
**FjordTough** DARROW!!!  
**DarkAngel** In.  
**BigBadWolf** can’t but will be in Essek’s chat  
**SassyWitch** work =[  
**WhatsurPoison** In? If you don’t mind?  
**MissJester** Reani!!!!  
**DragonQueen** me too?  
**MissJester** Yes, babe! That’s 10 <3! I’ll start the lobby

Jester checked her angles in the webcam and did a mock rundown of her different alerts. Her ring light was adjusted again, and her concealer blended better. He loved streaming and her online community that had formed around it. She had started at 17 and thought little of it as she was simply a Ukrainian trying to get more friends in a world that felt so isolated from her. It grew into a whole different beast when she had moved to the United States. It was amazing what a location stamp and the simple change to English could do for a following. She had always been cavalier in how she ran the channel. But it was through her conversations with Cali and with Bryce after her announcement of another relationship that made her reflect on that.

For their brief time together, she had inadvertently brought a lot of hardship and dislike on her romantic partner. Bryce had forgiven her, of course, but that and the general difference in their personalities just highlighted how unfit for dating they were. It was a logical, if not a bit bitter, breakup. At the time, she did not grasp it. She was broken hearted and it had been her first real relationship—not a secondary school thing. She understood in time and they had begun to heal.

Bryce had reached out with concern over how this could affect both Cali and their time together as Jester would not want to keep it all under wraps. And that she lived very much in the limelight of mild internet popularity. It was something she needed to address with people more than herself on the matter.

One last test run through with the sounds and effects, then her stream went live with her camera as the full screen to cover the lobby until everyone else joined. She waited for the viewing numbers to reach triple digits before the mindless conversation turned to a more serious tone.

“Now. Before we get started, there is something I need to address with everyone. I have refrained from making this announcement on this until I streamed again.” She paused and looked directly into the camera with a frown. “I have started dating someone and I need to be clear with everyone. I disrespected my previous partner greatly by letting you all harass them without keeping you in check. And it was wrong of me to downplay how much pay they went through for dating me. And I have continuously failed my friends who have trusted me with their names and identities all for the sake of staying cool and popular. I was wrong and I was not being a good friend to them or a good partner to Bryce.

“So, from here on out, the moment I find out anyone… any person in any way have tried to hurt or harass someone I love and care about. If anyone harasses my girlfriend or is derogatory to any of my friends for their ethnicity, their sexuality or identity, or their religion. You will be blocked, banned, and reported for hate speech. I can’t change that I have hurt them in the past. All I can do now is do better.”

She watched the chat blow up and the mods already start to mute people as warnings. She swallowed and minimized the chat.

“I won’t have chat up for most of tonight, as it is Among Us, so I can’t watch chat. But my mods will be active and there to keep an eye on everything. I’ll try to look over when I am dead or if I am the imposter.”

She never felt more scared to look at her chat or the mentions on Twitter. Worse was the sensation of knowing someone had clipped her speech for the community. A part of her felt that what she said still felt empty. That her trying now, after two years of not properly handling how people treated her friends, was far too late to make up for the wrongs she had done by simply standing by and watching. It was hard to stand up to people when she had grown up alone without many friends or people to like her. She had hoped that if she had not fed the trolls, they would go away. But they never did. They lived and grew in her chatroom and Discord because she had never made it clear her stance on things.

She was scared of the fallout but knew it would be worth it. Not just or Cali (though some was definitely for the hope that maybe it would last more than a few months this time) but for herself.

**DM: DarkAngel and Miss Jester**  
**DarkAngel** I’m proud of you.  
**MissJester** People said some pretty horrible things already…  
**DarkAngel** And they will for a long time, unfortunately. But in time, things should get easier.  
**DarkAngel** Just give it time. And yourself time.  
**MissJester** I know. I will.

**GAME HOES**  
**SassyWitch** Jessy can I apply to be a new mod?  
**MissJester** Oh gosh, please!  
**NottListening** What happened?  
**MissJester** U G H  
**MissJester** I got rid of two mods last night because they wouldn’t stop some of the bad comments and one actually was ADDING to it. Like. Wtf  
**MissJester** Was I a joke to them all? Just a pretty face they used as proof that they could mod or something?  
**SleevesRBS** oh fuck I am sorry jessy  
**SassyWitch** Yeah no I went in fucking hard on bitches on my break  
**NottListening** As I won’t be streaming as much, I can help out too  
**MissJester** Really> You won’t mind?  
**NottListening** 100%  
**MissJester** OMG you guys. I love you.  
**SassyWitch** back at you boo  
**SleevesRBS** no im beau  
**SassyWitch** I hate everything you chose to be.

_Fjord <3 (8:44pm): take your sleeping meds  
Caleb <3 (8:50pm): I will. I promise I am trying to sleep…  
Fjord<3 (8:52pm): If you can’t just call me and we’ll load up Stardew or Minecraft  
Caleb <3 (8:55pm): If I am up still by 11 I will message. When is your next game?  
Fjord<3 (9:00pm): I have 3 away games next week then the next Tues is a home game.  
Caleb <3 (9:02pm): I think I can get that off if you want me to go.  
Fjord<3 (9:05pm): I always want you around.  
Caleb <3 (9:06pm): You make it easy to wish I was there all the time.  
Fjord<3 (9:09pm): Is Astrid officially a mod now?  
Caleb <3 (9:11pm): Ja. It would seem that way. I am proud of her.  
Caleb <3 (912pm): Jester, I mean. Not Astrid. I am always proud of her, but not in this case.  
Fjord<3 (9:14pm): Me too. It takes a lot to be unpopular actively.  
Fjord<3 (9:21pm): She’s young.  
Caleb <3 (9:15pm): That is because you are old. Which is just fine, because I like older men.  
Fjord<3 (9:16pm): Tease._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say this was written while watching Hello Future Me's nearly 3 hour breakdown on The Last Airbender? Which was the oddest background "music" I have ever had for writing.
> 
> ANYWAY. Not a Widofjord chapter, I know. But I also know y'all love when I give attention to the rest of the team, so I finally feel less guilty about Jester getting her time in the spotlight! I know I say it each week, but as always, thank-you for every thing. You are all amazing and I love you X3
> 
> xoxo Pockets  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets)


	28. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has concerns. Questions were answered in a way he never wanted to have happen.
> 
> TW: Depictions of violence, PTSD, panic attacks, and implied death (no one in the cast)

**GAME HOES**  
**SleevesRBS** can I get an f in chat  
**SassyWitch** f  
**ItsYaBoi** f  
**HeySailor** f  
**WhatsurPoison** f  
**SleevesRBS** ty  
**ItsYaBoi** What’s up, my guy?  
**SleevesRBS** midterms are rough this go  
**SleevesRBS** 300 series of classes are no joke  
**SassyWitch** Oh mood  
**ItsYaBoi** I remember those days.  
**SleevesRBS** yeah, yeah we get it. Masters  
**ItsYaBoi** Darrow has 2 degrees.  
**WhatsurPoison** WHAT?  
**SassyWitch** no suh  
**HeySailor** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**WhatsurPoison** What in the actual heck?  
**HeySailor** school is ez when ur doin online shit on base  
**HeySailor** n wit free clep tests cuz military  
**MissJester** Ew what is a clep?  
**ItsYaBoi** Lol. It’s a test that lets you skip lower-level college classes.  
**MissJester** oh lmao  
**MissJester** Lol. I thought it was like…  
**MissJester** YoU kNoW~  
**SleevesRBS** never change jessy  
**MissJester** English is weird okay  
**DarkAngel** Mood.  
**HeySailor** rt  
**HeySailor** but yea education benefits ftw  
**FjordTough** agreed  
**DarkAngel** The truths in this.  
**SleevesRBS** you know what as long as darrow isn’t an English major im okay with it  
**HeySailor** comm n business  
**SassyWitch** Darrow is the Ugg boots and vest of the “I need a degree” choice list  
**FjordTough** I mean  
**HeySailor** I accept this so long as I get my psl  
**MissJester** Darrow, no!  
**HeySailor** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**DM: TeaLeaf and Widogast**  
**TeaLeaf** bitch you staying over tonight  
**Widogast** It is a late game, so that may be a better idea.  
**TeaLeaf** I’ll charge my headphones ¬‿¬  
**Widogast** Molly.  
**TeaLeaf** I’m just saying gay rights  
**Widogast** Just for that, I will make sure you cannot drown us out unless you stay at your parents.  
**TeaLeaf** oh sweet, free porn  
**TeaLeaf** maybe I can stream so people can listen in  
**Widogast** For a moment, I actually thought I would one-up you.  
**TeaLeaf** ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

_Astrid (1:55pm): Three doubles next week. No go on the date  
Molly (1:58pm): dislike, unsubscribe  
Essek (2:02pm): I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe the week after. Molly, I could still come down to see you, as I get Astrid time at school.  
Molly (2:03pm): sounds gay  
Astrid (2:04pm): Pictures of you two, please?  
Molly (2:06pm): Pose with the model? Yes please.  
Essek (2:10pm): Molly.  
Molly (2:11pm): baby  
Astrid (2:11pm): Baby_

He was used to this by now. The games were usually the same at the start. Get to the front of the stands with a good view of the rink. If possible, he would move to the boards and try to get Fjord’s attention before heading up. Keg would usually keep eyes on the food and jackets as they do this, grumbling over their softness. He would smile and wave at the people who knew him by sight or by his jersey and ignore the snide remarks that still followed. It had been a few months, but there had been little let up on this aspect of being together, but he tried to Push past it. Fjord had it worse, and Caleb was aware of that. Though his boyfriend rarely told him the extent of the comments and stress put on him, Beau would often vent about it. She had to watch both Fjord and Yasha go through levels of disrespect constantly, and he knew it overwhelmed her. It overwhelmed him, too.

He hated the fact that there were still some doors closed with them. There was the lingering guilt of not being trustworthy. Or maybe it was doubt that what Fjord felt ran as deep as his own. The voices of bygone hours creeping back in with their poisonous whispers. It all floated around the same thing: what was he keeping back. A part of him knew that it was hard to talk about the past. The logical side that had struggled with his own grief and debates on if this was all self-controlled suffering. But the stronger part, the side that thrived on pain and self-sabotage, had other ideas. That this was temporary. And that in the end, Fjord would be another person to leave for the laundry list of reasons that he had hidden away in his anxiety-ridden mind. He wanted to know, but also feared what would happen if he pushed.

Caleb startled out of his thoughts when a soft knock came to the glass behind him. He jumped and turned to see Fjord staring at him with his mouth guard hanging from the side of his mouth. The redhead blushed and gave a wave. Fjord moved the mouth guard into his mouth in a practiced and mildly disgusting manner before blowing a kiss and skating off. For a moment, the pit that was opening sealed slightly.

**DM: SleevesRBS and Widogast**  
**SleevesRBS** keep an eye on fjord tonight he has been off all day

His own mind had been distracted for much of the game. His mind was somewhere between the previous thoughts and the fact that midterms were creeping up and he was not sure what to do for one of his papers, still. The whistle caught his attention, and the second line came on the ice, Fjord’s line, so he pocketed his phone. They were playing a team that keg had explained was rough to begin with. She had talked about the last time they played them the year before and the number of fights that had happened. She was in the middle of predicting with Lu what would happen this time when Molly had leaned forward and quietly noted she had missed a spot while shaving and subtly used Lu’s eyebrow shaping blade to catch the missed spot. Now, he had wondered exactly what she would have said.

The puck dropped in the away team side and Caleb felt his heart stop. Fjord had hip checked someone out of the way only to get spun on spot by the other player. As the crowd geared for a potential fight, a shot was taken and reflected off the cross bar of the net and into Fjord’s face. The man crumpled to the ground instantly and the ice stopped. A hiss from his left told him he had taken Yasha’s hand into his and was gripping tight. In his pocket, his phone buzzed nonstop, potentially the chat reacting to the moment a few seconds late from the delay. Essek was whispering something to Molly, who was frozen and all the color from his face gone.

The time passed. The players took a knee, and the medical staff and coach came onto the ice, running carefully across the scuffed ice. He stayed limp as they looked him over. One of the medics stood and headed back off the ice while the other dug through his bag. The team’s second coach now came on the ice along with Beau. Her eyes found theirs and he saw the pain even from the distance. She subtly lifted her hand up with fore finger and pinkie extended like the old symbol for a phone then turned to her friend.

After what felt like an eternity, Fjord stirred. He went to move, and the medic put his hand softly on the larger man’s chest to keep him in place. Caleb was on his feet. Not even the ushers told him to sit back down, as they knew who he was. Two more medics came out with a stretcher and they watched as Fjord was taken out with the assistance of Beau and to the somber applause of the crowd. His phone buzzed a few minutes later. Then Yasha’s rang and she answered.

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s right here. I’ll… Yeah okay. Breathe, baby. He’ll be right there.” She hung up and gave his thigh a shove. “She says go to the side doors and they’ll let you in.”

He did not remember getting the bleachers or to the doors, but Beau was waiting for him with her face looking ashen gray. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doors and the back hallway. He had always distantly wondered what the guts of the rink looked like. He passed a number of side rooms. He was sure one was the laundry room and another the workshop for their sticks and skates to sharpen. A meeting room. A second room with more chairs. And then a few doors that he assumed led to the locker rooms and showers. They walked down a different hallway and into a part of the building that was lit bright white and had the standard antiseptic feel of every doctor’s office. The school logo was painted on the wall, but it did nothing to remove the feeling of it being for medical care. On one of the beds was Fjord, sitting with support from one of the medics while the other was doing something.

As he got closer, the man realized he was stitching Fjord’s face back together. Caleb felt a wave of nausea hit him and Beau grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t faint,” she grumbled.

He laughed weakly and followed into the room. They were silent while the medics finished patching him up. Caleb blanched at the state of his mouth with a number of teeth missing and his nose, eye, and mouth already bruising.

“If you are going to hurl,” the younger medic stated with a smirk, “feel free to do so in the metal bucket to your left.”

Fjord laughed softly as they tied off the last stitch and he looked over at Caleb. The one eye that was fine looked apologetic at him.

“You better not say you’re fine enough to go back out,” was what came out of Caleb’s mouth rather than asking if he was okay. Thankfully, Fjord laughed more.

“I am on concussion watch for the next few hours, so no worry about that.”

“You’re the boyfriend, then,” the same medic asked. Caleb only nodded. “Fjord is high as a kite, so he has been pretty prolific in his… explanations of why we can trust you to keep him up.”

“I…. ah…”

“Nothing worse than what we’ve heard before,” the older one promised before giving him a rundown on how to care for Fjord over the next few hours. The younger medic added that Molly had experience in this already, so he would be helpful if they were still roommates.

“Yeah, I ain’t givin him uo for nothin,” Fjord drawled lazily.

“Will… is there anything I need to know about his… uh…” Caleb weakly motioned at his own mouth.

“Nah, darling, the teeth were fake. Ain’t had real teeth on that side of the mouth for years. I just need to set something up with the VA get em replaced. Ain’t no big deal.”

“Soft foods,” Beau muttered darkly.

“I want a hamburger.”

“I’m going to turn you into hamburger,” Beau growled and crossed her arms.

“Already look like hamburger,” Fjord muttered and smiled. “Beau don’t be mad. I’m fine!”

“You are so high,” Caleb marveled. The man flashed a smile that was still too brilliant for how gruesome it looked.

**GAME HOES**  
**MissJester** Updates? Please?  
**NottListening** Fuck I just saw the clip is he okay?  
**DragonQueen** What happened?  
**MissJester** Fjord got hurt bad in the last game…  
**DragonQueen** Oh babe…  
**ItsYaBoi** @SleevesRBS

 **DarkAngel** She was sent back out because the coach was with him.  
**DarkAngel** Oh, shit. I have Caleb’s phone. He dropped it when he left to see him.

 **HeySailor** @everyone updates plz  
**HeySailor** plz

 **HeySailor** ?  
**SleevesRBS** they left for urgent care a bit ago try fjord’s phone?

_4 Missed Calls From “Doc B”_

_Astrid (8:41pm): Cay? Any updates?_

_Wulf (8:44pm): Caleb, are you alright? How is Fjord?_

**GAME HOES**  
**ItsYaBoi** Gunther just texted me! He has been given an all clear and was sent home from Urgent with a note for training and classes a while ago. Coach gave them an update after the game.

_ 2 Missed Calls From “Doc B” _

_Doc B (8:30pm): wat r ur meds tonight_

_Molly (9:00pm): Update finally. He has been cleared a while ago and Caleb had forgotten his phone with Yasha. They’ve been at the apartment for a few hours.  
Astrid (9:02pm): Omg thank goodness._

**GAME HOES**  
**MrPalomares2** Sorry for the panic, everyone. He is okay. We are watching Avatar to keep him awake. The show, not the movie. @HeySailor check your texts  
**HeySailor** good 2 go  
**ItsYaBoi** Thank fuck.  
**DarkAngel** Keep us updated. On Molly, too, he was not doing well.  
**Dynamis** I’m here all night.  
**GreenTea** You have my number if you need me, Essek.

The go ahead to sleep was given around midnight and Fjord had his notice sent to his classes for the next two days delivered by the athletics department that he would be missing class for medical reasons. The pounding in his head was there, as was the constant throb of pain from his face. The dizziness and floating feeling had subsided when they laid down. He was feeling off. He had been all day following an argument with his aunt and uncle. But now, there was something too understated and too familiar about what was happening in his body. It felt off for an unknown reason. His body felt heightened and disconnected. Caleb had been shaken but settled when Molly and Essek joined them. Essek had agreed to stay over for Molly’s sake. His best friend had a panic attack in the bleachers after the hit, and his boyfriend did not want him alone. For an apartment that was filled, it was silent.

He had drifted asleep at some point. That was clear as he felt like he knew he was not home. But it felt like home and it felt so real. The dry air on his exposed skin. The weight on his body that was all over but comfortable. His lips were chapped, and he licked them out of habit. Each time, they tasted like the talcum and salt dirt of a desert. He was waited for something and had been for a while. They were paused out on a road, spaced out 10 meters from the vehicle. He had taken a knee and was watching the flat land around him for movement among the scrub brush. But why was he there?

Oh right. Something had been spotted on the side of the road. It looked suspicious and with a high number of IEDs in the area, they called it in, and had cordoned off the area. That was why he had been out of the vehicle waiting. It was dangerous to sit inside the parked spot for too long. They were simply waiting for the EOD guys to come and handle the potential bomb on the side of the road. His eyes went over to the spot that they had seen it. Two of his buddies were standing guard. It was a large group of them, and he had rolled through with Motor T on this augment. It was hardly the first time Fjord had been out of the wire, but this felt different. Pop shots from the outpost guard position and randomly called mortars were one thing. This was something else.

Waiting was worse than the action.

He heard something. A shuffling and looked over his shoulder again. One of the younger Marines they had been moving with had seen something in the distance and moved to get a better view beyond the scrub brush. Then a flash. He had moved before his brain caught up with instinct. His friend had been blown back with his legs mangled. As Fjord and another took hold of the man’s flak jacket to hoist him over Fjord’s shoulders, he felt his foot depress into the sand the wrong way. He looked down and shoved his friends away, yelling that he was on a pressure plate. Darrow, the medic for the unit, carefully moved the injured Marine away from the spot as Fjord stared dumbly at his foot. 

Pop shots began to ring from the area. The whiz- _ping_ of bullets flying too close echoed over the sound of his heart pounding. Sabian, another Marine he and Darrow got to know apparently decided to act without thinking and all but tackled Fjord from the pressure plate. His body curled awkwardly to take the brunt of the explosion. The Kevlar had blown off his buddy’s head with the strap giving way to the force. It collided with Fjord’s face along with the intense heat. He remembered the weight of Sabian on him as Darrow ran through the firefight to pull them to safety.

He remembered…

“Fjord!”

The man jerked in his spot violently. His eyes had been open, but only now did he see what he had been living in real time. Caleb beneath him, pinned by the chest with Fjord’s forearm and his fist firmly planted into the shoddy headboard of the bed frame. The plywood cracked from the impact and his knuckles burned. He blinked once. Twice.

And practically threw himself off the bed with his chest heaving. Caleb looked up at him with his eyes blown wide and his own breathing out of sorts. Tears pricked Fjord’s eyes as he stared at his boyfriend who watched him back unmoving. The image of fear had never before been so perfectly depicted in his mind. The bedroom door flung open and Molly came in and reviewed the scene.

“Fjord,” he asked carefully. Fjord only nodded and he sighed. “At least you’re with us.”

“Caleb…. I… I am so… Cay…” Fjord choked on his words and backed toward the door.

Caleb scrambled out of the bed, his leg catching in the sheets causing him to stumble and followed. His hand grabbed onto Fjord’s wrist carefully, the trepidation obvious in his movements.

“ _Was… Geht es dir…_ ” Caleb shook his head and swallowed. “Are you okay?”

Fjord’s words would not come out. Only a strangled and deep sob and a heave. The man tried for a moment to pull away from Caleb, then pulled the man in. His hands inspected every inch he could touch in their position. For injury. For wincing at possible bruises or harm. His were filled with tears that blurred his vision, but he looked over the man’s face and neck. No injuries. The blood and burns of his nightmare gone like he wished the memories would be. He broke down and Caleb just held him.

“Molly,” Caleb breathed.

“He had another episode,” Molly replied. “I’d rather not handle this naked, let me get clothes on and tell Ess you’re okay.”

Fjord flinched and gripped harder at his boyfriend’s form. He left Caleb guide him back to bed. Within a moment, the other two men had joined them with a somber silence in the air. Molly sat at the foot of the bed while Essek stood at the door with his arms crossed and body hunched.

“I forgot to tell them not to give me stronger pain meds,” Fjord admitted softly. They had been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes at that time, broken only by his shuddering sobs.

“Fuck,” Molly breathed and inched closer.

“What… happened.”

“I am so sorry, Caleb. I thought I was better. I hadn’t… nothing like this in ages. If I even knew this could have… I wouldn’t…”

“Sentences, pookie,” Molly murmured.

“You know I have PTSD after what happened in New York,” Fjord tried again. He felt Caleb nod. “I used to have night terrors. Bad, but they… mostly stopped a while ago but… I didn’t think. I forgot…”

“Pain killers… sometimes mess with his other medication,” Molly cut in gently. Fjord only nodded and squeezed tighter. “Was it the injury?”

Fjord only nodded again. He shivered at the feeling of chapped lips peppering his head carefully and sobbed again.

“If you don’t want to talk about it…” Molly fell silence when Fjord sat up and shook his head. His best friend looked at the clock and then back at him. “Ess, let’s go to the 24-hour Dunkin a few minutes away. I doubt we’re getting sleep tonight and…”

“Of course,” Essek yawned from the door. He melted into the shadows, followed by Molly. Within a few minutes, the front door clicked shut and the deadbolt locked. Fjord was left unsure how to explain what happened. Or how to apologize for attacking his boyfriend in his sleep.

“I would never… try to hurt you, I swear,” he started at length. Fjord was strong enough to admit he could not look Caleb in the eyes at that moment. “I never… if I thought I was a danger to you, I would have never…”

“Breathe, please.” Fjord tried to comply. “What happened?”

“I had… a dream. About. My injury today felt… _feels_ a lot like what happened over there. And I just…. Relived it all. The desert. The waiting… watching my friend get hurt and then… _fuck._ ”

It was a few minutes before he felt his words returning. Caleb held on the whole way through.

“One of my buddies had stepped on a pressure plate and… when I went to drag him to safety, I felt myself step on one. I stayed put so they could get him out of there but rather than just… let me stay put… My buddy. He was one of the higher-ranking guys out there. And the shots had come from nowhere suddenly…”

He started he hyper ventilate again with his hands gripping at Caleb. The smaller man winced and hissed.

“Take a moment, love,” the man whispered. “You don’t need to continue. You’re here with me. In Boston. With a foot of snow outside.”

“Yeah… I’m. I’m home. I’m home.”

“You’re home.” There was such a deep cord of pain in Caleb’s voice, that he looked up and noted his boyfriend’s blue eyes were reddened and wet with tears. “Darling…”

“Please… I’m fine. I just… I see why you struggled hearing about what I tried to do to myself suddenly. But you’re home.”

“Sabian… he never made it home,” Fjord told him. And it broke.

His body shook under the pressure that was now escaping. The bed clacked against the wall as he fought to breathe again. His hands still gripping with bruising strength at his boyfriend’s form. The whole while, soft fingers combed through his hair and Caleb spoke to him. He tried to pull the man’s mind back to the present. The game. The bedding. The room. The things that were so far removed from that day it almost seemed like a different reality.

Caleb heard Molly and Essek come home. The smaller man knocked and brought in some drinks for them and pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s temple. Fjord had drifted off to an unrestful sleep following the breakdown and his head was pillowed in Caleb’s lap. He looked back up at Molly and wiped his eyes.

“I almost hate that I know now,” he admitted in a whisper. It felt like treason, but Molly only sighed and nodded.

“I know.” Molly paused at the door and looked back. “He loves you, Caleb. I know he’ll find it in him to say it eventually.”

“Molly,” Caleb whispered as the man turned to leave. He looked back. “I think I love him, too.”

Molly just smiled softly and left the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving Caleb awake and alone to hear the fitful noises his boyfriend made in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we see why I wanted to be late for this one now. Sorry for the heavy hitter one, guys. I have been stalling on this moment for about... 6 chapters. Thank you, as always, for all the love and support y'all have shown me. I know that the excitement of this ship continues to fizzle out, but this is still my CR2 otp, so this story will be seen to its completion. <3
> 
> I love hearing from everyone, though. Those who have been trapped by the deep freeze and the storms, please be safe and smart. Take care of yourselves <3 I love all of you. If you need a person to chat with, DM me on twitter. I am more than happy to keep people company if they need it. Your comments, kudos, reads, and existence makes me happy and I love y'all.
> 
> For a last minute smile, I stood up to stretch and my neighbor is in track shorts and Ugg boots. How very #newengland
> 
> xoxo Pockets  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets)


	29. Reset, restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calming ensemble chapter. And embarrassing baby Cad pictures.

_Fjord <3 (1:08pm): I know I don’t need to say thank you over and over but really thank you  
Fjord<3 (1:09pm): I know I haven’t said a lot and I wish I was more honest  
Fjord<3 (1:12pm): Maybe next time you come down I’ll show you some of the motos we recorded overseas and on base  
Caleb <3 (2:32pm): I was in class. I would like that a lot. And you are right. You don’t need to thank me, but I do appreciate it.  
Caleb <3 (2:33pm): I think I understand better now why it is hard to talk  
Fjord<3 (2:45pm): Gym. I just haven’t known how to bring it up because some days it triggers memories and Molly has been through these flashbacks enough  
Fjord<3 (2:46pm): I hate doing that to him but I hate keeping you in the dark  
Caleb <3 (2:52pm): I know you do, lieb. When you feel that you can say more we can talk about it then. But do not think that Molly hates being there for you.  
Fjord<3 (2:57pm): Logic and anxiety  
Caleb <3 (3:00pm): I know that well enough. But I will continue to remind you that it is never a job for us to be there for you and help you manage your incidents.  
Fjord<3 (3:45pm): I know. Sorry, was getting my impressions done for new teeth.  
Caleb <3 (3:52pm): Its it weird that I am oddly attracted to your missing teeth?  
Fjord<3 (3:54pm): You are officially a true boyfriend to a hockey player, darling, if the missing teeth is hot and not gross  
Caleb <3 (3:59pm): Work. But you are too annoyingly handsome for something like that to ruin the image.  
Fjord<3 (4:01pm): Have a good shift, darling._

_Fjord <3 (8:56pm): [Image Sent]_

_Caleb <3 (9:45pm): You ass.  
Fjord<3 (9:50pm): ;)_

_Caleb <3 (11:22pm): [Image Sent]  
Fjord<3 (11:30pm): Well. I see you enjoyed it.  
Caleb <3 (11:31pm): Impossible not to with you._

**GAME HOES**  
**FjordTough** [Image Sent]  
**NottListening** Good god Fjord  
**ItsYaBoi** Fuck…  
**HeySailor** caycay my bae  
**MrPalomares2** Ja. I still think he’s hot.  
**BostonTeaParty** they were making out a few nights ago  
**BostonTeaParty** I mean probably makes it easier  
**HeySailor** heh  
**HeySailor** how long are you gummy  
**FjordTough** 1\. Molly fuck off. 2. Two more weeks  
**BostonTeaParty** I’m taken  
**FjordTough** im gonna throw you into the fucking harbor like your name  
**BostonTeaParty** harder daddy uwu  
**SassyWitch** hot  
**SleevesRBS** The stitches look way better  
**NottListening** THAT’S HEALED?  
**FjordTough** oh yeah the bruising is better and it’s less…  
**BostonTeaParty** it had a lot of puss  
**FjordTough** yeah I knew spelling that as a descriptor would have changed the sentence  
**NottListening** Lol fair enough  
**NottListening** You look like a bad ass  
**FjordTough** thanks nott  
**NottListening** almost like you didn’t spend yesterday’s stream screaming like a child  
**FjordTough** …  
**FjordTough** thanks nott  
**HeySailor** cay nt standin up 4 ur man  
**MrPalomares2** Nein. He was screaming like a child all stream.  
**HeySailor** can I have my husband back  
**FjordTough** no  
**FjordTough** you need to defeat me in battle  
**HeySailor** I accept ur callenge  
**ItsYaBoi** Oh, here we go.  
**SleevesRBS** guy no  
**BostonTeaParty** oh god not again  
**FjordTough** AGAIN  
**HeySailor** IT IS ON  
**NottListening** This is when I decide my child needs me  
**MrPalomares2** What… is happening?  
**HeySailor** h/o my furut love  
**MrPalomares2** …  
**MrPalomares2** I’m going to go cook, let me know who I am marrying this month.  
**SassyWitch** you got it babe  
**SleevesRBS** either way the food will be bomb  
**BigBadWolf** Are we glancing over the fact that Caleb just casually accepts he is randomly married off to these two?  
**Dynamix** Even I have figured it out, Wolf.  
**BigBadWolf** I call dibs on being in the wedding party?  
**SleevesRBS** which side  
**BigBadWolf** The one with the most booze.  
**SleevesRBS** I had my reservatiuons about you but I think we camn be friends  
**SassyWitch** Oh Wulfie dear you mom texted me today.  
**WhatsurPoison** UR MAAAAAAAAM  
**BigBadWolf** Fuck.  
**SassyWitch** Something about dating someone?  
**BigBadWolf** Please tell me you lied for me…  
**SassyWitch** Oh, I did. But a warning next time.  
**SassyWitch** Molly, did you know your brother is fake dating Wulf?  
**BostonTeaParty** Cad?  
**GreenTea** Ah, yes. I was aiding in that. Did not realize they were going to discuss it so openly.  
**MissJester** Wait, I thought you were both ace/aro? :(  
**SassyWitch** Yeah and Wolf’s parents still think it’s a phase and keep pressuring him into relationships  
**MissJester** Oh, dear. I’m so sorry, Wulf <3  
**BigBadWolf** Yeah and Cad agreed to be my scapegoat if need be.  
**BostonTeaParty** cuz my bro is the best  
**MissJester** Yes!  
**WhatsurPoison** Omg. Cad you hero. I take it the Clays are okay with it?  
**GreenTea** They are. My parents rather us be healthy and happy than producing children simply for the sake of grandchildren. They are only mad at Molly for taking so long to introduce his partners.  
**BostonTeaParty** its hard to arrange that okay  
**BostonTeaParty** AND DAD IS GOING TO EMBARRASS ME  
**BostonTeaParty** BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Wulf  
**GreenTea** Mollymauk.  
**BostonTeaParty** FAKE RELATIONSHIPS STILL COUNT  
**GreenTea** Molly, cease this  
**WhatsurPoison** Oh no. Is Molly enacting the “baby brother” protocol?  
**DragonQueen** What’s going on?  
**SleevesRBS** Cad is going to murder his brother  
**DragonQueen** That’s so sad. Alexa, play Despecito.  
**MissJester** FUUUUUUU  
**WhatsurPoison** Cali

 **BigBadWolf** Oh god. Cad.  
**DarkAngel** I’ve seen all of these and know.  
**BigBadWolf** So cute  
**SleevesRBS** Molly is hiding here btw  
**BostonTeaParty** TRAITOR

 **MissJester** Dearly beloved. We’ve gathered here to say our goodbyes

**DM: GreenTea and TeaLeaf**  
**GreenTea** No baking for you  
**TeaLeaf** NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**DM: BigBadWolf and GreenTea**  
**BigBadWolf** Are you mad at your brother  
**GreenTea** Not at all. I was a very cute child.  
**BigBadWolf** Wait. The blond. Is that Molly?  
**GreenTea** Also why I did not mind him showing you.

**DM: GreenTea and TeaLeaf**  
**TeaLeaf** YOU FIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**GreenTea** Do not play with fire, my beloved baby bro

**Eadwulf** @Wulfstar

> [Image Attached]  
>  @MollyMauking (center) and his brother 10 years ago.

**Miss Astrid** @Astridoids

> bahahahaha that BACKFIRED

**  
**

GAME HOES  
  
**DragonQueen** Hey guys…. I want to start a new server for Minecraft?  
**SleevesRBS** Oh?  
**DragonQueen** And does anyone want to join?  
**GreenTea** That sounds wonderful.  
**MissJester** Me, obviously!!  
**DarkAngel** I would like that.  
**DragonQueen** Really?!  
**FjordTough** Caleb probably would like to, as well.  
**SassyWitch** He said yes  
**WhatsurPoison** Yes! And isn’t he at work and that’s why he’s not streaming?  
**SassyWitch** I’m at his work. The café here is the best  
**NottListening** UGH a chai sounds like heaven  
**Dynamis** someone who did not call it chai tea? You’re promoted to favorite over Molly  
**BostonTeaParty** HEY  
**BostonTeaParty** fair

“Hey, are we going to start with a new seed,” Beau asked as she loaded.

“Yes, I figured that would be best,” Cali sighed and sent the requests over. “There. I didn’t go all that crazy with the mods and stuff because I know that is a lot to download and everything, but the texture packs and the chicken mods I did link, as well.”

“Thanks.”

“You rock.”

“This is so fucking relaxing,” Beau sighed and sat back.

“No shit,” Molly agreed and smirked.

No streaming. No pressure of eyes watching. No comments chastising the way they played. It was peaceful and just time among friends. It had been a while since they had done this. With all of their streamer lives and regular duties pulling them in every direction, playing a game together for the sake of it and not for content had almost gone out the window. Now, some of them sat in their chairs playing Stoneblock while others watched, as in the case of Fjord over Molly’s shoulder while Beau played on her laptop with Yasha on the bed with her. A chance to be friends and hang out. No yelling. No drama. No worries outside of their group.

“Cali,” Molly stated after a long while of comfortable silence. Cali hummed in response. “I appreciate you.”

“Oh…. Thanks?”

“Dunno. Just don’t think we’ve really stated that since you joined.”

“Oh. Thanks you.”

“Uh, huh,” he replied and went back to playing. Fjord snorted.

“She is probably blushing,” Jester teased. “She doesn’t take compliments well. I have been training that out of her the same way you we did with Caleb.”

“Yeah, how did you do that? I told him his ass looked great in his jeans today and he just said thanks, he knew.”

Fjord barked out a laugh. It was nice to see and hear that his boyfriend was becoming more confident in his body and himself. Fjord was biased. He knew that there would always be a level of unsureness to who he was, but the man he saw now was leaps and bounds beyond the shy man he had met a few months before. It had been a long process. One that they both were still improving on as time continued, but it was a journey that was worth the struggles. after everything they had learned about each other and the amount of effort that had been put toward the other, Fjord it. That this was worth the pain that he would have to swallow in the coming weeks and months. Caleb had moved from most likely temporary to playing for keeps. And he was no longer scared at feeling that strongly. Simply at how much work was ahead of both of them in making it work. But they would. Somehow.

“I think we spent like… a week straight randomly messaging him nice things,” jeste5r explained. “It was shockingly easy considering he is a good person.”

“Molly had a spreadsheet of what was said already and what could be used as a fucked up pick-up line,” Beau added.

“Oh, god. I think I like this better.”

“And you’re taken,” Molly offered. “Fjord was emotionally constipated and afraid to admit he was crushing so I wanted to make him jealous.”

“Prick,” Fjord growled. They laughed.

“You’re cute, Molly,” Cali laughed quietly. “But I think Jester is the only one I’d have a thing for out of everyone.”

“Gay,” Beau declared, dragging out the vowel. She laughed when Yasha elbowed her. “I’m happy for y’all. Y’all are cute.”

“We are,” Jester declared. “And I will get to see her finally in person a few days!”

“Gag. We will get pictures.”

“We won’t,” Molly declared. “Because Saint Paddy’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. This was a nice, short, and fluffy chapter because we all needed it. (Today would have been my dad's bday). Hopefully this resets everyone's soul before the two different views on St. Paddy's (there will be two chapters, don't worry!)
> 
> As always thank-you for the love, comments, and kudos!!!! You are all literally the best and I love you so, so much!
> 
> xoxo Pockets  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets)


	30. St.Paddy's Day- New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies have their St. Paddy's Day and Spring Break away from the mania of... well the boys?

**GAME HOES**  
**NottListening** You know what I am about to ask for  
**MissJester** You email has the itinerary of their trip~! Also you are the emergency contact for the hotel here <3!!!  
**NottListening** Thanks Jessy  
**MissJester** Can’t let mama Nott get worried about us and get herself sick :(  
**NottListening** I won’t get sick but I do get worried  
**NottListening** You are going to be smart about this right? St Paddy’s is bad in every city  
**WhatsurPoison** I mean we have Beau and Yasha so I doubt people will mess with us too bad but if they do we also have Keg coming along  
**BostonTeaParty** is that why keg isn’t coming to the show  
**MissJester** Yes! She was so excited to be part of girl trip X3  
**BostonTeaParty** fiiiiiiiiiiiiine I guess that’s fair enough  
**SleevesRBS** Its hella fuckin cute how excited she is ngl and I hate calling things cute  
**SassyWitch** you spent four hours sending me cute 3d foam art, don’t lie  
**DarkAngel** You have a meltdown over birds.  
**SleevesRBS** I hate all of you  
**NottListening** I’m glad that it’s more than just the few of you. It freaks me out that you’re there without at least cad there  
**WhatsurPoison** We’ll be fine, Nott, promise. We’re deceptively devious don’t worry  
**Dynamis** I can’t believe you are leaving me alone to handle Molly drunk on St. Patrick’s Day.  
**SassyWitch** You can handle him just fine, I have faith  
**BostonTeaParty** she just wants free porn streamed to her phone  
**FjordTough** please no  
**DragonQueen** please no  
**SassyWitch** If you stream it, at least make money off of it  
**SleevesRBS** what a fucking icon, also you could come Nott  
**NottListening** yeah? Also I remember when I saw Astrid and thought what a fine young woman, what is she doing caught up with Molly…  
**BigBadWolf** Well, that was your first mistake.  
**SassyWitch** Ain’t even mad.  
**ItsYaBoi** Did you think I was a nice kid, Nott?  
**NottListening** I thought you were perfect for keeping him in like and Darrow was the hellion  
**ItsYaBoi** <3!  
**DarkAngel** Also? Highly accurate. How many rooms did you end up booking, Jes?  
**MissJester** Three? <3 I figured Astrid, Keg, and Reani can bunk in the bigger suite and then the couples can split off~ And if Nott does comes up, she can pick and we can behave >=]  
**NottListening** I may crash with Beau and Yasha if I do  
**SleevesRBS** really?  
**NottListening** you two are used to ignoring the desire to get inappropriate where Cali and Jessy are meeting for the first time finally  
**BostonTeaParty** BURN  
**ItsYaBoi** Dammit, you beat me to it.  
**BostonTeaParty** I am always ready to laugh at beau  
**SleevesRBS** fuck you!  
**BostonTeaParty** fuck you!  
**Dynamis** On that note, I am pretending to have better things to do than watch that.  
**SassyWitch** I’ll be over tonight babe <3 see you before I leave  
**BostonTeaParty** gross  
**SassyWitch** fuck you, Molly  
**BostonTeaParty** PLEASE?!  
**DarkAngel** @FjordTough can you come grab your gremlin  
**SleevesRBS** he’s getting his physical rn for playoffs  
**DarkAngel** Dammit.  
**DarkAngel** What is the plan, by the way?  
**SleevesRBS** uuuuuhhhhh  
**WhatsurPoison** I am driving down with Cali, I can grab y’all on the way  
**WhatsurPoison** Keg is at Emerson right?  
**SleevesRBS** yeah she lives in Fjord’s old dorm  
**ItsYaBoi** Fuck that place.  
**DragonQueen** What happened there?  
**SleevesRBS** ugh that’s a road trip story  
**DragonQueen** oh…kay?  
**MissJester** Trust me babe, it is a loooooooooooooooong story  
**DragonQueen** <3  
**MissJester** <3  
**DragonQueen** I am so excited =3  
**NottListening** Me, too. It’s been a long time since I went out and had a proper girls’ night  
**SleevesRBS** why  
**NottListening** not many people want to party with the married woman and mother when they’re in their 20s  
**SleevesRBS** fuck them they’re wrong  
**WhatsurPoison** Yeah! Juice bars and Boba Tea!  
**DarkAngel** I think you are becoming my new favorite outside of Cad…  
**SleevesRBS** rude  
**BostonTeaParty** honestly fair

**SleevesRBS** eta?  
**DragonQueen** 20 mins  
**DragonQueen** SOMEONE needed coffee  
**SleevesRBS** fair

**MissJester** Meet me at the hotel ~

“So….” Cali asked as she looked over into the back seat where Yasha and Keg were sitting. Beau was stretched out in the far back of the van with one leg kicked up on the side console and the other down with her foot on the floor. “Road trip story?”

“Fuck,” Beau groaned. “I forgot I promised that.”

“If it’s that big of a deal… I mean you don’t have to…”

“It’s fine,” Keg replied in her usual short tone. “Beau is just sensitive about it.”

“Fuck off, Keg. I’m not sensitive.”

“No, not at all,” Reani muttered from the driver’s seat. “What happened?”

“Well, freshman year, they were absolutely cunts and didn’t let me fucking room with the females,” Keg started. “Kind of how Beau and I met. She caused more of a stink than I did with it, threatening to get her family involved. I lucked out that my roommate that year was Prast… uh, Fjord’s… teammate now. He was really cool about… everything.”

“He’s a good guy,” Yasha agreed. “A bit… nosy and invasive but he backs off when he knows he’s overstepped.”

“But yeah, so year one, I got dicked over and then they fixed it. Next year, Fjord and Molly get a room on my old floor and they get put next to the fucking devil himself.”

“Fuck Enzo, man,” Beau griped from the far backseat. “What a dick.”

“He…” Yasha paused and sighed. “Was an asshole. Sophomore year was not the worst, but he definitely harassed Molly and just about anyone who they were friends with. It was constant. For a while, we were all worried he was going to try something on Molly, who kept egging him on.”

“Turns out, he was fucking Fjord’s ex the whole time Fjord was in school with us our freshman year, so there’s that. Fucking bitch was trying to use his benefits and wanted him to stay enlisted so they could get hitched. Then last year, Molly finally snapped and swung. Got the shit kicked out of him and Enzo was finally arrested.”

“He got out,” Keg grumbled. That made Beau sit up and nearly launch herself between the two middle seats.

“The fuck he did.”

“Uh huh, not sure where he is, but he’s at least not allowed to room there anymore. I think he’s over at a community college now.”

“What a fucking whore.”

“So… uh…” Cali coughed. “Sounds… like you all have had a… uh. Uhm.”

“A lot of drama,” Keg offered. “They’re the worst. All of them.”

“I like it,” Reani decided. “Keeps it fresh. Are we stopping at the rest stop in Connecticut?”

“I think it’s a mortal sin to miss it.”

**@MissJester Story**

>   
>  _Shot shows a simple hotel room overlooking Oyster Bay. The camera spins slowly to take it in—a simple king-sized bed with a few suitcases put by the closet door and a stuffed bear on the bed. The video cut to show Jester smiling and waving._
> 
>  _“So, today I get to see Cali in person for, like, the first time. And I am really excited! We have a whole weekend together with the other girls right through to St. Paddy’s Day. Astrid is a bit late and is staying in a different hotel room when she gets here, so sadly we will be missing her for the start---”_
> 
> \----------
> 
> _“—But she will be here soon! I cannot wait to see everyone!”_
> 
>  __
> 
>  __
> 
>  _The video is edited again to show the door open in and five girls spill into the room. The tallest was Yasha with her braids pulled up in a bun. Next to her was Beau with her tan skin a bit windblown and eyes droopy. She had been up all night playing Assassin’s Creed. Keg was the next in with her sturdy built and short hair. Reani was right behind with her own white hair under a knitted cap that were both were light against her caramel skin. She dragged in the lithe, shy girl with black hair and her hood up. The final girl looked at the camera and hid her wine stain birthmark for a moment but was smiling._

**  
GAME HOES**  
**SassyWitch** FINALLy on my way down. This was bullshit  
**Dynamis** Your boss was at least considerate of the short notice.  
**SassyWitch** Yeah, I just can’t believe the other one LIED when he said he put in my request ofdf  
**MissJester** See you soon!!! <3!  
**SassyWitch** yeah.

**@MissJester Story**

> _  
> Clips of the girls getting manicures and pedicures together, except for Beau who was holding the camera. Edited shots of the girls shopping on Long Island._
> 
> \----------
> 
> _A selfie of Jester and Cali together, Cali’s head on Jester’s shoulder._
> 
> \----------
> 
> _A picture Beau and Keg trying on sneakers at a small store_
> 
> \----------
> 
> _A selfie of Jester kissing Cali’s temple._
> 
> \----------
> 
> _A picture of the girls together without Astrid_
> 
> \----------
> 
> _A video of the hotel door opening and a petite blonde with a side shave with the shorter side and roots dyed burgundy walking through the door. Multiple pillows are flung at her. She shrieks and starts laughing, throwing them limply back._

**  
GAME HOES**  
**NottListening** If you throw pillows at me when I get there, I am killing all of you  
**NottListening** Also I am staying with astrid now, so the lesbians can get freaky together  
**BostonTeaParty** hot  
**BostonTeaParty** wait two are like my sisters gross  
**BostonTeaParty** im not southern  
**ItsYaBoi** FUCK. YOU.  
**SleevesRBS** Those who have inbred royalty should not throw stones  
**BostonTeaParty** Hey, hey outsourced at the turn of the century! They took the English name because we kept fighting the Germans and their surname was Germanic  
**BostonTeaParty** Also _Irish_  
**SleevesRBS** snow flake  
**BostonTeaParty** bitch  
**DarkAngel** You two are like children  
**DarkAngel** I miss when you two actually hated each other.

“You and Molly sure like to fight,” Reani mused as they sat down at a small café in Brooklyn.

“It’s constant,” Yasha griped and took out her phone. “Nott should be here soon.”

“So should Kiri! And it is not that bad, really. They bicker a lot but, like, you just get used to it. Kind of our way of seeing how the two are.”

“What, like if they fight, it’s fine?”

“Pretty much. Like, when Molly is in one of his bad swings, he never picks fights with Beau. And she won’t ever admit it because the tough act…” Beau scowled and looked away. “But she gets super worried when he doesn’t reply. It’s really cute.”

“Whatever,” Beau grumbled. The others laughed. “First day I met him was at a party. Fjord… held my hair back because I was puking in a toilet. Molly broke in thinking I was like… dying or something.”

“You were dry heaving,” Keg pointed out. “You sounded possessed as fuck. And it was all Jager, so the vomit was black.”

The others groaned and laughed. The bell over the door chimed and the group looked over to see Nott opening the door for a smaller girl still in all black with her hood up and mask on. As they moved, the older woman spoke to Kiri with a smile on her face. Kiri replied mostly through shrugs and movements of her head, but Nott seemed to be unbothered by the limited replies. They drew near the table and Kiri’s eyes wrinkled from behind the mask in a smile. She waved at the table and gave Jester a hug. Nott leaned over and hugged the others one at a time, even Reani and Cali.

“Saw Kiri in the parking lot coming from the bus stop,” Nott explained as she pushed into the booth next to Astrid. “how is everyone.”

A chorus of replies sounded off as Cali dropped her head shyly onto Jester’s shoulder and hid her face slightly. Nott made no comment of it and simply continued with the conversation. She was used to people who were less than at the prime of their self-confidence. She did watch them critically and noted a difference between how Jester looked here and how she had looked in the past the few times she was able to see Bryce. They had been far less tactile and comfortable. Nott almost forgot this was the first time they had met in person with how calm and natural they looked. It made her smile and think of how he and Yeza had been when she had sobered up finally.

“What is the plan,” Beau asked. “Most of the people are getting fucked up soon.”

“Uh, get inside before the bars kick off,” Cali offered. The others nodded.

“I say grab some pizza for sure and some other things like ice cream. I made sure one of the rooms had a real freezer and fridge in them so we could have snacks! It’s too bad that like… there are too many of us to fit in my flat because we could bake. But next time!”

“Hey, I mean, we’re trying to get an apartment eventually, so like. Baking party with us and that means Cad.”

“I brought my laptop and an HDMI so we can watch Netflix or something.”

“Ooooh,” Jester gasped. Her hand linked with Cali’s. “Great British Bake-off binge? Please?!”

The girls all piled into the suite that had originally been booked for Keg, Astrid, and Reani. Now, Kiri had one of her bags tucked neatly by the desk. The couch’s pull-out bed was set up with spare pillows at the request of the girls were collected from the front, as were some from the other two rooms in that hotel. They had put the Great British Bake-off on with their purchased snacks of varying types in hand. On one bed was Cali, Kiri, and Jester. The other was Beau, Yasha, and Keg. Astrid and Nott were sitting at the “head” of the couch with Reani lounging across the foot of the pull-out. She had pillows propped on Astrid’s legs.

The sounds of the city around them were chaotic. Music and heavy bass boomed from the house parties and bars a few stories below. The loud calls of drunks and aggressors alike sounded through the horns and traffic of the night. No part of New York was silent in that moment, not even away from the City proper on a part of Long Island reserved for holiday goers in the summer. In the morning, they were headed into New York to see some museums and art galleries then heading back up to their world in Massachusetts. But for the moment, Jester smiled and felt the growing loneliness that crept in start to fade. She was jealous of how physically close everyone was, and it often pulled at her heart more than she wanted to say. Now, that was almost gone. For a moment in time, she was why everyone had gotten together.

Piled uncomfortably into a hotel room while the world partied on. Jester was able to be among the people she cared about—both new and old friends. And she was happy. Cali curled in on her more and sighed contently.

“Oh, for the love of…” Beau groaned and pulled out her phone, which was blowing up.

Jester took out her own and saw with a mix of humor and horror that their group chat and almost 300 messages from the guys alone. All their social media channels were filled with updates from before and during the concert. She snorted and put her phone away. She’d get to that mess tomorrow. For tonight, she wanted to soak it all in. And so, she did. It felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, migraines are hell. Sorry this is late. Those who follow my writing Twitter saw last night, but I came home from work with one. I honestly slept for 13 hours and still felt like hell this morning. BUT I AM OKAY NOW AND HERE IT IS!!!! The innocent St. Paddy's Day.
> 
> I love all of you and hope you're well. The second chapter of my original content is out (here and on Patreon) so check it out.  
> Also, I am slowly figuring out how to do a full on Merlin/Widofjord mashup as voted. Keep an eye open for that as well! Love all of you and hope you're well <3!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphapockets) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alphapockets)


End file.
